Connected
by Hesaluti
Summary: Hermione and other former pupils are invited back to Hogwarts to give career advice. In a fluke accident an old connection with Draco Malfoy is re-established forcing them to share magic. It's one or the other unless they can make it work together.
1. All over again

**New story - not a totally unique idea but I will, as always, try and put a new spin on it...read and enjoy!**

Hermione stood by the large, black iron gates of her former school and gazed at the imposing building in the distance. It was so familiar to her, like a old friend and she felt a calm wash over her. Remembering her instructions, she put down her case, withdrew her wand from her robe and tapped it three times before swirling it above her head.

A red beam shot into the sky above her and then it seemed to break into a million pieces that came falling down over her head until all she could see was red and she shut her eyes tightly as the brightness hurt her eyes. When she opened them again she was standing in Professor McGonagall's office.

"It's another one," said one of the portraits.

"Indeed it is," a familiar voice said and Hermione's gaze was immediately drawn to the wall. Albus Dumbledore's wrinkled face and kind eyes stared back at her. "Good Evening, Miss Granger."

Hermione felt a contraction in her stomach at seeing and hearing her old headmaster's voice and knowing that she could never really hear them properly again. It had been several years now since that fateful night on the tower but she still felt pain at his loss. She pinned a smile on her face and nodded at the portrait.

"Good Evening, Professor Dumbledore."

The door swung open and she turned to see Professor McGonagall enter her office. She didn't look a day different to when Hermione had left.

"Miss Granger, how lovely to see you."

"You too, Professor McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall stepped closer and surprised Hermione by gathering her into a hug. It was most unusual for this very clever, vest astute professor to show such a sign of affection. She stepped away and moved round her desk, indicating that Hermione should take a seat.

"The others are all here so we can all gather tomorrow morning to discuss what we have planned over the next few days," Professor McGonagall explained. "The students are very excited by the prospect of meeting some very famous ex-students. We hope that your prestigious careers will inspire them."

"Thank you."

"We have some lectures planned for students from all years and then the older students will be able to chose whom they wish to spend some further time with, dependant on their best subjects and interests."

"I'm really looking forward to it," Hermione said. "How many of us are there?"

"Fourteen visitors along with Professor Longbottom, so fifteen altogether. We have chosen ex-students with a wide range of careers," Professor McGonagall handed Hermione a list. "This is everyone who's offered to give up their time for the programme - most of them have agreed to the full two weeks as well, which is wonderful."

Hermione looked down at the piece of paper she had been given.

_**HOGWARTS CAREER ADVICE PROGRAMME**_

_It is our pleasure to welcome back some of our most outstanding former students to pass on their experience to you._

_For two weeks, we shall have some very special visitors who will be able to give you some invaluable advice about choosing your future career and what that career may involve._

_We hope to make this an annual event and as you are all aware we have built a new classroom and studio to use for this._

_**Attendees :**_

_**Mr Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger (Gryffindor) **_

_- Joint Owners of Lightning Broomsticks Ltd._

_**Mr Ron Weasley** **(Gryffindor)**_

_- Deputy Head of the Dept. of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry of Magic._

_**Mr Draco Malfoy (Slytherin)**_

_- Head Auror in the Dept. of Magical Law enforcement at the Ministry of Magic._

_**Mr Neville Longbottom (Gryffindor) **_

_- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Herbology Professor._

_**Miss Luna Lovegood (Ravenclaw)**_

_- Renowned Magizoologist_

_**Miss Ginevra Weasley (Gryffindor)**_

_- Seeker for Holyhead Harpies and the England Quidditch Team._

_**Mr Blaise Zabini (Slytherin)**_

_- Joint Head of Committee of Experimental Charms at the Ministry of Magic._

_**Miss Cho Chang (Ravenclaw)**_

_- Healer at St. Mungo's Hopsital for Magical Maladies and Injuries._

_**Mr Lee Jordan (Gryffindor)**_

_- Celebrity Sport Commentator._

_**Miss Padma Patil and Miss Parvati Patil (Ravenclaw/Gryffindor)**_

_- Joint Owners of Charms Beauty and Style._

_**Mr Ernie MacMillan (Hufflepuff)**_

_**-** Arithmancer extraordinaire and author of bestselling book 'The Numeracy of Numbers.'_

_**Daphne Greengrass (Slytherin)**_

_- Owl Post Office Overseer for the Hogsmeade area._

_**Programme :**_

_**WEEK ONE** - General Lectures for all students._

_ Opening Ceremony of the Career Programme Studio._

_**WEEK TWO** - Specific Lectures for older students._

_ Celebratory Dinner and Dance._

_(details of lectures and informal meeting opportunities will be advised at a later date.)_

"Wow! What a list!" Hermione said after a few minutes. She looked up at the professor. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here yesterday. I thought it was more important that at least one of us was here so Harry came ahead of me."

"Oh, it's not a problem," Professor McGonagall smiled. "Harry is coming to fetch you and you have the evening free to relax and get yourself settled in." The professor put her head to one side and gave a little twist of her mouth. "It's a long time since I've said Harry is coming to fetch you Hermione! It makes me feel quite nostalgic."

There was a knock at the door and Professor McGonagall instructed her visitor to enter. Harry walked in, grinning at Hermione who stared at him for a moment.

"Professor," Harry nodded his head at Professor McGonagall. "Hey, Hermione." He noticed her staring and looked down at himself. "What's the matter? Why are you staring at me?"

"It's just very strange seeing Harry Potter, all grown up, standing in Professor Dumbledore's office..." Hermione glanced over at Professor McGonagall. "Sorry - I mean it was his office when Harry stood there last time."

"Of course and I agree," Professor McGonagall nodded. "It gives one a very strange feeling of déjà vu!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"He's here then? We guessed he would be," Hermione said as she followed Harry along the familiar corridors of the school. It was after curfew so the students were all in their common rooms so the school was deserted.

"He's here and don't we all know about it!" Harry said. "Of course he thinks he's the only one who's actually had a worthwhile career - protecting and saving us all!"

"I have to find a spell that will let me control my temper or I'll most likely hex him before the fortnight it out!" Hermione sighed. "Actually, I'm surprised he agreed to give up two whole weeks of his precious time to help at the school he hated so much."

"It's a chance to boast about himself, isn't it?" Harry said. "And as an added bonus he can rub our noses in what he considers to be our far less important careers."

Hermione stopped walking. "Bloody hell! I should probably go home right now or I might end up in Azkaban!"

Harry chuckled at her and grabbed her arm. "We're all adults now, I'm sure we can handle him." They had reached the sixth floor and Harry lead Hermione down a narrow corridor off the larger main one.

"Where are we going Harry? I don't recognize this at all?"

"Even you can't possibly know every corridor and room in Hogwarts, Hermione!" Harry teased her. "This is the East Wing, directly under Gryffindor Common Room - they've allocated us a whole wing on this floor."

"Who am I sharing with?"

"You're not - we all have our own rooms."

"My goodness! We must be important!" Hermione joked.

Harry had stopped and was facing a large painting on the wall. The lady in the portrait was unfamiliar to Hermione but she knew her name - Iris Pivis. She was a former pupil at Hogwarts who had created the spell that made Golden Snitches fly. She missed the word Harry used to enter the door but he was walking through so she followed him.

The room behind it was large with several doors and corridors leading off it and a mezzanine floor off to one side. It had large windows with an amazing view over the valley behind Hogwarts and it was full of comfy looking chairs, tables and other mismatched furniture. It was also empty and Hermione realized that it was now actually quite late and most people would probably have gone to bed.

"I'll make you a drink - you can have a guided tour tomorrow," Harry said and he wondered off down one of the corridors. Hermione walked around the large room picking up the odd thing here and there before making her way over to the window and looking out. Despite the darkness, the view was still stunning and she stared into the distance, trying to make out anything familiar.

"These rooms are out of bounds for students," a voice said making Hermione jump out of her skin. She turned quickly and found herself facing a tall, slim and strikingly blonde wizard who was staring right back at her.

"Well, I'd know that sarcastic, sneering voice anywhere," Hermione said. "Takes me right back to our school days together, Malfoy."

She saw Draco's face change as he realized who she was and he looked her up and down blatantly. "Of course! The Brightest Witch of our time was arriving late - I'd forgotten," Draco's voice had a smooth, deep tone that Hermione didn't remember from school. He was still tall and pale but his shoulders were broad. "I was so glad when I found out you were coming." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"The feeling is entirely mutual," Hermione retaliated, equally sarcastic.

"I suppose you deserve and invitation - after all you were always the brightest of Potter's bunch of hangers on, " Draco's eyes surveyed her face. "But it's a shame you didn't live up to your potential, isn't it?"

"My potential?" Hermione felt her temper rising already and she'd only been in his presence for a few minutes.

"Mmm, I would have expected much more." Draco sounded like a school report and Hermione glared at him.

"No-one cares what you expect, Malfoy," she said. "I see you still think you have the right to judge everyone else? What a pity you didn't learn to turn your criticizing eyes onto yourself every now and again!"

"Never mind all that - my point is Broomsticks!" Draco said the word as if it was enough to explain everything.

"What?"

"Broomsticks," he repeated. He waved his elegant hand at her. "I'll give you that it's a clever name - Lightning Brooms - very apt."

"Wow! Thanks ever so much!" Hermione shook her head. "Your approval of our business name was first and foremost when Harry and I chose it, of course."

"What I mean, Granger is why are you involved with Broomsticks when they scare the hell out of you?" Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Bit of a lowly job, if you ask me. I'm sure your long list of qualifications must come in handy whilst sanding down a few sticks of wood."

Hermione stared at the man in front of her with venom. What a lowlife he really was and had always been. He wasn't worth her anger or even her interest and she decided to rise above his obvious goading.

"Think what you like," she said. "You may not have changed since school but I have and I refuse to be dragged down to your level." She turned her back on him and gazed back out at the view, this time unseeingly. She waited for his response but after a few moments of silence she dared a glance around and found him gone.

**Lovely first meeting as always - let me know what you think. x**


	2. Old familiar faces

Surprisingly, Hermione slept well despite her strange new surroundings. She felt slightly nervous as she entered the large communal room because everyone else had met yesterday. She was pleased to see the friendly face of Ginny who walked over and gathered Hermione into a hug.

"Glad you're here at last!" she said. "It's all slightly crazy meeting everyone again - especially some people!"

Hermione didn't need to ask who she meant so she gazed around the room discreetly. Over by the window she could see Neville, who was dressed in his Professor Robes. He hadn't noticed her because he was deep in conversation with Ernie MacMillan - at least, Hermione presumed it was Ernie because he didn't look much like he had at school. He was tall with a narrow face and startling blue eyes. Hermione's lips twisted in amusement and Ginny followed her gaze.

"Why are Neville and Ernie amusing?" she asked, quietly.

"They're not amusing," Hermione said. "It's just that they both look pretty good and who would have thought they would? No offence to Neville - I mean he was always a lovely person."

Ginny grinned. "Ooh! So you fancy a bit of Neville or Ernie then?"

"No!" Hermione looked around because she had said this rather loudly. "I just meant they've both improved a lot."

"It's okay - I heard that half the girls at Hogwarts have a thing for their handsome Herbology professor, " Ginny said. She pulled Hermione to the right a little so that she could now see the main seating area. "While we're assessing our fellow geniuses..."

Hermione interrupted her with a giggle. "Nice to hear you being modest as always, Weasley!"

"As I was saying, why don't you cast your eyes over the hunk of total gorgeousness sitting on the sofa?"

Hermione did as Ginny instructed and her eyes met a mop of blonde hair falling into some deep grey eyes. She looked straight back at Ginny, horrified.

"Malfoy? Are you calling Malfoy gorgeous?"

"No! Not that sofa," Ginny pulled her further over. "The one by the staircase."

Hermione looked again and this time she saw a mop of almost black hair and some light brown, smooth skin.

"Blaise?" Hermione guessed.

"Yes of course Blaise!"

Hermione assessed him and despite herself she had to approve. He was wonderfully striking looking with gorgeous, large eyes and a stunning smile that he was bestowing on the Patil twins who were receiving it gratefully. She realised Ginny was staring at her awaiting a response. "Yes - I see your point."

"I had to stop my tongue hanging out when I saw him yesterday," Ginny said and Hermione giggled again. "Pity he's a bloody Slytherin and worse still git face's best friend."

Again, Hermione had no need to ask who Ginny meant by git face but before they could continue their conversation a deep voice interrupted.

"Hermione bloody Granger!" Hermione turned round to see Lee Jordan's wide smile and crazy hair. She let him pull her into a hug, giggling a little. He then held her at arm's length and looked her up and down. "You look great!"

"Thanks - I feel like I'm meeting a celebrity!" Hermione said. "And I've spent hours staring at your face."

Lee raised his eyebrows at her. "I'm flattered, Hermione but isn't it a bit early for a love confession?"

"Your poster is on the wall of our factory and shop - we sell Broomsticks." Hermione gave an unnecessary explanation of what she and Harry did for a living.

Lee chuckled. "I know what you and Harry do! Who doesn't? Half the England Quidditch team are riding Lightning brooms now!"

Hermione grinned. "Including Miss Weasley!"

Ginny did a little bow and they all laughed.

"I'll catch up with you later," Lee said.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned at hearing her name squealed from across the room and she braced herself as Padma and Parvati ran at her before grabbing her and swinging her around.

"Look at you two!" Hermione managed to say when she regained her balance and dignity. "You look so glamorous!"

"Of course we do! The owners of Charms Beauty and Style have to keep up an appearance!" Padma said.

"How do you feel about being back?" Parvati asked, looking around.

Hermione shrugged. "Happy I suppose but slightly strange."

"It's weird isn't it?"

"Weird and wonderful," Ginny said, her voice changing on the last word to a breathy whisper. She inclined her head in the direction of Blaise making all the girls laugh. Padma grabbed Hermione's hand and examined her fingers.

"So you're not married then? I thought that maybe you and Harry had got married but kept it quiet?"

"No - we're just friends and business partners."

"Disappointing," Padma commented. "But at least it means we might be able to do a bit of match making." She looked around the room and Hermione pulled a face.

"She likes Neville," Ginny said, unhelpfully.

"Ginny!" Hermione protested.

"What?" Ginny asked her friend. "You two would be well suited."

Padma was looking at Neville and nodding. "Oh, yes. He's grown up rather nicely hasn't he?"

Hermione shook her head but she was smiling. "This really is like being back at school! I'm pretty sure we had this exact same conversation when we were fourteen!"

"Just for the record Mr Zabini is mine so hands off," Ginny said, gazing over at Blaise who was now talking to Draco.

"Where's Luna?" Hermione asked.

"She's not coming until the end of the week, she's off on some expedition somewhere," Ginny answered. Hermione watched Ginny's expression change, her eyes fixed on a point over her shoulder and then she felt a finger tapping her on the shoulder. She turned to find herself face level with a broad shoulder. Lifting her eyes, she saw that the shoulder belonged to Ron who was grinning at her.

"What time do you call this to get here?" he asked and they hugged each other. Hermione didn't keep the hug going for too long because it still felt just slightly awkward with Ron sometimes. After school they had dated for over a year but it had never really worked. Hermione had great affection for him and she would never have said it was like a brother because there had definitely been a slow growing attraction between them at school, but somehow it had never quite blossomed properly. They hadn't argued but there hadn't been the spark that there should have been - it was as if they knew each other too well before they started dating. There was nothing new to learn and Hermione knew that Ron felt the same. So one day an everyday conversation had turned into a discussion about their relationship and suddenly they were both agreeing that it wasn't working out. That had been it - no big break up - no argument or awkwardness. They just slipped back into their friendship and most of the time Hermione completely forgot about them being a couple. Only when they had to hug or touch did it surface.

She hadn't seen Ron for ages though because he'd been with his brother Charlie who was in Romania, studying Dragons. Ron had been seconded for a short while to Europe to study some foreign wizard sports with the possibility of introducing them to England and Hermione was very glad to see him again.

"I like to make a grand entrance," Hermione answered his teasing question. "I'm glad you're here Ron."

"Yeh - me too."

Someone made a vomiting sound from close by and Hermione turned back to the room to find Draco standing a short distance away, making gagging noises. She felt Ron tense and she shook her head at him, willing him to keep his temper.

"Ignore him, Ron."

"I can hear you - do you mind not talking about me as if I'm not here?" Draco said.

"If only that were true," Hermione retaliated. "No-one asked you to come over did they?"

"Well - as everyone else in the room seems so sickeningly pleased to see you I thought I should come and see what all the fuss is about," Draco looked her up and down. "But no, my impression last night was correct. There is nothing to make a fuss about so..." he waved his hand back towards the sofa's..."I'll leave you to slobber all over each other."

"Why don't you just..." Ron started to splutter but Hermione stopped him by placing a hand on his arm.

"Seriously Ron, he wants you to bite back. Just ignore him," she whispered.

Draco had moved away again, his walk confident and arrogant. He literally threw himself onto the sofa, over the back. It should have looked terrible but it didn't because he landed elegantly and nonchalantly before running his perfectly manicured fingers through his hair. He didn't have long to sit because the door opened and they were invited to the morning meeting.

**Because so many characters are in this one I will need a few chapters to get them all introduced and get the story going, so bare with me. I wanted to add a few more familiar characters in because I don't want my stories to become too similar to one another which is a danger when it's mainly Draco and Hermione. Hope you liked this chapter although I know not a lot happened. Keep reading - it's gonna be a slow burner! x**


	3. Passwords

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and the room went silent. They may be adults but the old school rules were ingrained in them. Neville, who was standing next to her at the front of the room, handed her some parchment.

"Good morning," Professor McGonagall looked around the room. "I hope you all slept well. I would like to run through our plans and allocate some timetables to you."

"Ooooh." Everyone turned to stare at Ron who grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," he said. "It was the word timetable - I was right back to an eleven year old for a moment!"

Everyone in the room laughed but Professor McGonagall's face showed only the slightest amusement. "Thank you, Mr Weasley. You've managed to take me back to when you were an eleven year old as well!" she said, dryly.

"Sorry," Ron repeated and Hermione had to bite her lip to stop from bursting out laughing at his expression. She could hear Ginny giggling quietly next to her.

"As I was saying," Professor McGonagall continued. "We have invited you here to provide some invaluable advice and pass on your vast experience to our students. In this room are a group of young wizards who are Hogwarts shining example of what hard work and natural talent can do. We purposely picked you from the same school year so that you would all know each other. As this is to be an annual event we hope to do the same next year with a different year group. So, on behalf of all the staff and pupils here I would very much like to thank you for giving up your precious time to be here." Her normally straight, serious face broke into a smile. "Even you Mr Weasley!" Everyone laughed again and Ron grinned at them all. "We have built a new studio that we intend to use for the purpose of advising the older students about their career choices and we are going to ask you to officially open it for us. Today, we have scheduled an assembly with the whole school followed by a special feast in the Great Hall at lunch time. Tomorrow and the next day there will be lectures and more informal meetings in the new studio. The official opening ceremony will take place at the end of the week. Professor Longbottom will hand out the timetables."

Neville did as Professor McGonagall asked and as he approached Hermione she followed him with her eyes until he looked up and caught her gazing at him. His face broke into a grin and Hermione grinned back. As he handed her the parchment he leant close.

"Hey Hermione! You were surrounded earlier so I didn't get a chance to speak to you."

"I know - sorry," Hermione answered.

"No problem, I'll catch up with you later."

Hermione glanced at the timetable and had another wave of nostalgia hit her. She used to love receiving her new timetable at the start of the school year. She would never admit to that, of course but it was true. Professor McGonagall was talking and guiltily, Hermione realised she hadn't been listening. She tuned back in.

"So, you have a couple of hours free now before we meet in the Entrance Hall at 12 noon. The students have taken their break so you are free to wonder the school and grounds as you wish. I'll see you all at lunchtime."

There was a clatter of chairs as everyone stood up and with a quick nod Professor McGonagall left the room.

"You were like a school boy!" Ginny said to Ron who smiled.

"It's McGonagall! She brings it out in me!"

"Ron, you help run a whole department at the Ministry!" Ginny insisted. "How can you be so bothered by an ex professor?"

"Oh I have to say I'm with Ron on this one," Harry joined in the conversation. "McGonagall will scare me till the day I die!"

"Pathetic!" Ginny said in her usual blunt way but she smiled at them. Her and Harry's relationship had suffered the same fate as Hermione and Ron's but again they had remained friends. Ginny's eyes moved to the large windows. "I think we should get some fresh air before the madness starts!"

A few of them agreed but Hermione shook her head. "I have to go and unpack properly first - I'll join you in a while."

"You're a witch Hermione - unpacking should have taken 30 seconds."

"I like to do it properly."

Ginny shook her head, bewildered. "I'm the only normal one here!" she teased putting her arm around Hermione. "Go on then my mad friend. We'll see you in a while down by the lake."

Hermione wandered back to their wing of the castle, not bothering to hurry because it was peaceful in the corridors. It wasn't until she was standing by the portrait of Iris Pivis that she realised she didn't know the password. She sighed loudly, annoyed at herself and glanced hopefully down the corridor for someone else who had come back to their room. After five impatient minutes, she decided she would have to go and find Ginny or Harry out by the lake. She took two steps when she heard someone approaching and her face broke into a smile. At last!

Two seconds later the smile was wiped off in an instant as she recognized Draco Malfoy, sauntering towards her. He stopped when he saw her and put his head to one side. Hermione took a deep, calming breath, determined not to lose her temper with him. She would just get the password and that would be it.

"Waiting for me, Granger?" Draco asked with a smirk that she wanted to slap off his face.

"No but you'll do," Hermione answered. "I need the password."

"Didn't Potter tell you it?" Draco asked the obvious question.

"Well, obviously not or I wouldn't be standing here, would I?"

Draco approached her slowly and she could tell by the look on his face that this wasn't going to be a quick or easy exercise. "So - you want me to tell you?"

"Obviously."

"Well, I suppose I could do that," Draco moved even closer and for a minute Hermione thought she had judged him wrongly and that he was going to just let her in. That was until he spoke again. "Or I could go in myself and just leave you standing here."

"Just tell me the password, Malfoy."

"I don't like your tone, Granger."

"I don't care if you like my tone, Malfoy."

"Well as I'm the only one here with the password maybe you should care?"

"Only you could turn this into an opportunity to annoy me!" Hermione sighed. "Forget it - I'll just go and find Ginny outside." She took two steps towards him but he blocked her path.

"Move out the way!"

"Sexy Slytherins," Draco said quietly.

"What?"

"Sexy Slytherins."

"Have we changed subjects?" Hermione asked.

"It's the password, Granger."

Hermione looked at him sceptically. "No it isn't!"

"Yes it is. There are fourteen visiting former pupils and we're here for two weeks, fourteen days so each one of us can chose the password for a day," Draco explained.

"So you chose Sexy Slytherins?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Actually I didn't chose it," Draco corrected her. "Zabini did." He waved his hand at the portrait. "So go ahead, Granger - say the password and in you go!"

Hermione sighed loudly. "I'm not saying that!"

"Please yourself," Draco shrugged. "If you'd rather stand in the corridor for the next two hours..."

Hermione poked her finger in the air. "I won't have to because you're going in - so you can say the password and I'll just follow you." She gave a smirk but she should have known better because Draco took a step backwards. He rubbed his chin and wrinkled his nose.

"Actually - I think I've changed my mind. I might go a walk by the lake," Draco said and Hermione glared at him. He raised his eyebrows at her awaiting her reaction and she sighed again. He wasn't going to help her and it was just two words. She was going to have to say them. She turned her back on him and faced the portrait.

"Sexy Slytherins," Hermione said it as quietly as she could but nothing happened. She took a deep breath and said it again, louder. "Sexy Slytherins." She heard chuckling behind her and felt her stomach drop. She turned to see Draco leaning against the wall laughing. "That's not the password is it?" she asked and Draco shook his head, still laughing.

"Nope!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Hermione spluttered at Draco.

"I can't believe you fell for it! Just how gullible are you, Granger?"

"Move out of my way, I can't be bothered to go in there now!" Hermione stepped closer and tried to move around Draco but he just stared at her.

"The password is Snitch Seeker," Draco said.

"Yeh right!"

"It is! Weaslette chose it."

"I don't care - now let me past." Hermione tried to push past him but he was immovable. He folded his arms across his chest and stood firm. She was feeling like an idiot because she really should not have fallen for his trick and all she wanted now was to get away from him.

That was when a delicious, fresh smell reached her nostrils and it took her a few seconds to realise it was Draco. She tried not to breathe in but she couldn't help it. Her eyes were level with his shoulder and she was suddenly conscious of how close they were standing.

Suddenly, Draco grabbed her shoulders and before she could manage to protest he took two steps forward leaving Hermione no choice but to step backwards with him.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" she protested but he just ignored her and leaned closer still until her face was just millimetres from his chest. Hermione was torn between disgust at being this close to him and the very strange sensation of not being able to tear her eyes from the muscles moving under his shirt.

"Snitch Seeker," Draco said, his voice close to her ear. She realised he had stepped forward so he was close enough for the portrait to hear him. She felt the door to their wing open behind her and Draco grabbed her again, walking her backwards through it.

"Will you take your hands off me!" Hermione said and she felt him let her go.

"Stop whining! You're in our rooms as you wanted," Draco was already walking towards his own room. "And you needn't worry I'm not in any hurry to put my hands anywhere on you again. I'll leave that to Weasley and Longbottom to fight over."

He exited down the corridor to his room without a second glance leaving Hermione staring after him.

**Hee hee - I love this sort of interaction between them and I love sarcastic, teasing Draco! Okay- maybe I should stop gushing over my own story and let you tell me what you think? x**


	4. Introductions and an invitation

Hermione was waiting in the Entrance Hall with the other invitees. She could hear the noise from inside the Great Hall of the students chatting and laughing and for some unknown reason she felt nervous. Going back into the grand room with hundreds of eyes watching her made her stomach churn. She tried to comfort herself with the thought that most eyes would probably be on Harry - he was, after all, the boy who lived and the wizard who defeated Voldemort.

Professor McGonagall and the other professors (most of which Hermione didn't know) were already in the hall so it was left to Neville to lead them in through the large double doors when they heard Professor McGonagall introduce them.

The hall erupted into loud applause as they made their way down the room and Hermione smiled at some students close to her. She took her place at the first long table, in front of the professor's table and gazed back over the hall at the huge wooden tables with students on either side. It was a magnificent sight and she felt a lump form in her throat.

"Not going to cry are you Granger?" A voice said next to her and Hermione turned to find Draco sitting right next to her.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" Hermione hissed.

"I engineered it," Draco said and then he shook his head, indicating her was being sarcastic. "I just happened to walk in behind you!"

Professor McGonagall had stood again and she began talking. "Thank you for the welcome you have just given our visitors. I'm sure most of you know who they are but Professor Longbottom is going to make a formal introduction and give you a brief idea of what area each of them can help you with."

Neville, who was seated at the professor's table, stood up and looked around the room. Hermione watched him with interest because the Neville she remembered from school was entirely gone. Professor Longbottom was tall and handsome with wonderful smiling eyes. But it wasn't just his physical appearance that was so different - it was how he handled himself and this situation. Hermione was a confident woman and she was used to people taking an interest in her but to have the eyes of hundreds of pupils on her made her feel slightly nervous. Neville, appeared completely at ease and when he spoke it was with a loud, confident tone.

"Good afternoon. I hope you can all appreciate the time our visitors are taking out of their busy lives to be here so we thought, to give you an idea of whom you might like to seek advice from we would give you a brief summary of their careers since leaving Hogwarts," Neville looked along the visitors table. "In strictly alphabetical order our first visitor is Miss Chang," Cho was at the end of the table and she stood up and gave a little wave. Hermione hadn't had a chance to talk to her properly yet, only having said a brief hello but she seemed to have changed little from school. She had always been pretty and now she had matured into a very beautiful woman. The expression on Harry's face caught her eye and she raised her eyebrows. He was almost drooling as his eyes never left Cho's face. Hermione made a note to tease him about this later.

The delicious smell from earlier wafted over her and she was reminded who she was sitting next to. She could feel his arm and leg just inches away from her own and she let her eyes move so that she could glance at him for the briefest of moments. Draco was watching Cho as well, his head turned slightly away from Hermione. His expression wasn't quite as adoring as Harry's had been but there was no doubt that he liked what he saw.

Hermione tried to appraise Draco objectively but it was difficult. The sneering, sarcastic drawl and the annoying smirk were hard to ignore so they spoiled her impression of him but there was no doubt he was strikingly handsome. Not in the same way Neville or Harry were handsome - this was different. Draco wasn't cute or sweet - he was...Hermione hesitated, reluctant to use the word, even in her own private thoughts...but he was beautiful. His skin although still pale, was a perfectly healthy colour and, this close to him, Hermione could tell that it was amazingly smooth and clear. Draco had skin that any woman would be proud of. His long lashes were surprisingly dark for someone so fair. She couldn't see his eyes but she remembered them from earlier and she knew they were a deep grey.

Suddenly Draco turned and caught her staring at him. She turned away quickly but she knew he was still staring at her.

"Granger?"

"Get stuffed, Malfoy." Hermione retaliated before he had a chance to say anything.

"It's your turn - Longbottom's introducing you. You should be standing right now and waving," Draco said, his eyes on her face and Hermione gaped at him horrified. She realised that the entire hall were looking at her and she hadn't heard Neville's introduction of her or anything. All because she'd been staring at bloody Draco Malfoy!

"I thought she'd come over all shy for a moment!" Neville joked and she turned to look at him.

"Sorry!" she mouthed and he smiled kindly at her.

"Miss Granger needs little introduction of course and I'm sure you would all like to ask her about her time at Hogwarts. However, I'm sure you might find her career path a surprising one. She and Mr Potter are the owners of Lightning Broomsticks which I'm sure you've all heard of and the lucky amongst you may own. Having attended school with Miss Granger I can vouch for the fact that broom riding was not one of her favourite subjects so there must be an interesting story behind her becoming owner of a business that makes them."

The hall applauded and Hermione gave another quick wave before sitting back down. She felt Draco's eyes on her again and glanced quickly over at him.

"Bravo on making flying sticks!" Draco said and her glance turned to a glare.

"I don't need to explain myself to you but someone has to make the 'stick' fly, don't they? Someone who can use advanced magic to make the 'sticks' perform how they need to and do the special tricks that the top Quidditch players require." Hermione sighed. "Why am I even wasting my breath?"

"When's the last time that something you do every day saved someone's life?" Draco asked. He leant back in his seat, stretching his long legs out in front of him.

"Merlin! I forgot I was in the presence of a hero!"

Neville's voice broke into their conversation as he introduced Daphne Greengrass. She was a couple of seats away from Hermione who watched her with interest. She was high up in controlling Owl Post and she seemed to a serious and unsmiling woman. She was attractive in a rather formal sort of way but Hermione knew that she was also the sort of person that wouldn't be willing to let their past be forgotten. She didn't expect anything other than civility from her.

The introductions continued with a sideline of running comments from Draco that Hermione tried her best to ignore. He was just saying things to annoy her and she was determined to rise above it.

Finally, the food appeared on the tables and the atmosphere in the hall changed to celebratory. The students ate hungrily and chatted together, glancing up at the top table from time to time. Hermione stared at the food in front of her but didn't feel hungry. She was stuck between Draco and Ernie who was engrossed in conversation with Harry so it felt awkward to start loading her plate with food.

So, Hermione was glad when it was over and they went back to their wing of the castle. Padma was next to her as they climbed the grand staircase.

"That was amazing!" Padma gushed and Hermione smiled at her enthusiasm.

"You're right! It was," Hermione agreed. "It would have been even better if I hadn't ended up sitting next to him!" Hermione pointed her finger at Draco who was climbing the stairs ahead of them with Blaise.

"Mmmm."

Hermione turned at the sighing sound and found Parvati alongside them staring at Draco, her eyes glazed.

"Tell me that mmmm didn't mean what I think it meant?" Hermione asked.

Parvati looked at her and shrugged. "I know he's a total arse but have you seen him?"

"Merlin Parvati!"

"Look past the bravado, Hermione. Imagine how out of place he must feel. He wasn't exactly the most popular person at the school was he?" Parvati said.

"It's not bravado - if it was I might be a bit more accommodating," Hermione insisted. "He really believes he is doing us all a favour just by being here and he thinks his career is the most important!"

"It is," Parvati said quietly and Hermione stopped walking to stare at her. Parvati was a clever girl but she and Padma had always been stereotypical girls, interested in fashion and boys. Hermione was surprised by Parvati's insistence about Draco. "Just how important is being an Auror, Hermione? It can be life and death and for someone like Draco who could so easily have been a Death Eater to become the polar opposite must feel incredible. He has every right to be proud."

Hermione watched the sincerity on Parvati's face and she knew she couldn't argue. Reluctantly she had to admit she had a point. "I suppose so, I hadn't thought of it like that...but it wouldn't kill to be a bit more modest about it, would it?"

"Malfoy - modest?" Padma laughed. "All the magic in the world won't make that happen!"

All three girls laughed. "And I stand by my 'mmmmm'," Parvati said, making the other two laugh again. "Draco Malfoy is definitely worthy of a 'mmmmm'! When he runs his fingers through that gorgeous hair I really want to join in." She pointed above them to where Draco and Blaise were walking across a landing. "Imagine him without a shirt and in some tight little short..."

"Parvati!" Padma stopped her sister with a giggle. "We get the idea! And I'd agree if he could just keep this shut." She made a zipping motion with her mouth. She glanced over at Hermione. "By the look on her face, Hermione isn't with us on this one."

"I just can't get over who he is and his attitude," Hermione explained.

"See I don't quite believe you," Parvati said, leaning closer to Hermione. "I saw where you were looking when you completely missed Neville's introduction!"

Hermione's mouth twisted because she couldn't deny that Parvati was right about why she'd been distracted during Neville's introduction. "He was right next to me! I was just distracted for a moment!"

Parvati grinned at Hermione who had the good grace to smile back at her.

"Hi ladies." A voice said and they turned to find Neville standing on the stairs behind them. "I'd keep moving if I were you, the pupils are about to leave the hall and I'm sure you remember how busy the stairs get during classes."

Padma and Parvati ran ahead, leaving Hermione to climb the staircase with Neville. "Professor Longbottom!" she said with a grin. "How grand and important does that sound?"

"I am grand and important!" Neville answered with a grin.

"Of course, silly me," Hermione laughed. "I was totally impressed with how you stood up in front of the entire hall and spoke so eloquently."

Neville shrugged. "I don't think about it now - I have to do it a lot but the first time I had to speak to the whole school still haunts my nightmares."

"Well, you now seem like an expert."

"Thanks."

"I'm so glad you got to teach here," Hermione said. She stopped because a few of the students had caught them up and were walking past them on the stairs. A couple of girls walked past and one of them spoke.

"Good afternoon, Professor Longbottom."

Neville turned and smiled at the girl. "Good afternoon, Elizabeth. Next class is in five minutes - you should hurry if you're going back to your room beforehand."

"Yes, professor."

Hermione watched the exchange with interest. The girl and her friend were giggling and glancing back at Neville and she rolled her eyes.

"I think you might have an admirer," she said.

Neville waved his hand dismissively. "Oh - it's just the 6th and 7th years - hormones and all that. I suppose I probably seem a bit more accessible than some of the older professors."

"I think my hormones might have reacted if we'd had professor's who looked like you." As soon as the words left her mouth Hermione wanted the floor to open up and swallow her. Why on earth had she said that? She hadn't even known she was thinking it until the words left her mouth. She looked down at the floor, trying to stop the blush she could feel coming. This was Neville for heaven's sake! They were friends! "I should go - I'll see you later."

"Hermione." Neville gently touched her arm and stopped her. "I've got to go to class now but why don't we meet later? If the weather is still okay we could go a walk by the lake."

Hermione felt ridiculous, like a schoolgirl! She could feel Neville's eyes on her and her stomach did a little flip. What the heck was going on here? She realised Neville was waiting for her answer so she smiled at him and nodded.

"That would be lovely."

**So - will Draco had a contender for Hermione's affection? Thought I'd mix it up a bit with another interest for Hermione. Let me know what you think. x**


	5. Reading between the lines

Hermione returned to her rooms feeling slightly strange. Had she just flirted with Neville? When she'd talked to Ginny yesterday and said how much Neville had changed she hadn't been thinking about him in that way. She could appreciate how handsome he had become but she didn't really think of him like that. However, there was no denying how she had reacted when he'd given out their timetables yesterday.

She sighed and lay back on her bed. Why did Parvati have to have noticed who she was staring at? She blinked a few times, surprised at her own actions. She had been gawping at Malfoy, there was no denying it. Since when did she gawp at Draco Malfoy?

Her own thoughts were beginning to drive her crazy so she left her room and went out into the communal room. She made herself a drink, intending to get out her book and have a quiet hour reading but as soon as she stepped out Ginny grabbed her.

"Hey! Have you seen the timetables for tomorrow yet?" she asked and Hermione shook her head. Ginny bit her lip. "Well, you're going to have a terrible morning and a great afternoon." She handed Hermione a piece of parchment.

_**Schedule of Lectures :**_

_**DAY ONE**_

**10am Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger**

-**_ One not to miss! Miss Granger owns her own business selling top quality broomsticks and Mr Malfoy is one of the top Aurors at The Ministry. So - which one would you be suited to? Working for yourself or joining the well respected institution?_**

_**(Open to students Year 5 and above only.)**_

Hermione felt her heart sink and sighed. She scanned the paper and further down, found herself again.

**3.30pm Mr Longbottom and Miss Granger**

_**- Our very own Herbology Professor and Miss Hermione Granger will present a special presentation about their time at Hogwarts and how they eventually chose the careers. With open question time at the end.**_

_**Open to all students (limit 100 so please confirm attendance.)**_

"Great!" Hermione said her tone contradicting her word. "Who are you with?"

Ginny wriggled her eyebrows. "You'll never guess."

"Zabini."

"Yes!"

"All day?"

"No, I'm with Harry in the morning," Ginny waived this piece of information away with her hand. "Can you believe I got paired with him? I don't think I'll be able to concentrate!"

"Have you actually spoken to him yet?" Hermione asked. She glanced around the room and found Blaise by the window talking to Daphne Greengrass and Cho Chang.

"No - I have no idea how to start a conversation," Ginny confessed.

"Not like you to be so reticent!" Hermione teased her friend. "I'm surprised you haven't had him pinned against the wall while you have your wicked way with him."

"Eww!"

Hermione and Ginny turned to find Draco standing by them.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," Ginny spat the words at him, her green eyes flashing.

"Are you about to jump on Potter's bones, Weasley?" Draco's voice was annoyingly smooth.

"What is your problem?" Hermione turned on him. "This was a private conversation so mind your own business!"

Ginny stepped closer to Draco who watched her suspiciously. "Actually it's Zabini's bones I want."

Hermione gaped at her friend, shocked at her confession and Draco's face showed his astonishment too. His lips curved upwards into a smile. "Why exactly would he be interested in you? You shouldn't set your sights too high." Draco looked around the room. "MacMillan is single - he's about the best you're gonna do."

Ginny leant closer. "Really? How about I prove you wrong?"

"Ginny," Hermione said, warningly. She'd seen Ginny like this before and it normally ended badly. Her warning was pointless however, because Draco's next words sealed the deal.

"He's the son of an Italian model with a wealthy family, class, style and breeding. You're a Weasely," Draco sneered. "Enough said."

Ginny stepped back from him without a word and then she turned quickly and headed across the room towards the windows.

"Ginny!" Hermione said again, running after her but Ginny ignored her. She walked straight up to Blaise and stepped between him and Daphne rudely.

"Well excuse me!" Daphne said but Ginny ignored her.

"Hi Blaise," Ginny said, having to look up at him because she was standing so close. Hermione had stopped a few feet away and she was now watching with interest. Everyone in the room was watching with interest.

"Weasley," Blaise said, his handsome face only showing slight surprise.

"Mission accomplished." A voice said close to Hermione's ear and she looked at Draco who was standing next to her. She glared at him, wondering what exactly he meant but Ginny spoke again so she turned back.

"Fancy a walk around the lake later?" Blaise raised his perfect eyebrows at her but before he could answer Ginny spoke again. "Your friend over there," she waved her arm in Draco's direction, "thinks I'm not good enough for you so I thought I'd prove him wrong."

Blaise bent a little closer. "If I say no you're going to look like a fool."

"So don't say no then."

Blaise grinned widely at Ginny who smiled back. "Cheeky, Weasely," he said. "I know we're back at school but this is all a bit childish." Hermione bit her lip, nervous for her friend. She heard Draco chuckle next to her. This was very brave but it could end up with Ginny looking very foolish. Hermione had to admire her friends courage because she didn't answer Blaise and just continued to stare at him.

Blaise broke the silence. "Okay - 7.30pm by the boathouse."

Ginny kept her cool, nodding briefly at him before walking out of the room. Hermione gaped after her, feeling elated on her behalf. The girl had guts! She remembered Draco standing next to her and turned to face him, a triumphant look on her face.

"I think you've just been proved well and truly wrong, Malfoy." She then noticed the look on his face and frowned. He didn't look upset, annoyed or angry. In fact he looked happy and pleased with himself. He turned his huge eyes onto her and she shook her head, bewildered. "Why aren't you angry?"

Draco stepped closer and grabbed Hermione's arm, not in the least bit roughly. She looked down at it and then back up into his face which was now uncomfortably close. "Would she have got up the courage to speak to him in the next ten days? Or come to that, ever?"

"Errrr..."

"Is it your mouth or brain that isn't working, Granger?" Draco asked. He let go of Hermione's arm and stepped backwards. "I just gave her a nudge in the right direction."

Hermione knew her jaw must have dropped open but she couldn't help it. Was Draco trying to tell her that he'd purposely riled Ginny so that she approached Blaise just to prove him wrong? It didn't make sense on any level because why would Malfoy help Ginny ask his friend out? And since when did Malfoy help anyone? "You were trying to help her?"

Draco's face changed and for the first time ever, Hermione saw him smile. A proper, genuine and utterly gorgeous smile. Hermione gulped at her own thoughts. Utterly gorgeous?

"See, that's your problem," Draco said, interrupting her thoughts. Hermione sighed, not wanting to hear the rest of his thoughts. Utterly gorgeous? Utterly unbearable actually. She turned to go but she felt Draco grab her arm again.

"I don't want to hear what you think my problem is," she said. "I'm sure you have a long list."

"Your problem is that you can't read between the lines."

"Let go of me," Hermione insisted.

"Neville Longbottom was a gormless, incapable idiot at school..."

"What are you talking about? Leave Neville alone!"

"You were terrified of broomsticks."

"I wasn't terrified..."

"I was a bigoted, arrogant twerp who thought the world owed him something for just being on it."

Hermione was about to retaliate again when she realised that Draco wasn't just throwing random insults. He was making a point and suddenly she understood it. He was trying to say that they were all different to the school children they had been - including him. Draco let go of her arm but she didn't move away because there was something in Draco's face that wasn't allowing her to drag her eyes from his. He was gorgeous and she was wasting her time denying it - especially when it was only to herself, especially when he had just said the first decent thing he'd ever said to her. His description of himself made Hermione stop in her tracks and think, because the Draco Malfoy of old would never in a hundred, million years have said anything derogatory about himself.

"Fiesty!" A voice said. "I like them fiesty." Both Hermione and Draco turned to find Blaise standing by them, grinning. "Who would have thought Weaslette had that in her?"

"Ginny." Blaise turned to Hermione as she corrected him. "Her name's Ginny."

"Thanks Granger but I know what her name is," Blaise said.

"Call it her then!"

"Oh, don't worry. I don't think she'll let me call her anything but what she wants me to!" Blaise gave a grin and turned to Draco. "McGonagall wants us to move those tables, remember? She'll pop an eyeball if we're late." Draco nodded and turned to follow Blaise. Hermione felt like she should say something to him but she had no idea what. So she blurted out his name and the first thing that came into her head.

"Malfoy!"

Draco stopped with his back to her and she thought he might just ignore her and not turn around. He then turned just the top part of his body to face her.

"Granger?"

"You are still an arrogant twerp," Hermione said, her words insulting but her face and tone telling him that she was joking. She was teasing him and she had no idea why. It was her way of offering an olive branch but it was risky. They were hardly at the point of acknowledging each other let alone teasing each other! She gulped, wishing she hadn't said anything.

"Yeh, you're still an uptight swot," Draco replied, his words as insulting as her own had been but said in the same, gentle, teasing tone.

"Thanks."

Draco's eyes did a final scan of her face before he turned to follow Blaise.

**Mmmm - they're funny aren't they? Hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the story not really moving along very much. x**


	6. Nonflyer

Hermione felt excited and a little nervous as she walked down to the lake to meet Neville. What was she doing? Neville hadn't actually said this was a date but it felt like one. Hermione didn't know if she was attracted to Neville or not because she couldn't quite get over the friend thing but she knew she wanted to find out.

Ginny had left half an hour earlier to meet Blaise so Hermione had promised to make sure that she and Neville stayed the other side of the lake. She caught sight of Neville who was leaning against a tree, staring out across the lake. She stopped walking and bit her lip. He was dressed in his normal clothes and without his robe he looked even taller. His hair was just a bit too long, scraping his collar but Hermione couldn't get over how her former school friend looked just standing casually by the lake. What had she just said about not being attracted to him? He turned and caught her staring at him so she walked over quickly.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hey Neville."

Neville's eyes did a quick assessment of her expression and then he put his head to one side. "This isn't going to be awkward is it?"

Hermione blinked rapidly. "No, of course not." She stepped forward and gathered him into a hug which he returned. It felt comforting and warm just like a hug from a friend should. It also felt a little bit wonderful in a strictly non-friendly way. They stayed like this for a few minutes before moving apart again.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Why on earth are you apologising?" Neville asked.

Hermione shuffled on the spot. "I didn't mean to do that." She noticed that Neville was grinning at her.

"Anytime you want to do that is fine by me, Hermione," he said and grinned. Hermione felt her embarrassment disappear and she grinned back at him.

"It wouldn't do for a student to see their professor embracing one of the visitors!" Hermione said. "Can you imagine the scandal in that?"

"We'd be the talk of all the common rooms!"

They both chuckled and Neville nodded towards the far side of the lake. "Come on - let's have a walk."

They walked in silence for a few minutes but it didn't feel awkward and Hermione began to relax.

"Does it feel strange to be back?" Neville broke the silence and as they sat on a bench.

"No - not really. The day I got here I was just so pleased to see it again," Hermione answered. "Does it feel strange to have us all back here with you?"

"Weird as anything!" Neville said with a smile. "But good too! Having Harry, Ron, Ginny and you back is great." He turned to look at her. "What's it like being Harry's business partner?"

"It's interesting!"

"And you're a partner in a broomstick company because?" Neville's question sounded as unbelieving as most others peoples when they questioned what Hermione did for a living.

"It's a long story."

"I can imagine!" Neville grinned. "If I'd told you what you'd be doing for a living when we were at school you would have hexed me!"

"If I'd told you what you would be doing, you'd have hexed me!"

They laughed and then Neville spoke again. "And what about Malfoy?"

"Malfoy? What do you mean?" Hermione frowned, quite bewildered by Neville's question.

"What's going on with him?"

Hermione shook her head. "I still don't know what you mean."

"I just saw him earlier, talking to you..." Neville looked down at his fingers.

"Annoying me, you mean?" Hermione said with a grin. "He did something surprising to help Ginny - that's all."

Neville nodded but didn't comment any further. "So, can you manage an hour with me tomorrow lunch time to run through our afternoon lecture? We should probably have something prepared."

Hermione sat forward, her hand across her mouth, her eyes wide. "Oh god!"

"What's the matter?"

"I haven't prepared anything for my lecture in the morning!" she said, sounding horrified.

"That's not like you," Neville said, looking slightly amused at her expression. "Who's it with?"

Hermione frowned. "Malfoy."

"Oops!" Neville actually chuckled now. "In that case you should definitely have something prepared."

Hermione stood up. "I'm so sorry, Neville but do you mind if I cut this short? I can't go to a lecture with him and not have something planned."

"Of course - that's fine."

"I really am sorry. I feel awful having to leave you now!" Hermione bent down and gave Neville a little kiss on the cheek and he smiled up at her.

"I told you - it's no problem. Go and sort yourself out."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione surveyed the communal room for a blonde head but he wasn't there. She sighed because this would mean her having to go to his room to look for him. Reluctantly, she went down the corridor and knocked on his door. It seemed a long while so she was about to knock again when he opened it. He looked her up and down distastefully.

"It's late, Granger. What do you want?"

Hermione tried to ignore his tone. "We haven't prepared anything for our lecture tomorrow."

"And?"

"We need something! We can't go in without some sort of structure prepared!"

"Why not?"

Hermione felt her anger rising at his attitude. "Because we'll look like idiots!"

Draco frowned. "What's to prepare for? We tell them what we do and how brilliant we are at it, they ask us a few questions and we're done!"

"We need to know a bit about each other's day to day routine and what each of us wants to say and when," Hermione insisted. She sighed and glared at him. "I give up! I'll just prepare on my own and hope for the best!" She turned away but then she felt him grab her arm and the next minute she was standing in his room.

"Keep your knickers on, Granger," he said, shutting the door behind her. "If you think it's so important then I'll do it."

Hermione felt slightly stunned at being dragged into his room and also by his sudden willingness to keep her happy. She looked around the room curiously. It was almost identical to her own except it had his personal items lying around and it was surprisingly tidy. She took a breath. "We don't have to work in here - the communal room is quite empty."

"Relax, Granger. Your honour is perfectly safe," Draco held up his hand's defensively.

"That isn't what I meant!" Hermione snapped.

Draco walked away from her towards a table in the corner of the room. "So, what have you got with you? Do we need parchment and quills?"

Hermione felt a little awkward because she'd just stormed straight here. "Oh. I don't have anything - I came straight from by the lake."

"By the lake? I never saw you as a voyeur." Draco smirked.

"What?"

"Spying on Weaslette and Zabini?"

Hermione huffed. "Of course I wasn't doing that! I was with Neville."

"Longbottom? By the lake? Really?" Draco asked. He was already sitting at the table and he reached behind him to a drawer and pulled out some stationery. "I would have credited you with more taste than that."

Hermione bit her retort back. "Let's just get this over with." She took a seat opposite him. "We should start with a summary of what we do and then how we chose our career."

"Yeh - how did you end up making sticks?" Draco asked and Hermione sighed at his terminology.

"Will you stop saying it like that!"

"Like what? It's what you do, isn't it?"

"It would be like me saying that all you do is boss around a few bad guys," Hermione pointed out.

"That is what I do," Draco said, Hermione's insult was like water of a ducks back.

"Forget it." Hermione was getting frustrated. "Do you want to speak first tomorrow?"

Draco leant a bit closer. "So was it Potter who persuaded you?"

"Persuaded me?"

"Into Broomsticks?"

"No - it's a long story," Hermione gave the same answer as she had to Neville earlier.

"I'm not in any hurry," Draco persisted and Hermione sighed.

"You're not really that interested."

"I need to be prepared for tomorrow - so I need your back story," Draco pointed out. Hermione bit her lip, knowing he was partly right but really not feeling like divulging anything.

"No you don't," she said.

"I thought the reason you insisted on disturbing me was because we had to do this properly?" Draco said. "Or we'll look like idiots." He quoted her own words back at her and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay! I was studying to be a lawyer - Magical Law Enforcement. I thought I'd like it and I did at first - lot's of huge, leather bound books..." Hermione said with a little ironic smile. She then remembered who it was she was telling this tale to and wiped the smile from her face.

"Granger heaven!" Draco said, his voice conveying his distaste at her pleasure in reading so Hermione shrugged.

"Anyway - Harry was working on his ideas for brooms and he was struggling with employing anyone competent enough to get the brooms working properly. I mean, anyone can make a broom fly but it's how it flies. Harry wanted his brooms to be special, so that the rider could feel in tune with it..." she stopped speaking because Draco's expression had changed. "What?" Hermione demanded.

Draco pointed at himself. "Skilled Quidditch player, or had you forgotten?"

"So what if you are?"

"I get it! Brooms - they don't just have to fly and it isn't all about the wood or the brush. It is the magic that really makes a broom special. Quidditch players need them to respond in a special way and even then it's not generic. One player might like his broom to respond differently to another." Draco stopped speaking and even he looked slightly surprised at his sudden show of words. Hermione was staring at him amazed. That just might have been the longest sentence she'd ever heard him say that didn't contain any insulting remarks.

"Exactly," she said. "So - I don't know anything about flying but I do know a lot about charms and spells so I said I'd give Harry a hand until he can find someone else. People liked my charms on the brooms and everything went crazy. We were having trouble keeping up with demand..."

Draco had narrowed his eyes so Hermione stopped. "Okay but I still don't get it."

"What don't you get? I can make brooms fly really well so my career as a lawyer was on hold indefinitely."

Draco leant forward, their supposed planning of tomorrows lecture forgotten. "Two things." He held up his fingers to demonstrate. "Firstly - how can you do something every day that you don't like?"

"Who says I don't like it?"

"You hate flying and brooms and Quidditch."

"I love creating new spells and trying to meet customers specific requirements for their brooms. I love what I do, actually." Hermione looked at him challenging him to argue but he didn't.

"Okay - secondly, how can a non-flyer really understand brooms? How can someone who hasn't experienced flying, someone who doesn't enjoy it, really create a spell that makes a great broom. You might be great at the technical stuff but what about the way a broom feels when you fly on it?"

"You're presuming an awful lot about me," Hermione pointed out to him. "And I must be doing something right - our customers keep coming back for more."

Draco leant back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Annoyingly you're right."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Did you just tell me I'm right?"

"Your brooms are fantastic."

Hermione was glad she was sitting down because she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What? I must be hearing things!"

Draco shrugged. "They're great brooms - they do what you say; they work with the rider." He leant forward again. "It's killing me to tell you this, I hope you know."

"Thanks." Hermione looked down at the papers. "We should be getting on with this." She picked up a quill and then stopped. "Wait a minute...how do you know Lightning Brooms are so good?"

Draco's eyes lifted to meet hers again. "Because I own one."

**Reviews are lovely little things that keep me happy (just thought I'd say). x**


	7. A surprising morning

Hermione was feeling nervous again as she and Draco stood up in front of the students. It was only the older students but the room was full to bursting. Hermione knew that the names of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were bound to attract attention and just about every student from the top three year groups seemed to be here. There were a group of 7th year girls right at the front who were giggling and staring at Draco. He gave them a little wave and they erupted into more giggles and chatter.

"Oh please!" Hermione grumbled and Draco turned to look at her.

"Just pleasing my fans," he said but he was grinning.

Hermione groaned and shook her head. "Merlin, you're annoying."

Professor McGonagall had stood up and cleared her throat and the room went quiet.

"Good Morning," she said, her cool eyes surveying the room. "I am very pleased with the interest being shown this morning. I am going to let Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger do most of the talking so if you would please give them a warm welcome..."

The room erupted into applause and both Hermione and Draco stood up. After a moment Draco sat back down, leaving Hermione standing facing the crowd of students alone.

"Good Morning," she said, trying to look and sound as at ease as Neville had done. "Anyone who knew me at school," Hermione indicated Draco and Professor McGonagall, "is probably very surprised by what I do for a living. In fact, I'm quite surprised myself!" A murmur of laughter went around the room. "When you are at school it is very difficult to decide what you might like to do when you leave. Working for yourself may sound like a great option but it doesn't come without problems."

Hermione continued her prepared speech, giving the students an overview of her work and what it involved. When she had finished, Draco stood and addressed the room, talking about his work at the Ministry. Hermione watched him with interest because she had expected him to show-off, boasting about his heroism and generally being his over confident self but he surprised her. He was confident, his mannerisms and general easy going charm made him charismatic, every eye and ear in the room glued to what he was saying but his actual words sounded factual, realistic and almost self depreciating. He was also funny, making the entire room laugh several times and when he was applauded at the end, Hermione found herself joining in willingly.

Professor McGonagall stood again. "Thank you," she said to Draco and Hermione before turning to the students. "We now have time for some questions so anyone who would like to ask, please raise your hand." She scanned the room and pointed to a rather large boy, three rows from the front.

"Terence?"

Terence stood up and shuffled nervously. "This is to Mr Malfoy," he said. "Have you ever had to use an unforgivable curse during your work?"

Hermione watched Draco's expression because this was a question that would have to be answered carefully. It wouldn't be good to let the students think that it was acceptable to use an unforgivable curse, even in the line of Draco's work.

"I have had to use one," Draco said and Hermione narrowed her eyes, not sure he should be telling the students this. She hoped vehemently that he wasn't going to chose this moment to start boasting. A buzz of conversation went around the room and Draco paused for a moment before continuing. "However, we are not authorised to do so, in fact we are told very specifically not to. The skill of being an Auror doesn't lie in throwing curses around. The main skill we use is one of negotiation, surveillance and prevention. I know that the impression given may be that an being an Auror is a very exciting job and sometimes it is, but it is also very demanding. It requires patience and control and these are as important as the exciting stuff."

Terence sat down and Hermione was again impressed with Draco's answer. It had been spot on - truthful but also cautionary. Professor McGonagall chose another student. The girl was tall and standing right at the back as there weren't enough seats. "Penelope?"

Penelope stepped a bit closer and raised her voice. "Miss Granger - how can you truly understand how to make a broom react and fly if you can't fly yourself?"

"Penelope is Ravenclaw's seeker," Professor McGonagall explained and Hermione smiled.

"It's a good question and one Mr Malfoy asked me recently as well," Hermione answered. "I think my ability to make brooms react comes from my understanding of magic and my interest in that. Mr Potter has every experience with flying and he is very specific when he requires certain brooms to do certain things. I then convert his request into a magical charm." Hermione put her head to one side. "I rely on our customers to tell us if I'm getting it right or not."

"Tara?" Professor McGonagall selected one of the 7th year girls that Draco had waved at earlier. She was a pretty girl with beautiful, long, golden hair and she spoke quietly. Hermione wasn't fooled into thinking her shy however because her eyes were brazen, never leaving Draco's face for one moment as she spoke.

"My question is for Mr Malfoy - were you not tempted to use your charisma, business acumen and stunning looks to concentrate on running your own business empire?"

Another wave of voices went round the room at the tone and words of her question. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the girl because this was a thinly disguised attempt at flirting with Draco. She awaited his reaction, remembering his comment about pleasing his fans earlier.

"Thank you for the compliments, Tara, " Draco answered the young girl. "However, looks and charisma have very little to do with running a business. I think to make a business successful you have to have real love of the thing you do - in Miss Granger's case not the actual product but how it is made to work. I never had a proper interest in anything that could be made into a business and the chance for me to be an Auror was exactly what I wanted." Draco paused for the briefest of moments, his head lowered slightly, his eyes looking up at the students from under his lashes. "If I'm totally honest I saw a career as an Auror to rectify some of my past wrong doings - to prove to everyone that I had really changed and that I did know right from wrong. Hopefully, I am starting to break the association with the Malfoy name and being on the wrong side."

Tara, who hadn't quite got the reply she had wanted, sat down abruptly and there was a small round of applause. Hermione joined in, shocked and very pleasantly pleased with Draco's reply. What had happened to the obnoxious, overbearing idiot who had been parading around their wing for the past few days?

"Final question - Sara-Louise?" Professor McGonagall indicated a small, dark skinned girl near the door.

"Yes - this is to both. While you were at Hogwarts what did you learn that has benefited you the most since leaving and what do you wish you had done but didn't?"

"Excellent question!" Professor McGonagall commented.

Hermione nodded to Draco, indicating that he could go first. Draco appeared to think for a minute and then he bestowed his breathtaking smile on the room. "Well, the thing that benefited me the most was definitely the excellent tuition of the professors, which I had absolutely no appreciation of while I was here!" He glanced over at Professor McGonagall who smiled at him. "The thing I wish I had done is won the Quidditch cup!" He again glanced at Professor McGonagall who now rolled her eyes at his less than studious answer. "Oh and maybe been the best student at Hogwarts every now and again instead of the second best, behind Miss Granger."

Hermione who had been having an internal debate with herself about how honest her answer should be had her attention caught as Draco said her name. She couldn't help but smile at his compliment and she replied to that first. "I think you were third sometimes actually..." Laughter filled the room and Hermione hardly dare look at Draco because everyone's amusement really was at his expense. He was probably fuming at her. She dared a glance and he was sitting back in his chair, surveying the room and if she wasn't mistaken there was a smile playing around his lips.

"Sorry," she said to him, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I hope I'm allowed to say that two things benefited me most at school? I learnt that although studying is supremely important, sometimes actions speak louder than words and the best way to deal with some problems is to face them full on. My other choice are the friendships I made, some of which have stayed with me to this day and are invaluable. The thing I wished I had done at school is learn to fly."

She saw Draco's head turn swiftly towards her out of the corner of her eye but she kept facing the students.

"You could learn now." One of the students called.

"I'll teach you!" Another voice called and the room burst into laughter again.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled. She took a breath, knowing she was about to make rather a large confession. Somehow, Draco's surprising honesty had seemed to trigger within her the need to do the same. "But actually, I can fly now, I meant I just wished I had learnt it at school..."

"What?" Draco had turned to look at her, his face showing his surprise.

"I was taught to fly by a friend, so apart from enjoying making the brooms fly, I do know how it feels to ride them."

The room burst into applause again and Professor McGonagall stood up. "Thank you, everyone. Please leave quietly as I believe the other lecture is still in progress." She came over and thanked Hermione and Draco for the doing the lecture.

"Miss Granger's talk of learning to fly has actually given me an idea," Professor McGonagall said and she smiled at Draco. "I was wondering if you and Mr Potter would like to give a master class in the art of flying. I'm sure the students would enjoy being taught by you both."

Draco nodded and made no comment about being paired with Harry. Hermione excused herself and started walking back towards the castle. Professor McGonagall's idea was a good one - the students would be clamouring for a master class from Draco and Harry. She was glad she'd confessed to being able to fly - although she had no intention of ever telling them the real story behind her new skill.

"Granger!" Hermione heard Draco calling her and sighed. She stopped and turned around to find him sprinting towards her. He stopped when he got close and she raised her eyebrows at him questioningly.

"What?"

"I knew there was more yours and Potter's relationship," Draco said. He was a bit windswept from running to catch her up, his cheeks slightly pink and Hermione found herself staring at him.

"I told you we're friends."

"And yet he persuaded you onto a broom?" Draco pressed her for an answer.

"Actually, no he didn't."

"Who then? Not Weasley? Merlin help you if he's taught you to fly!" Hermione ignored him and turned away, walking back to the castle again and then she felt him alongside her. "I know who it was," he said. "Weaslette! Of course - it's obvious. Now, if she taught you then I expect you to be bloody good."

Hermione stopped walking and turned to him. "Why are you in any way interested?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know - I just can't imagine you on a broomstick."

"Do you imagine me a lot then?" Hermione questioned him with a smirk he would have been proud of.

"You wish!"

"Actually, no I don't," Hermione said.

"McGonagall's flying master class idea is genius. You could come and be an example of how someone who hates flying can be reformed with the right teacher," Draco's expression didn't tell her if he was being serious or not.

"Not gonna happen."

"Why not? Don't you want to help the less able students?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You can't manipulate me, Malfoy - I know you too well!" She started walking again and this time he didn't follow her. She was a few steps away when he spoke again.

"Take my word for it, Granger - I'll get you on a broom before we leave here or my name isn't Malfoy."

**So - Hermione can fly! Let me know what you thought. x**


	8. An offer

The lectures were going well with good student attendance and plenty of interest. The new building was great and so far, most lectures had been full to capacity. Hermione's conversation with Draco about flying was still playing on her mind. He seemed fascinated with her confession and she wondered why? What difference did it make to him if she could fly or not?

Her lecture with Neville had gone well too with Neville actually bringing up the incident with the pixies himself. He'd just launched into it and Hermione had watched him, surprised. The tale had gone down really well with the students and Neville had seemed to enjoy telling them. Hermione was beginning to think if these lectures weren't working like therapy sessions for them all!

She had a lecture this morning with Harry and Ron which she was looking forward to. Obviously, they were going to touch on the subject of their battle with Lord Voldemort and they'd sat together last night to prepare. It had made Hermione feel very nostalgic, the three of them working together and it was the first time she'd felt comfortable with Ron in a long time.

This afternoon there were no lectures as there was to be an official photo opportunity with some newspaper journalists who were also going to be able to ask the returning visitors about how they thought it was all going. They had been asked to wear formal clothes and there was a buffet and drinks being laid on in the lectures building.

She had just over an hour before the lecture so Hermione had decided to take a walk. She felt like she had been so busy that she hadn't had a chance to explore the castle and reacquaint herself with it. She took a walk down towards the woods, past the Herbology greenhouses. She could see a class of students in the nearest greenhouse with Neville who was holding up a fierce looking brown plant. She felt a little bit like a proud parent seeing Neville like this and then she wondered if that thought wasn't just a little bit condescending.

As she rounded the greenhouses and headed towards the formal gardens that had been created since she had left, she saw a familiar dark head. She was about to call out to Harry when she heard another female voice so she tiptoed around the hedge, trying not to disturb them.

As she drew nearer she could recognized Cho's voice. So Harry was with Cho then? He hadn't mentioned her at all to Hermione but she'd seen the look on his face on the second day in the hall. Hermione had never been sure about Cho and she wasn't convinced she was good for Harry. Cho was stunningly beautiful now but she seemed aloof and distant. Harry needed someone full of life with a sense of humour. Hermione almost laughed out loud when she realized she was now acting like Harry's mother as well!

She rounded the bottom of the hill and walked along, past the edge of the wood towards the lake. The sun kept going in and out behind the clouds and it was very pleasant. The lake was sparkling in the distance where the sun was hitting it and Hermione settled herself on a bench for a few minutes, glad of the peace and quiet.

"Granger."

A deep, smooth voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to see Blaise standing a few feet away with Draco just behind him.

"Oh, hi." Hermione said. She wasn't quite sure what to do next so she babbled an unnecessary explanation for why she was here. "I Just thought I'd take a few minutes to gather my thoughts. It's been hectic hasn't it?"

"Well, if ever you need help realaxing..." Blaise said, his implication clear by the teasing grin on his face. Hermione stared at him, shocked by his answer.

"Excuse me?" she said, indignantly.

Blaise came and sat down by her, sitting quite close, his arm placed along the back of the bench. Hermione immediately felt uncomfortable. "Just kidding, Granger – I just wanted to speak to you about your broomsticks."

"What about them?" Hermione asked, wondering where this conversation might be going. She glanced up at Draco who was still standing a few feet away. He raised his eyebrows just slightly but said nothing.

"Well, my department at the Ministry is always looking for new ways to test out our magic," Blaise answered and then he paused and leant even closer, "you know I run the Department of Experimental Magic, don't you?"

Hermione made a show of moving further away from him. He was startlingly good looking, even more so than Draco, if she was honest, but he seemed to be very aware of it and his slightly flirty attitude made Hermione feel just a little uncomfortable.

"Run it? I thought you were the deputy head?" Hermione asked, seemingly innocently but she knew she was making a point. She was surprised to hear a deep chuckle and she looked up to find Draco grinning at her.

"Blaise - stop trying to impress her, it's not working," he commented.

"I'm not trying to impress her. I do practically run the place as Worthington is ready for retirement," Blaise defended himself but grinned at them both.

"So, don't tell me? You want me to volunteer in a test your running to see if Muggle born wizards can really do magic as well as Purebloods?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes. this. "I think you'll find I've already proved that."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Granger," Blaise answered, smoothly. "You should leave that to my esteemed friend over there."

"So - broomsticks?" Hermione prompted him, eager to get this over quickly.

"Oh yes. Would you be interested in letting us experiment on some of your brooms? If the tests work then we could come to some arrangement for you to use the spells permanently. If they don't work you'll be compensated."

Hermione stared at him, regretting being sarcastic to him. He was being perfectly reasonable but somehow her defenses were always alert around former Slytherins. "What sort of spells?"

"All sorts really. It depends what we're testing at the time."

"It sounds like it would be something worth considering. I'd have to speak to Harry, of course."

"Yeh - of course," Blaise grinned at her and she felt slightly dazzled by his amazing grin. No-one should be this good looking! Blaise must have noticed her reaction because he put his head to one side and raised his eyebrows. "Once you've spoken to Potter, you and I can meet for dinner to discuss it further."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. He'd obviously forgotten that he'd been asked out by her best friend. "So how is Ginny today? I haven't seen her this morning."

"She's got you, Blaise," Draco said and they both looked over at him. He looked at his friend. "She's immune to it." He indicated Hermione.

"Do you mind not talking about me as if I'm not here?" she protested. "And what am I immune to?"

"Him!" Draco pointed at Blaise. "A bit of smooth talk, a little wink or two and he's normally got women exactly where he wants them. Including Weaslette."

"Look who's bloody talking!" Blaise said with force.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Ginny really likes you," she addressed Blaise. "It took a lot of courage for her to ask you out like that."

"I know," Blaise said. "I like her, she's feisty."

"Then don't try and chat up her friend then!"

"I'm not bloody engaged to her, Granger. I think I'm entitled to keep my options open and for the record I wasn't tyring to chat you up." Blaise shrugged.

"Liar," Draco commented from the sidelines and Blaise turned his grin towards him.

Hermione stood up. "So you won't mind if I repeat our conversation to her later? I'm sure she'd find it interesting."

"I'll repeat it myself!" Blaise said. "Women don't rule me, Granger. Not even gorgeous redheads with plenty of attitude."

"Tell me that again when you've been out with Ginny a few more times," she said.

Blaise actually laughed now, throwing his head back. "You're cute - I like it."

"Cute?" Hermoine couldn't keep the distaste out of her voice. She heard Draco laughing now as well so she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeh - cute," Blaise grinned widely at her. "Let me know what Potter says." He stood up, turned his back on her and walked off as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Hermione glared at his back and then over to Draco who was watching her. "I thought you were bad but he beats you hands down!" she said.

Draco who rolled his eyes "What do you mean, you thought I was bad?" Draco asked.

"I mean I thought your sense of self importance was about as over-inflated as it gets but his is definately worse." Hermione started walking. "I have a lecture now," she glanced at Blaise's retreating figure, "aren't you going with him?"

"No – he's meeting Weaslette."

"Now?"

"Yes – they both have a free morning."

"Great. He didn't manage to mention that when I was reminding him of her existence, did he?"

"What's the problem? She's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle him," Draco said. He was walking along beside her and she wanted to ask him why but didn't dare. "He isn't as bad as he comes across and he does like Ginny."

"If you say so," Hermione said, unconvinced. She realized what he had said and stopped to look at him. "So you do know her name then? Do you think you might ever manage to call me by mine?"

"Ditto."

"What?"

"The 'D' word has never passed your lips, unless I'm mistaken." Draco's eyes were on her face, slightly challenging but also showing a little bit of amusement. "I'll say yours if you say mine."

Despite herself, Hermione's face broke into a grin. He was being amusing and somehow he seemed less abrupt and defensive. She stood back and folded her arms across her chest. "Okay – you're friend thinks he's god's gift to the world. So you either need to tell him to treat my friend with respect or I might have to punch him in his pretty face, Draco." She added his name on the end, slowly and with emphasis. She then screwed up her face as if she'd tasted something nasty. "That felt weird!"

She watched as Draco's own expression changed from amusement to genuine laughter. His eyes screwed up, his lips opened and he really laughed. She couldn't help but join in a little, giving a little chuckle. Draco stopped laughing and faced her, his lips still curved into a smile.

"I'd really like to see that, Hermione." He stopped as soon as her name left his lips, his face becoming serious and Hermione felt the strangest feeling at hearing her name on his lips. Her stomach had done a little flip and she couldn't drag her eyes from his.

"I should hurry – I'll be late for the lecture," she said, dragging her eyes from his face. He just nodded in acknowledgment.

**So - I had a real problem with this chapter as I wanted to do a little twist on the usual Draco/Blaise relationship. I've always written Blaise as the joker but I wanted him to have a bit of an edge for two reasons. Firstly - I have something planned, romantic relationship wise later in the story and secondly, I think if Blaise is a little bit edgier it allows Draco to be a bit softer. Anyway, hope it's going as you expect - let me know if you want anyone included more, any particular couples etc. - I'm open to all suggestions. Also, I know Draco is being quite nice and not very Draco already but don't worry, he hasn't completely changed. Something happens next chapter that makes the usual, not so pleasant Draco surface and stay for a while. I wanted him to soften a little before the event happens. x**


	9. Opening Day

Hermione examined her appearance in the mirror. Seeing herself in a robe felt really strange - it was as if she'd gone back in time. She hated being late for anything so she made her way down to the arranged meeting place. She walked outside and down the steep slope at the side of the castle. She couldn't see anyone else yet, so she must be first.

As she descended the slope a memory from school came back to her suddenly. This was the slope she'd stomped down (stomped being the operative word) after Draco. At the bottom were the large stones he'd had his back to one when she punched him. Hermione couldn't remember feeling as angry as she had that day before or since. She'd felt so upset about Buckbeak and devastated for Hagrid, who had been distraught. To hear Malfoy laughing about it had made Hermione's blood boil and she hadn't thought about it before she had done it. She had never regretted it though, he had deserved it.

It was strange though, because this memory should have made Hermione feel angry at Malfoy but it didn't. It had reminded her how bad he had been - a terrible, awful bully and the truth was he really wasn't like that now. She hardly knew him of course, but she could tell he wasn't like that anymore.

She looked around when she heard footsteps behind her. Somehow she wasn't surprised to see Draco descending the slope not only because it was just her luck but also because she'd noticed that Draco wasn't ever late, so they did have something in common then!

"Are you making sure you're at the front of the photograph, Granger?" Draco asked as soon as he was close to her. "You needn't worry, I'm sure you, Potter and Weasley will be the stars of all this. Saviours of the wizarding world and all that."

Hermione felt annoyed at him. Why did he have to be like this? "You're not amusing, Malfoy. I just don't like being late, if you must know."

Draco's face changed, his eyes softened, his lips curving. "Me neither."

"I know."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise at her admission. "How do you know?"

"I noticed."

His eyes widened again. "Have you been watching me, Granger?"

"Not particularly...Draco," Hermione gave him a smirk as she said his name and was satisfied with his response. His eyebrows shot up and he put his head to one side. She leant forward a little. "What are you looking like that for? I thought we were using our first names?"

"I didn't think you meant it."

"Typical Slytherin, can't stick to anything," she said but Draco just laughed.

"You really might not like it if I start calling you Hermione."

"Why not?"

Draco bent a little closer, his eyes on her face. "Some girls nearly faint when I say their name, it sends them into overdrive. You'd be surprised what I've persuaded them to do just by saying their name in a certain way." His voice was low and his tone left Hermione in no doubt that it was actually true. She was quite sure that he could have this affect on some women because, despite their less than amicable history, hearing him saying her name earlier had made her feel strange. No need to tell him that though!

"I think I'll be fine," she answered him, twisting her lips. "I'm sure I can manage to stay conscious."

Draco now lowered his head and raised his eyes to her, looking at her from under his ridiculously long lashes. "Are you sure about that..." he stopped and paused for dramatic effect, "...Hermione?"

That was when it happened again, just like the first time he'd said her name she felt her stomach clench. She couldn't let him be right about this but their eyes had locked again and Hermione knew that this wasn't a coincidence. Hearing this man say her name, the way he said it, his lovely smooth, deep tone was having an unexpected and unwanted affect on her. His eyes, under those lashes were giving her butterflies. He took a step closer and Hermione felt her breathing increase. What the hell was going on here?

She unconsciously and automatically took a step backwards and then she felt her head spin as Draco spoke again, this time in a voice just above a whisper.

"You don't seem quite so sure now, Hermione."

It was like having warm honey poured over her and she gulped as her senses went crazy. She couldn't be attracted to him - she just couldn't. It was against everything she thought or believed. So what that he was gorgeous, with incredible deep eyes, perfectly formed lips, smooth, beautiful skin? So what that he was tall and muscular and now even closer because he'd stepped forward again? Hermione gulped but she couldn't move an inch, she was mesmerized.

"Hermione!" She heard her name again but this time it didn't sound the same. It was in a different voice, her name shouted in greeting. She and Draco leapt apart to see Lee Jordan approaching, a huge grin on his face. "Are you all ready for the grand opening ceremony then?" Before Hermione could answer, Lee's face suddenly changed as his foot twisted under him. It seemed to happen in slow motion as he fell to the ground but kept moving, his momentum propelling him down the steep, uneven slope towards them.

Hermione stepped forward, acting on instinct to try and help Lee but not sure what she could do. She was stopped before she could take another step by Draco's arm across her. He stepped in front of her, his back to her, facing Lee. This must have all happened in seconds but it seemed to last for minutes.

"Move - he's going to hit us," Draco's voice was urgent and he pushed her roughly out of the way but it was too late because the next moment Hermione felt herself propelled backwards, her head and upper body meeting heavily with the large stone behind her. She groaned loudly and heard an echo as Draco also hit the stone with a force.

She felt dazed but she made herself scramble forward to Lee who was a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Lee? Are you okay?" Lee groaned but at least he could hear her. "Where does it hurt?" Hermione asked.

"All bloody over!" Lee answered her, his eyes flicking open and thankfully his grin returning. He groaned and rubbed his shoulder. "It hurts everywhere." He sat up slowly and looked anxiously at Hermione and Draco, who was rubbing his head a few feet away. "Are you both okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I'm okay."

"I've just been thrown against a bloody ancient stone by an idiot who can't stand on his own two feet!" Draco answered. Hermione glared at him, angry at his response.

"It isn't Lee's fault!"

Draco glanced over at her then back to Lee. "Yeh, I know," he said. He stood quickly with a small groan and offered Lee his hand. "Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

Lee shook his head but allowed Draco to help him up. "Maybe after the ceremony - I can't miss it." He stepped cautiously on his leg and winced. "Bloody hell that hurts!" Draco grabbed his arm until Lee managed to step properly. "Thanks."

There was a noise above them and they looked up to see Professor McGonagall followed by a large group of the guests and some other professors. Professor McGonagall surveyed the three of them.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

Hermione saw Harry take a step forward, his eyes meeting her own anxiously.

"Lee tumbled down the slope into myself and Draco," Hermione explained, quickly before anyone could think there had been a fracas between them.

"Good heavens!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "Are you all okay?"

"I think Lee probably needs to be checked but he wants to stay for the ceremony first."

More people were descending the slope and Hermione had to presume they were the invited press. One of the photographers set about arranging the group in front of the large stones and Hermione found herself caught up in the crowd. Lee was putting a brave face on it and was limping into position.

"If I could have Miss Granger at the centre with Mr Potter and Mr Weasley either side of her..."

"Told you so." A voice said, close to Hermione's ear and she turned quickly to see Draco raising an elegant eyebrow at her. She turned away, wishing the photographer hadn't proved him right so quickly.

"Actually," the photographer was speaking again. "If Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy could stand centre. I think it will illustrate how everyone is working on this project together. If Miss Granger and the others could stand either side and a couple of the taller one's at the back."

Hermione found herself right next to Draco and as the photographer waved his hand to indicate they should all move closer she was now pressed quite close to him. She couldn't resist speaking into his ear, as he had done to her. "Look who's in the centre now then?" she teased and although he didn't turn to look at her she saw his lips lift at the edges.

They had several photographs taken like this by the main photographer and a few others who were stood behind him.

"Great - if we could have Professor McGonagall on this one and then we'll take a few by the Merlin Stones."

Hermione glanced at the eight large stones behind them and rubbed her head again. She felt less amicable towards the stones now she'd already had a close encounter with them! There were eight of them, standing in pairs. Each stone was huge and they were said to have been erected in the time of Merlin, perhaps even by Merlin himself. The four pairs of stones were for the four houses at Hogwarts and they were in pairs to represent a wizard and a Muggle standing together.

These stones should have been a major talking point at Hogwarts. They represented the school itself and unity between wizards and Muggles but unfortunately the students were given just a brief lesson about them. They were said to be supremely magical, enchanted by Merlin and Salazar Slytherin as they were erected but unfortunately no-one had ever been able to work out what the magic in them was or how to make it work. They had remained just eight, large stones standing in Hogwart's grounds and therefore their prestige had lessened.

Nevertheless, they did make an excellent photo opportunity and Hermione soon found herself standing with Harry and Ron in the shadow of the Gryffindor stone. When the photographs were taken they were lead by Professor McGonagall around to the new building where a buffet had been laid on. The reporters and visitors chatted together while they ate before a few more formal interviews were set up. Hermione found herself talking to a young reporter from the Gazette called Simon. He seemed friendly enough, if a little forthright but Hermione was always cautious when talking to news people - they had a way of twisting what you said.

"So, how do you think this is all going?" Simon asked, biting into a small sandwich.

"I think it's a great idea and it seems to be very popular with the students. It's nice to see some familiar faces again," Hermione answered.

"And are any old rivalries re-surfacing? How about Potter and Malfoy?"

"We're all adults now and we've moved on."

"But there must still be some feelings that you can't forget?" Simon pushed her.

"No there aren't because that would totally negate the whole idea of this!" Hermione answered. "Everyone is working together well."

"I hear there is to be a broomstick masterclass with Malfoy and Potter? How do you think that will go?"

"Maybe you should ask them."

"WIll you be taking part? I understand you confessed to having learnt how to fly?" Simon leant a bit closer. "Was it Potter who taught you?"

"No I won't be taking part and it wasn't Harry who taught me," Hermione answered. She wanted to make a quick escape now and she glanced round for an escape route.

"Malfoy? Did Malfoy teach you? He was always the best flyer after Potter at Hogwarts," Simon attempted to fill up Hermione's glass but she covered it with her hand to prevent him.

"I'd rather not say."

"So it was Malfoy then?" Simon jumped onto Hermione's words and twisted them just as she knew he might.

"What? No!" she sighed.

"What was Malfoy?" A deep, smooth voice interrupted them and Hermione didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"Ah! Draco," Simon greeted Draco as if they had been best friends and Draco looked at him cautiously.

"So what am I supposed to have done?" Draco asked. He glanced over at Hermione who wanted desperately to tell him not to say too much but she couldn't.

"You taught Hermione to fly?"

Hermione saw Draco glance over at her again and then his answer totally surprised her. "Yes - I did." Hermione tried her very best not to gape at him but she wasn't sure she succeeded. Why had he said that? She couldn't decide if he had just made things better or worse.

"Wonderful! I have to print this. This shows proper unity amongst former enemies," Simon now had a quill in his hand. "So how did it come about?"

"Hermione wanted to learnt to fly to aid her with charming the brooms she sells," Draco lied, fluently. "Of course, Potter could have taught her but she wanted to surprise him so she asked me."

"Really? You've remained in contact then?"

"Only on that one occasion."

Simon asked a few more probing questions and then he thanked Draco and walked off, heading towards Neville. Draco turned to look at Hermione who raised her eyebrows questioningly at him.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Why the elaborate lie about you being the one teaching me to fly?"

"You looked uncomfortable so I thought I'd just tell a lie to shut him up," Draco explained. "It got you out of telling the real story didn't it?"

"Oh."

"Judging me wrongly again, Granger?" Draco asked. "I was trying to help you out again..." He emphasised the word again with a roll of his eyes. "I can't see what's so top secret about who taught you to fly but at least that has got him off your back."

"Yeh - thanks," Hermione mumbled. She felt uncomfortable with Draco helping her, it didn't seem natural somehow.

The room was called to silence as Professor McGonagall asked Jacob Stillworthy, the current head of the Ministry of Magic to reveal the plaque to commemorate the grand opening. More pictures were taken before finally they were free to go. Hermione walked back towards the castle alone, feeling tired and a little strange since her earlier accident. The bang on the head still hurt and she just didn't feel herself somehow. It had been a strange day altogether with accidents, interviews and Draco. She stopped walking just for a moment - just before Lee had arrived what had been going on between them? And just now, he had yet again stepped in trying to help her. Weird didn't describe it!

**Sorry for the long delay - I won't bore you with excuses but thanks for waiting. Hope you liked this - let me know. x**


	10. Gone?

Hermione was in her pyjamas, making herself a drink in the communal kitchen. It was very early, everyone else was still asleep but Hermione had woken and her mind had immediately started racing. After an hour of this she had given up and decided to get up.

She poured the juice into her glass, hoping the fresh citrus would clear her fuzzy head. As she reached to put the juice back in the fridge she knocked the glass with the bottle and a large crack broke down the side of it. The juice began to trickle out and Hermione sighed, grabbing her wand and aiming it at the glass.

"Reparo!"

Hermione put the bottle back and reached out to pick up the glass but as her hand touched it she gasped because it was still broken and juice was now all over the worktop and her hand. She frowned and picked up her wand again. She must have aimed wrongly.

"Reparo!" Hermione repeated the spell but this time she looked at the glass which remained broken. She took a step backwards not believing that it hadn't repaired. What was she doing wrong? She'd done this spell a hundred times. She poured the juice away down the sink and put the broken glass in the bin, still frowning.

She examined her wand, bending it and waving it but it seemed to be exactly the same as usual. She walked into the sitting room and aimed her wand at a cushion.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The cushion remained, unmoving on the sofa and Hermione felt the panic she had been pushing away take hold of her. What was the matter with her? She ran into her room and fetched a quill which she placed on the table and tried the same spell. Nothing.

She went back into the main room and put a newspaper on the sofa. She closed her eyes and focused her thoughts, aiming her wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

She heard a noise behind her and turned sharply to find Draco standing in his pyjama's watching her.

"Well, I might think twice about buying another Lightning Broomstick if you're having to practise a Year One spell!" he said.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," Hermione snapped, not in the mood for him.

"What happened to calling me Draco?" Draco asked with a smirk but Hermione glared at him.

"It's too early for this, now let me past so I can go to my room." She meant it because she needed to be alone to try and work out what was the matter with her. She felt slightly sick at what had just happened.

"Why were you practising Wingardium Leviosa?" Draco persisted.

"I wasn't practising," Hermione pushed him. "Now move out of the way!"

Draco looked down at where she'd touched him before swiftly grabbing her and turning her around so that her back was up against him. He lifted her arm, which still held her wand.

"Come on, Granger - let me help you with 1st year stuff..." He moved her arm in a swishing motion, exactly the right movement for the spell but Hermione wasn't in the mood to appreciate his wand skills and she tried to elbow him away. "After three - let's say it together...Wingardium Leviosa..." Draco said the spell and the cushion lifted easily into the air. "See it's that easy..."

Hermione felt her anger take hold and she used it to wriggle out of his grasp and turn to face him. "I told you I wasn't practising! You're not funny - not in the slightest. Now leave me alone!" Her voice rose and she realised she was probably about to wake everyone else up as well but she didn't care. She felt upset and scared and she really couldn't handle Draco and his sarcasm right now.

Draco looked at her for a second and then stepped to one side, waving her past him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was mid morning and Hermione was out in the grounds. She felt exhausted because all morning she had been trying to perform magic to no avail. She couldn't perform a single spell - not one. She felt sick to the bottom of her stomach and she knew that the sensible thing to do would be to tell Professor McGonagall but somehow she couldn't bring herself to say it to anyone else.

How had this happened? Wizards didn't lose their magic - once a wizard, always a wizard. She hadn't been subjected to any spells, in fact she'd done nothing magical yesterday at all. She ran through the day again and nodded to herself. She'd done nothing at all that could have affected her like this. She felt tears forming behind her eyes as she faced the fact that she was going to have to tell someone.

She heard voices as the students left the Castle behind her and she got up quickly and headed towards the lake. She walked past the boathouse and east along the edge, away from the Castle.

After just a few minutes she turned back again, her decision made. She needed to know if anyone else was affected as well.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione went back to the communal rooms to find a crowd in there. Luna had arrived just before lunch and she was being greeted by all her old friends. Hermione joined the throng and was pulled into a hug by Luna who then stepped back and looked her up and down in her usual forthright manner.

"You're not you," Luna said, in her cheerful and blunt way.

Hermione's eyes widened and she willed herself not to react. "Of course I'm me."

"No you're not - you'll notice it yourself soon."

Thankfully, Luna was then distracted by Ron who had approached her but tripped and almost knocked her flying. Hermione moved away from the crowd and watched discreetly to see if any of them used magic. Blaise was hovering around, just a little away from the crowd. He glanced over at Hermione but she just glared at him.

After ten minutes, Hermione decided that she was wasting her time in here because it really wasn't the place that anyone was going to use magic. She went to the door to leave but the handle turned too easily and she almost fell through it as someone opened it from the other side.

"Hermione!" Neville exclaimed. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," Hermione nodded. She smiled but she knew it was half hearted.

"What's the matter?" Neville asked, noticing straight away. "Have you seen Luna yet?"

"Yes, I've just spoken to her."

"What is it?" Neville repeated and Hermione cursed him for suddenly being so perceptive.

"Oh, nothing. I just didn't sleep very well."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Yes - I'm fine. I'll see you later." Hermione went to walk past Neville and he let her through, still watching her closely. As he was about to enter the room, Hermione stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Is everyone okay today?" she asked and Neville frowned. She realized this sounded ridiculous. "What I mean - has anyone mentioned feeling under the weather, not their usual selves...or anything?"

Neville's eyes narrowed. "You're not telling me something, are you?"

"Has anyone reported anything to you?"

Neville shook his head. "No."

"What lesson's have you taken this morning?"

Neville frowned again at her change of direction. "What? Why?"

"I'm just wondering."

"I teach Herbology, Hermione. I've been teaching in the greenhouses."

"And did you have to demonstrate anything to the pupils?"

"What is this about?" Neville asked. He grabbed her arm. "Are you in some kind of trouble? Is it Malfoy?"

Hermione shook her head. "No - it's nothing important really but would you just mind answering me? Did you use magic during you're lessons this morning?"

Neville watched her closely, obviously deciding whether to push her for an answer. After a moment, he answered her quietly. "Yes - of course I've used magic this morning."

"Okay - thanks, Neville." Hermione started to walk away, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Hermione?" Neville called after her.

She answered him without turning around. "Don't worry - I'll tell you all about it later."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione wasn't sure where she was heading and she was sort of surprised when she found herself at the Quidditch training field. Her mind was in such turmoil, she couldn't think straight. Lee and Ginny were at the far end. They didn't see her so she ducked out of view and watched them for a moment.

After about five minutes where they just stood and chatted, Lee pulled out his wand and held it to his throat.

"Sonorus!"

Hermione waited with baited breath to see if his spell would work.

"Today we have world famous, England Quidditch Seeker and generally desirable young lady - Ginny Weasley!" Lee announced, his amplified voice booming around the field. Ginny hit him and giggled but Hermione didn't think she would ever giggle again. Lee still had his magic and then next moment Ginny proved she still had hers too because she mounted her broomstick and began to do a few tricks that Lee proceeded to commentate on.

Hermione snuck away and once out of view she stopped and leant against a tree. This wasn't good - not good at all.

That was when she saw him, a familiar blonde head in the near distance. He was over by a large tree at the far end of the path. Hermione was about to turn away so that he didn't see her because the very last person she wanted to see right now was him but her eyes stayed on him because he was acting strangely. He was holding a book and waving his wand at something on the floor. Hermione squinted to try and see but she couldn't. What was he doing? Why was he standing in this remote spot practising a spell?

Forgetting about herself for a few seconds she stepped away from the path so she was out of his line of vision and she took the back route through the trees until she was close enough to see him. He was referring to a book he was holding and every now and then waving his wand at a small pile of stones on the floor.

"Accio stone!" Draco said. Hermione held her breath and watched the pebbles but nothing happened. "Accio pebble!" Again nothing. She heard Draco mumble under his breath and he raised his wand again. "Aguamenti!" Again nothing. Hermione felt her heart beating out of her chest as she realised she wasn't the only one who was having a problem. Draco couldn't perform magic either! "Wingardium Leviosa..." The pebbles didn't move and Draco threw his wand down on the floor before snapping the book shut and running his hand through his hair. "Bloody hell! Bloody, bloody hell!"

Hermione stepped backwards to move away, her head spinning but she trod on a stick that snapped. Draco was picking his wand up of the floor and his head shot up at the noise. His eyes narrowed and darkened and his mouth set in a straight line.

"Who's there?" his voice was low and menacing. Hermione considered turning and running but she realised he'd catch up with her easily, so with a sigh she stepped into view. "How long have you been there?" Draco's voice was a hiss. He was obviously very unhappy that she may have seen him.

"Long enough," Hermione answered.

Draco glared at her and then walked over. "Listen to me, Granger. If you mention this to anyone..."

"How dare you threaten me!"

"I'm not threatening you," Draco stepped backwards again, his voice dropping. He looked at her intently. "Really, I'm not but you can't tell anyone what you just saw. I need to work this out and..."

"What's happened to you?" she asked. He didn't need to know just yet that she was in the same position.

"None of your business." Draco turned away, saying the next words with his back still to her. "Bugger off and keep your mouth shut!"

"Why would I do that?" Hermione asked, her implication clear. "Why can't you do magic?"

Draco turned back to her, his face thunderous. "I was practising, just like you were earlier!"

Hermione put her head to one side, torn between confessing to him and just walking away. Would it be better if he knew she had lost her magic as well? Could they work it out together? She was tempted because she really wanted to tell someone but this was Draco Malfoy. Enough said.

"You were practising 'Accio' ?" she waved her arm at the stones. She wasn't being cruel but she knew if she pushed him he would be more likely to tell her what he knew. Draco stared at her, his eyes like deep, dark pools of molten metal. When he didn't answer her and just started walking away she knew that he was deeply worried about what had happened to him. There was no way that Draco Malfoy would answer her back if he was his normal self.

Hermione sighed. So far the only other person seeming to be affected by this was Draco Malfoy. Great! Absolutely, bloody great!

**Mmmmmmm...?**


	11. Or has it?

"So I thought it would be a good idea if Miss Weasley joined you both for the flying masterclass?" Professor McGonagall was in the communal room talking to Draco, Harry and Ginny. Hermione was watching them from the sofa, not really paying any interest to the book she was holding.

"It will help the girls if I'm there," Ginny said and Harry nodded enthusiastically. Hermione watched out the corner of her eye for Draco's reaction.

"Mr Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall prompted him.

"Yes - I suppose it's fine."

Hermione tried to hide her smile at Draco's answer. So typically him! She rubbed her head which was still hurting and sighed. She'd had a terrible night's sleep and the lecture she'd done this morning had been the worst one - her mind just wasn't on it. She'd spent half the afternoon observing her friends - all of whom seemed to be able to use their magic - and the other half in the library, searching desperately for an explanation for this awful thing that had happened to her. She now knew an awful lot more now about wizard's who had lost their magic and from the information she had managed to absorb in a single sitting, no wizard had just lost his or her magic without a reason.

She desperately wanted to talk to someone about this but something was stopping her. Somehow, being without her magic made her feel vulnerable. She wanted to sort it out before she had to tell anyone but she knew that she couldn't hide it much longer. Sooner or later she would need to do something magical. The communal room was crowded tonight and Hermione wasn't in the mood for company so she went to her room. She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling, desperately hoping for inspiration to strike but it didn't take long before she fell asleep.

When she woke it was with a jump and she opened her eyes, sitting up quickly to find the room in total darkness, her curtains still open and she was still fully clothed. She felt cold and stiff so she slid off the bed and went to have a quick wash before putting on her pyjamas. An hour later she was still lying there, having turned over a hundred times. She groaned and sat up again, leaning wearily on the wall behind her. Her mind was racing, as it had been since this had happened but it was racing in one direction now. Straight towards Draco Malfoy. As far as she could tell, they were the only one's affected and there must be a reason for that. She needed to tell him and they needed to work it out together. As much as she hated to admit it, he had a quick, logical mind and she knew he could help. Even so, why did it have to him?

She twisted her lips - despite her better judgement she would speak to him first thing in the morning. She was about to lay back down but something stopped her. Why wait until morning? She was going to get no sleep so why not tackle it now? She could imagine Draco's reaction to her waking him up but this was important. So, resigned to her fate she pulled her robe off the back of the door before stepping out into the barely lit corridor and walking the short distance to Draco's room.

She knocked quietly on the door and waited but there was no sound from within. She needed to knock louder but she didn't dare for fear of waking the entire wing. She stood deliberating for a moment before twisting the handle and quietly opening the door and stepping into the dark room. The curtains were open, so it was fairly light and she could see Draco's form stretched out on the bed. She stood for a moment, not entirely sure what to do and terrified of his reaction when he found her in his room in the middle of the night.

Eventually she tiptoed over to the bed and gently touched Draco's bare shoulder. He was under the covers, his one foot hanging over the edge of the bed and she hoped desperately that he wore something to sleep in. Her light touch hadn't worked so she touched him again, a little firmer, giving him a gentle shake. He grumbled and shuffled a little, exposing his bare chest and Hermione had the sudden urge to run from the room. This was ridiculous! What was she thinking creeping into Draco Malfoy's bedroom in the middle of the night?

She suddenly felt herself propelled forcefully downwards, landing heavily on the bed and it took a moment for her muddled brain to register what was happening.

"What do you want?" Draco was above her, holding her firmly down, his hands hurting her wrists. "How did you get in here? Who are you?"

Hermione's brain clicked into gear and she coughed, trying to get her words out. "It's me! It's Hermoine!"

Immediately, Draco's weight moved and she was free. He was across the room in a shot and the light came on, making Hermione shield her eyes from the sudden glare. Draco was standing by the door, dressed in pyjama bottoms.

"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom in the middle of the night?" he demanded.

"Sorry - I know it's strange but this couldn't wait," Hermione tried to explain, struggling to sitting position.

She saw Draco's eyes narrow. "Well I really can't believe you've crept into my room for the usual reason females do and that's the only thing worth waking me for..." Draco left his sentence open and Hermione sighed.

"We need to talk," she said.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"In my room?"

"Anywhere."

Draco stepped closer. "This had better be bloody good, Granger because, I'm not in a very tolerant mood."

Hermione face him fearlessly, no longer worried about his reaction. This was too important to worry about that. "You've lost your magic," she said, quietly and she saw his face freeze.

"Get out!" he said, just as quietly but very forcefully.

"No! Just tell me it's true - you have lost it, haven't you?"

"I told you to mind your own business." Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her towards his door. "Leave now or I'll have great pleasure in pushing you out myself."

Hermione sighed and shook his arm off her. "Watch!" she instructed. Hermione turned away from him and looked over at a book on his bedside table. She aimed her wand at it. "Accio, book." Nothing. She walked over and picked the book up, scanning the title. Draco was still watching her silently. "Accio, Quidditch Rule Breakers." Nothing.

"Are you trying to be funny, Granger?" Draco asked.

"What? Why is this funny?"

"Pretending you can't do magic either!"

Hermione walked over to him and without a word aimed her wand at Draco's head. "Expulso!" Draco jumped back, his face filled with utter terror until he realised that nothing had happened. She nodded her head at him. "Now do you understand? You've lost your magic and I have too!"

Draco was staring at her open mouthed. For a few moments they just stared at each in silence and then Draco ran his hand through his already dishevelled hair.

"Bloody hell!"

"Bloody hell, indeed!" Hermione agreed.

"Bloody hell - couldn't you have thought of a less terrifying way to demonstrate than Expulso on my head?" Draco rubbed his head as if the spell had almost worked.

She sat back down on the edge of his bed, feeling suddenly weary. "I think we're the only ones - I've been watching everyone else all day and they all seem fine."

Draco was frowning, staring at her. "Why?"

"I have absolutely no idea. I can't find a record of this ever happening before."

"I mean why only the two of us?" Draco asked. "And why us in particular?"

"I don't know! I know exactly the same as you do!" Hermione said. "I looked in the library and there is no record of this happening to anyone else."

"You mean your beloved library didn't hold a book with an instant cure?" Draco asked.

"Why do you have to do that?" Hermione stood up and again and approached him angrily.

"Do what?"

"Have a little stab at me at every available opportunity?"

"I don't."

"Yes you do!"

Draco shook his head. "Well forgive me for not jumping to greet you with open arms at 2am!"

"It wouldn't matter what time it was, you just can't stop it." Hermione sighed. "This was stupid - I foolishly thought we might be able to help each other. I should have known better."

Draco watched her silently for a moment as she stepped around him towards the door. She thought he was just ignoring her until he spoke again and she stopped. "When did it happen?"

Hermione didn't understand what he was asking her. "Pardon?"

"When did you lose your magic?"

She blinked rapidly, surprised by his sudden change of attitude. "I noticed it first thing this morning."

"When?" Draco asked again and Hermione frowned at him.

"I just told you! First thing this morning!"

Draco stepped closer and leaned down a little. "When exactly?" he emphasised his second word. "Describe exactly what happened after you got up."

Hermione nodded, not sure where he was going with these questions but willing to go with it. He was jerk but he was a clever jerk. "I woke early and couldn't get back to sleep so I got up and made myself a drink. I broke the glass and tried to repair it but I couldn't, so I tried Wingardium Leviosa on a cushion but that didn't work either. I was trying it on a newspaper when you found me..." She let her voice trail off before she completed her sentence with 'and annoyed the hell out me'.

"So your magic wasn't working when I entered the room?"

Hermione shook her head. "No - what are you getting at?"

"So how did we manage to move that cushion then?" Draco asked. "When I stood behind you the cushion moved."

Hermione stared at him, her eyes widening as she remembered what he was talking about. He was right! When he'd stood with her they had done the spell and it had worked. Hermione's agile brain accessed the information and she bit her lip.

"Maybe you still had your magic then? You were the one saying the spell," she suggested.

Draco twisted his lips. "Maybe but somehow I don't think so. I mean, I didn't know that I'd lost my magic then but I didn't feel right as soon as I woke up...if you know what I mean..." His words trailed off as he obviously felt a little self conscious saying them. "That's sounds stupid..."

"No! No it doesn't!" Hermione said, shaking her head. "I know what you mean. I felt strange as well. In fact, I've felt strange since last night."

Draco nodded and then stepped closer, taking his robe from the back of the door. Without any explanation, he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of his room, along the corridor and into the communal room. She followed willingly, her mind running along the same lines as his own and she didn't protest when he pointed at the cushion again.

"Give it a go now," he instructed. Hermione did as he asked, aiming her wand at the cushion which unsurprisingly didn't move an inch. Draco then did the same, aiming and saying the spell. Again the cushion remained still.

"We have to try it together..." Hermione's voice was just above a whisper. She felt nervous, scared but also just a tiny bit of hope. It didn't seem as utterly terrifying when she was working through it with Draco. Draco nodded and without a hint of embarrassment he stood behind her and slid his arms around her waist. In any other circumstances, Hermione would have given him a black eye but right now she didn't care. They had to try this.

Draco lifted her arm and made a swish of the wand she was holding. "Wingardium Leviosa," Draco said the spell, very quietly and Hermione watched, fascinated as the cushion lifted easily from the sofa. "Merlin!" She heard Draco say next to her ear and she extracted herself from him and turned to face him.

"We can do it together?" she asked, although she already knew the answer. She'd just seen the evidence with her own eyes. "We should try it with your wand and I'll say the spell."

Again Draco nodded and they changed positions. Hermione touched Draco's arm as he lifted his wand. "Accio parchment!" Hermione said the spell and instantly a large roll of parchment from the table flew towards them, Draco catching it easily with his spare hand. Hermione stepped away and stared at him. "What the hell does this mean? We can only do magic together? Why?"

"Yes, yes and I have no idea." Draco answered her questions individually.

"It doesn't make sense!" Hermione said. She wasn't sure if this latest development made her feel better or worse. She supposed it was better because it meant she still had her magical ability but the implications were terrifying. "What are we going to do?"

"What time are your lectures tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"I have one first thing and I was supposed to be in the Lecture Building in the afternoon for a drop in session with the Year 7's."

"Lunch time it is then – I'll meet you in the library at 11am." Draco said this in such a matter of fact way you would have been forgiven for believing that they regularly met like this. Hermione nodded but remained silent so Draco spoke again, his words filling Hermione with fear. "It's the first Masterclass the day after tomorrow so we need to have this sorted by then or that's then end of this being kept a secret. I can hardly give a Masterclass when I can't fly a broom!"

**Thanks for the reviews - keep them coming! x**


	12. The 1st Connection

Hermione tried her hardest to concentrate at the morning lecture but she had missed a lot of sleep and understandably her heart really wasn't in it. Luckily, the lecture was for all the female invitees as it was about the role women played in business. Therefore, there were plenty of people able to take the students questions and Hermione felt she had just about got away with it.

She hurried to the library straight after it had finished, eager to try and sort this out. She ran through what had happened with Draco last night and felt reasonably happy about it. Draco had been his usual, sarcastic self but she felt they had managed to discuss it like adults and he had willingly arranged this meeting and that was about the most she could hope for.

The library was almost empty with just a couple of students at one of the shelves. Hermione found Draco at desk near the back, already surrounded by books. She put her bag down and took the seat next to him.

"Nothing!" he said, not bothering with greeting her. "There's nothing!"

"That's what I thought yesterday."

Draco turned to her and closed the large book he had been looking at. "I really thought there would be something but it's as if this has never happened before!"

Hermione nodded. "It has to be the stones."

Draco didn't look surprised by her suggestion and she knew he must have thought of this himself. "I know - that's one of the first things I thought of but there's next to nothing written here about the stones. They didn't fulfill their magical potential and it's as if no-one is really interested!"

Hermione glanced over his shoulder. "Have you tried the Forbidden Section?"

"No, but I can't see any books about the stones being in there. It's hardly dark magic, is it?"

"Salazar Slytherin was involved wasn't he?" Hermione gave a little grin as she said this and ignoring the outraged look on Draco's face she stood up and headed towards the Forbidden Section. As a visitor to the school they had all been given access to this section to aid them with their lectures. She scanned the dusty shelves not exactly sure where to start. Eventually, she found three books that might have some information in them and she returned to Draco who now had his head buried in a small black book. He ignored her so she sat down and scanned the index of the first book. Nothing jumped out at her so she began the lengthy process of looking through each page. There were bits and pieces about the Merlin Stones but nothing that Hermione didn't already know.

She was half way through the second book when she heard Draco sigh loudly and she turned to look at him. Surprisingly, she had almost forgotten he was here and they'd worked silently, sitting next to one another for some time. He was leaning back in his chair, his hands behind his head.

"My brain is about to explode!" he moaned and she did actually feel sorry for him. She wondered how long he'd been here before her. She closed her book and leaned back as well.

"Maybe we should leave it now and try again later?"

Draco shook his head. "It's the Masterclass tomorrow, remember?"

"It's going to take a miracle for us to solve this before then!" Hermione said.

Draco pulled a face. "I really hate to say it because it makes me sound like a wimpy Gryffindor but maybe it's time we sold someone? McGonagall?" He put his head to one side.

Hermione frowned. "Gryffindors are not wimpy!" she protested. "You're probably right but I really hoped we wouldn't have to tell anyone else."

"I don't get it - why not? I thought running to the Professors was standard procedure for you and Potter."

Hermione glared at him. "I thought we were meant to be working together on this? How does you insulting me and my friends help in anyway?"

"It doesn't but it makes me feel better," Draco seemed to be finding all this highly amusing but Hermione had had enough.

"I can't work with someone who amuses himself by insulting me!" She stood up, not exactly about to storm off but very nearly. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her seat.

"You're being ridiculous!" he said.

"You're being bloody annoying!"

"No need to swear."

"You make me swear!"

To Hermione's astonishment, Draco's face broke into a grin. "You make me laugh," he said. "I promise to stop insulting you if you tell me why you don't want to ask for anyone's help."

Hermione was still glaring at him but she tried to calm down. It really wouldn't help if she took offence every five minutes. She had to learn to ignore his sarcasm.

"I know we should tell someone but I don't want to."

Draco scratched his head. "Why not?"

"Because the moment we tell anyone this is going to take over everything, isn't it? Forget student lectures, returning students, successful interviews with the press - that will all be forgotten once they hear about this!" Hermione explained. "This first week has gone so well - it's such a success and this news would spoil it all and impact on everything here which would be such a shame!" Hermione sighed. "There's still days to go and then the ball at the end of the week which I know the newspapers are invited to but if they find out about this, then it won't be the ball they're printing stories about, will it?" She gave him a totally uncalled for glare. "Not that you probably care too hoots about that do you? Hogwarts was never your favourite place was it?"

Draco had remained silent during her rambling speech and she now stopped and stared at him. His eyes were glued to her face but she couldn't tell from his expression what he was thinking. She didn't know what she expected him to say next but it his next words astonished her.

"How am I ever going to change what you think of me?"

Hermione felt her throat constrict and she took a gulp of air. What did he mean by that? He had a pensive expression now and something about his eyes made her unable to look away from him. She cleared her throat and spoke quietly.

"You've already have changed what I think of you," she said. "I think it's your opinion of me that hasn't changed at all."

"My opinion of you has changed beyond all recognition," Draco answered her, seemingly comfortable with this strange conversation unlike Hermione who wanted to crawl under the desk.

"It doesn't sound like it from some of the comments you make."

" I didn't say I'd changed beyond all recognition! Insults and sarcasm are my trademark! You have to learn to sort out the things I mean and the things I don't."

Hermione recognized that this was a big compromise for someone like Draco Malfoy. He was actually admitting that he was insulting and he was also offering her an olive branch albeit in his own unique way. He was telling her he didn't mean some of the things he said to her.

Hermione was big enough to know when to back down so she relaxed a little in her chair and looked around the library. She deliberately changed the subject abruptly. "How is it we can still see Hogwarts? I thought Muggles couldn't see Hogwarts?"

Draco's face changed instantly. "Are you calling me a Muggle?"

Hermione's positive thoughts disappeared in an instant. "What? No! I mean we've lost our magic!"

"But we haven't, have we? We both still have our magic but it will only work when we're together," Draco gave her a grin. "Your face was funny when you thought I was upset about being called a Muggle."

"Hilarious, I'm sure," she answered, sulkily but nevertheless she was glad he had been teasing her.

"About as hilarious as you demonstrating your loss of magic by aiming an Expulso spell directly at my head!" Draco shot back.

Hermione turned to face him. "Will you stop moaning about that! I knew it wouldn't work."

"What if it had?"

Hermione couldn't help the wide grin that slipped onto her face. "Then I'd have been very happy to have my magic back."

Draco's lips curved up at the edges, just slightly at first and then more, until he broke into a grin. Hermione watched him with interest, having very rarely seen him like this. His little admission seemed to have cut through a barrier that had been between them and it surprised Hermione to find that Draco could take a little bit of teasing as well as being able to give it out.

"Okay, so we agree it must have been the Merlin Stones that have caused this?" she said, running through things logically.

"It has to be. We didn't do anything else that day."

"We both crashed into them so maybe that was enough to release some of their magic?" she glanced over at him to see his reaction to this.

"Are you going to throw a fit if I shoot your ideas down in flames?" Draco asked and Hermione raised her eyebrows, surprised at him even bothering to ask.

"No – of course not. They're just ideas."

"Well, firstly I can't believe that in the thousands of years that the Merlin Stones have been erected that someone else hasn't bumped into them?"

"Maybe not two people at the same time?" Hermione suggested.

"Which leads me to secondly…it wasn't only you and I who crashed into the stones, was it? Jordan hit them harder than we did and yet he seems to be perfectly fine."

Hermione let her shoulders slump. "Mmm…..pity but you're right. Hitting them seems to have made some sort of connection between us. Did we both hit the same stone?"

Draco twisted his lips. "I couldn't say for definite but I think so. We were standing right next to one another and their pretty big so it would make the most sense."

"And what about Lee? Did he hit the same stone?"

"Again, I'm not sure but probably not. He rolled off to the one side and we jumped to the other," Draco's face broke into another grin which took Hermione by surprise. "That's a good bit of deduction, Granger."

"Wow! Compliments instead of sarcasm!"

Draco ignored her and continued. "So, you think that the fact we hit the same stone at the same time might have triggered the magic?"

Hermione sighed. "I suppose so but I'm not convinced. I mean, what would be the point in bothering to erect eight huge stones with magic that only works when a total fluke happens? And the magic doesn't make sense either? Why would they put a spell on them that stops wizards using their magic?"

"Maybe it wasn't meant to work like that?" Draco sounded unconvinced as well.

"We're missing something!" Hermione said, her voice portraying her frustration.

"Yep – that'd be our magic!" Draco quipped and Hermione couldn't help but giggle. He grinned at her and for the second time the two of them shared a joke. Hermione suddenly felt awkward and she stood up, clearing her throat.

"We should go – the drop in session starts soon," she hesitated, trying to be careful how she phrased her next words. "Maybe we should meet back here again later…..I mean if you want to sort this before the broomstick masterclass…? Or did you just want to tell McGonagall?"

Draco shook his head. "No - we'll give it another try later but if we don't find anything, we'll have to tell her."

Hermione nodded.

**An entire chapter filled with one conversation between them! It's so easy to write them talking like this as they just bounce off each other. Hope you liked it. x**


	13. Author's mistake!

**Hi - I loaded an unfinished Chapter 12 by mistake! **

**I then then deleted it so please make sure you read the second link to Chapter 12 (it has an author's note at the bottom) rather than the first one. **

**Sorry! x**


	14. Help at last

Hermione got to the library first after dinner and went back to the restricted section. She settled herself at the desk again but it was only moments before she looked up from the book, unable to concentrate. She'd had a weird feeling, one that she couldn't put her finger on, all afternoon. It was like a weight was on her making her feel lethargic and unhappy. She supposed that all this must be getting to her more than she thought. She was disturbed from her thoughts by Draco arriving. He nodded in her direction before disappearing into the shelves, joining her back at the desk with a pile of books a few minutes later.

"Any developments?" he asked and Hermione shook her head.

"No," she said.

"I'm going to attack it from another angle," Draco answered, already opening a book. "They're Merlin stones so let's find out about Merlin."

They sat for over an hour in silence, each of them searching through book after book. As Hermione closed her last book she felt a wave of sadness wash over her. They were fighting a losing battle and it was time to tell Professor McGonagall. She glanced over at Draco who was engrossed in a large book. He was full of surprises and his current attitude was definitely one. Co-operation, enthusiasm, dedication?

"You won't find the answers by staring at me," Draco said and he lifted his head before she could turn away.

"I know," Hermione sighed. "To be honest I just feel all out of sorts...I mean this is so important but I feel unenthusiastic and negative about it." She wasn't sure what made her confess this so readily and she waited for his sarcastic, scathing remark. It didn't come and she stared at him, surprised.

"Lethargic," Draco said one word as if it explained everything. "If this is how Muggles feel then I'm truly glad I'm not one."

"You feel strange as well?" Hermione asked.

"Yep...I feel sort of pessimistic, apathetic..."

Hermione sat forward in her seat a little. "That's it! That's what I meant."

Draco shut the book he was reading and sighed. "We've done all we can. It's time to tell Professor McGonagall."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. They'd gone straight to Professor McGonagall's office and she'd let them explain what had happened, without interruption. When they'd finished she had nodded, in her usual calm way.

"Very puzzling. I'm not familiar with this happening before either," she said. "However, I'm sure we can deal with this so you did the right thing telling me - in fact you should have come to me straight away."

"We didn't want to spoil this fortnight - it's been going so well," Hermione explained.

"It has but your predicament is far more important," Professor McGonagall answered. "Anyway, there is no need to announce this yet. We should do that only when it becomes absolutely necessary."

"That will be tomorrow then," Draco said in his usual blunt way. "It's the broomstick masterclass."

"Ah," Professor McGonagall nodded her understanding. "We can postpone it."

"That's what I mean about this disrupting things," Hermione said. "It will be hard to include it later in the week and I know it's proved to be very popular."

"Again, hardly important in the scheme of things," Professor McGonagall said. "However, I do see your point so maybe there is another way around it."

"How?" Draco asked.

"Well - wasn't Miss Granger going to participate as well? To demonstrate how an adamant non-flyer can be converted with the right teaching?"

Hermione grunted her disdain at being persuaded to go along with this idea but Draco ignored her and answered.

"Yes, she was."

"So can the lesson not be adapted to take this situation into account?" Professor McGonagall watched the two faces in front of her. "Surely I don't need to hand the answer to the two brightest students in their year on a plate?"

"You mean we could ride together?" Hermione asked, although she knew perfectly well what the professor meant.

"Indeed!" Both Draco and Hermione's expression conveyed their less than enthusiastic response to this idea so Professor McGonagall leant forward on her desk. "You have to decide how we proceed. If you don't think you can make the lesson work then we may have to make some sort of announcement to postpone or even cancel it. We can announce the real reason or make an excuse. Or you can adapt the lesson and proceed whilst I make every effort to provide a solution to your problem for you? The decision is yours, of course. I'm happy to go along with it."

Hermione hated the sound of all their options but she knew what was the right thing to do and as much as the idea terrified her she knew she had to ride with Draco. She answered first. "I think we should try and adapt the lesson." She saw Draco turn to her but she kept her eyes on Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Malfoy?"

"Sorry - I'm just surprised that Granger...Hermione has agreed to ride a broomstick with me!" Draco answered and Professor McGonagall gave him a small smile.

"Is that the way you would like to proceed as well then?"

"Yes - we can try it."

"Very good," Professor McGonagall nodded. "With your agreement I think we should inform Mr Potter so that he can assist during the lesson?" Hermione nodded, she wanted to tell Harry anyway. To her relief, Draco made no protest either. The professor continued. "I would also like to tell Mr Longbottom, again with your agreement. I think as a professor here, he will be able to smooth things over for you a little and I do have an idea of something that may be able to help us. Having Mr Longbottom aware of the situation would be beneficial, I believe?"

"I'd love Neville to know but I'm just concerned that the more people we tell, the more chance there is that everyone will find out," Hermione expressed her concerns.

"Of course it increases the risk but I think you already know that both Mr Potter and Mr Longbottom will have no trouble keeping your secret for you. In fact, I believe they can help keep it a secret because soon it is going to become increasingly difficult to do that."

"We should tell Longbottom," Draco gave a surprising answer that made Hermione stare at him.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes - I'd like Neville to know, of course I would..."

"Very well. I will call them both here first thing and put them in the picture. If the two of you could work on adapting the lesson and then we can get to work trying to solve this for you."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione eventually dropped off to sleep but she woke early again and after just a few minutes she got up. She tiptoed out to the kitchen and made herself a drink before sitting in an armchair by the windows. She wished desperately that she could shake the awful, downbeat feeling that was permanently with her. It made her mind sluggish as well as her body.

Hermione was on drink number three before anyone else got up. She saw Harry, who was already dressed, enter the kitchen and she knew it must be time for him to see McGonagall. She was tempted to rush over and tell him herself but she knew it would be better if the professor did it so she slipped down in her chair so that he couldn't see her, until she heard him leave the room.

After that, she went and got washed and dressed before coming back to the communal room which was now a little busier. She spoke briefly to Ginny and Ernie but her eye was on the clock, wondering if Harry knew yet. She then noticed Draco in the corner by the windows, sitting in the chair next to the one she had recently vacated. He was staring out of the window and something about his demeanour made her walk straight over to him without thinking. It wasn't until she sat down that he glanced over at her.

"Harry's gone to see Professor McGonagall," Hermione said, partly as a way to start conversation. Now she was over here she wondered why she had come over. What was she supposed to do or say now?

"Good."

"We should work on adapting the lesson straight after breakfast."

"Yes, we should." Draco's voice was unenthusiastic, his eyes not really meeting hers as he spoke.

"Right...in here or will it be too busy?"

"Come to my room - we don't want anyone overhearing, do we?" Draco lifted his eyes to her for the first time.

"No - okay, I'll come to you." Hermione felt awkward. The conversation was stilted and difficult so she gave up and started to stand up until Draco's voice stopped her.

"Hermione?"

She sat down again abruptly, surprised at his use of her first name. "Yes?"

"Are you feeling the same?"

"The same?" Hermione asked, not entirely sure what he was asking if she felt the same as.

"As yesterday - you know, what we talked about. Sort of unenthusiastic and depressed?"

Hermione put her head to one side, their strange, awkward conversation explained. That was the problem! He was feeling like she did. "Yes - I feel terrible actually, I didn't sleep well at all."

"Good." Draco realised what he had said and for the first time this morning his expression lifted. "I don't mean good that you're feeling awful. If you're feeling like that as well then it must be the spell and I'm not going crazy!"

Hermione nodded. "Well I'm glad my misery has helped relieve some of yours," she said, her expression making it clear that she was joking.

Draco returned her little grin. "Being mutually miserable is definitely better than doing it alone!"

Hermione stood up, still smiling. "I'll see you after breakfast."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When Hermione got back to the communal room she found it deserted apart from Draco and Harry who were sitting together at the far end of the room. She walked over, hoping that things were at least civil between them.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said, his green eyes smiling at her. Draco just looked up and nodded.

"You've seen Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked, taking a seat.

"Yes - it's bloody awful what's happened to you both and really weird," Harry reached over and squeezed her hand. Hermione noticed Draco watching them but she ignored him.

"We have to solve this Harry because right now I can't even charm a broom!"

"Merlin! What a tragedy!" Draco commented and Hermione glared at him.

"It's what I do for a living!"

"Well, right now I can't stop people being killed or maimed. I think that's a bit more important."

"Oh! We're back on that same old line are we?" Hermione snapped at Draco who sat back in his chair arrogantly. "I think we now have got the message that you have the most important job in the universe."

Draco gave her a scathing look and then bent over the desk again. "So, Potter, how long do you think we need to do the dual demonstration? How much detail do we need?"

"Well, all the students who come will be competent flyers so I think it's the subtle details that will matter," Harry answered. He then glanced at Hermione who sat with her arms folded, upset by Draco's attitude. He'd been fine just an hour ago! It really annoyed her the way he switched his civility on and off.

"Yeh - you're right. So, after the dual demonstration we'll get Hermione to explain how she hated flying and then we can do a demonstration on the broom together..." Draco said, as if Hermione wasn't actually there.

"What do you mean, a demonstration?" Hermione asked, not liking the sound of this one little bit.

"A few stunts and some speed skills - nothing too elaborate as it's impossible with two people on a broom," Draco answered. "I'll have to leave the impressive stuff to Potter because of this bloody spell! At least if we finish the lesson with Potter doing a skill demonstration, that'll impress them."

"Stunts? Speed?" Hermione asked before Harry could answer. "I don't do stunts and I definitely don't do speed."

Draco turned his startling eyes on her. "Don't panic! I'll be flying - you'll just be a passenger."

"But I don't want to be a passenger on a broom doing stunts and speed!" Hermione insisted. She heard Harry chuckle so she turned to him. "Why are you laughing?"

"I can't believe you're still worrying about flying!"

"Thanks for the support, Harry."

"Well, whether you like it or not, that's what we'll be doing..." Draco said but Hermione interrupted him.

"Really? I think you'll find that's all dependent on me." She folded her arms again. "You'll be staying on the ground unless I agree to fly with you."

Draco put his quill down and stared at her. "I think you'll find you've already agreed, Granger."

"That was before I knew that stunts and speed would be involved, Malfoy," Hermione said.

"What did you think we were going to do? Take a little gentle ride around the stadium? How would that be a masterclass?"

"Exactly! It's supposed to be a masterclass to give pupils some extra skills and to show them the intricacies of flying. It's not just an opportunity for you to show off!" Hermione sighed and stood up. "Maybe we should just cancel it after all."

"No!" Harry and Draco said this in unison and then looked at one another.

"No Hermione," Harry grabbed her and pulled her to sit back down. "Bearing in mind your situation, I think the two of you should use this as an opportunity to try and get on."

"Skip the lecture saint Potter," Draco said sarcastically but he gave a grin that took the sting out of his words. He turned his eyes back to just Hermione. "Potters right though, we should stop arguing."

"You're both only saying that because neither of you want the masterclass cancelled." Hermione observed the two men sitting by her with suspicion. "I'm not that easily fooled that the pair of you suddenly want peace and harmony! Not after you were such shining examples of tolerance for seven years at school."

Harry grinned at his friend but said nothing. Draco was watching her intently and she wished he'd stop it. She wasn't an idiot though and she knew that Harry was right. She and Draco needed to try and work together like they had being doing. She glanced from one to the other of them and sighed again. "Okay - I'll do it but I want to know exactly what moves you're planning beforehand."

"Well, I don't usually tell women what moves I have planned beforehand but if you insist..." Draco said and Harry chuckled again.

Hermione rolled her eyes but part of her was pleased to see Harry and Draco getting along. She was about to tell them this when the door opened to and Neville stepped in.

"Harry, Hermione, Malfoy..." he said as he squeezed a seat into the small gap that was left.

"Have you spoken to Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and I can't believe it! I mean, no magic at all? It's ridiculous!" Neville looked distressed and Hermione actually felt sorry for him. "I'm really sorry about what's happened to you...both of you."

"Thanks Neville," Hermione smiled at him. He was such a lovely person. As if he could read her mind Neville now went on to demonstrate exactly that.

"Thanks for letting Professor McGonagall tell me," he said. "I know she asked your permission and there is only Harry and I who know."

"We're glad you can try and help us," Hermione said.

"Merlin! I think I might vomit in a minute," Draco said and he met their gazes unashamedly. "Bloody Gryffindor co-operation and understanding. Come on Potter, let's go and do a run through and leave these two to gush over each other in private."

"He's not lost any of his charm, has he?" Neville asked, once Harry and Draco had left. "I bet you'd give anything for it not be Malfoy involved in this?"

"Yes..." Hermione hesitated and then shrugged. "To be fair, he's not been too bad. I did actually feel better once we were working it out together but his social skills need improving, I'll give you that."

"This is what was wrong with you the other day, isn't it?" Neville asked, his gentle eyes on her face. "When you were asking me all those strange questions?"

"Yes - I needed to know if anyone else was affected."

"Why didn't you tell me then? I could have helped you," Neville asked.

"I didn't want to spoil this - it had gone so well," Hermione explained. "I was hoping I could fix it before anyone needed to know but you're right, maybe I should have just told you then."

"Yes you should because then I would have been able to tell Professor McGonagall who could have told us the thing she's just told me," Neville chuckled at his convoluted sentence. Hermione couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Pardon? You lost me half way through that!"

Neville smiled at her. "Professor McGonagall has told me something that might help us."

"What?" Hermione couldn't keep the hope out of her voice.

"She isn't supposed to tell anyone without special permission from the Ministry but as we're trying to keep all this as quiet as possible she didn't want to do that. So she's taken the decision to trust us never to speak of what we are going to be allowed to see."

"Merlin, Neville! Are you trying to kill me with suspense?" Hermione nudged him on the shoulder. "Get on with it for heaven's sake!"

Neville laughed at her excitement. "Don't pin all your hopes on this - it's definitely not a guarantee to finding the answer to help you."

"Okay - I know."

"Not all the documents concerning Hogwarts are kept in the library, some are kept in the Headmistress' office, some are kept in the dungeons. However, the most precious and ancient ones aren't in any of those places."

"I know all this," Hermione jumped in. "The ancient and important documents like the original plans and spells used on the staircases etc were all destroyed in a fire a few centuries ago."

"Yes and no." Neville grinned widely, knowing he was being infuriating.

Hermione pulled a face at him. "Stop teasing me."

"And if I don't, what are you going to do? Hex me?" Neville now burst out laughing and Hermione couldn't help but join in.

"That was evil!" she said, but she was giggling.

"There was a fire - a well documented one as we all know from history lessons but not everything was destroyed. Most of the very precious documents were protected by spells and therefore survived and they're still kept here at Hogwarts."

Hermione's eyes showed her surprise. "Really? So they let everyone think they had been destroyed and then hid them here?"

"Yes. It was done for security reasons and it proved to be a good decision because if Voldemort had known of their existence he would have wanted to get hold of them. The spells that protect the castle and the special spells created by all the former headmasters are here. This is top secret, Hermione. Only you, Harry, Malfoy and myself are allowed to know and we must be very discreet and careful because Professor McGonagall could be in very deep trouble."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, of course. Where is it? When can we go and look?"

"Now!" Neville held up a key with a grin. "I'm free until lunchtime so we can make a start while Harry and Malfoy are practising their masterclass. Then maybe we could all go back after dinner?"

**There you go, quite a long chapter and I do realise that not an awful lot happened but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I think that the conversations they have are sometimes just as crucial to the story as the plot or action. Let me know what you thought. x**


	15. Masterclass

An hour later Hermione was standing by Neville as he unlocked a large, oak door. They had gone to Professor McGonagall's office and then Neville had walked to a portrait behind her desk. He lifted from the wall, the occupant staring at him curiously, and then took the large, round end of the key and pressed it to a indentation on the wall. A handle had appeared and after hanging the portrait back up, Neville had turned it and indicated for Hermione to follow him. They descended some stone steps, along a very narrow and badly lit corridor at the end of which had been this door.

As Neville turned the key, Hermione put her hand on his arm. "I feel completely nervous and excited about this! What a privileage!"

Neville nodded and pushed on the heavy door. They stepped into the room and both stared in awe. Hermione had been expecting a small, dusty little room with a few cabinets but she couldn't have been more wrong. The room they had just entered was cavernous, with a high domed ceiling and seemingly hundreds of shelves, crammed with rolls of parchment, files and documents. Hermione almost felt slightly faint at the sight. It was awe inspring.

"Bloody hell!" Neville said beside her. "Bloody hell!"

Hermione stepped towards the nearest shelf and ran her hands along it. "This is incredible!"

They spent at least half an hour just walking around, picking up random things and examining old files.

"Hermione!" Neville called her. "Come and look at this." He was holding a large file and Hermione walked over to him. "It's an assessment of our performance in Charms from our first term."

Hermione giggled as she read lines from it. "Mr Potter is undoubtedly a capable pupil but he lacks the ability to remain focused." She jumped a few lines. "Mr Malfoy, as expected excels in this subject. He is hard working and a very quick learner." Hermione stopped reading and pulled a face. "We can't let him see this!"

"We should try and find some sort of index for the shelves, shouldn't we?" Neville suggested and they set about doing that. Unfortunately and typically of Hogwarts there didn't seem to be a logical order to the filing. It was as if the documents had just been added as they were not longer in use.

"I'm guessing these shelves are the more recent ones," Hermione said after a while and Neville nodded.

"We need to go now, we've missed lunch!" he said. "If you can tell the other two at some point this afternoon and then we could all come back later?"

"Yes - I will."

"Keep it quiet, Hermione."

"I know."

As Neville locked the large door he glanced over at her. "I feel hopeful that there might be something to help in there, do you?"

"Yes, I do," Hermione agreed. She patted Neville's arm. "Thank you for helping, Neville."

"Don't be ridiculous! Why on earth do you think you have to thank me? Of course I'll help you."

"Which lucky students have the pleasure of your knowledge next lesson then?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"1st years!" Neville's tone conveyed his feelings on this and Hermione chuckled.

"We were first years once!"

"I know and I do try to be tolerant. I remember how awful I was!"

"I think you're being unfair to yourself."

"No I'm not, stop being nice," Neville answered. They had climbed the stone steps and he was shutting the door under the portrait.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. You're living proof of how wonderful someone can turn out to be, no matter how they start. You're an example of just how much Hogwarts can teach you." Hermione bit her lip, realising she was saying a bit too much but Neville playfully covered his face.

"Stop it! Did the great and knowledgeable Hermione Granger just call me wonderful? You'll have me blushing in a minute!"

Hermione laughed. "I mean it - you're one of the nicest people I know."

Neville twisted his lips. "Oh dear! It's definitely not a good sign when an attractive women tells you that you're nice! I mean attractive, hot, witty are fine but nice - that's not good."

Hermione shook her head, bewildered. "You're the other three as well," she said with a cheeky grin and actually she meant it because he was.

Neville bit his lip, his eyes dancing. "It's not use back pedalling now, Granger. You used the word nice and that's it!" He then stopped pretending to be offended and leant a bit closer. "I liked the 'hot' though. I'll remind you that you said that when I get round to asking you out again. You cut our first meeting a bit short."

"I know, I'm sorry." Hermione giggled and then looked around them. "But I'm not sure we should be having this conversation in Professor McGonagalls' office!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry and Draco were already waiting when Hermione got to the Quidditch stadium. Harry was hovering around on a broom, doing some twists and turns whilst Draco examined his own broom. The students were due in half an hour.

"Hi," Hermione said. Harry landed and came over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Hermione saw Draco glance over at them.

"I don't know, Harry. This is a big thing for me."

"I know that and as much as we want to do it, I totally understand if you want to pull out."

Hermione leaned closer. "You might understand but there is no way on earth he will!" She nodded her head towards Draco. "He can't fly a broom without me, remember?"

"I did wonder if you should tell him," Harry said but Hermione shook her head vigourously.

"No way!"

"It's up to you, of course."

Draco approached them and Hermione turned to look at him. "Is everything okay?" Draco asked, sensing that something was going on.

"Harry's trying to reassure me," Hermione lied, quickly. "So can you show me what we'll be doing on the broom?"

Draco looked up at her. "You want me to show you?"

Hermione looked around the Quiddtich stadium. "Well, no - I meant tell me, so I know what to expect."

Draco stepped closer and pretended to mount the broom. "So I'll do a vertical climb..."

"That's not vertical is it?"

"No - it just means you climb steeply and it's a great skill to have when playing Quidditch. I'll then do a few of the stunt moves that we will have talked to them about. A quick stop, a half turn loop, a dodge..."

"Oh my god!"

"What?" Draco asked, impatiently.

"I have an idea what some of those are but I do not like the sound of any of them!"

"I thought you'd know what they all are now you charm brooms for a living," Draco said. "And now you can fly."

"Compared to you and Harry I can hardly fly. It's all very basic stuff," Hermione said, giving the broomstick a glare. "And I haven't done it for a while."

Draco's eyes now had amusement in them. He stepped close and leant towards her. "Hermione, I promise you will be perfectly safe as long as you do one thing."

"Which is?"

"Don't let go of me - if you do then you and I will have a close encounter with the stadium floor."

Hermione's face showed her terror at this idea. "What if you do a stunt that means I lose my grip? Maybe we should keep it a bit safer."

"If you lose your grip then find it again quickly!" Draco suddenly grinned and then stepped even closer. "Did you want to practise 'gripping' me now?"

"Only if it's around the throat," Hermione managed a quick answer back and Harry gave a little chuckle at Hermione's answer.

"Maybe the two of you should just do a couple of circuits around. Just so Hermione knows how it will feel - we have a few minutes spare."

Draco looked at Hermione. "Do you want to?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No! I want to go to the library and bury my head in a book but as I don't have that option I suppose a fly around is a good idea."

Without a moment's hesitation, Draco mounted his broomstick and indicated for Hermione to climb on behind him. She did so feeling uneasy and uncomfortable. Not only was she about to do one of her least favourite things but she was about to do it whilst clinging to Draco Malfoy.

"Put your arms right round me," Draco instructed.

Hermione glanced over at Harry, who nodded encouragingly and then she reached around Draco and held onto him. Suddenly, a strange feeling washed across Hermione. Instead of feeling worse as the moment she had been dreading finally arrived, she felt better. She felt warm, content and happy. Draco had stopped before he kicked off and he turned to look at her over her shoulder.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, sensing that something was going on.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I felt different."

"Stop thinking about it, Hermione. Just hang on and relax," Harry said, thinking she just meant she was nervous.

Draco remained silent and so Hermione wrapped her arms around him again and this time he pushed off. He rose swiftly and Hermione's wonderful, contented feeling was overtaken by a desire to scream her head off. She realised she'd been worrying unnecessarily about not being able to hang onto Draco. There was no way in a million years that she was letting go of him! He suddenly swung the broom left, circling the stadium.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, over his shoulder. Hermione nodded but couldn't speak."Are you sure?"

"No!"

"Relax - take in the view." Draco swung the broom around and he was right, from up here there was an incredible view not that Hermione was in the mood to appreciate it. Flying on a broom had always been one of her least favourite things to do but now it was like opening a door to a terrible nightmare and if she was a weaker person, she would never have done it again. But she wasn't weak and she wouldn't give into her fears and memories. Draco was speaking again. "I'm going to circle twice and then do a quick stop and half turn loop. It'll feel fast so hang on."

"Can't wait," Hermione mumbled. Draco flew left around the stadium and then suddenly and amazingly quickly he stopped, flinging them both forward on the broom as the back end lifted. Hermione clung to him, her head buried in his back. She didn't care who he was, right now she just wanted to be as close to him as possible. The next moment she gasped as she was suddenly swung around and ended up facing the opposite end of the stadium. Bloody hell he could fly! Hermione knew a few of the stunts from having to charm the brooms and she knew this was advanced stuff.

"Still okay?" Draco asked.

"Yes - I'm having the time of my life!"

"Leave the sarcasm to me," Draco said and he nodded his head to the left. Hermione followed his gaze and saw Harry hovering a small distance away.

"What's happening now?" she asked.

"I'm going to demonstrate a dodge. Harry will follow behind us and as he catches us up I stop and let him fly past before turning and flying in the other direction. Hang on because you'll be thrown about a bit."

He was right! Hermione was flung forward, then down, then left. Harry hovered close again, shouting over to them.

"That was great!" He looked at Hermione anxiously. "Are you still okay, Hermione?"

"Yeh, I thinks so."

"We should land now - the students will be here soon," he said before flying away from them, towards the ground but Draco didn't follow him.

"Why aren't we following him?" Hermione asked, nervously.

"Why is Potter so concerned about you?" Draco asked and Hermione bit her lip behind him. They needed to be careful because he was perceptive.

"He knows how much I hate this."

"But you can fly now? Surely that's made it easier?"

"Not really."

"Well, the whole point of you being here isn't to ride passenger while I perform stunts," Draco said. "So we thought you should demonstrate what you've learnt, despite your fear."

"Oh god."

"We thought you could land? Do you know how to do that?" Draco raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Of course I know how to land! How do you think I ever got off the broom?"

"I mean from this height, with me on the back and elegantly?" Draco asked.

"No, no and no! I told you, it was basic stuff."

Draco turned round more to face her. "I don't know who it was who taught you but they deserve a medal! It must have been a nightmare!"

"Thanks."

"So don't descend too quickly and watch the balance. The broom is more difficult to handle with a passenger..."

Hermione interrupted him. "I hate to point out the obvious but I'm at the back of the broom. I can't fly it from here."

"No - we'll have to do a switch."

"No way!" Hermione almost let go of him.

Draco grinned. "So you know what a switch is then?"

"Yes I do and never in a million years will I do one." A switch was when the two people on a broom changed places. It was a skilled manoeuvre that involved one of the riders swinging around the other, whilst still maintaining the delicate balance.

"You don't have to do much, except shuffle forward. I'll do the difficult part," Draco reassured her but she shook her head.

"No way."

"It'll impress the students."

"I really don't care."

Draco flew downwards and she thought he had given in but she was wrong. He approached Harry and shouted over.

"She doesn't want to do the switch but I'll persuade her. Do we have time?" Harry nodded and looked at Hermione questioningly. Before she could indicate that she really didn't want to Draco flew high again and then turned to her. "Have you seen what broom you're riding?"

"It's yours isn't it?"

"I mean the make of it. It's a lightning broom - you should have faith in your own invention."

"I bet it's not the one with the self deploying safety net?" Hermione asked, knowing full well it wouldn't be. That broom was for beginners and Draco most definitely didn't fall into that category.

"No - you know it's not but it is the pro-balance so it will stay steady."

Hermione obviously knew that this meant the broom helped with keeping the broom balanced. It was used by the top Quidditch players because it allowed them to manoeuvre the broom quickly. It didn't reassure her though because nothing would. She began to feel anxious, some old feelings resurfacing. She knew she couldn't do it and she just hoped that the little truce that she and Draco had would make him be understanding when she told him. "I'm sorry but I really can't do it - I'm not being pathetic. I can't explain it to you but I just can't do it."

She waited for his scathing reply, holding her breath. He wasn't going to be happy about this at all and she actually began to feel quite upset by the situation she was being placed in and knowing she was being a coward. After a prolonged moment she realised he hadn't spoke and she lifted her eyes to find him looking at her. His expression wasn't one of impatience or condemnation, his eyes were soft and questioning. Unfortunately, this surprising show of patience just made Hermione feel even more emotional and she screwed her eyes up, willing herself not to cry.

"You're upset," Draco said, still half turned to her.

"I know you'll think this is ridiculous but I can't help it," Hermione tried to keep her voice steady but failed.

"It's okay - we can try to include you flying in the second lesson." Draco turned and flew down towards the ground, landing them gently.

"Hermione?" Harry's face was anxious but Hermione just shook her head at him.

"I couldn't do it, Harry. I'm sorry."

"I told her we could try and include her flying in the second masterclass, " Draco said. He looked from Hermione to Harry then back again. "But maybe it would help if I knew what the problem was?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you," Hermione said, her voice quiet. She watched him again anxiously, still waiting for a reaction but he just studied her for a second before nodding.

"Will you be okay to do the stunts as my passenger? I can't do them without you?" Draco asked.

"Yes - I'll do that, of course," Hermione tried to convey how sorry she felt for spoiling their plan but the words seemed inadequate.

The first students started arriving and Hermione tried to pin a smile on her face. That awful, down feeling was with her again and she hated it. As Draco and Harry started the masterclass, Hermione let her mind wonder to the feeling she had when she'd first got on the broom with Draco. She should have been feeling terrible, scared and nervous but instead it was as if the weight she felt she was carrying around had lifted. As if the sun had come out from behind a cloud. Was it from touching Draco? Was it because when she did, her magic was re-established?

A loud round of applause drew her attention back and she turned to see Harry a few feet from the floor, demonstrating positions with Draco on the ground, directly beneath him, demonstrating the same position. It looked affective and Hermione could see how this would be a great help. Not only that she actually felt herself being drawn into the demonstration, watching the positions and listening to what they were used for. The dialogue was quick and funny, switching between Harry and Draco and Hermione was stunned by how well they worked together. Who would have thought it?

When it was time for her and Draco to do their stunts, Draco introduced her and explained about her fears and how she had tried to overcome them. He then explained what he was going to demonstrate and mounted the broom. Hermione got on behind him, feeling a little self conscious in front of the students and as soon as she slipped her arms around Draco the warm feeling hit her again. She didn't have time to think about it though because she was soon clinging on again, hoping it would all be over soon.

**Hope this was okay? I'm throwing in a few unanswered questions and stuff to keep the plot moving but not much Dramione so how about I make up for it next chapter? Let me know what you think so far - do you like how it is progressing? x**


	16. The 2nd Connection

When the students had gone the three of them walked back to the castle. Harry and Draco chatted quite comfortably with each other albeit that the conversation was entirely about how the lesson had gone. Hermione was again pleased that they were working so well together but she didn't join in much because the whole flying experience had made her feel awful. She was ashamed that she'd acted like a coward and she felt emotional. She felt like she was being bombarded with things - coming back to Hogwarts, losing her magic, being connected to Draco Malfoy, flying broomsticks, letting people down, Neville. It was all getting too much.

As they entered the castle she told them briefly about the archive room and that they should all meet there tonight.

"Merlin!" Harry said, his green eyes dancing. "They've kept that a secret well, haven't they?"

"Yes and we must be really careful. No-one else can know."

"What's it like?" Draco asked.

"Incredible - you wouldn't believe the size of it," Hermione looked around as some students came past them and she shook her head to say that they must drop the subject.

"Tonight then, 8pm?" she whispered.

Draco nodded but Harry pulled a face and shook his head. "Oh! I can't - I've already arranged something."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her friend. "What's more important than this, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "It's not more important - I could come later..."

Hermione gave him a grin. "I'm only joking - I don't expect we'll find the answer tonight." She leant closer. "What is that you're doing then?"

Harry shuffled a little and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Errr...well, I'm going out."

"Going out?"

"He means he's going on a date," Draco said, knowingly and Harry turned to him before nodding.

"Yeh - I'm going on a date."

Hermione leant forward, enthusiastically. "A date? Who with?"

Harry looked from her to Draco who gave a little chuckle. "He doesn't want to tell you."

"Yes - I do! It's Cho," Harry confessed, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh - okay..." Hermione wasn't exactly sure what to say but she tried to look enthusiastic. "Well, don't worry and have a nice time."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco, Neville and Hermione entered the Archive Room. Draco's reaction was very similar to Neville's and Hermione's had been. He gaped at the sight before him and then picked up a few items on the nearest shelves.

"Bloody amazing!" he commented. "This is a Quidditch tournament from when my parents were here."

"I know, it's incredible stuff," Hermione said. "Neville and I think the only order the items are in is chronological and then not particularly strictly adhered to. I think we need to go right to the back shelves."

"I have to go now - I'll be back as soon as I can," Neville approached them and handed Draco the keys. "Sorry I can't help - believe me I'd much rather be down here!"

"It's okay - go and sort the students out," Hermione nodded.

A group of 5th years had run rampage in Astronomy this afternoon. They'd made fun of the professor and even pretended they were under an influence that made them want to throw themselves from the top of the Astronomy tower. It had been a joke, but it had turned into a dangerous one with several students on the top of the tower. Neville, as head of Gryffindor house, had been called to a special detention with them tonight along with the other heads of houses.

Once he had gone, Hermione and Draco weaved their way to the back of the room, through the tall dusty shelves. It was tempting to stop every few moments to look at something interesting on the shelves but they stopped themselves, conscious of the time they were wasting.

"I'd like a week down here to just nose around!" Hermione commented.

They picked a shelf and started pulling parchments and other items off, trying to decide if they were from around the right time.

"This isn't old enough," Draco said, holding up plan of Hagrid's hut. They moved further along, now towards the very back of the room and checked some items again.

"This is a register of expected pupils - let me see the date," Hermione twisted the parchment, holding it away a little. "I think it's about the right time."

They began examining the shelf but after half an hour Draco stopped. "Something's not right about this."

"What do you mean?"

"Even Hogwarts wouldn't allow precious documents to be just shoved on shelves like this? I mean the plans to Hogwarts, the spells that protect it? There must be somewhere for the most important documents."

Hermione bit her lip. "You're right." She looked around. "But where?"

"Let's have a proper look around," Draco suggested and Hermione followed him as he began an exploration of the large room. An hour later they had found nothing except row upon row of shelves and blank walls. So, trying not to feel defeated they started removing items from the oldest shelves on by one and examining them. Hermione felt her feelings dipping really low as time dragged on with nothing vaguely helpful being found. This dragging, down feeling that she and Draco had to carry around all the time seemed to make the most inconsequential thing more upsetting. She sighed loudly, really annoyed at herself for giving into it and she put the parchment she was holding back on the shelf roughly.

"Psst!"

She turned round to see Draco sitting on a stool at the end of the opposite shelf. He waved his arms at another stool that he had pulled up close to his own, indicating that she should join him. Hermione trudged along her shelf and the length of his and thankfully lowered herself onto the vacant stool.

"You look like I feel," Draco commented.

"Awful?"

"Well, I wouldn't like to say that - you might hex me..." Draco grinned cheekily. "Ha! Actually you can't, can you?"

"You're hilarious as always," Hermione said. "And I have no sense of humour whatsover. This feeling is getting to me - I can't seem to stay positive."

"I know, it's bloody terrible," Draco leant back against the end of the shelf. Hermione looked at him sideways, wondering if she should mention how she had felt on the broom when she touched him. There was no reason not to tell him but as the afternoon had progressed she had begun to wonder if she had imagined it. There was also the problem that no matter how carefully she phrased it, Hermione knew that telling Draco he had made her feel better would sound completely wrong! "Why don't you just say it?" Draco asked, interrupting Hermione's internal debate. She blinked rapidly.

"Say what?"

"Whatever it is you're thinking about saying to me. Stop dithering and just say it." Draco sat up and looked at her properly.

Hermione put her head to one side, impressed and annoyed at the same time. How did he know? Now she was either going to have to tell him or make something up on the spot. She sighed and took a deep breath. "How can you tell I want to ask you something?"

"You're easy to read."

Hermione frowned. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not? I just wanted to ask about when we were on the broom earlier."

Draco's eyes raised, obviously a little surprised by the subject matter. "You don't need to apologise - I know you have a supremely low opinion of me but I don't expect you to put yourself through feeling like that just for a lesson!"

"Oh - I know - that's not what I want to talk about...but thanks," Hermione bit her lip, a bit thrown by his attitude.

"So what then? You don't approve of my riding style?"

"Just before I climbed on the broom, I felt terrible. I mean, nervous, scared - you know but also this low feeling we both have. But as soon as I got on and...well...when I..."

"Touched me?" Draco finished her sentence for her and he leant forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "When you put your arms around me, you felt better?"

Hermione stared at him. "You felt it as well?"

"Yes, I did."

"It was like a warm feeling, like the sun was shining and a weight had been lifted from me." Hermione carried on explaining, even though it was obvious that she and Draco must have felt the same thing.

"Exactly," Draco agreed.

"It even made me feel slightly better about flying!"

"Did it go as soon as you moved away from me?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded. Draco's eyes were on her face and she could see his mind working behind them. "So when we're not touching we can't do magic and we feel awful but when we touch, it's as if a switch is turned on. The light comes on, all is right in the world and we can do magic again?"

"Good description - that's exactly it!" Hermione agreed. "What the hell is this thing that has happened to us? Since when does Draco Malfoy make me feel better?" She twisted her lips. "No offence."

"Non taken - so are you still feeling terrible now?"

"Yes."

Draco lifted his stool and shuffled closer and Hermione watched him, knowing what he was going to do and not quite sure how to react to it. "So how about if I do this?" He reached out and took her hand in his, holding it on her lap. Instantly it happened again - as Draco had so aptly put it, the light came on. The sun was shining and she felt happy and content. "Hermione?" Draco prompted her.

"It's the same - I feel better, much better."

Draco removed his hand and the dark feeling was back. They stared at one another, puzzled but also a little perturbed. This connection between them was so unusual and it was disturbing. Hermione suddenly felt emotional. It was one thing to not be able to do magic without being with Draco - that was bad enough but this new development was terrifying. In order to feel happy she would have to be touching him? She felt herself beginning to crumble so she stood up quickly, looking down at the floor.

"Maybe we've done enough for tonight," she stepped away and turned towards the door.

"Hermione?"

"We can bring Neville and Harry tomorrow and we'll get through it twice as quickly," she tried to sound upbeat but her voice was betraying her. She took a few steps away from Draco when he said her name again.

"Hermione."

She stopped with her back to him and tried to get control of her emotions before turning around but she didn't get the chance because Draco had walked over to her and she could now feel him standing behind her. All of a sudden the atmosphere had changed and Hermione felt her throat go dry from trying to keep her emotions in and from the tension that she could now feel. This connection they had had totally shifted their relationship (not that they even had a relationship!) and now they had no choice but to try and get on with one another.

None of this explained Hermione's reaction to him when he was being nice or when he stood close to her. How much of this was their connection and how much would she have been feeling anyway?

"Why don't you let me help you?" Draco asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

She turned to face him, puzzled by his question. "We've helped each other all evening? What do you mean?"

"I mean you're upset right now so why don't you let me help you?" Draco's eyes were deep grey, his voice deep and quiet and Hermione couldn't take her eyes of him. "Let me switch the light on for a few minutes." He gave a very faint smile now at his own little joke.

Hermione was breathing rapidly now - his meaning clear to her. He was asking if she wanted him to touch her to take the misery away for a few minutes. She had absolutely no idea how to answer him, managing only a pathetic denial. "I'm okay - it's just been a long day."

Draco ignored her and reached out, gently taking her hand. Hermione felt the lovely, lifting feeling but now it was accompanied by a tingle that spread from her fingers. Draco was still holding her gaze, his expression warm, his eyes soft and having never seen him like this, Hermione was completely mesmerized. This was alien territory for her, holding her former enemy's hand, their eyes locked, her pulse racing and her skin tingling. She tried to keep her cool and speak normally.

"Thanks," she pulled her hand away, not because she wanted to but because it was embarrassing, standing in this huge, dusty room holding Draco Malfoy's hand. Draco stepped closer and this time took both of her hands.

"Will you just relax for a few minutes? I've never known anyone as defensive as you are!" Draco said. "I do know how weird all this is and I know you think I only just qualify as human but I do get it, Hermione. I'm feeling the same, remember? "

"But I'm not handling it anywhere near as well as you are!" Hermione said in a completely unnecessary tone. She felt confused and upset and Draco being understanding was freaking her out. "Nothing fazes a Malfoy, does it? Not like silly, emotional, needy Gryffindors who can't keep control of themselves..."

Hermione's tirade was stopped by Draco sliding his hands up her arms, over her shoulders and then finally down her back to her waist. Before she had time to react to this he pulled her against him and lowered his head into her neck and that was when it hit Hermione, full force. Her rollercoaster of emotions were wearing her out and this embrace was giving her what she had so desperately needed, if only for a few minutes. She felt peaceful, calm and content. Unwittingly she sank against him, letting him support her weight as she allowed herself a few moments of utter bliss.

When they moved away from each other again, the unhappy feeling took a few moments to return. It was just as bad as before but as Hermione locked the door behind them, she knew that those few minutes she'd experienced meant that now she could handle it.

**Did that help with everyone's need for some Dramione? WhenI'm describing Hermione's feelings like the tingles he gives her I always hope that anyone reading my story gets the tingles too. That's what happens to me when I read a good story. Hope it didn't feel rushed - their connection is affecting how they are with each other but don't expect it to be a smooth ride from here - now that'd just be boring wouldn't it?**


	17. Ups and Downs

The next morning, Neville and Hermione went to ask Professor McGonagall what she knew about the archive.

"I'm glad you're here," Professor McGonagall said. "I was going to send for you."

"Draco wondered if the most important documents are kept separately?" Hermione asked.

"Well, officially I know nothing about you going down there," Professor McGonagall said, glancing round at the portraits on her walls. "But unofficially I have made some enquiries and there are several binders that contain the most precious documents. The one containing the Merlin Stone inaugural ceremony documents is Volume 2. I have seen Volume 1 and it was a large, brown binder - unmistakable really but I didn't fetch it from the archive, Professor Snape did. I would have to presume that Volume 2 would be very similar."

"Snape knew about the archive?" Hermione asked, increduously.

"Professor Snape did know about it," Professor McGonagall enforced the use of professor and Hermione suddenly felt like she was a student again.

"Okay - thank you," Hermione said. "Do you know anything about the stones that might help us?"

"Only a little. They were thought of and erected by Salazar Slytherin and rumour has it Merlin himself although I believe this has never been verified. They were representative of the unity that they wanted to exist between the houses. They were supposedly enchanted and I think great things were expected of them with two such wonderful wizards involved. To my knowledge, however, they have never lived up to their magical potential."

"Do you think that Draco and I have triggered their magic? I mean, after all this time, could we really have done that just by hitting them?" Hermione wanted Professor McGonagall's opinion.

"Really? I don't think so," Professor McGonagall said.

"So are we wasting our time?"

"No, Hermione. I believe the Merlin Stones are the source of your problem but I don't believe that just a single encounter with them such as the one you and Mr Malfoy had could have triggered such strong magic. There must be another connection - something we are missing."

"I've never been near them before! Not like that."

"Well, it may be something less obvious than being near to them."

"Let's hope we can find the binder," Neville said.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione and Neville had told Draco and Harry what Professor McGonagall had said and they were all now searching in the archives. Harry's reaction to the amazing room had been comical. He had stared in awe, as they all had initially but then he had just stood there unable to take the magnitude of it in. Eventually Hermione had taken his arm and lead him towards the back of the room, giggling.

Draco suggested they split the room into four and take a section each to search for the binders. If what Professor McGonagall had said was true a shelf full of huge binders should be easy to find. After over an hour, Hermione began feel less positive. She had almost finished searching her section and there was definitely nothing.

"It's not in my section," Neville said from the end of his row. "What about you?"

"No - nothing."

Neville approached her and looked at her with his soft, warm eyes. "Don't sound so upset, Hermione. We'll find it - we know they're here."

"I'm sorry - it's this dreadful feeling , it makes me so gloomy."

"And nothing makes it better?" Neville asked. Hermione wrinkled her nose and gave a quick look around.

"Actually, one thing does. It gets rid of it completely."

"Really? What?"

Hermione sighed, feeling slightly embarrassed by this piece of news. "When Draco and I touch - we get our magic back and the feeling disappears."

Neville's eyes widened and for a minute he didn't say anything. "Well, that wasn't the answer I was expecting."

"You sound upset." Hermione hadn't really meant to say this but it just came out. She took a step backwards. "Maybe we should find the others and see how they are getting on." She turned to go but Neville grabbed her hand.

"How did you find out? About feeling better?"

"When we rode the broom together."

Neville's face looked slightly flushed and he was gazing at the floor. "So, I suppose you'll have to get used to being close to Malfoy then, if you want to feel better."

Hermione gulped, not exactly sure what Neville was implying but getting the general feeling that this news was not what he wanted to hear. "If you're thinking we're going to walk around holding hands then you're mistaken." She tried to lighten the mood, "I'd rather be bloody miserable!"

"I hate to think of you feeling miserable," Neville said. He was still looking at the floor and it reminded Hermione of the old Neville from school - awkward and lacking in confidence. In the next moment she changed her mind entirely though because as Neville spoke again, his voice was strong and smooth. He raised his eyes to hers and his lips lifted at one side. "I hate to think of you touching Malfoy even more, though."

Now it was Hermione's turn to stare at the floor because she felt a flush of embarrassment because now there was no mistaking the implication of Neville's words. Neville's awkwardness had disappeared in a pop and he was now standing opposite her, a cheeky grin on his face, his eyes fixed to hers. Hermione realised she was acting like a schoolgirl and she made herself meet his gaze. She couldn't help but smile back at him, he really knew how to switch on the charm now! No wonder half his students had a crush on him. Well, she wasn't a student - she was a grown woman and she needed to act like one. She needed to decide if she really did like Neville in any way other than a friend and it looked like the time for a decision was right now.

"Mr Longbottom, are you flirting with me?" she asked, coyly. She fluttered her eyelashes in an exaggerated fashion and was rewarded with another grin.

"Yes." Neville's answer was bold and to the point and Hermione felt her stomach do a little flutter. Since when did Neville Longbottom become as cool as a cucumber? "I have no idea how you think of me but I really like you, Hermione."

Hermione bit her lip, fighting the urge to blush again. "I think you're...nice!" She grinned widely now, knowing that he would hate her calling him this after their conversation the other day. Neville gave a little chuckle and sighed loudly.

"Thanks!"

"You are nice."

"Stop it."

"I mean it! You really are!"

Neville stepped closer and very gently pushed a strand of Hermione's hair out of her face. It was an intimate gesture and it made Hermione's heart start to thump.

"We haven't found them - have you finished..." Draco's voice came from the end of the shelving but he stopped speaking as soon as he saw them. Neville immediately stepped backwards but it was too late. It was obvious that Draco had seen them standing so close.

"We haven't found anything either," Hermione said, trying to act normally. She didn't know why she felt so awkward but she did.

"I gathered that as you had obviously moved onto something else," Draco's voice was cutting and as Hermione glanced over at him she saw that his eyes were cold.

"Meaning what exactly?" Neville asked, his tone challenging.

Harry appeared and then stopped in his tracks, sensing the atmosphere. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Draco grunted and turned away from them abruptly. "None of us have found anything. Maybe I'm going be stuck like this forever."

"Don't you mean we?" Hermione corrected him with a glare.

"Yes - good point! I'm going to be stuck with you forever!"

"Malfoy!" Neville said, warningly.

Hermione felt her anger rise and she walked down the shelf towards him. "How dare you speak to me like that! What happened to us working together?"

"Exactly my point!" Draco answered her, his tone reflecting her own. "What did happen to working together? Don't you get it Granger? We can't do magic without each other!"

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious."

Draco pointed at her head angrily. "I'd like to call you stupid but I know you're not."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Draco waved his hand in Neville's direction. "How is that going to work then? Am I supposed to tag along with you two while you're slobbering over each other? What about when we leave Hogwarts because I don't know if you've realised but we're not actually students. We have real lives that need us back soon and unless we can solve this bloody situation then we're going to have to help each other, aren't we? You can't charm brooms without me and I can't run a department at the Ministry of Magic without any bloody magic, can I? So, will I need Longbottom's permission before I can ask you to help me? Will he be there whilst we charm your brooms? Just the three of us?" Draco's face was pale and he took a deep breath. "When this nightmare is over you can shag Longbottom senseless twenty-four hours a day for all I care..."

"We're you and Neville...?" Harry didn't end his sentence and Hermione snapped at him.

"No! We weren't doing anything!"

Harry held up his hands. "Okay!"

Hermione turned back to Draco, her angry retort on the tip of her lips but he was gone.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione sat in her room, staring out of the window. She had remained unbelievably angry at Draco for a while. She'd knocked loudly on his door as soon as she returned to their wing but he either wasn't in there or he was ignoring her.

After she'd slammed her door, kicked her bed (which hurt) and generally grumped around her room for an hour or so she began to calm down. An image popped into her head and it defused her anger like a large pin touching a balloon. Draco's face as he'd spoken had been deathly pale, his lips set in a line, his eyes cold. He'd looked angry, of course but there was something else and it wasn't until the word that described his expression popped into her head, that Hermione really understood why he had acted as he had. He'd looked desperate.

At the beginning of his speech, Hermione had wanted to grab him around the throat and tell him how wrong he was and how much she hated him for daring to interfere in her life like this but sitting in her room, gazing out of her window she actually began to take in his words and reluctantly, she could see some of what had triggered him to say them.

The other night, in the archive when she had been feeling so low, he had been so understanding, so considerate. She had been totally led by him, he was the one who suggested that holding her would make her feel better. She'd actually felt a real, proper connection with him and not just the one caused by the stones.

It didn't give him the right to start telling how to live her life but she could understand what he meant about either of them involving anyone else in the mess. She hadn't allowed her mind to think about returning to their normal lives because that meant admitting that they might not be able to solve this quickly or terrifyingly, at all but Draco was right. If they wanted any sense of normality and to keep their jobs then they would have to come to some arrangement and work together and starting a new relationship at this precise moment (not that she had even thought about doing that) was probably not a great decision.

Draco, as always had reacted badly, igniting the situation but Hermione could understand his sentiments. She sighed and looked at the door, already knowing what she was going to do but not quite ready to get up and do it. When she did finally get up and walk towards the door there was a knock on it and she hurried over, flinging it open. She tried to stop herself looking surprised when she found Neville standing there.

"Oh - Neville," she said. "Please come in."

Neville stepped in. "I just wanted to check if you're okay?"

"Thanks Neville, but I'm fine."

"What was that all about? I mean, I know Malfoy's a prat but I think he even beat his own record today," Neville said. "Have you seen him since?"

"No - I'm not sure if he's in his room," Hermione pulled Neville over to the window and pushed him into a chair before sitting opposite and leaning towards him. "You're probably going to think I'm crazy - maybe I am - but I have thought about it and...well, he didn't go the right way about it...but maybe he..."

"Are you trying to tell me you think he's right?" Neville's eyes had widened.

"You know me too well," Hermione said with a little smile that she was pleased to see Neville return.

"Hermione, he can't tell you what to do or who to do it with!"

"No, he can't - I know that," Hermione pulled a face, "he knows that! But while this crazy situation is affecting us then he does have a point about involving anyone else in it."

"I don't remember proposing spending the rest of our lives together," Neville said with a roll of his eyes.

"I know - he jumped to conclusions. Now that is typical of him!" Hermione said.

Neville's large eyes were watching her and he sat back in his chair. "We're friends, right?"

"Of course we are."

"Good friends?"

"You know we are."

"So if I ask you something, will you answer me honestly?"

Hermione twisted her lips. "Mmm...depends..."

"Do you like him? Do you like Malfoy?"

Hermione felt herself grow hot at Neville's surprisingly forthright question. She bit her lip and stared back at her friend. He deserved her to be honest with him, but firstly she had to be honest with herself. "I suppose I do - just a little bit," she answered quietly, somehow feeling like she was admitting to something terrible.

"Yeh - I thought so."

"He still drives me crazy, Neville. He's an obnoxious, moody idiot most of the time," Hermione expanded her answer, trying to explain. "But this weird connection - well if you'd told me I would have it with Malfoy, I would have gone and thrown myself off the tower! I mean I couldn't imagine anything worse! But he's been good about it, helpful, considerate even pleasant when he's felt like it." Hermione shrugged. "I know he's still Malfoy - I'm not a gullible idiot but right now he really is the only one who knows exactly how I feel..." She stopped speaking not sure what else she could say that would explain.

"This is just my luck!" Neville said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, some gorgeous girl who knows me - my history - and yet still likes me...or even a bit more than likes me..."

"A lot more."

"Yeh - well, it's just my luck that that very same girl just happens to be struck by this weird, centuries old curse that connects her to our former enemy and notorious bloody lady killer!" Neville sighed. Hermione watched anxiously, trying to decipher Neville's mood and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him smile. "And because she's so bloody nice she actually starts to like him!"

"Neville..."

He held his hand up to stop her. "It's okay, Hermione."

"But I feel terrible..."

"No, really Hermione. I get it. Merlin knows how I'd feel if this had happened to me. Losing our magic is one of the worst things I can think of." Neville smiled at her again. "Friends is almost as bad a word as nice but I'll accept both for now." Hermione felt tears behind her eyes at how incredible this man in front of her was. He didn't have a bad bone in his body. "Just for now - when we've disconnected you and Malfoy, I'll be expecting an upgrade!"

Hermione flung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you...thank you."

There was a knock at the door and Hermione turned to look at it. "Come in," she called. The door swung open and Draco stood in the doorframe. He surveyed the scene before him, Hermione still leaning near to Neville and his eyes narrowed.

"I'm interrupting again," he said.

"No! No, you're not - Neville was just checking if I was okay," Hermione jumped up, taking a few steps towards him but he didn't meet her eyes.

"Yeh - me too," he said and Hermione stopped in her tracks, his tone and expression telling her that any attempt to smooth this over would be a waste of time. He grabbed the door handle and pulled it shut again, leaving Hermione staring at the door.

**I told you it wouldn't be a smooth ride! Hope you like the triangle - I enjoyed writing it because I haven't properly done a triangle before. So, more Dramione anyone? The great thing about an argument is that they will now have to make up, won't they? Mmmm...**


	18. The 3rd Connection

**I HAVE CHANGED THIS CHAPTER AS I MADE A MISTAKE AND HAD DRACO FLYING! HOPE IT MAKES SENSE NOW. X**

**Okay - every story has one of these chapters - I'm never sure exactly when it will happen but I love writing them when it does. This is a big chapter both in size and content and a few questions will be answered. This is a big chapter for Draco and Hermione even though they don't actually do anything particularly romantic...anyway have a read and you'll see what I mean...**

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she knew the first thing she had to do was find Draco. He wasn't in the communal rooms and he didn't answer when she knocked his door, so she went on a search for him. It was impossible to find one person in a place the size of Hogwarts so very soon she gave up. She would just have to wait for him to show up. She sat in the communal room, feeling utterly miserable.

"Hey," a voice said and she looked up to find Harry standing by her.

"Hi, Harry."

"Is everything okay now?" he asked.

"Not really - I still need to sort it out with Draco."

Harry bent over. "Yes, you do - not least because it's the second masterclass tomorrow and you're going to have to ride a broom together!"

Hermione groaned loudly. "Great! Absolutely bloody great!"

"Maybe you should drop out. I don't think it's a good idea really," Harry said. "I saw how it made you feel last time - we can do the lesson with just me flying."

"You know you can't."

"It's not worth putting yourself through hell just for a lesson on how to fly a broom!"

Hermione stood up excitedly and Harry stared at her surprised. "Fly a broom!" she said and Harry shook his head, bewildered. "That's where Draco will be - I bet he's at the Quidditch stadium!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

He was at the Quidditch stadium. She could see him on the ground, carrying his broom. It was strange to see him here when he couldn't actually fly and it made Hermione feel a little sad. Having no way to catch his attention, Hermione took a seat and watched him for a while.

Eventually, Draco looked over and saw Hermione in the stands. She waved, hoping he would know this meant she wasn't here for an argument and after a few minutes he jumped over the railings and walked over to her.

"I've been looking for you all morning," Hermione said, wondering what reaction she might receive.

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Nothing - I just wanted to talk to you."

Draco rubbed his head. "If it's about yesterday then let's just draw a line under it. You have every right to do whatever you want with Neville or anyone else for that matter. I'll learn to live with it." He stepped away from her but she jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"No, Draco! You were right - I hadn't thought about what might happen when we leave here," she spoke quickly, wanting to get the words out so he wouldn't just grab his broom and storm off again. "Your deliverance needs work but you were right." If she hadn't felt so desperate to make all this right again she would have found the surprise on his face amusing. "Neville and I are just friends and for now that's all we are going to be."

"He's not just your friend, Hermione."

"Yes he is - we had a chat..." she didn't want to elaborate so she stopped abruptly. Draco's astounding grey eyes were watching her closely and she could tell that her admittance that she may have been a bit wrong had shocked him. She shrugged and offered an explanation. "I do listen when I need to and I can back down when I'm wrong."

Draco answered her, his voice low. "I was just trying to get you thinking about what we might have to do if we can't fix this."

Hermione sighed. "The first thing we have to do is be honest with each other." Hermione forced the words out, trying to abide by her own rules. The idea of leaving here still connected to Draco had made her realise that things had to change. "Neville asked me if I liked you."

Draco's eyes widened and it was a moment before he replied. "Did he?"

"Yes."

"Am I supposed to ask what your answer was?" Draco asked.

"Are you trying to pretend you don't want to know?" Hermione said and she saw Draco's lips curve a little.

"What was your answer?" Draco's voice had dropped again, not quite a whisper but almost.

"I said I suppose I do." Strangely, Hermione found this easy to confess. She didn't care what she had to do but this had to be put right.

"Suppose?" Draco gave her a lop sided grin that made her stomach flutter and she returned it.

"Against my better judgement - I do."

Draco gave her a full on grin now and then lifted his broom. "Want to practise our moves from tomorrow?"

Hermione smiled at him properly because if there was one thing she liked about him, it was the way he never made a bid deal about things. They'd argued, she had offered the olive branch, he'd taken it and to use his own words - now he'd drawn a line under it. Her smile turned to a glare as her gaze fell onto the broom and shook her head. "The very last thing I want to do is get on that bloody broom but if I don't I'll just spend the entire time feeling guilty and I really need to do it."

Draco sighed and came to sit in the chair next to her. "Okay - so how about if I insist that you don't help us? Will that help with the guilt?" He waved his arm at her. "Granger, I don't want you on my broom - I hate sharing a broom anyway so you have my permission, in fact I insist, you spend that hour in the archives, trying to get us out of this mess."

Hermione bit her lip because his light hearted answer was actually quite touching. He obviously wanted to fly during the lesson but he was willing to tell her he didn't just to relieve her guilt. She thought about him yesterday and couldn't believe what a contradiction he was. She sighed again and sat forward a little in her chair. "The truth is, I need to do it."

"Need?"

"Yeh - I need to face my fear."

"Why? I saw the look on your face, Hermione. You don't have to put yourself through that just because some students want the pleasure of expertise." He gave a wiggle of his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll do it."

"You really don't want to do this and then have a last minute change of heart," Draco pointed out. "Far better to pull out now than in front of the students."

Hermione leaned forward and put her head in her hands. "I know - but I can't let this conquer me."

Draco leant back in his chair. "Do you know that some wizards actually lead a perfectly healthy, happy life without ever riding a broomstick?" he said, sarcastically. "It's not vital to your future happiness, Hermione."

Hermione felt the emotions that she was always fighting wash over her because although Draco was just trying to help, his words had more meaning than he realised. Suddenly, Hermione knew she had to tell him - she was going to be so dependent on him for this but she wanted him to know. She wasn't sure what had happened in the past few days but she had just turned down an amazingly sweet man and was now about to divulge her deepest secret to her former enemy! However senseless it seemed she still wanted to do it. Her voice was quiet, her eyes on his face and she spoke again. "Actually, it is vital."

Draco frowned, turning to face her. "How?"

Hermione licked her lips which felt dry and gave a little cough. It had been a while since she'd told this story and she wondered if she could actually get the words out to tell Draco. In the end she just blurted out the first thing that was in her head.

"His name was Craig - the person who taught me to fly." She could tell immediately that she now had Draco's full attention. His eyes didn't leave hers for a second as she continued. "When Harry set up the business, Craig helped him with the broom charms. He was someone Harry had met through Quidditch but Craig didn't just play Quidditch - he did those displays - you know, the ones where the broomstick riders to all those tricks and stunts..." Again Draco just nodded and Hermione was grateful he wasn't interrupting her. She gave another sigh. "Anyway, when I joined Harry, Craig came back for a while to help me and give me advice about the charms. I needed it because not being able to fly I didn't have a full understanding of what a rider wants from a broom so Craig was pretty much indispensible."

"You went out with him?" Draco spoke for the first time, reading where she was going with her story.

Hermione nodded, this time glad for the interruption and glad that Draco understood so well what she was explaining. "Yes - we really hit it off and spending all that time together...anyway, I suppose it was inevitable that Craig suggested I learn to fly. He got the same response as everyone else when he first asked me. I didn't want to learn but he kept insisting and I could see it would help me with charming the brooms and I suppose he had a bit more influence over me than anyone else who had suggested it, so eventually I gave in."

"So the big romance didn't last and now you feel that you have to ride again to prove you can still do it without him?" Draco jumped in, guessing the end of her tale but Hermione shook her head.

"Jilted ex girlfriend proves she can do it without him?" Hermione's voice was bitter. "If only it were that simple." A look of pain flashed across her face and she saw Draco's expression change as he realised that this wasn't what had happened. Hermione bit her lip and took several breaths as she tried to keep in control.

Draco was watching her anxiously. "You don't have to tell me."

"I do have to tell you," Hermione composed herself and continued. "So...I learnt to fly and although it still wasn't my favourite thing, I did actually begin to enjoy it. We would ride together and when he was practising tricks I could join him - only to watch of course but I was with him instead of in the stands..." She coughed again and took another breath but her eyes were full of tears now. "So - it all seemed good and we were getting on so well..." She paused again and gave a little sniff and then impatiently wiped a one tear that had escaped down her cheek with the back of her hand. Draco was staring at her, his face anxious. "So - it was a Sunday morning and Craig suggested we go for a fly. So off we went, just to a little stadium where his team played. He was going to practise some tricks and then we were going to fly to the hills together so I'm on my broom watching him...I suppose I wasn't concentrating because he had my attention...I have to concentrate because I really am not very good and it was windy..."

"Bloody hell!" Draco interrupted her and she looked at him surprised. "I don't like where this is going."

Hermione wasn't bothering to wipe the tears away now as more ran down her cheek. "A gust of wind hit me and I lost my balance...I mean I'm sure you would have been fine but as I said I'm not good...terrible..." Her voice broke and she looked down at the floor, fumbling for a tissue in her pocket. "Sorry." Draco didn't answer her, instead he just reached out and took her hand and she looked up at him surprised.

"You don't have to finish this..." he offered.

"Yes I do," Hermione wiped her eyes and sat up again but she kept her hand in his. "So I fell, well I was dangling off the broom...I couldn't climb back on...so obviously Craig came straight over but as he did there was another gust of wind and a large piece of metal from one of the upstands...it must have been lose...he didn't see it because he was looking at me..." Hermione was no longer in control and she felt Draco squeeze her hand. "It hit him, full on...it was that that killed him, not the fall...but I had to watch him fall..."

"Merlin!"

"I had to watch him fall and I couldn't do anything...I was just hanging there..." Her face crumpled now and she gave a little shuddering sob. She just about managed to keep it together and wiped her eyes again. They sat in silence together for a while and Hermione tried to get herself back in control.

As her vision cleared she noticed Draco's face and caught her breath. He was pale, about as pale as she had ever seen him and he looked distraught. But most surprising were his eyes which were most definitely moist. She saw him swallow and then he gave a little cough, putting his hand to his mouth.

In a reversal of roles, Hermione suddenly felt that she needed to make him feel better. "Sorry - looks like it's my turn to spread my misery," she made a little joke but Draco shook his head. He still had hold of her hand and he squeezed it again.

"There is no way I'm going to let you ride a broom tomorrow. If I'd known you wouldn't have been on the broom last time."

"But I want to do it!" Hermione insisted. "I can't give into this - it was a freak accident."

Draco still looked terrible and Hermione was touched by how much her story had affected him. "Didn't it make you want to stop working with Harry - I mean doing what you do?"

"Yes - at first it did. There was no way I was going near a broom again," Hermione was back in control of herself now. "But then I realised that if I didn't charm the brooms someone else would and they might not do it properly. So I made it my mission for our brooms not only the quickest and best but also the safest." She let go of Draco's hand, stood up and walked over to Draco's broom. She picked it up and examined it. "This one has a charm on it so that if it free falls for more than 20 seconds it will stop in mid air."

Draco's eyebrows rose and he stood up and took his broom off her. "Really? I didn't know that!"

Hermione gave him a smile. "So, if you get knocked unconscious, as long as you stay on the broom, you'll be safe."

Draco still didn't smile back at her, his face creased into a small frown. "You're going to insist you ride with me, aren't you?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, so can we practise?"

"Of course we can."

Something in the tone of Draco's voice made Hermione's rollercoaster of emotions surface again and she took a deep, shuddering breath. He was looking at her, his face worried, as if she was a recuperating patient about to take her first steps back to health. It was so unlike him that it was making Hermione into a dithering wreck.

He stepped onto his broom and then called her over with his hand. She climbed onto the back and he gently took off, flying over the seats and out into the main stadium. Hermione held on tight but she didn't feel terrified and the lovely, warm, sunny feeling that she felt every time she touched him began to take effect.

Draco flew around a few times and then took them down to land again. "I'll have to do the moves we did last time - is that okay?"

"Yes - of course. Can we practise the switch?"

"The switch?" Draco's voice was full of surprise. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? You thought it was a great idea last time."

"Hermione, you've just told me that you had to watch your boyfriend fall to his death," Draco's words were harsh, blunt and they made her blink rapidly but Draco continued, "I don't think it's a good idea for us trying to do any acrobatics."

"It's only the same move we were going to do before you knew what happened and you're not going to let me fall, are you?" Hermione asked.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Of course I'm not!" Draco didn't sound angry, just worried. His lips twisted. . "Bloody stupid Gryffindor bravery!"

"I'm not being all brave or stupid," Hermione tried to explain. "Until I get over this then I'll never feel better."

After holding her gaze for just a moment, he held up his broom. "Come on then - we'll do it just above the ground to start with." Hermione, feeling far braver and more positive than she had in a long time, climbed on the back of the broomstick and Draco took them up until they were about 7 feet from the ground. "Right - the trick is that only one of us should ever be 'off' the broom at once. What I mean by 'off' the broom is not seated."

"Okay."

"So, the main part of the move will be done by me. I will lift myself up and forward - you must then shuffle forward until you are in the middle of the broom. Once you're there, I hang off the side of the broom with one leg and slip the other one around you to the back. Then you move forward again and I lift myself up behind you."

"Okay - I think."

"No sudden movements, no panicking, just follow it step by step," Draco instructed and Hermione nodded. A little flit of nerves went through her but she took a deep breath to calm herself. Draco lifted himself upwards, using the strength in his arms and Hermione shuffled forward as he'd told her. The broomstick wobbled a bit and Hermione gave a little gasp. "Stop panicking, Granger and get ready to lean to the opposite side." Hermione gave a little chuckle at the use of her surname but did as he instructed. Draco leant over the edge and she leant the opposite way, the broom wobbled again and Hermione clung on, feeling a little scared. She shuffled forward and Draco swung his leg behind her and started to lift himself up. It was an intricate and fairly intimate move with arms and legs touching but Hermione was too busy concentrating to notice. She felt a sense of relief as she thought they'd done it when suddenly everything went wrong.

Draco's movement made the broom tip to the side and Hermione slid with him. In panic, she desperately grabbed the broom with both hands forgetting that she must always keep one hand on Draco. The moment she let go of him, the broom fell from under them and they went plummeting to the ground below. There was nothing that either of them could do about it and Hermione landed heavily with a thud. She groaned as a sharp pain hit her in the shoulder and she rolled onto her back, grabbing it. She heard Draco moan a few feet away and she lifted her head to find him on his side, holding his back.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes - I think," Draco pushed himself up with another groan. "Are you?"

"Yes - just my shoulder hurts but not badly."

Draco crawled over to her and without an explanation he gently pushed her top down her arm a little to look at her shoulder. He ran his finger tips over her skin, gently applying pressure and despite his fingers finding the spot that hurt, Hermione could only really feel the lovely, warm feeling. "I think it's okay," Draco said. "But are you alright?"

Hermione frowned at him, puzzled. "You've just asked me that."

"I don't mean did you hurt yourself - I mean are you feeling okay?"

Hermione suddenly understood what he meant. They'd just both plummeted from a broom (albeit from only a few feet) but there was an obvious similarity to that terrible day. Draco was asking if she was about to fall apart again. For the third time in a few minutes, Hermione felt incredibly touched by his total understanding and consideration for her feelings. She was truly shocked, not only that Draco had the ability to be so compassionate but also that he was willing to show it.

"I'm fine." She gave him a smile to prove it and after a moment she got one in return.

"Do you remember the one thing I told you that you must always do when we're on the broom?" Draco asked, his smile widening to a smirk.

"Keep hold of you."

"Right! So what happened?"

"I forgot." Hermione bit her lip, this time because she was dying to giggle. The way Draco was talking to her was amusing, as if she was a small child who had forgotten to brush their teeth.

"Great! Just great!" Draco said, but he was grinning widely now. "And you're supposed to be clever!"

"You shifted the balance - I had to hang on!" Hermione defended herself but she was chuckling a little.

"Pathetic." Draco spoke the one word but he said it with a huge grin. "And I knew I'd get the blame."

Hermione giggled again but didn't answer back. For the first time in ages she felt relaxed and she was actually enjoying herself - with Draco Malfoy - on a broom! That wasn't just funny it was bloody hilarious. She grinned again and then looked properly at Draco who was watching her closely.

"Thank you," she said.

"What for? Calling you pathetic?"

"You know what for...you've made me feel better..." she blushed a little now, embarrassed to admit this. "I don't know why I told you but I'm glad I did."

Draco nodded, his beautiful eyes gazing at her from under his lashes. "I'm glad you did too."

**Hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too over the top - it needed to be dramatic but not overly so. I was a little worried that Draco was too understanding and nice - too OOC but I read it back to myself and I really think that in light of their new connection and growing affection for each other, plus the awful shock of finding out what had happened to Hermione,that he would feel and act as I wrote him. Only your reviews can tell me if I was right so I look forward to them. Thanks for reading and reviewing. x**

**PLEASE READ - APOLOGY FOR MISTAKE NOW CORRECTED :**

**Okay! Okay! First two reviews have spotted my stupid mistake! Of course Draco can't fly! Duh! So I've change it and sorry for the brain block! x**


	19. PLEASE READ AND OOPS!

Ok - big mistake on Chapter 18 - thanks for pointing it out to me - though how I didn't spot it myself in the first place!

Anyway, I've now corrected it. _**Draco cannot fly without Hermione** _- my brain had a wobble obviously. It's changed now so hopefully if you read the right link it will all make sense.

BIG SORRY AND OOPS x


	20. Intense

The Career Advice fortnight was nearing an end but Hermione and Draco were in some kind of strange limbo because they couldn't really stay at Hogwarts yet at the same time, neither of them were keen to leave until they had sorted out their problem.

Hermione had actually done a few lectures in the last days as well because she was tired of continually thinking about her lack of magic and nothing else. However, as time ran slowly out Draco, Harry, Neville (as much as he was able) and Hermione were spending all their time searching the archives, so much so that she knew some of the others had started to notice their continuing absence, despite their cover story that they had been given a special project by Professor McGonagall. They'd spoken to Professor McGonagall again for more help and she had some of the professors working on it as well.

Hermione had finished a one to one with a year 7 student and she was heading to the archives again when she spotted a familiar, auburn head of hair in the courtyard. She had felt particularly bad about not telling Ginny about her predicament, so she decided to take ten minutes to go and speak to her friend.

Ginny looked up as Hermione approached and immediately Hermione could tell something was wrong. There was no sparkle in her eyes and her smile was weak.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked without bothering with hello.

"Nothing, why?" Ginny answered. Hermione saw her straighten her back but she wasn't fooled.

"Don't lie to me Ginny Weasley - I'm sorry I've been so busy on this special project but you can always talk to me about anything."

Ginny turned to her and sighed. "I know - there's nothing to talk about really. It's just that things aren't working out as I expected."

"What things exactly?" Hermione asked but she could take a guess.

"Blaise."

"What's he done?"

"He hasn't done anything - not really."

Hermione shuffled closer and linked her arm through Ginny's. "What is it then?"

Ginny sighed again. "Well, he's gorgeous and everything...and he's actually quite nice too despite him being fully aware how gorgeous he is..."

"But?"

Ginny stood up and put her hands on her hips. "But it just isn't right! I mean, I should by now be all starry eyed and desperate to spend every second with him but I'm not." She waved her arms up in the air in a shrugging motion. "It doesn't make sense! He's about as sexy as any man I've ever seen, he's perfectly nice and he has been the perfect gentlemen so why am I not feeling like I should?"

Hermione pulled her friend down to sitting again. "Not that I have any expertise in this - as I'm sure you're fully aware but sometimes these things take time. You hardly know each other really and this is such an artificial situation that it could easily be the problem. You're trying to rush things."

"I don't expect shooting stars or firework displays, Hermione but the other night he actually took me out...I mean out of Hogwarts...and it was a lovely evening at a great restaurant but if I'm really honest...well it was...it was boring." Ginny put her head in her hands.

"Oh dear! Boring isn't good."

"I know! That's what I mean!" Ginny looked up again. She looked around the empty courtyard and then back to Hermione. "That isn't everything..."

"Go on - what else?"

"Well, when I was with Blaise the other evening I found myself thinking about the first few dates with Harry.

"Harry!"

"I mean, we were so young but it was so exciting. I was never bored with Harry, not even towards the end."

Hermione was gaping at her friend. "Ginny, are you telling me you like Harry?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know."

"You should know Harry's been on a date - with Cho."

Ginny's face turned pale and she bit her lip. "Oh." Hermione watched her friends reaction with a little grin and Ginny frowned at her. "What's amusing?"

"Ginny, you're reaction to that news is enough to tell me that you do like Harry and my guess is that is why things aren't working out with you in Blaise."

"Merlin, Hermione - I can't like Harry."

"Why ever not?"

"Been there, done that, don't need to do it again."

Hermione put her head to one side. "You said it yourself, you were young. Maybe you needed a break but now the time is right?"

Ginny looked at her friend and gave a little smile. "So, it looks like I might need a plan to get rid of a certain Miss Chang, doesn't it?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco, Harry and Hermione (Neville was teaching) were all searching through the archives again. It was amazing just how many precious, irreplaceable items were on the shelves and the problem was that this slowed them all down. It didn't matter how many times you told yourself that you had to get on with searching and not read the very old, fascinating document you had just found, the temptation was too great. A bit like searching for a particular photograph - inevitably, you would end up looking through a whole pile of them.

"Hermione." She looked up to see Harry standing at the end of a nearby shelf calling her over. He held up a large piece of paper that was obviously very old. "This is a plan of Gryffindor Tower but it must be before they re-arranged it because the Common Room is still lots of little rooms."

The two of them went to a nearby desk and flattened the parchment on it before bending over it to examine the old, faded plan. After her recent conversation with Ginny, Hermione seized the opportunity to ask a question.

"So how did your date go the other night with Cho?" She heard a chuckle and both she and Harry turned to see Draco approaching . "Why are you laughing?" she asked him.

"Better ask Potter," Draco said and he looked over her shoulder at the parchment. "Bloody hell! How old is that?"

Hermione ignored his question and turned to Harry. "What happened? Why was Draco laughing?"

Harry pulled a face and shrugged. "Nothing."

Hermione stared at her friend and raised her eyebrows. "You're a terrible liar and if there's one person you really can't lie to Harry, it's me."

Draco chuckled again. "Yes, Potter - you really shouldn't lie to Hermione."

Harry grunted at him. "Get lost, Malfoy."

"Okay - it's none of my business," Hermione said. She bent back over the parchment ignoring them both but knowing full well that they were watching her.

"The date went well." She heard Harry's voice behind her. "That's the problem it went too well."

Hermione turned back to the two men who were both grinning at her. "How can a date go too well?"

Harry looked at Draco who was grinning widely. "Go on, Malfoy - you tell her! I know you're dying to! I'm going to put this plan back on the shelf."

Harry hurried off and Draco sat down in one of the seats by the desk, putting his long legs out in front of him so his feet were resting on the other chair. "Let's just say that I caught Harry and Cho in a compromising position."

"What!" Hermione pushed Draco's feet off the chair and sat down, facing him. "We're they..." She stopped speaking not sure how to phrase it tactfully and Draco chuckled again.

"Yes they were!"

"Oh my god, Draco! But how did you see them?"

"I think they must have been getting romantic on the sofa in the communal room and one thing lead to another. I came back late and found them."

"Oh my god!" Hermione repeated. She wasn't sure if she should be amused or mortified on Harry's behalf. Suddenly her conversation with Ginny came back to her and she groaned.

"Don't worry - it wasn't really bad and I was a perfect gentleman and went straight to my room."

"Good."

"So why the sad expression?" Draco leant forward and put his head to one side.

"Nothing - I was just thinking about something Ginny said." Hermione stood up, ready to continue her search but Draco spoke again.

"Talking of which - what's going on with those two?"

Hermione turned back to him. "Why? What has Blaise said?"

"Just that Ginny has said she didn't want to see him for a while," Draco stood up as well. "He's not used to rejection - he's not taking it so well."

"My heart bleeds!" Hermione said, sarcastically and Draco raised his eyebrows.

"What has Ginny said then?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "I can't say really - we should just leave it to them to sort out."

"After the other day I thought you could tell me anything," Draco said, he gave her a little smile and she rolled her eyes.

"After the other day I would have thought you'd be ready to run a mile if I ever tried to again!"

Draco waved his hand between the two of them and then the room. "We're not doing very well here are we? Looks like we're going to be stuck together for a while."

"I still feel as if we're something but I'm totally baffled as to what it is, or what else we can do."

Harry returned and looked at Hermione cautiously. "Has he told you?"

"Yes."

"Great - now you can join in my humiliation!" Harry said, sulkily and Hermione laughed.

"Your secrets safe with me, Harry. It won't go any further." She made a zipping motion across her lips and then chuckled. "It is very funny though."

"Hilarious!" Harry grunted. "And of course it will go further because he knows!" He pointed at Draco unashamedly. " You're just the first of many to hear the tale, I'm sure."

Hermione glanced to Draco and then back to Harry, not sure if Harry meant it or if this was just a pretend sulk. Draco didn't seem in the least bit concerned.

"Maybe...maybe not," he said with a smirk. "If you start admitting that I'm a better flyer than you then maybe I can keep quiet?"

Hermione was glad to see Harry now turned to Draco and grinned. "You're not a better flyer and as Hermione said, just a few minutes ago, I'm a terrible liar."

"You won't have to lie - I am better than you."

"I think you'll find that is just your over inflated ego talking."

This was all said in a light hearted way and Hermione was secretly pleased to hear this exchange between them. That was until Draco spoke again.

"So, let's ask Hermione who she'd prefer to fly with," he said and they both turned to look at her.

She held her hands up defensively. "Oh no! You're not dragging me into this!"

"Go on, Hermione. Tell him who you would prefer to fly with," Harry encouraged her and she glared at him.

"As you both know perfectly well already, I'd prefer not to fly, full stop." Hermione answered.

"But if you had to - then who's the most skilled flyer? Who would you feel safest with?" Draco asked.

Hermione stepped backwards, waving her hands. "No, no, no, no, no! I am really not going to answer."

"Why are you being diplomatic?" Harry asked. He lowered his voice knowing full well that Draco could still hear him. "It's only Malfoy - just tell him I'm a far better flyer and let's get this over with." Hermione burst out laughing and Harry turned to Draco, who was standing with his arms folded, his handsome face showing his amusement.

"Yeh, Hermione. You tell me that - it's fine," Draco said and Hermione looked at him surprised. Joking or not, she was still surprised he would step down like this. Her suspicions were proved right with his next words. "I know you like the feeling of being close to me on a broom but you can't tell Potter that."

"Are you sure you two aren't still students here? You're definitely acting like children," Hermione said. "Now I'm going back to search the shelves."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione was woken by a tap, tap sound and she lay in her bed, trying to engage her sleep drenched brain. Was it an owl at the window? It was the middle of the night, why would an owl be at her window? Tap, tap. She sat up and suddenly realised it was the door. Still feeling a big dazed she stumbled over to the door and flung it open.

"Draco?" she mumbled, not sure that this wasn't a dream until he spoke.

"Put something on - I need you to come with me," Draco said, without preliminaries.

"I've got something on." Hermione looked down at her pyjamas.

"I meant something decent."

Hermione looked down again. "These are decent."

"Barely," Draco said, giving her a look up and down. He sighed and grabbed her shoulders, walking her backwards into the room. This would have fine had it not been for the feeling. As she walked backwards all she could think about was his hands on her shoulders. At the point where Draco should have been removing his grip on her she knew he was feeling it too because instead of stepping away from her, he stepped closer. For a moment longer than necessary, they stared at each other and Hermione felt a fresh wave of utter joy pass over her. For some reason, maybe because she was half asleep, the feeling felt intensified and she was tempted to throw herself into his arms to extend it.

Draco stepped away and cleared his throat. "Err...you need to get dressed...I'll meet you outside in a minute."

Hermione didn't bother to ask why because she knew it would just be easier and quicker to follow his instructions. A few minutes later she was standing with him outside the archive room.

"Why are we here in the middle of the night?" she asked. Draco held up his broomstick.

"I had an idea and I need to fly - and as I can't do bloody anything worthwhile without you I had to wake you up."

"You can't do anything worthwhile without me?" Hermione teased him.

"You know what I mean, Granger." He gave his standard answer, with the use of her surname but she knew he was dying to grin at her teasing.

"I'm just glad you finally admitted it."

"Very amusing. Now hop on the back." Draco mounted the broomstick and waved his hand impatiently at her.

"Not until you explain why I've been woken in the middle of the night and dragged here."

Draco now grinned at her properly. "Just get on the broom, Granger and stop bloody whinging," he said. He reached over, grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. This time, as he touched her, Hermione felt a little tingle run through her and she knew her face must have given her away. Draco dropped his grip on her arm and stared at her. "What's going on with this?" he asked.

"I don't know - it feels different."

"I know."

"More intense." Hermione's choice of descriptive word was very apt because right now it described Draco's eyes precisely. She took a step backwards, not quite sure how to deal with this. It was the middle of the night, she'd gone along with Draco waking her up and bringing her here and now this. The warm, soothing feeling had increased and now it was like electric when they touched.

Draco climbed off the broomstick and put it against the wall. He turned to her. "Hermione?" She felt annoyed that even him saying her name affected her. This was ridiculous!

However, in the next second this feeling faded into insignificance because suddenly Draco was right next to her, her eyes level with his shoulder. He bent closer still and Hermione could feel her heart pounding in her chest with a mixture of nervousness, anticipation and something else she wasn't ready to admit to.

Draco's eyes were mesmerising, intoxicating and she knew her own must be giving some of what she was feeling away. When he reached out and gently touched her cheek with the tips of his fingers she actually thought she might faint. Their connected feeling was much more intense now, like a wave hitting her but she was also totally and acutely aware of that fact that Draco Malfoy was touching her this way. He let his fingers move, slowly, tenderly across her cheek and then he removed his hand again. The feeling lessened but it didn't go completely because Hermione was still transfixed by his eyes. His voice broke into her thoughts.

"The feeling is getting stronger as we become...closer..." Draco stumbled a little over the words and Hermione felt her stomach flip over. Closer? Right now, closer sounded like just what she wanted. She realised he was waiting for her to comment and tried to engage her brain.

"Err...yeh," she said.

Draco stepped backwards abruptly and looked down, running his fingers through his hair in an agitated way. "Is it just me then?"

Hermione shook herself, realising that Draco was upset. She tried to speak firmly and clearly now. "Of course not! Everything about this affects both of us!"

"I'm not talking about the bloody spell!"

Hermione stared at him, feeling distressed by his frustration. "I know you're not. You're talking about us." Even saying the words made Hermione feel hot. Since when was there an us? Us as in Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger? "And you're completely right - as we've become friends this has intensified."

"Is that what we've become?" Draco's question was cheeky and he gave a little grin.

"I suppose so - unless you have any other suggestions?"

"That'll do for now." He seemed to be satisfied with her answer and turning round, he jumped back on the broom. "Come on then, - jump on."

She smiled at him and walked over. "What are we doing? You still haven't told me." Nevertheless, she climbed on the back, being careful not to touch him.

"This is a huge room, right?" Draco explained.

"It's gigantic."

"So the best way to see exactly what is in here would be a bird's eye view, would it not?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Bloody hell, Draco - that's a great idea."

"I know." His answer followed the usual path and Hermione shook her head but smiled.

"I knew the humility couldn't last!"

"Hang on then, I'm going to take off," Draco said. When she didn't immediately comply, he turned to look at her. "What's the matter now?"

"Well, it's just that I'm going to touch you..." Hermione bit her lip. "I mean - not that it's a bad feeling but...well you know what I mean..."

"You're not sure if you'll be able to control yourself," Draco said as if it was a given fact and Hermione sighed.

"I should hate you."

"Please don't."

Her stomach jangled again at these two short words and as she hung onto him, the broom soaring above the shelves she finally admitted that maybe the opposite was becoming the truth.

**More next...hope you are still enjoying this...let me know...x**


	21. The panel

**Hiya - just wanted to answer some of my reviews - I hope no-one minds. You all take the trouble to review and I just thought it was time I acknowledged them.**

_**SlytherinGurrl **_**- I hope the story isn't dragging - I don't like to rush them but I do try and keep the stories flowing so they hold interest. There's quite a bit to go - I hate it when the Dramione happens too suddenly - so I hope you still enjoy it and keep reading.**

_**chelssizzle**_** - firstly, thank you for all the amazing reviews you've given across all my stories. You're a very loyal and prolific reviewer - it's like having a friend! Anyway - I suppose Hermione and Draco are acting more awkward right now because before there is an attraction at least everything is simple and they know they hate each other. This is the awkward phase where they don't quite trust how they are feeling.**

_**NinjahGirl **_**- You're totally right about the similarity to Pure (and even Unity). I find that the hardest part, writing a unique story that isn't just a repeat of my others. I hope it's different enough because this connection isn't making anyone ill and it's more about the magic. I have thought of a twist as well so hopefully that will make it more distinctive.**

_**Sugarquills007**_** - Again - you're a great reviewer - thanks for the hundreds (it must be almost that many) reviews. I'm glad you were sad about what happened to Hermione (not that I want you to be sad of course) but that was the idea. Luv your comments - they're so constructive.**

_**edwardsoneandonlylove**_** - glad you're only getting the correct versions! Thanks for all your comments - it's lovely to get a review and yours are very complimentary but also very constructive.**

_**EStrunk**_** - thanks for reviewing so often. You're right about Craig's death - I suppose it would have been in the news but it happened in an empty stadium so I suppose not quite as public. Also, Draco may have read the story but probably wouldn't remember it as it was a while ago.**

_**aftertherebellionallwaswell **_**- thank you for your amazing review for Chapter 18 - I loved it and I am glad you liked the way I wrote the broom flight. **

_**4SnowWolf **_**- so many reviews! So many great comments. Thank you very much.**

**To all my other lovely reviewers :**

**n3rdwagg Lingo10 bidisim09 HawaiianCaffeine Daninicole86 Angel N darkness PWNAGENINJA Lianna Felton (to name just a few) - thank you SO SO SO MUCH for them. I know I've missed people but I do appreciate the review from everyone and I do recognize lots of names who repeatedly review.**

**It really is a great feeling when someone takes the time to comment and as demonstrated perfectly with this story - it even means I realise when I've made a mistake! My own BETA's! Some of you have reviewed all my stories and quite often so thank you again and I hope I'm still meeting your expectations.**

**I'm always open to advice and I try and mould the story when I get comments - if you all really hated a plot I'd definitely change it a bit. Let me know if you want me to play up the love triangle or not and if you think Hermione should be slower or quicker to start realising her feeling for Draco. **

**You'll be pleased to know that the chapter is below so that's the end of me waffling on...x**

The room looked completely different from above. It was easy to see the pattern and layout of the shelves and Hermione tried to make a mental note of it. Draco flew over the shelves they had been examining but neither of them could see anything unusual. He moved around the rest of the room, hovering over anything remotely unusual. She then did a double take as something caught her eye, not by the shelving but high above on the wall above the door.

"Can you fly over to the door?" she asked Draco who did as she asked. As soon as they were near the wall it became obvious. High above the door, almost on the ceiling was a long, thin strip of glass. It was reflective so it was impossible to see inside. "Can we go closer?" Hermione asked and Draco skilfully moved them to within touching distance, ducking his head to avoid hitting it on the ceiling. Hermione then realised she hadn't got her wand, having got dressed in a hurry. "Have you got your wand? Can I use it?" she asked Draco.

"It's in my pocket," Draco reached into his pocket and handed her his wand. "What do you think this is?"

"I don't know - it might be nothing at all but I thought I'd try a few spells to see inside."

Making sure she kept a tight hold of Draco with one arm, she aimed a few spells at the reflective panel but nothing happened. "Maybe it is just a panel?" Draco said.

"Looks like it," Hermione agreed reluctantly. Draco lowered the front of the broomstick to land them but as he did, Hermione caught sight of something else. "Wait! Can you fly to the other end of the panel?"

Again, Draco did as she asked unquestioningly. At this end was a small, silver plaque. It was engraved with tiny writing and Hermione had to rely on Draco's flying skills to get her close enough to read it.

_**Vociara Voblis : Accio**_

_**Ade Restatuo : Expello**_

Hermione felt her heart rate increase, feeling that they might actually be getting somewhere and not for the first time Draco spoke what she was thinking.

"Does that mean we have to call for the documents? Are there documents in this panel?"

"I don't know but that's what I thought at well."

They looked at each other and then Hermione took Draco's wand. "What shall I call for?"

"Merlin Stones Spell?"

Hermione knew this couldn't be right but she tried it anyway. Unsurprisingly, nothing happened. Draco lowered the broomstick and took them down to land.

"We need the name of the actual document," he said and Hermione nodded her agreement.

"Yes - that's a big problem."

"It is, but once we have it we just have to Accio it? Is that what you think as well?" Draco asked.

"Yes - how simple but ingenious is that? Anyone who stores a document in there can recall it easily and quickly at any time but without the name of it you can't get it."

Draco sighed. "We're pinning all our hopes on this and it might just say - 'hey we've erected some big stones at Hogwarts and put a spell on them - aren't we clever, old wizards?'"

Hermione burst out laughing at his description and he grinned back at her as she laughed. "Well, let's hope not or it might be a long time before you're able to anything worthwhile without me."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"I'm going to do it, Hermione. I'm going to ask Harry to be my partner at the Celebration Dance."

"But Ginny what about Cho?"

"What about her? If I ask him, then it's his choice, isn't it?"

"Merlin! Poor Harry!"

"Poor Harry?" Ginny said. "Two gorgeous women fighting for him?"

"Only Ginny Weasley could describe herself as gorgeous so casually." Hermione grinned at her friend. "It will be poor Harry if he chooses Cho!"

"No, Hermione - that will be poor me."

Ginny's face looked so down that Hermione reached over and gave her a hug.

"You're going with Neville? That would be great the four of us," Ginny asked.

"Errr..."

Ginny's attention was caught and she turned to Hermione. "What does errrr mean?"

"I don't know who I'm going with."

"You mean he hasn't asked you yet?"

"I mean we're not a school any longer. It's not a ball - just a party. I don't feel like I have to have a partner."

"Of course you do! And it is a big thing - it's the end of our fortnight here. We won't get this opportunity to be here together like this again. Also, it's been a great success for Hogwarts - they want a big celebration at the end of it."

"Okay! Stop lecturing me," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Anyway, Neville will ask you or you could be assertive and ask him." Ginny put her head to one side as Hermione didn't answer. "What's your hesitation? He's obviously besotted with you, he's sweet, kind and now, thankfully, drop dead gorgeous..."

"It's a long story."

"I'm listening."

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Ginny frowned. "You can't tell me or you don't want to?"

Hermione rubbed her forehead wishing they hadn't started this conversation. "He asked me out but I had to say no. I'm not sure he'll want to ask me again and it's probably for the best if he doesn't."

"Why did you have to say no?" Ginny asked the obvious question. Hermione sighed, conducting an internal debate as to whether she should tell Ginny or not. She was sure Draco wouldn't mind and as they would all soon be leaving, maybe it was time Ginny was let into the secret. Before she could start to tell her, however, Ginny spoke again. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Has this got anything to do with Malfoy?"

Hermione met her friends enquiring and cautious gaze and blinked rapidly. Ginny had noticed something then? She tried to answer without lying. "No - well...not really..."

She saw Ginny's eyes widen incredulously and her mouth drop open. "Not really? Not really? What the hell does that mean?"

"This is going to take a while to explain, Ginny."

"I'm sure it is! The explanation as to why Hermione Granger has turned down Neville Longbottom in favour of Draco Malfoy is going to take forever!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Bloody hell, Hermione - you have to get your magic back. Do you think you can get the document about the Merlin Stones by just Accio?" Ginny asked after Hermione had told her the entire story.

"Yes, but we need it's actual name and heaven knows how we can get that."

"So, what did you think when Malfoy woke you up? Draco Malfoy in your bedroom when you're all sleepy and ruffled in a little cute nightdress..."

"Ginny - get a grip of yourself!" Hermione said. "What I actually thought was - what the bloody hell has happened now?"

"So, you and Malfoy - just how connected are you?" Ginny grinned at her own clever question but Hermione pulled a face at her.

"Very funny. Draco and I are having to make the best of a bad situation - that's all," Hermione insisted.

"What about the feeling you get when you touch him...?"

"It's just our magic connecting I suppose."

"But you said it's getting stronger as you get on with him better," Ginny reminded her. "How exactly are you getting on better?"

Both girls chuckled now at Ginny's implication. "We're acting like 3rd years!" Hermione said. "You're a bad influence on me, Ginny Weasley."

"I'm just trying to understand! Does it make you want to touch him all the time?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and couldn't help but grin at her friend. "No, but it sounds like you might like to!"

"I wouldn't mind, actually - as long as he didn't speak."

"Ginny!" Hermione burst out laughing again at her friend and Ginny joined in.

"So, remember I told you to be assertive and ask Neville to the party?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think I should go with Neville after I've had to tell him I can't go out with him."

"Neither do I." Ginny wriggled her eyebrows and as the meaning behind Ginny's words became clear, Hermione groaned and waved her hands dismissively.

"Don't even dare suggest it! No way!"

"Why not?"

"No way!"

"You should go with Malfoy - if nothing else so that you can use magic if you need to."

"I shouldn't go with Draco, I don't want to go with Draco, I can't believe you're suggesting I go with Draco and I won't go with Draco even if he asks me!" Hermione said and Ginny's face showed her amusement. She leant forward and put her head to one side.

"Okay - ask yourself this then. When exactly did Malfoy become Draco? You hadn't noticed you were calling him that, had you?"

Hermione stared at her friend but didn't answer.

**Sorry it was a short chapter - not long until I post the next one and thank you again for the reviews. I'd really like your input into how you want this to go so let me know. x**


	22. Breakthrough

"Thanks for helping me do this," Neville said as he passed Hermione another pile of dusty books. "These have been sitting on these shelves since I inherited the office."

Hermione put the pile down and picked the top one up. "Charms For Sleep," she read the title from the binding. "It doesn't sound very exciting."

"None of them are very exciting," Neville said, handing her the next pile. "I was going to give them to the Library but I'm not sure they would want them."

"Some of them are very old," Hermione picked the top one off the new pile. "The Use of Mollusca in Potions - written in 1676!"

"And still supremely boring after four centuries!" Neville joked and they both laughed. He stepped down from the shelf and helped Hermione start to sort the piles. They worked together easily, comfortable in each other's company. Every now and then one of them would read out a title or a passage from a particularly boring or interesting book.

"You can't throw these out, Neville, " Hermione said. "Despite the boredom factor they should still go to the library."

"Or the Archive?"

Hermione nodded. "That's a good idea!"

"Have you got any closer to opening the panel yet?" Neville asked.

"No - we're pretty certain how you get documents out of it but without the name of the document we're stumped."

"So what happens after the party? Are you going to leave?" Neville's tone was quieter and Hermione could tell that this question, although asked casually, was actually quite important to him.

"I don't know, Neville because I feel that the answer we need is here but I have a life and a job."

"You can't do your job until this is solved," Neville pointed out.

Hermione looked over at him. "Draco and I are going to have to share our time between my job and his - we need to sort out the details."

"But Hermione, he's an Auror!"

"I know what he is," Hermione asked, grumpily.

"I mean it's a dangerous job and I can't imagine how you could possibly do it together," Neville's voice was still gentle, his eyes surveying her.

"We don't have a choice, do we?"

Neville's lovely eyes softened, despite her snappy tone. "No - I know you don't. I'm sorry."

Hermione sighed loudly. "No - I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I don't know why I'm snapping at you."

Neville reached across and squeezed her hand and she gave him a small smile. His eyes lingered for just a moment on her face. "I'll finish up here if you like," he offered.

"No - believe it or not, I'm enjoying this," Hermione said. "It's nice to do something different that isn't about the Archive."

Neville grinned at her, obviously pleased with her answer. He climbed back onto the steps and handed Hermione another pile of slightly larger books and she struggled a bit with the pile. The top book slipped and a cloud of dust rose into the air. Neville coughed and waved his arms in front of him but Hermione felt her nose twitch as she inhaled the dust. She screwed her face up as she felt a sneeze forming.

"Atchoooo!" she couldn't stop the sneeze and the pile of books slipped out of her hands, some flying up in the air and others falling to the floor with a thud. A heavy volume landed on Hermione's toe and whilst engaging in another few sneezes she now started hopping around.

"Are you okay?" Neville asked, sounding half concerned, half amused but Hermione couldn't answer him as she tried to stop sneezing. She then stepped backwards, trod on a book and slipped, falling inelegantly to the floor.

Neville jumped down from the steps and bent down to Hermione who had managed to stop sneezing. "Are you okay?" he asked and Hermione nodded with a smirk.

"Yeh - I'm fine," she said. "Well done for not laughing?"

"I'm being a gentleman," Neville said but he was grinning widely. He stood up and offered her his hand which she grabbed and let him help her back to standing. Hermione rubbed her face with her hand, still feeling the dust particles on her and Neville laughed. "Now you're face is black!"

Hermione wrinkled her nose and gave him a grin and then she watched as his expression changed. His eyes softened, becoming darker and Hermione was suddenly acutely aware that they were standing close together, holding hands. The tingles that she'd felt from someone else lately were with her again and somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered what was happening to her. That was when she realised that Neville was actually leaning closer and she knew she should be stepping away but she couldn't.

The connection she had with Draco was too overwhelming to let her focus on anyone else but there was no denying she was attracted to the lovely young man standing in front of her and she'd felt the attraction from the moment she had returned to Hogwarts. She knew she should be moving her head away but she wasn't - she was leaning closer, inhaling Neville's cologne, feeling his arms move around her. His lips were just millimetres from hers and she closed her eyes, her emotions about to sky rocket as the moment overtook her. But it was just for a moment because she then remembered how complicated all this was, how difficult it would be if she tried to start anything right now and how this felt like she was betraying Draco. Not that she was - but it felt like it.

She gently pushed Neville away and bit her lip, staring at him anxiously. "I'm sorry - I don't want to hurt you...or me for that matter...this thing with Draco - it's too difficult..."

"I know, I'm sorry," he answered.

She felt a wave of affection wash over her again but she fought it. After a few moments they stepped away from each other and began picking up the books that Hermione had dropped. Hermione could still feel the electricity in the room and she wondered why she was fighting her attraction to this incredibly sweet, funny and caring man. She was fighting it because of Draco Malfoy! It didn't matter what angle you looked at that from, it made no sense at all and yet she knew that while she was still connected to Draco, she could not and would not see anyone else.

She realised Neville was still bent over and she looked at him anxiously. "Are you okay?"

Neville looked up at her, his face alive. "Look at this, Hermione," he said and he waved the book he was holding at her.

"What is it?"

He stood up and handed the thick, black book to her. "Read the title."

"Special Documents Index," Hermione read out loud.

Neville pointed to the bottom of the spine. In tiny, gold letters were the words 'Hogwarts Archive'. Hermione felt the room spin a little and she grabbed Neville's arm.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" she gasped. She opened the book and flicked through a few pages which were filled with tiny writing, all lined up, all in order. "It looks right! It looks like it should..." She flicked again and then closed it, satisfied with her quick appraisal. She looked over at Neville, her eyes shining. "Bloody hell, Neville - you're bloody brilliant! You found it!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Why was it in Longbottom's room?" Draco asked.

"Don't know, don't care," Hermione answered. They were sitting at the desk in the archive room and Hermione was running her finger down a page about half way through the book. "There are three or four documents about the Merlin Stones..."

"Why were you in Longbottom's room?" Draco asked and Hermione looked over at him.

"I was helping him with something. Why do you want to know?"

"What were you helping him with?"

Hermione frowned at him. "What difference does that make?"

"Your face is all black," Draco pointed out and Hermione wiped it with her sleeve which had not affect whatsoever.

"Do you want to call for the documents or not?" she asked, impatiently and Draco nodded.

"Of course I do! Let's call for all of them," Draco raised his wand and Hermione looked over at him, waiting for him to realise that she needed to be touching him. After a moment he looked over. "I need you to touch me," he said and Hermione rolled her eyes, shuffling closer to him.

"I wondered how long before you remembered," she said. "Where do you want me to touch you?" Draco lowered his wand and turned to grin at her and she pulled a face, realising how her innocent sentence had sounded. "You know what I mean!" Hermione said. She didn't wait for a reply and reached out to hold onto his arm.

It didn't seem to matter how many times she did this, every time the feelings surprised her. It was like opening a door and a rush of warm air hitting you.

"Accio - Stones of Merlin, Erection Ceremony Record," Draco said the spell.

For a few seconds, Hermione held her breath, afraid it might not work and then a roll of parchment appeared from nowhere and hurtled towards them. Draco raised his hand with casual ease and deftly caught the parchment. He hadn't been Quidditch Seeker without good reason!

He unrolled the parchment on the desk and Hermione leant in close, not caring about invading his personal space, in her eagerness to see the scroll. The writing on it was large and ornate.

Draco read out loud, his finger tracing the words. "Hogwarts Merlin Stones Erection Record - This doth certify the erection of the Merlin Stones, lower Hogwarts grounds, on this day. These stones do signify a unity of houses, a unity of magic with non-magic and the unity of all. Stones (of number eight) bequeathed by Salazar Slytherin and The Most Grand Wizard Merlin. PRESENT AT THE CEREMONY THEY BE ALONG WITH :..." Draco paused and sighed. "What a strange way of writing things." He skipped the long list of names and found the next part of the text. "Enchanted for all by Slytherin and Merlin - may many benefit from their gift."

Hermione glanced over at Draco who shrugged. "Not a great help," she said. "But it would seem the spell on the stones was meant to be a benefit, not a curse."

"That's what is sound like - what are the other documents?"

Hermione checked the index again. "There may be others but the obvious ones are : The Merlin Stones Doctrine, The Merlin Stones Investiture, The Stones Proposal (to be named The Merlin Stones) and The Stones Magical Manifestation and Plan."

"The Stones Magical Manifestation and Plan," Draco nodded. "Let's try that next. Accio..."

Hermione cleared her throat and stopped him mid-spell. "I can't believe you forgot again," she said.

"It's unnatural to have to wait!" Draco defended himself. "I just do it without thinking."

"I know - it's a bloody nuisance."

Draco reached over and grabbed her hand. "It could be worse...I could have this connection with Weasley and be having hold his bloody hand."

Hermione burst out laughing at the image this created in her mind and she continued to grin as Draco called for the document. Expecting another roll of parchment, Hermione was surprised to see a very large, very thin, hard backed book appear and Draco struggled to catch it. They opened it on the desk and read the first page. It was completely hand written and seemed more like a notebook than anything else.

"Ooh, this looks good," Hermione said. Each page had a title and then underneath notes, plans and even some drawings of the stones. Hermione touched the writing reverently, tracing the lovely lettering. "Do you think that this might actually be Merlin's own handwriting?" she asked. Draco nodded and turned another page and they read the notes carefully, desperately looking for a clue to the spell. They were half way through the book before Hermione found anything. "Wait - read that," she pointed at some small notes in the corner of a page and then read them out loud. "The spell shall bring forth only if twofold come to pass."

"Why can't they use plain English?" Draco asked. "What does that mean?"

Hermione frowned as she concentrated, breaking the sentence down. "Maybe it means the spell will only work if two things happen."

Draco leant back in his chair. "Or two people? We're guessing again but I think we're almost on to it," he said. "I hope so because I'm not sure I can take much more book reading."

"Well, you have a night off tomorrow as it's the party," Hermione commented without turning her eyes away from the book.

"Bloody hell! I forgot, McGonagall asked if I'd speak on behalf of Slytherin House!" Draco said, running his hands through his hair.

"Who's speaking for Gryffindor?"

"Your date. Hasn't he told you?"

Hermione suddenly forgot all about the book and turned to stare at Draco. "My date? I don't have a date."

"What about Longbottom? Hasn't he asked you?"

"No."

Draco frowned. "Why not?"

"What do you mean? Why not?" Hermione shook her head, bewildered.

"It's just that he asked me days ago."

Hermione tilted her head back and twisted her lips. "Neville asked you to the party?" her voice held disbelief and amusement.

Draco gave a smirk and shook his head. "Very funny - I mean, he asked me if I would mind him asking you."

Hermione frowned and leant towards Draco. "Neville asked you, if he could ask me to the party?"

"Yes."

Hermione's eyes opened wide and she spoke deliberately now. "Why did Neville ask you? What's it got to do with you?"

Draco moved backwards and held his hands up defensively. "Don't start on me! I was just the questionee."

"The questionee? That's not even a word!" Hermione's voice rose a little. "I can't believe Neville asked you! How dare he ask you!" She paused and then leant forward, her voice deadly quiet. "What did you say to him?"

Draco shrugged. "It's nothing to do with me who you go with and he can ask whoever he wants to ask."

Hermione's face stretched. "Oh - so you gave your permission, did you?"

"No – not permission..."

"I can't believe the pair of you! How the hell do either of you think this would be acceptable?" Hermione snapped.

"Why are you shouting at me? Go and shout at Longbottom – he's the one that asked!" Draco raised his voice slightly.

"As if I need your permission to do anything! I can go to the party with whomever I want!"

"That's what I said!" Draco protested.

Hermione waved a finger at him. "You should have told him to bloody well speak to me."

"I did!"

"If he dares to ask me, I might have to hex him!" Hermione said, not meaning it but exasperated that Neville would have even considered doing this.

"You'll need me for that then," Draco said, cleverly and she glared at him.

"I'm glad you think it's funny!"

"It is funny," Draco leant forward and smirked, "and if men without backbones are your thing then I'd be rushing straight to his office now to accept his offer."

"He hasn't made me an offer," Hermione mumbled and then she closed her eyes and put her head back, exhausted by her outburst.

"Good - you can do better than Longbottom." Hermione gaped at Draco across the desk and he shrugged again. "What are you looking like that for? He's a plodder, Hermione. He'll spend the rest of his life here as a Professor. You're Hermione Granger, you need more excitment than that."

Hermione's gape stretched further now but she couldn't help it. She was truly flattered by Draco's compliment, especially because it had come from him. "Excitement is over rated," she said with a sigh. She glanced over at him and twisted her lips. "Sorry."

Draco's face broke into a smirk and he cupped his ear. "What did you say? I couldn't quite hear you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It isn't your fault, I shouldn't have shouted at you so I'm sorry."

Draco nodded but didn't answer her. Instead her pulled the book closer again. "We should get back to this," he said.

Hermione watched as he flicked a page and bent to read again, her mind racing. The conversation she'd had with Ginny about asking Draco to the party popped into her head and she felt a small flutter in her stomach. Why did she suddenley feel the need to ask him? She didn't really want to go with him did she? But he was being nice and she wanted to have an answer for Neville if he did ask her. An answer like - I'm sorry but I'm already going with Draco? Draco's hair was flopping at the front and he pushed it out of his eyes. His skin, both on his face and hands was smooth, his profile showed off his amazing bone structure and Hermione couldn't drag her eyes from him.

"You're staring at me," Draco said, without looking up from the book.

"Who are you going with?" Hermione blurted out and then instantly regretted it.

Draco looked up at her sideways. "Why?"

"Have you already asked someone?"

Draco straightened up and turned to her properly. "Again - why?"

Hermione felt her courage slipping away rapidly and she forced the words out. "Did you want to...to go with...me?"

**Oooh - sorry to leave it there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter - let me know. x**


	23. Great minds think alike

She'd never seen Draco gape before, in fact, she'd never seen him truly surprised. He seemed to just sail through even the most fraught situation with his usual smooth, calm and confident attitude. So to see his face go through a plethora of emotions was fascinating and if she hadn't been so utterly terrified of his rejection it may even have been amusing.

She was just about keeping herself in check until his eyes changed. The grey deepened, the long lashes became more prominent and Hermione did actually think she might pass out on the spot if he didn't answer her soon. She'd never asked a man out before and now she knew why! Probably not the wisest decision to chose Draco Malfoy - king of sarcasm and scorn - to be the first man she asked. He would probably reject her and he could do it in a way that left her feeling mortified. His eyes weren't telling her that though, his eyes were saying something else.

Eventually he nodded his head towards the book. "We might find the answer to our problem on the next page," he said and Hermione frowned at him, unable to reconcile his answer with her question.

"What?"

"We might find a way to break our connection anywhere in this book," Draco repeated. "What happens if we do?"

Hermione shook her head bewildered at his question, feeling upset that he was seemingly ignoring her. "I don't know..."

Draco shuffled his chair closer and Hermione leant back further, unconsciously. "If tomorrow morning we're not connected, does your invitation still stand?" Draco's words explained his previous, seemingly nonsensical ramblings. He was close now, his legs brushing against hers, his eyes searching her face.

Hermione nodded. "I'm not asking you because of our connection."

"And what about Longbottom?"

"I told you, he hasn't asked me."

"So why don't you ask him?" Draco persisted and Hermione began to feel upset.

"Why are you asking me ridiculous questions?" she asked, her voice betraying her because she sounded desperate. She coughed and spoke again, forcing herself to speak quietly and calmly. "If you don't want to go with me just say so - my life doesn't depend on it or anything!"

Draco leant forward and took her hand. She wanted to snatch it away, feeling annoyed at him but the truth was that the feeling hit her like a ton of bricks and she had to stop herself from gasping. The intensity was overwhelming, making her feel like she was flying and one glance at Draco told her he was feeling it too. Maybe her last statement had been wrong because right now she might easily be convinced that her life did depend on being close to Draco Malfoy.

Annoyed at his ability to frustrate her whilst at the same time making every nerve tingle, Hermione tried to extract her hand from his again but he immediately tangled his fingers more tightly with hers. "Wait, stop getting annoyed at me," Draco said, his voice was soothing. "What I meant was, why are you asking me and not Longbottom?"

"Because...oh what does it matter? Just forget I asked." Hermione pulled her hand away again but Draco was stronger so he managed to keep hold of it.

"I'll never forget you asked," Draco said and his voice had dropped a level. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat at his reverent tone. "Of course I'll go with you."

"Oh." The single syllable was all Hermione could manage, she was a dithering wreck.

Draco glanced at the large, flat book and then back to Hermione. "How would you feel about putting this back and having one more day still connected to me?"

Hermione blinked rapidly, shocked by his suggestion and shocked by her own reaction to it. She should have been demanding they stay and find how to stop the spell. That was what they'd been doing incessantly since this had happened. Yet, she didn't want to do that - right now, before the party she didn't want to lose their connection and it would seem that Draco didn't want to either. Hermione wasn't sure whether she should be happy or terrified. She nodded and was rewarded with a dazzling smile.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next morning, Hermione wasn't sure that she hadn't dreamt her asking Draco to the party or him accepting. She saw Neville before breakfast in the corridors and she walked straight up to him, grabbing his arm and rudely dragging him away from a student he was talking to.

"Hermione!" he protested.

"Sorry Neville but I need to say this."

"What? What's the matter?"

"You asked Draco if he minded you asking me to the party!"

Neville wrinkled his face. "That sounds bad - it wasn't like that."

"How was it then exactly? Since when do we need Draco Malfoy's permission to go to a party together?" Hermione demanded.

"We don't! I was trying to make it easy, after the way he reacted before I didn't want him to make your life a misery," Neville spoke quietly, as always keeping his calm.

"You shouldn't have asked him, Neville."

"Probably not."

Hermione ran out of steam at his easy agreement with her. "I can't go with you."

"I know that - why do you think I didn't ask you?" Neville said. "You should go with Malfoy."

Hermione swallowed a couple of times and then nodded. "I am."

"Right."

"I'm sorry you're being dragged into this, Neville," Hermione said. She looked down at the floor, feeling awkward.

"None of this is your fault, Hermione."

Hermione looked over at her friend and sighed. "You have to stop being so nice and understanding," she said and she smiled gently at him.

"I'll leave the mean sarcasm to Malfoy - it's not my style." There was just a small hint of bitterness in his voice that made Hermione feel sad.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She walked back into her room to find Ginny sitting on her bed, red faced and obviously upset. Hermione rushed over and put her arm around her friend.

"What happened?"

"He said no," Ginny sniffed. "He's already agreed to go with Cho."

"Well, that is fair enough," Hermione said. "Harry would never dream of dumping Cho at such short notice, no matter how much he wanted to go with you."

"I know that! That's why I'm upset," Ginny said, her voice weak. "He didn't even react to me asking him - it was as if it meant nothing. He just said he was going with Cho and walked off..." she stopped and took a deep breath. "That's what hurt me, Hermione. After everything we've been through together for him not to react at all."

Hermione hugged her friend, vowing to give Harry a piece of her mind. He could have let Ginny down gently. "I'm sorry, Ginny."

"So now I'm bloody well having to go on my own." Ginny turned to Hermione. "What are the two of us like? I honestly feel like we're back at school again - it's like I'm regressing! How pathetic are we going to be turning up on our own?"

Hermione bit her lip, debating if now was a good time to tell Ginny that she was going with Draco but Ginny suddenly perked up, sensing something.

"What? What is it? Did you ask him? Bloody hell, Hermione! Did you ask Malfoy?"

"Yep."

"And?"

"He said yes."

Ginny looked genuinely surprised. "Bloody hell!" She then put her head in her hands and groaned. "Now I really will look pathetic - I really will be on my own."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was a strange day - there was an air of excitement because of the party but for Hermione is was coupled with that strange feeling you get at the end of a holiday. It also felt wrong to not spend the entire day ploughing through the books in the archive. What had come over Draco and herself? Why had they both agreed to stay connected? Hermione shook her head, bewildered.

Hermione spent the morning with Ginny, who was putting on a brave face but by lunchtime she felt restless. She wasn't the type to spend all day getting ready (unlike the twins who were already walking around, face masks on, hair being curled). She saw Harry in the communal room and tried to talk to him about Ginny but he was uncharacteristically moody and unresponsive.

Finally, after telling herself she couldn't go there a hundred times, she found herself standing in the archive. She still didn't want to break the connection yet but she wanted to know that they could. She would look through the book until she found the answer but she wouldn't do anything. At least, she could relax and enjoy herself tonight, knowing that she had solved their problem.

It wasn't until she actually lifted her wand that she remembered that she couldn't actually call for the document without Draco. She'd found it really amusing that he kept forgetting they needed each other to do magic and now here she was doing exactly the same thing.

It was then she heard a noise behind her and she spun round, her heart pounding. Who else could be in here? Only four people knew it existed. She held her wand up, despite the fact it was useless to her and she tiptoed towards the shelves.

As she entered into the shelving section she felt something sharp dig in her ribs and she spun round to find Draco standing there, poking her with his wand.

"Draco! You scared me!" Draco moved his wand to touch her own, flicking it out of her hand easily."What are you doing?" Hermione snapped, bending down to pick it up.

"More to the point, what are you doing?" Draco's asked in his smooth drawl. "I thought I should demonstrate that about the only thing you can do with your wand right now is poke someone with it, so why are you holding it like a weapon?"

"It's a habit, I can't help it," Hermione said. "Why are you down here?"

"Why are you?"

"I felt at a lose end - I thought I'd just take another look at the book," Hermione confessed. She saw a look cross Draco's face and sighed. "Don't look like that! I wasn't going to do anything - I just thought it would be reassuring to know we can actually end this spell."

"I know you weren't going to do anything, Granger," Draco said, his face set. "You can't even get your hands on the book without me."

Hermione pulled a face. "Well, I know that...I just didn't think about it until I was down here."

"Why don't we do it now then?" Draco said, but his voice was cold.

Hermione stared at him, realising he was upset, despite her reassurance that she didn't want to break their connection yet. "Because we agreed not to until after the party."

"Agreements can be broken, especially if one of the parties didn't actually mean it, anyway."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Your acting like a child. I just told you I didn't want to do anything - I just wanted to make sure we could!"

"Yeh - that's what you said." Draco's voice tone implied it wasn't what she meant and she felt the usual snap of anger at him.

"You haven't told me why you were down here anyway!" she said and she saw his face change.

"I felt like I should be doing something - not that's it's any of your business." He did an abrupt turn and started walking off down the shelves so Hermione ran after him.

"Draco! Why are you being like this?"

"I'm not being like anything."

"Yes you are! You're quite obviously upset that I'm here," Hermione said and then she stopped walking. Why did he have to be so touchy? She lowered her voice, feeling sad that every conversation they had was always teetering on the edge of becoming an argument.. "Draco, we have to go to a party together tonight - we can't fall out."

She was relieved to see him stop walking and after a moment he turned around. "So this isn't you changing your mind then?" His voice was quiet and Hermione felt a little flutter in her stomach as she realised what his tantrum was about. This incredibly confident man was actually upset that she might have changed her mind about going to the party with him! He really was a total mixture of so many conflicting traits that she felt bewildered by it.

"I asked you, remember?" she said and she saw his face soften a little.

"Yeh - that was a shock," Draco said and she was really pleased to see him give her a little, cheeky grin.

"For both of us!" Hermione joked and now he joined in with her as she gave a little chuckle.

"Have you told Longbottom yet?"

"Yes."

"Was he heartbroken? Did you have to comfort him?"

"Stop it! He wasn't going to ask me, anyway."

Draco approached her. "Why not? When he went to the trouble of asking me first?"

"He thought I should go with you - because of our connection and everything."

Draco stared at her for a moment and then he looked over at the shelves. "Come with me," he said. "I need to show you something."

**It's definitely time for a bit of Dramione - even I can't stand the tension much longer! Hope you liked this chapter but really it's just the lead up to the next one - which I'm sure you'll all like. It's written already so I'll load it really soon. Then it'll be the party and an interesting development...keep reading, luv the reviews. H x**


	24. White hot

Curiously, Hermione followed Draco into the dark shelves until he stopped at one right by the wall. He then picked up a large, black bag which was tied at one end.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted your opinion. I found this the other day when we were searching the shelves," Draco explained and he undid the tie top before removing a broomstick from the bag. Hermione looked at the old broom and then back up at Draco.

"I don't think they'll allow you to remove items from here," Hermione guessed what Draco was going to ask her. "Is it a famous Quidditch player's broom?"

"Well...sort of. I don't want to remove it...not for me anyway."

"Your rambling, what do you want then?"

"This is James Potter's broom - the one he rode when he was the Gryffindor Chaser in Year 7. They won the House Cup that year."

Hermione's eyes widened and she stared down at the broom, knowing exactly how much this would mean to Harry. She could see his face now if they told him and even thinking about it made her emotional.

"Merlin, Draco! Are you sure it's his?"

"Yeh - it's all here on this label," Draco said. "I wasn't sure if I should tell Potter or not...I mean I'd want to see it if it was me but I'm not sure how he handles all that..."

Hermione was staring at Draco, again astonished by him. She shook her head, bewildered. "I don't think I go a single day without you surprising me."

Draco's lovely eyes lifted to look at her. "How?"

"Draco Malfoy - nemesis of Harry Potter, find's Harry's dead father's broomstick. He doesn't make some vindictive comment about it or even just keep quiet. Instead he actually considers how Harry would feel if he is shown it and then he goes to the trouble of asking my opinion as well!" Hermione explained. "Harry would absolutely love to see this, Draco."

"Right - you know him best. If you think he'd want to see it," Draco nodded. He noticed the look on Hermione's face. "What now?"

"I've just had an idea."

"What idea?"

Hermione glanced over at him, deciding if she could confide in him or not. It only took a few seconds for her to decide she could.

"I wonder if Professor McGonagall would mind us telling someone else about this archive?"

"You've lost me! Why do we need to tell someone else?"

Hermione sighed. "It's a long story but I now know why Ginny didn't want to be with Blaise."

"Great - fascinating but what has that got to do with showing Potter his father's broom?" Draco rubbed his forehead.

"She wants to get back with Harry - she asked him to the dance."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Oh..."

"Harry, as you know, has been dating Cho - he's already asked her to the dance and he refused Ginny."

Draco's quick mind began slotting the jigsaw pieces into place. "Hermione Granger, are you attempting to use this potentially emotional moment to manipulate your business partner and best friend?"

"I suppose I am," Hermione answered, looking pleased with herself about it.

"How very Slytherin of you."

"What do you think? Do you think it might work?"

"I'm not the right person to be asking about this," Draco pointed out. "I really do not want to get involved in Potter's love life."

"I know, so you tell him about the broomstick but will you mind if Ginny is the one who shows it to him ? We could say we've asked her opinion about it with her being an ace Quidditch player."

"Whatever," Draco said but his eyes were sparkling in his face.

"Can we do it now then so there's a chance they can go to the dance together?" Hermione let her enthusiasm for her idea run away with her.

"What about Cho Chang? Is she just a pawn in your evil plan?" Draco chuckled at his own joke and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I know, I will feel bad about that but she and Harry aren't really meant to be together."

"Are you an expert on these matters?"

"It's a gut feeling."

Draco chuckled again and watched her suspiciously. "Fine - if that's how you want to do it."

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"Agreeing and for finding the broomstick in the first place," Hermione answered. She gave him a little, sideways smile. "This whole returning to Hogwarts, the lectures, our connection ...well it's all been crazy but now I can see a light at the end of the tunnel, the answer has to be in that book." Draco's face had changed again and Hermione stared at him. "What have I said now?"

"What if it isn't in the book?" Draco asked.

"It has to be."

"Because you'll be utterly miserable if it isn't?"

Hermione wasn't exactly sure what Draco was getting at but she knew this was a loaded question. She answered carefully, scared to start yet another disagreement with him. "Not utterly miserable," she said. Her throat suddenly felt dry and she swallowed heavily. When Draco didn't reply, she felt the need to fill the silence. "So, if I hadn't asked you to go to the dance with me, who would you be going with?"

"No-one," Draco answered.

"Don't be ridiculous! Draco Malfoy can't go to the closing party on his own!"

"I wasn't going on my own," Draco said and when Hermione's face showed her puzzlement, he continued. "I wasn't going at all."

Hermione shook her head. "Of course you were."

"Not until McGonagall asked me to speak - I knew I'd have to go then," Draco sighed. "It's not my thing."

"Sorry if I'm forcing it upon you," Hermione said.

"You're not."

"But..."

"Hermione - it's not my thing unless I'm going with you."

Hermione felt a rush of emotion at his words. They may have been simple and something easily said out of politeness but Hermione knew that coming from Draco they had a whole different meaning. It was as if she'd had a book open for a while now but she hadn't really been seeing the words and then for a few days, she'd been able to see the words but their meaning wasn't clear. With Draco's admission her vision had finally cleared and she could now see and feel exactly what he was trying to tell her.

Ridiculously, she felt tears forming behind her eyes and she blinked rapidly, feeling foolish. He hadn't declared undying love or anything! Her reaction was ridiculous but her stomach was turning somersaults and her palms felt moist, her breathing sounding louder than usual. He was standing watching her intently, his eyes dark, his hair falling into them, his perfect face half in shadow and as embarrassing as this was, as awkward as she felt, she really couldn't bring herself to tear her own eyes from his.

When he took a step closer, she could tell she wasn't the only one feeling something because she could see his chest rising and falling rapidly. Hermione's brain tried to apply some logic to this but she couldn't find any. None of it made sense, she couldn't be falling for Draco Malfoy, no matter how much he seemed to have changed. They would never agree on so many things, sometimes she still wanted to hex him. It could never work. So what did it matter that he was utterly, devastatingly, breathtakingly gorgeous? Hermione gulped several times because this description running through her mind at the same as Draco stepped right up to her, was making her feel light headed.

Her eyes were level with his chin and she could see the tiniest bit of fair stubble peeking through the otherwise perfectly smooth skin. A wave of delicious aroma wafted over her and it felt like she was inhaling something that made her blood rush faster through her veins. They still hadn't touched and yet Hermione was sure she could feel some of that warm, sweet sensation she had whenever they did. Draco bent his head lower, just millimetres from her now and Hermione knew that if he didn't close the gap between them, then she would because this almost touch was like exquisite torture.

She needn't have worried because the next moment she felt Draco lean in and his arms slipped around her, pulling her up against him. Hermione wasn't sure exactly what was happening but the delicious warmth that always happened when he touched her was with her immediately only this time is was hot. The tingles moved up her body, along to her arms and fingers and she knew she was leaning towards Draco, pressing herself to him, afraid that he might move away and the sensation might be gone.

Draco's arms slipped lower to her hips and his head lowered, his mouth close to the skin of her neck. Hermione knew if he hadn't been holding her, she would have sunk to the floor because her legs felt like they wouldn't hold her up. Unthinkingly, her hands were grasping the muscles of his arms, clinging to him. He lifted his head and she thought he was going to move away but instead he moved so that his cheek came to rest on hers. She could feel his breath tickling her skin and the intoxicating smell of him was filling her nostrils, making her want to inhale deeply.

When his lips came in contact with her cheek, Hermione's eyes flickered shut as the heat fired again. But now it wasn't enough, now she needed more and she readily lifted her lips to meet his when he moved them again. The heat was white hot now, his lips scalding hers as he gently, yet expertly kissed her. There was a bright light behind her closed eyelids as she ceased to think because the sensations were now just so overwhelming that she couldn't do anything but flow with them, letting them drag her along, like a fast flowing river.

Her hands moved up his arms, over his shoulders but she wasn't conscious of it. Draco stepped forward, moving her backwards with him until she felt the shelf against her back and then she was being pressed against it, as Draco's body touched hers, every part of them in contact. He felt hard and strong against her, his smooth toned muscles pressing into her curves, the warmth flooding her yet again with an overwhelming sensation that made her breathing increase until she gasped.

Her little sigh seemed to affect Draco, who moved his arms right around her now, both hands on her back, his lips exploring hers with more urgency as he leant into her, pushing her against the shelf as if they were glued together. It was almost too much and Hermione knew she was now unable to stop, her hands round Draco's neck, pulling him into her, her own lips responding to his astounding kisses that were making fireworks go off behind her eyes.

"Mmm," Draco made a small noise against her lips and it made her want to melt. She was almost liquid now, the heat was so hot - he was turning her to a pulsating, trembling wreck and she knew this was about the most aroused she had ever been. This was just a kiss, his hands had remained around her waist or back, his lips only on her own but not even her most passionate encounter with anyone else came within miles of this.

She felt him step away and when she could actually focus again, he was standing before her, his eyes searching her face. She tried her very best not to look overwhelmed but she knew she must be failing miserably.

"Merlin!" Draco muttered and he ran his fingers through his hair. Hermione watched him, feeling a million emotions all at once and wanting to tell him but unable to even start. Draco's face was flushed, his eyes almost black and he shut them several times before speaking. "That was bloody incredible."

**Well, no Dramione for a while and then this - hope it portrayed their emotions and that it felt right to you all for them to kiss right now. It's the party next and things don't go according to plan x**


	25. The Party part one

**A quick shout out to a couple reviewers - **

**4SnowWolf - well, it's strange you mentioning James being a Seeker because that's what I thought he was as well. So, just to be sure, I checked on the internet and JK (in an interview) said he was a Chaser (but he's mentioned as Seeker in one of the books). I was confused so I went with JK but it was my initial thought as well. If anyone knows for definite let me know and I'll change it.**

**Zenappa - it's a leap imagining Neville as handsome and cute, I know but try picturing Matthew Lewis (at the London premiere of DH) - that might help! **

**SlytherinGurrl - I like Ginny with Blaise and I love Blaise being all cute and funny but I was aware that they had been together in almost all my stories and I thought it was time for a change. They'll probably be together again when I do my next story. **

**Violinista - please don't drop dead, I wouldn't like that on my conscience.**

**Rhiose - thank you so much for the compliment - hope your wobbles are better!**

**And again - all the other reviewers - glad you liked Chapter 24 and thank you so, so much for the huge and amazing compliments. xxxxx**

**And so, back to the story:**

Ginny's eyes were like saucers in her head as she gazed around the archive. "Merlin's pants! This place is utterly amazing." She picked up a random item and twisted it round to look at it. "What's this?"

Draco took it out of her hand and put it back on the shelf. "We don't know. Now listen Weasley, you can't tell anyone about this."

"I know, I know," Ginny said, dismissively. "So where's the panel that holds all the special documents?"

Hermione turned her friend around and pointed at the wall high above them. "It's up there - we can summon the book with Accio."

"But you're staying connected for the party?" Ginny asked, looking from one to the other of them. She gave a little smirk and Hermione pulled a face.

"We haven't found the spell yet," she said.

"So, if you'd found it you would have used it?"

"Well...I suppose..." Hermione stumbled over her answer.

"That'd be a no then," Ginny said. "I think you're both enjoying this connection more than you're willing to admit."

"Of course we're not enjoying it," Hermione protested.

"Speak for yourself, Granger, " Draco said and Hermione turned to glare at him, trying to tell him to be quiet with just her eyes. His comment wasn't missed by Ginny however, and she walked over to him.

"Really? What exactly are you enjoying?" she asked him with a grin. Draco rolled his eyes and looked over at Hermione.

"Would you like to explain again why we're helping her?" he asked. Ginny went to speak but Draco was too quick. He reached out and placed his hand firmly across her mouth.

"Are you going to shut up and let us explain why we're showing you this?" he asked. Ginny's eyes narrowed but she nodded. Draco left his hand on her mouth and continued. "So when I remove my hand you're going to stop asking questions?" Ginny nodded again so Draco slowly removed his hand.

"You smell nice," Ginny said, immediately and Hermione laughed.

"Thanks...I think," Draco said. "Follow me."

They walked to the shelf where the broomstick was and Draco gently removed it from the shelf. Ginny took it off him and examined it.

"This is a great broom - it's old, of course but it's really well made," she said.

"It was James Potters."

Ginny looked up at Draco. "Really? Does Harry know it's here?"

"Not yet."

Ginny frowned at Draco's evasive answer. "Stop being annoying and tell me why I'm here."

"You're calling me annoying!" Draco's voice sounded incredulous. "You're here because we...or Hermione really...thought you might like to be the one who showed it to Potter."

Ginny blinked rapidly, processing Draco's words. She turned to Hermione questioningly, obviously wondering what Draco knew and what he didn't.

"Harry is going to be very emotional when he finds out it's here," Hermione explained. "We thought you might like to be the one who is with him."

Ginny looked at her friend, over to Draco and then back again. "Does he know?" she asked, indicating Draco with a nod of her head.

"Yes he does," Draco answered. "I found the broom, I asked Hermione if she thought Potter would want to see it or if he'd be upset and she suggested that you be the one to actually show it to him." Draco leant closer to Ginny and made a little kissing gesture. "Who knows? He might be so overwhelmed and grateful that you might get a bit of action."

"Draco!" Hermione said.

"I can't believe you told him!" Ginny snapped at Hermione.

"Don't be angry! I was grateful that Draco had found the broom and asked if Harry would like to see it. I was thinking out loud really, I didn't intend to tell him."

Ginny bit her lip and stared at her friend for a moment. Hermione watched her anxiously, fearing she was going to continue being angry with her. After a few seconds she saw Ginny's shoulders relax and her face broke into a small smile.

"It's a bloody brilliant idea, Hermione."

"I'm glad you think so."

Ginny turned to Draco and pointed her finger at him. "And you...you need to watch it or I'll hex you and you can't get me back!"

Draco raised his eyebrows at her. "Try it, Weasley. I don't need a wand to stop you."

Ginny gave him a smirk. "Really? How exactly do you propose to stop me, Malfoy?" She raised her wand, as if she was about to hex him. Hermione kept quiet, knowing her friend well enough to know that she wasn't going to do anything to Draco. Her eyes had that teasing sparkle to them and Hermione could tell she was enjoying teasing him.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know," he said and he put his head to one side. "But maybe like this?" With the instincts and speed of his Seeker position Draco reached over and grabbed Ginny around the waist, pulling her close to him. Ginny struggled, wriggling in his grasp and trying to pull her hand back to continue pointing her wand at him but he was too strong. He simply grabbed her wand with his spare hand, flung it carelessly behind his back before taking both her hands in one of his and holding them behind her. Ginny glared at his face, just inches from her own, her green eyes flashing. "What were you saying about hexing me?" Draco asked with a smirk and Ginny sighed loudly.

"Okay - so you're a clever git!" she said but she was obviously fighting a smile. She leant forward and sniffed Draco's shoulder. "Mmm... but you definitely smell delicious."

Hermione laughed at her friends effrontery but Draco seemed not in the least bit bothered.

"So Weasley - do you want to manipulate poor Potter into your arms or not?"

"Oh yes and not just into my arms."

Hermione watched as Draco fought the urge to laugh and then failed. Ginny was extraordinarily overconfident sometimes but she managed to do it with a infectious humour that stopped her from being arrogant. With another grin, Draco let go of Ginny who glared at him before walking over to pick up her wand.

"So - you're going to tell Harry about the broom and then I'll bring him down here?" Ginny asked. Draco nodded and Ginny grinned at him. "Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would be arranging my love life for me?"

"Not me, that's for sure!" Draco answered and this time Ginny laughed at him.

They made their way back to the door and as they climbed the stairs, Ginny grabbed Draco's arm.

"Thanks," she said, quietly.

Draco nodded slowly before walking on ahead.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione looked around the Great Hall, taking in the scene before her. The hall was full of her fellow visitors, journalists, professors and other invited guests. There was a large raised area at the front, where the professors would normally sit and the ceiling was shimmering with stars and some huge, ornate chandeliers.

Draco had offered to come and fetch her but she'd rejected his offer, saying she was perfectly capable of finding her way to the hall and that this wasn't a date. She was conscious of the many eyes that would be on them tonight and she hadn't got her own thoughts straight about what was going on between them yet.

"I don't like being made to wait," a cool voice said behind her and she spun round to find Draco standing there.

"I don't care," Hermione retaliated. She looked at him challengingly and he grinned.

"Feisty!"

"Condescending!"

"Touchy!"

"Patronizing!"

"Beautiful."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond and then realized what he had just said and snapped it shut.

Draco burst out laughing. "That shut you up didn't it?"

"Yeh - thanks."

"You're welcome." Draco grabbed her arm and manoeuvred her around the edge of the room to a quiet corner. "Potter's here."

"With Ginny?" Hermione asked, anxiously. "I couldn't find her at all! I don't know how she even got ready."

"Yes - he's with Weaslette."

Hermione gave a little squeal and then giggled. "That's fantastic! I bet Ginny's so happy."

"Unlike Miss Chang who has spent the evening glaring at Potter from her table."

"Oh dear," Hermione glanced round and found Cho sitting a few tables away with Blaise. "She came with Blaise?"

"Yes - it surprised me as well."

"She didn't waste any time, did she? And how did she manage to get Blaise to bring her? I would have thought he would have been snapped up already and have a waiting list."

Draco gave a little chuckle. "She's young, pretty and intelligent - that'd take her straight to the top of Blaise's list."

"I hope they'll be very happy together," Hermione said, sarcastically and Draco looked at her.

"Have you been sucking lemons this evening, Granger?" he asked and Hermione glared at him.

"Granger?"

"Sorry - it just fitted the sentence."

"If you call me Granger again tonight, you'll be free to pick up the leftovers from Blaise's waiting list," Hermione said and Draco gave another little laugh. He then put his head to one side.

"I didn't want to affect you by calling you by your first name, " Draco said.

"Affect me?"

"You do remember the day by the stones - just before we were rudely interrupted by Jordan?" Draco said. He wriggled his eyebrows. "After this afternoon, I thought it wasn't worth the risk. Who knows what you might have done!"

Hermione twisted her lips but her eyes were dancing. "There's only one person in this conversation who thinks you're irresistible and it isn't the one wearing a dress."

Draco laughed properly now. "One - Nil to you, I think. Very witty." He glanced around the room and then back to her. "There's something else."

"What?"

"Longbottom - he's with someone as well."

"Oh...who?" Hermione knew Draco was watching her reaction and she tried to not show any emotion. Not that she was upset that Neville had asked someone else, who could blame him?

"Padma."

Hermione couldn't hide her surprise now. "Padma?"

"Yes - he's done alright for himself, hasn't he?" Draco said. His eyes watched her intently and she wished he'd stop. "Are you okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"I'm just asking!"

"Well don't! I rejected him, remember?"

"Okay - I remember just fine, thanks."

"Good."

"Put a smile on your face, Ginny's on her way over," Draco said, looking across the room over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione threw him a glare at his 'put a smile on your face' comment but she did just that as she turned to face Ginny.

"Hermione! Wow! You look amazing," Ginny gushed and Hermione gave her a grin.

"I did until you stood next to me," Hermione answered and she meant it. Ginny was truly stunning with her long legs, gorgeous, flowing hair and beautiful, fresh skin.

"Oh - shut up, " Ginny dismissed her compliment with a wave of her hand. She looked over at Draco and then leant close and gave a large, exaggerated sniff. "Yep - still smelling good Malfoy."

"Thanks, Weasley - I'm glad you approve."

"So?" Hermione prompted her friend.

"So what?" Ginny asked, innocently but her face gave away that she knew exactly what Hermione was asking about.

"Harry?"

"Oh yeh - that all worked out very nicely, thanks."

Hermione laughed and shook her head in despair at her friend. "Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny laughed. "Seriously, the whole broomstick thing was utter genius. He was so happy about it but a bit emotional and...well I shared his joy!"

Draco made a spluttering sound and rolled his eyes. "Merlin! Do you say every single thought that enters your brain, Weasley? Is there no filter at all?"

"No - so Malfoy, I hope you're not going to waste this opportunity to snog Hermione senseless sometime during the evening?"

"Ginny!"

Ginny pulled an innocent face. "He's helped me sort out my love life - I thought I'd return the favour."

Hermione didn't like the look on Draco's face. She could tell he wouldn't be able to resist telling Ginny that they'd already followed her blunt instructions. She tried to jump in.

"Go on - Harry's looking for you," she said, shooing Ginny away but Ginny wasn't fooled and she shook Hermione off, glancing from one to the other of them.

"Ooh! What have I said?" she asked.

"Nothing," Hermione pushed her away again but Draco stepped closer and lowered his voice.

"I'd like to be able to say thanks for the advice, but I don't think I'll ever require help from a Weasley with my love life and anyway, you're too late."

Hermione groaned quietly and Ginny's eyes opened wider. She looked over at Hermione who ran her hands through her hair, messing it up a little. "Hermione?" Ginny asked, using her name as a question.

"I'll tell you later, " Hermione said but Ginny shook her head.

"Oh no! Have you two...have you?"

"She'll tell you later, " Draco jumped in with an answer and he pulled Hermione away quickly, turning to flash his smirk at Ginny who stood indignantly watching them.

**Hope you liked the banter - I didn't want them to be all lovey dovey just because of a kiss (albeit a pretty good one!). It wouldn't be Draco's style or Hermione's actually. All the banter is done with affection though so hope it follows on okay. Anyway, next chapter is already written and ready to load so it won't be long. More from the party next, a bit of Dramione and then some action and a shock. A little review would make me very happy. x**


	26. The Party part two

"That was cruel!" Hermione said, as she glanced backwards at Ginny. "I'm going to tell her you were a terrible kisser."

Draco smirked and she felt him pull her a bit closer. "No-one is that good at lying."

"Oh please!" She didn't mean it of course, but she wasn't going to let him know that he'd given her the best kiss of her life. Not yet, anyway.

Draco leant close and put his lips by her ear. "You're not fooling me." Without warning, he grabbed her arm and guided her forcefully out of the door, into the entrance hall and down to the right, along the corridor to the dungeons. Before she even had time to protest he turned her around and pressed her against the cold wall before putting his hands either side of her head, against the bricks.

"I'd really appreciate it if you stopped man-handling me!" Hermione said but she could feel her pulse accelerating and she watched him cautiously.

Draco's eyes were sparkling and he was looking at her in a way that made her turn to jelly. She'd never seen him look at her like this, not even in the archive before he kissed her. It was breathtaking. He lowered his head again, brushing her jaw line with his hot lips before putting them next to her ear. "So you reckon I'm a terrible kisser then?" he whispered and he let his lips rest on her neck for the briefest of moments. It might have only been seconds but it made Hermione's body slump as a wave of pure desire flooded through her. She had no idea what had happened to her lately but he was driving her insane and not in the same way he usually did. She felt his lips touch her skin again, slightly lower on her neck. "Is this terrible?" he whispered.

"Awful," Hermione managed to answer him but her voice sounded husky.

"I'd better try harder then," Draco answered. He still had his hands on the wall behind her, his body still a few inches from hers so that the only part of him touching her was his lips. It seemed that was the only part he needed to touch her with to make her turn into a pile of goo. He lifted his head a little and gentle touched her ear lobe before moving delicately along her jaw, planting the tiniest of sweet kisses as he did so.

"Draco..." she managed to say his name but rather than telling him to stop as she had intended, it sounded like a plea.

"Hermione..." Draco replied and she could hear the rasp in his voice. The moment before his lips met with her own she faintly heard a noise and then suddenly Draco had moved away. Hermione couldn't move for a moment until she became aware of one of the new professor's standing behind Draco and talking to him.

"Sorry to interrupt...the speeches are in five minutes...if you'd like to come through..."

Draco turned to Hermione who still hadn't moved before following the young professor back into the hall. Hermione put her head back, her mind racing along with her pulse. If it were possible, that had been even more intense than in the archives earlier. It was like she was being fed intravenously with pure joy as soon as he came anywhere near here. Every nerve, every fibre responded to him and she couldn't stop it or control it.

She was sure now that tomorrow they had to break the connection because if she continued along this route she was afraid where it might lead her. It was one thing to feel an attraction to Draco - he was, after all, an incredibly charismatic, devastatingly handsome man. But this overwhelming, all consuming feeling when he touched her was so immense that she didn't know how to handle it.

She realised the music had stopped from inside the hall and it was probably time for the speeches. She straightened her dress and hurried back in, feeling guilty that so far she'd only spoken to Ginny before letting herself be seduced in the corridor outside like some hormonal teenager.

She slid in the back of the room and moved forward carefully, before finding a vacant chair towards the front of the room. Neville was speaking eloquently and when his eyes met hers for a moment, he gave her a little smile. She smiled back encouragingly.

"As a professor here, I have always felt privileged to continue to participate in life at Hogwarts. When I was made Head of Gryffindor it was probably one of the proudest moments of my life. I had mixed feelings about my fellow former students returning here. I was looking forward to seeing them again but also a little nervous to welcome them back. I needn't have worried because it was as if they had never been away. The fortnight has been a resounding success - not only for the students here but also for our guests. I believe that they too have gained from returning here as well as spreading their experience and knowledge. I would like to say thank you on behalf of Hogwarts for their contributions but I would also like to thank them on behalf of Neville Longbottom, who has been honoured to share some time with all of them again."

The room erupted into applause and Hermione wiped a stray tear that had escaped from her eye. Neville's speech was heart warming and touching and exactly how a speech should be.

"If you could all be upstanding and join me in thanking Professor McGonagall for organising such a wonderful event and let us hope to do this again, many times over."

Again there was applause and the sound of chairs as everyone in the room rose to standing to toast Professor McGonagall who nodded her head calmly in acknowledgement. The young professor who had fetched Draco stood up now and introduced Luna, who was speaking on behalf of Ravenclaw. Luna's speech was brief but emotional and she had to stop several times to wipe her eyes. Hermione was soon joining her, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

When Draco was introduced, Hermione took a deep breath, nervous for him and interested to see how he handled this. Would the old Draco re-emerge to give an arrogant, unbending Slytherin speech?

"Good evening everyone," Draco started smoothly. "I was very humbled to be chosen to speak for Slytherin House. I don't think I'm wrong if I say that I am probably it's most famous member in recent years, unfortunately not always for the right reason."

There was a rumble of laughter around the room and Draco bestowed them with his dazzling smile before continuing.

"My initial reaction to my invitation to return here, was a resounding no. I had no interest in coming back here as unfortunately, it held mostly bad memories for me. I had the reply written out when something changed my mind. When I was in 3rd year, I acted in my typical manner and made fun of someone who was in terrible emotional pain. I didn't care about his suffering, I just saw the opportunity to be vindictive and I took it. That was the day that a certain young lady - who is here today - decided that I needed to be shown wrong from right. She could have tried to do it with persuasive words or even threats but she chose to show me in a way that left me in no doubt of her meaning. She came up to me, told me what she thought of me and then punched me, full force, hard in the face."

Laughter filled the room again, except Hermione's because she knew he was talking about her and she wondered what he was going to say next.

"I've never told her - in fact I've never told anyone - but I can now see that her actions that day changed me. They changed who I was. It took a long time and I managed to fit in many more mistakes before I finally realized, but that day was the start of it. The fact that someone could feel another person's pain so acutely that she had to react in that way fascinated me, and it took me years before I could actually understand it. At that time the only pain I felt or cared about was my own. I had no idea that you could care that much about another human being."

The huge hall was silent now and Hermione was holding her breath. This was one hell of a speech!

"So here I am, redeemed? Maybe?" Draco now laughed at himself a little and there was a murmur of laughter in response. "But definitely a different person to the little brat who had a punch in the face. It's a shame I am the most famous Slytherin because there are many that deserved that more than me. I was a bad example of a very proud and talented house so this has been my opportunity to right a few wrongs and represent my house the way it should have been. I hope this fortnight has benefited every pupil here, whatever house they are in, and I know it has been a wonderful experience for all the former pupils who have been invited back."

Draco raised his glass and everyone joined him. Hermione was wiping tears away again and she sniffed, wishing she had a handkerchief. As if someone had read her mind, she saw something white being waved in front of her nose and she looked up to find Harry waving his handkerchief at her. She smiled at him and took it gratefully.

Draco looked around the room before continuing. "I don't think I can leave my speech at this point without telling you all who the young lady was."

Hermione felt her stomach sink to her feet and she sank down in her chair.

"The lady with a hefty right hand jab was non other than Hermione Granger."

The noise in the room increased with people looking over at her and voices raised. Hermione managed a weak smile, vowing she was going to kill Draco for this. His next words changed her mind in a second.

"Having been re-acquainted with her this fortnight I'm pleased to say she's managed to not repeat her previous assault on me - although I think there have been times when she's been tempted."

More laughter and Draco looked directly at her now. "I'm glad I've been given the opportunity to show her that the teenage brat has actually grown up into a - hopefully - respectable and considerate man. I can honestly say that we have made a special connection and maybe it has all been down to her breaking my nose all those years ago. Thank you."

As Draco took his seat the applause and laughter were mixed and Hermione felt a little shocked that his speech had centred around her. She caught his gaze and he gave her a wink which made her smile, despite herself.

It was then she heard someone scream and she turned to see Cho standing at the next table, pointing wildly at the ceiling. Hermione raised her eyes to see a huge chandelier that was suspended above the raised stage tilting drastically. Her mind questioned if it was real because generally, any items near the ceiling of the Great Hall were just magical images. When the huge item moved again, it was obvious that is was real and that there were actually eight of the chandeliers scattered across the ceiling.

There were more screams and Hermione turned to see that the other chandeliers were all tilting too. There were not visible strings so Hermione had to presume that they were suspended by magic. Magic that had gone wrong by the look of it. A chandelier near the back dropped first, falling with sickening speed towards the tables and occupants below it. Hermione could see wands raised and thankfully, inches away from the tables, someone managed to stop it.

This had all happened in seconds and when Hermione turned back again she realised that the chandelier over the stage was almost on its side and about to fall any moment. Some of the people on the stage were scrambling off it whilst others had their wands raised. It took Hermione just a split second to see that if the chandelier fell it was debatable if they would have time to say a spell to stop it as it was right on top of them.

With a lurch the chandelier dropped and without thinking about it, Hermione reached for her wand and aimed a spell at it. It stopped in mid air and she had been right because everyone on the stage had yet to say a spell. They looked round to see who had stopped it and Hermione lowered herself into a chair, relief washing over her.

She saw Draco rushing over and as he reached her, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Ginny at her side.

"Are you okay?" she asked and Hermione nodded.

"I stopped it in time - they were too close on the stage, they wouldn't have had time to say a spell in time." Ginny nodded and something about the look on her face made Hermione sit back up straight again. "What is it? You look strange."

Ginny bent lower, her hand still on Hermione's shoulder. "I saw it, Hermione. You're right they wouldn't have had time. But Hermione you did a spell!"

"I know I did."

"Draco was on the stage - he wasn't with you but you still did a spell!" Ginny said and Hermione felt her head spin as the reality of what had just happened hit her. Without a word, and with Draco and Harry now also watching, Hermione took a glass from the table and threw it onto the floor where is smashed instantly. She grabbed her wand and aimed it at the glass.

"Reparo!"

The small pieces of lifted together, moving and forming a shape. A moment later the complete, unbroken glass was back in Hermione's hand and she was staring at the three people around her who were all staring back.

"It worked...I did a spell...the connection must be broken..."

**There you go...let me know what you thought. x**


	27. Unconnected

"So if we can just go through the events of this evening again," Professor McGonagall said to the five people gathered in her office. "When you arrived at the party, Hermione did you feel any different?"

"No different at all."

"When was the first time you saw Draco?"

"As I entered the room, he came over to me."

"Did he touch you?"

Hermione knew this a perfectly innocent and reasonable question but it still made her cringe. "Yes - he lead me to the side of the room by my arm."

"And how did that feel? Did you feel the connection?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Hermione twisted her mouth and sighed. "Well, I didn't even think about it at the time but now I'm not sure. It just felt normal but maybe I'm just getting used to it?"

"But hasn't it been increasing in intensity?" Ginny asked her friend. "You must know if you felt that or not?"

Hermione looked over at Draco who had his hands folded on his lap and his head down, gazing at the floor. "You know, I don't think I did! I didn't notice because it just felt normal."

"Draco?" Professor McGonagall prompted him.

He looked up, seemingly reluctantly. "I didn't feel it."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hermione asked him.

"For the same reason you just mentioned - it felt just like when I touch anyone else so I didn't notice that the connection wasn't there."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "So, let us presume that when you came to the party, the connection had already been broken. When was the last time, before then that you touched?"

Hermione pulled a face, not enjoying this conversation at all. "I can't remember - maybe in the archive earlier, with Ginny?"

"Yes - that was it," Draco agreed.

"And did you feel the connection then?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Hermione rubbed her head. "It sounds ridiculous that I didn't notice at the time, but I don't think I did"

"I'm not sure but maybe not," Draco answered.

Professor McGonagall surveyed them intently. "I do understand your difficulty. When something feels different and intense like your connection did, you notice it. If touching each other just feels like it normally does, then you wouldn't automatically realise that the connection wasn't there. However, I do think that this indicates that the connection wasn't there. If it had been, you would now remember."

"But how can it have gone? And when exactly?" Draco asked. He sounded strange, his voice strained and Hermione glanced over at him. His eyes were firmly fixed on Professor McGonagall.

"That's what I'm trying to establish - if we can work out when it ended then maybe that will lead us to the answer why it ended. We need to know why so we can make sure this doesn't happen again," Professor McGonagal said. "Have you and Hermione done anything out of the ordinary in the past few days?" Hermione felt herself grow hot because she could see where this conversation was going so she remained silent. "Can you remember the last time you felt the connection?"

Hermione glanced over at Draco again who, this time, glanced back. The very last thing Hermione wanted to discuss right now, in front of Professor McGonagall, Harry, Ginny and Neville was the last time she and Draco felt the connection! But she also knew they had to because it was the only way to work out what had happened.

Draco still hadn't spoken and she suddenly realized that he was holding back because it wouldn't be very gentlemanly for him to blurt out about their kiss. Hermione sighed and took a deep breath.

"We felt it in the archive, this afternoon," she said. She saw Draco turn his head slightly to look at her.

"And where you doing anything unusual or have you done anything unusual since?"

Out the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Ginny staring at her but she kept her eyes firmly fixed on the professor's face.

"We were kissing."

You could have heard a pin drop in the room and Hermione had physically force herself to keep her head up and not slouch down into the chair. She knew every pair of eyes in the room where on her and Draco.

"I see," Professor McGonagall broke the silence. In her usual calm manner she continued as if Hermione had just confessed that she and Draco had been dusting the shelves or something equally mundane. "And you definitely felt the connection then?"

Hermione heard Harry snigger and she saw Ginny elbow him in the ribs to silence him.

Hermione shrugged. "I think so..."

"Maybe your reputation is exaggerated, Malfoy," Harry said, in a teasing voice. "If she can't remember a connection then maybe you could do with a few tips."

Both Ginny and Draco gave a little chuckle, but Hermione noticed that Neville remained silent, his arms folded, his eyes staring straight ahead. Professor McGonagall turned her eyes to Harry and raised her eyebrows.

"Thank you for your input, Mr Potter," she said and Hermione saw Harry cringe in his chair. This woman still had a power over them. "Maybe we could stick to the facts for now?"

"Yes, professor - sorry. I was trying to lighten the atmosphere," Harry said and he was obviously still trying not to laugh.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat "Putting everything you've told me into some sort of order, it would appear that the connection was broken sometime between you being in the archive this afternoon and the start of the party."

"Did you go near the stones?" Neville asked and Hermione was glad to hear him joining in.

"No - I spent most of my time in our wing. I was getting ready for the party," Hermione said.

"I went out to the Quidditch stadium to watch the team practise but obviously, I couldn't fly or anything," Draco answered, his voice conveying his opinion of this.

"It must have been the kiss!" Ginny's voice came to them all, her excitement that she may have found the answer in her voice. When five pairs of eyes turned to look at her she shuffled in her seat excitedly. "Nothing happened between them kissing in the archive and the party so it must have been the kiss itself!"

"But Ginny, how can a kiss break a spell?" Harry asked. "Hermione's not a princess and Malfoy's definitely not a bloody handsome prince! This is the real world!"

Ginny glared at Harry. "I know that! But a kiss is a type of connection, isn't it? Maybe that's what they needed to do to break the first connection?" She looked over at Professor McGonagall to judge her reaction to this. The professor was looking intently at Ginny and then she nodded, just once.

"Miss Weasley, I think you may have just pointed us in the right direction," she said.

Ginny looked round at them all with - I told you so - expression on her face. She then looked directly at Hermione. "What do you think Hermione? Did you feel different after the kiss?" The expression on Hermione's face was comical because she had no idea at all how she could possibly explain how their kiss had made her feel. Even if she was able to express it in words, she really didn't want to. "Hermione?" Ginny prompted her.

"Errrrr...well...I don't know," Hermione stuttered.

"I think Hermione feels she's shared enough with us all for now," Professor McGonagall said, her voice showing just the faintest hint of humour. "I'm very glad that the spell is broken, no matter how is occurred. As long as everything is still the same tomorrow, then there is no reason you both can't just return to your normal life. We will continue to look into this and let you know if we find anything of interest."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It all felt a strange and slightly upsetting for Hermione the next day - a bit of an anticlimax. Although the connection was most definitely broken (she and Draco had tested it again this morning), it wasn't down to anything they had done, and Hermione felt a sense of leaving something unfinished.

Added to that feeling, she didn't want to leave her beloved school. This time she knew it would be very unlikely she would ever come back like this again. She wanted to return to her business, of course, but Hogwarts had a place in her heart.

Her heart - a place she thought she understood until a fortnight ago. She now knew she didn't have a clue. Someone had got in there, someone she would have never, ever had thought she would let in. The connection had done something that seven years at Hogwarts and a hundred reunions wouldn't have. Being connected to Draco had changed her whole opinion of him.

The problem was, despite this new and tentative relationship they had established, there was now no reason for them to see each other. The fortnight was over, they could do magic without one another, their lives were separate with no need for them to stay in touch. This made Hermione have that sinking, depressing feeling again, this time nothing to do with the connection.

It didn't feel right to suggest they stay in touch. She didn't have a good enough reason unless she started confessing any of what she was feeling and she couldn't do that - not to Draco Malfoy. He hadn't said anything this morning when they tested their connection and Hermione wasn't brave enough to broach the subject. Despite his outrageous kisses, he was Draco Malfoy, Head Auror, womanizer, rich and successful playboy - somehow she couldn't imagine that he would be in any hurry to keep their little flirtation going. How much of those kisses had been real feelings and how much just the magical connection?

She sighed and sat on her suitcase to try and close it. That was a little unfair to Draco because he had never been anything but gentlemanly and although he had started to flirt with her, he had also shown her some real emotion. She shuffled on her case and pulled the zip roughly, taking her frustration out on it. If she wanted to see him again, then she needed to tell him and be willing to take any rejection that might come.

But did she want to see him? Really? This had been such an artificial situation, not only being back at Hogwarts but also their connection which hadn't been real - it was a creation, a clever spell. Hermione tried to picture Draco in her day to day life and it seemed ridiculous. She could hardly have him over for dinner, could she? Or ask him to join Harry and Ginny or any of her other friends when they went out. What would they talk about? They had nothing in common except the connection. The connection was gone - that left them nothing.

There was a loud knock on the door and Hermione called whoever it was in, not wanting to get off her case.

"Hey," Neville walked in, saw what she was doing and raised his eyebrows. "Why are you sitting on your case?"

"It won't shut," Hermione said.

Neville shook his head, withdrew his wand and aimed it at her. Without a word, he swished the wand around and Hermione felt the case sink beneath her, as if the air had been sucked out of it with vacuum. The zip jumped out of her hand and zipped itself up. "Have you forgotten how to do magic after being without it for so long?" Neville asked, his eyes twinkling.

Hermione grinned at him and jumped off her case. "Thanks," she said.

"When do you leave? Some people have left already," Neville asked.

"Harry and I leave in about an hour." Hermione looked over at her friend. "Listen, Neville...I know this has all been a bit of a mess but I really am glad that I've had the chance to see you again..."

"Me too."

"So...I mean..." Hermione struggled with her words. She didn't dare tell him it was still too complicated for her to see him as anything other than a friend, he knew the connection was gone and she remembered his words about what he wanted when it disappeared.

"Relax, Hermione," Neville interrupted her, lowering his tall frame onto a seat by the window. "I'm not here to pressurize you or anything." He tapped the seat of the other chair. "Am I allowed five minutes before you go?"

Hermione smiled at him and went to sit where he had indicated. "You're allowed as many minutes as you want."

"You've only got 60 left - I can't monopolize them all," Neville answered and Hermione shook her head.

"I don't mean just now," she said. "They do give professors time off, don't they?"

Neville smiled gently at her. "Now and again."

"I'm sorry."

Neville's smile slipped from his face at her words. "Why are you sorry? None of this has been your fault."

"I've messed you around - I didn't mean to, things just got so complicated."

Neville reached over and took one of her hands in his and then to her surprise he put the other one on her cheek. "We're friends aren't we?" he asked. "I think you've had enough to cope with, without having to deal with me following you around like a puppy!"

Hermione put her hand over the one he had on her cheek and squeezed it. "You were upset yesterday - when Draco said about us...kissing."

"I didn't know you liked him like that."

"I didn't know I liked him like that...I mean...I don't know..." Hermione sighed. "I can't tell what's real and what isn't."

"I'm real," Neville said and Hermione felt her heart melt a little.

"I know you are."

"But you can't ignore what happened," Neville continued and Hermione stared at him, wondering where this was going.

"What do you mean?"

"That connection you had - things like that happen for a reason, Hermione," Neville sat back and rubbed his forehead. "You and Malfoy, well there must be something between you for all this to have started in the first place."

"No, Neville. There wasn't anything before the spell."

"Don't you remember me asking what was going on with Malfoy?"

Hermione frowned. "Yes but there wasn't anything."

"He was paying you attention."

"Not in a good way!"

"I think there's a lot more to the spell than we know," Neville spoke quietly.

"All I care about is that it's over."

"Well, the Hermione Granger I know would never be happy to accept how this has ended," Neville said, raising his eyebrows. "She'd be relentlessly searching for the answer to all of this, regardless of whether she still needed a solution."

"I have a life to go back to, Neville."

"I know, but will you just do me a favour and remember this conversation?"

Hermione pulled a face. "If you want me to but why?"

"I can't explain - I just have a feeling." Neville sighed. "You're right about me being too nice! Why am I telling you this? I should be telling you to stay away from Malfoy now that you can! Why am I encouraging you to keep in touch with him?"

"Because you're my friend?" Hermione smiled warmly at him and he returned it.

**In case you haven't gathered this story is not going to end yet - it continues after they leave the school. Hope that is okay for you all and you weren't expecting the end too soon. I am always careful about dragging the story out for too long but there's a plot I have to fit in that will make the romance bit more realistic. Let me know what you think. x**


	28. Numb

Hermione put her case in the corner of the entrance hall and stared around her. She and Harry were due to leave any moment but she still hadn't seen Draco since first thing this morning. She couldn't believe that he might actually let her leave without saying anything! After everything they had been through.

Feeling extremely unhappy, Hermione went to the large doors and slipped outside for the last few minutes while they waited. She had no idea what it was she wanted from Draco, the whole thing was a mess, but leaving like this was agonising.

As she stepped out into the sunshine, she felt a tap on her shoulder and spun round to find the person she'd been thinking about all morning standing behind her.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to find you - I leave in a few minutes," she knew she sounded accusing but she couldn't help it.

"Sorry - I was at the Quidditch stadium. I thought I'd clear my head with a few flying exercises, now I can do it on my own," Draco gave a small smile and lifted the broomstick he was holding. "If you need any advice about how to make your brooms better...you know where I am." Draco put his broom down and nodded at her awkwardly.

"Yeh...maybe I might do that..." Hermione said. She felt like someone was slowly scraping a knife down her back this was so painful. Awkward, painful and sad. Her brain was working furiously to try and find a way to say that she would have liked them to keep in touch but her earlier internal arguments kept resurfacing and stopped her from speaking. This had all been pretend and false. The kisses had been breathtaking but how much of them had been real?

"Good," Draco appeared to be no less awkward than she, his usual confidence missing. He looked at a point over Hermione's shoulder. "Looks like Potter is waiting for you..."

Hermione turned round to see Harry waving her over. She turned back to Draco but she couldn't meet his eyes now.

"It's time for me to go..."

Draco nodded. "I'm glad we managed to work everything out," he said and Hermione felt like screaming into his face that this didn't feel like anything had worked out. She knew what he meant though, so she nodded.

"Me too."

"I hope you enjoy going back to your sticks," Draco said, with a very small smirk.

"Thanks..." Hermione hesitated, awkwardly, not sure how to terminate the conversation. "Goodbye, Draco."

"See you, Granger," Draco answered, already half turned away. Hermione nodded and then turned away, willing herself not to get upset. She wasn't angry at Draco - he was acting just as awkwardly as she was because this situation was awkward. She took three steps towards Harry when she heard Draco speak again.

"Granger?"

She stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around.

"Hermione?" Draco spoke again, changing the way he addressed her and the tone of his voice. Connection or not, the way he said her name still made her shiver. She forced herself to turn to look at him and his eyes had softened, his lips a gentle curve. "Don't give up on the flying...I know you'll hate yourself if you let it beat you."

Hermione nodded again and turned away abruptly, his softly spoken words had a poignancy that made her want to burst into tears. The sooner she left here, the better.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"So, it'll be great to go with Harry this year. Last year I had to go on my own. But I think it will work much better if you come too," Ginny said. She was sitting behind Hermione in the back room of Lightning Brooms shop and offices. Hermione was writing meticulous notes on a piece of parchment whilst in the middle of the room a large broomstick was hovering by itself. Every now and then, Hermione would walk over, wave her wand and then go back and write some more notes. Ginny looked around the room. "How do you enjoy doing this? Stuck in here with nothing but a broomstick for company?"

"It's fascinating, I'm trying something entirely new on this one but it has to be done a stage at a time to make sure it's entirely right," Hermione lifted her head and looked over at her friend. "I'm not sure if I like you dating Harry - you seem to have permanently moved in here. If you keep turning up I'm going to suggest to Harry we employ you."

"Don't worry - you'll be rid of me soon enough. The World Championship qualifiers start soon and I'll be busy again."

"See - I couldn't do what you do. Flying around with smelly, dirty men who try to hit you with a ball..."

"They're not particularly smelly or dirty and it's exciting."

"So is this."

Ginny snorted which very succinctly portrayed her feelings on the matter. "It might be vaguely satisfying I suppose but exciting? Really?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows and with just a moment's hesitation, because she was reluctant to bring him into the conversation, she answered her friend. "Now who do you sound like? Belittling my career choices?"

"I'm not belittling it! If anyone understands how important your job is, then it has to be me! My career and probably my life sometimes dependS on it!" Ginny defended herself, aptly. "I'm glad you like it so much - it's a good job we're all different isn't it?" Ginny stood up and walked over to Hermione's desk, taking a spare seat. She leaned forward and spoke quietly, her tone of voice changing. "I was wondering how long you'd be able to hold out before mentioning him."

Hermione turned wide eyes to Ginny. "What do you mean? Hold out on mentioning him?"

"I've been waiting for you to bring the subject up - you've surprised me how long you've managed to control yourself."

"I can control myself, as you put it, for much longer than this. Forever, in fact. I merely mentioned him now because you were doing the exact same thing he did," Hermione nodded, as if these were was the final words on the subject, before looking back down at her parchment, quill in hand. Ginny sighed and snatched the quill from Hermione's hand.

"Hey!" Hermione protested.

"Well! Why are you talking like that? Of course you can't hold out!"

Hermione reached for her quill but Ginny moved it further away. "Give it me back, Ginny. I'm at work or have you forgotten?"

"You're the boss aren't you?"

"Ginny!"

"Ah! Come on, Hermione! You need to talk about it."

"About what?"

"Everything that happened at Hogwarts - your connection - your feelings and what you're going to do now," Ginny gave her friend a smile but didn't get one back in return. "The dust has settled now and you're beginning to become a bore. Please come with Harry and I to the Quidditch team's Start of Season Ball. Have you done anything exciting or social since we got back? It's like you're in mourning or something."

"I've been busy! We left the business for two weeks," Hermione gave her friend a no nonsense stare. "What happened at Hogwarts was weird, it made me do things I wouldn't normally but it's over now and I can go back to normal. So, to answer your question about what I'm going to do now - I'm going to enchant my brooms and enjoy a quiet life!" She caught Ginny unaware and managed to grab her quill back. "Now bugger off - this is a tricky part, I need to concentrate."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione was out shopping for ingredients because the new broomstick she was working on required her to sprinkle it with a potion. She was having a problem getting the one ingredient so she'd been out quite a while.

As she wondered back to Lightning Brooms her mind wondered to the conversation she'd had with Ginny and she sighed. Why had she mentioned him in front of her eagle eyed friend? She hated the words Ginny had used but she did have a point. She had been going through the motions since she got back from Hogwarts. She felt sort of numb, not depressed or anything. In fact, often she felt fairly happy...Hermione stopped mid thought and sighed. Fairly happy? What sort of life was that?

She was sure that this state of numbness would wear off soon and she was also sure it wasn't entirely to do with Draco. Going back to Hogwarts had been an unsettling experience, along with the connection, Neville and everything else. It was bound to take a few weeks to get back into the flow again.

Neville. Now there was another dilemma. Her connection to Draco was gone, she was a free agent and he had made it abundantly clear that he was interested in her. She wondered if she should get in touch with him and suggest they meet? It would get Ginny off her back and she wanted to see him, of course. What she didn't want to do though, was give him the wrong impression because right now, she really only wanted to be his friend.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, causing an elderly witch walking behind to walk straight into her. Her thoughts of Neville now brought to mind her last conversation with him. He'd said she should stay in touch with Draco because these things happen for a reason. He'd said that she should continue to search for an explanation of what had happened to her and Draco or she'd never be satisfied that is was well and truly over. It would seem that Mr Longbottom actually knew her better than she knew herself because he was right! She felt restless and she knew it was because she hadn't got an answer. She took off at a jog, back towards their shop. She would send Neville an owl immediately and ask if she could come back to Hogwarts to continue to examine the archive.

She arrived, slightly out of breath and stepped into the shop. It was empty, with no sign of Harry, so she walked to one side, behind the shelving towards the back rooms. It was then that she stopped dead.

"They want as many Ministry staff to participate as possible, especially head of departments, with any flying experience. Also, my usual team have moved up to the top of the league, so I thought I'd invest in a new one."

She knew that voice! It had the smooth, deep tone that she had grown familiar with. It was Draco! In their shop! Hermione hadn't realized she was holding her breath until she felt a bit light headed. She could hear Harry answering Draco but she was still frozen to the spot and she couldn't decide what to do. She should go and say hello, of course - that would be the polite and normal thing to do. She really wanted to see him and at the same time she really didn't want to! Or she could just walk silently to the back office and pretend she didn't know he was here. The choice was taken out of her hand in the next moment.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice came to her and she screwed up her face, debating how to make this look the most natural.

"Err...yes?" she called back.

"Where are you? Can you come into the shop?"

"Coming." Hermione took a deep breath and pinned an innocent and serene look on her face, before walking around the shelf. As she stepped into view, she saw Draco, who had his back to her, turn to look at her. She tried to feign surprise but wasn't sure she had pulled it off because seeing him again, after she'd just been thinking about him made her feel embarrassed.

Not only that, he looked utterly amazing. Incredibly amazing. He had smart clothes on, a dark suit that contrasted with the whitest shirt she had ever seen and a silver tie. His hair was smooth but not too smooth and his amazing eyes were on her face.

"Draco!" she said and she walked up to him confidently.

"Granger." His voice and the use of her surname made her stop in her tracks. His voice was flat, showing no emotion whatsoever. Hermione stared at him incredulously because he had now turned back to Harry to continue their conversation. Why was she surprised? What else did she expect from him? She hadn't expected to be greeted with open arms but she did think she might have at least got a civil hello. She felt upset and angry but Hermione was in Gryffindor house for a reason so she straightened her back without even thinking about it, turning her head to Harry.

"What did you want?" she asked, her face turned deliberately away from Draco. How dare he walk in here and be talking so civilly to Harry and then greet her like that! Granger! Granger! Why had she been wasting her thoughts on this man?

Harry looked surprised by her question and he nodded towards Draco. "I thought you'd want to know Draco was here," he said. "He wants a new broom but he has some very specific requirements and he thought he might invest in a custom made one."

"Oh - well, once you've helped him decide then let me know and I'll see what I can do," Hermione answered. She nodded at Draco and then turned to walk back to the office, not intending to offer Draco another word. She took one step before Draco stepped in front of her and she had to stop.

"What do you mean? You'll see what you can do?" he asked. "You have an opportunity to make a custom broomstick for me and you'll see what you can do?"

Hermione took a step backwards and looked up at him. "Actually, you have the opportunity to have a custom broomstick made by Lightning Brooms. I think you'll find that's an honour." She nodded her head and took a step around him. "Tell Harry exactly what you want and I'll do it. It will be perfect, I promise. Just make sure you remember to tell everyone it's a Lightning Broom when you're showing off on it."

"Hermione!" Harry said but Hermione ignored him because Draco's eyes were twinkling and he was grinning at her.

"You could throw a tantrum about the weather, couldn't you, Granger?" he asked.

"I'm not throwing a tantrum and my name isn't Granger."

She saw Draco look over at Harry who was grinning at them. "How do you work with this?" Draco asked and Hermione stared at him, outraged.

"This? This?" she said, incredulously. "Did you just call me this?"

"He's just teasing you, Hermione," Harry said.

"Like he was teasing you for seven years at school?" Hermione shot back at Harry who backed off, holding his hands up.

"Draco wanted to talk through his requirements for the broom with you, as you're the one who actually charms them," Harry said. "If we can do what he wants, he is going to recommend them to everyone at the Ministry."

"Great," Hermione said, unenthusiastically.

"You can't be rude to me now, Granger," Draco said, folding his arms in front of himself. "I'm a customer."

"Not until we sell you something, you're not."

"I could go somewhere else..."

Hermione put her head to one side and narrowed her eyes. "But you won't."

Draco's eyes, still sparkling, widened slightly but she could see his mouth curving at the edges. He took a step closer and lowered his voice. "Of course I won't, Hermione."

Hermione felt a flutter in her stomach and then felt annoyed at herself. She glanced over at Harry and then back to Draco before nodding her head towards the back office. "You'd better come through then," she said.

Draco followed her through the shop and into the back office. She could see him taking everything in and she wished she had tidied her desk a little. The broom was still hovering in the middle of the room and Draco walked around it, looking at it from all angles.

"What does this one do then?" he asked. Hermione looked over at him, not actually believing that he was here. It was as if he'd just popped out of no-where and continued as if they'd never been away from each other. He poked the broom with his finger.

"It's top secret," Hermione said, trying not to grin. "What sort of thing were you looking for in the broom you asked about?"

Draco came over to her and sat down. "How are you?"

Hermione looked up, surprised. "Sorry?"

"It's not a difficult question - I asked how you are?"

"Oh...I'm fine...thanks," Hermione said.

"Really?" Draco asked. His face was close now, his eyes blinking rapidly.

"Yes - why wouldn't I be?" Hermione answered, defensively.

"Because I'm not."

Hermione dropped the quill she was holding and stared at him. What did he mean? Her agile mind, jumped to conclusions - was he feeling like she had been? Despondent, numb and cheerless? She spoke quietly and carefully. "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't feel right." Draco shrugged and Hermione felt her eyes drawn to his shoulder and then back to his face. The navy jacket he was wearing made him look...she stopped her train of thought and gave a little cough.

"What doesn't feel right?"

Draco stood up, frowning. "So, you've been feeling completely okay then? Back to normal?" He leant forward, supporting his weight by putting his hands on the desk. Hermione went into an automatic positive answer but then she snapped her mouth shut. Why was she going to say she felt okay when the opposite was true? Draco wasn't asking these questions out of concern for her well being. He was asking for a reason. It occurred to her that he probably didn't even want a broomstick.

"No - definitely not back to normal," Hermione answered. "I'm not sure I can remember what normal is, actually."

Draco sat down again and pushed his hair out of his eyes with his long fingers. "Hermione, are you sure the connection is broken?"

"I thought so - we can both do magic." Hermione sat back in her chair. "But I know what you mean - I was just on my way back here to send an owl to Neville..."

"You're dating Neville now?" Draco interrupted her. "He didn't waste any time did he?"

"No, I'm not dating Neville. I haven't seen him since we left the school. I meant I was going to ask if I could go back to Hogwarts and keep looking through the archive...I decided that we...I needed to know what our connection had been about." Hermione gave a large sigh. "I can't seem to get on with anything. It all feels weird and I feel sort of...numb. I thought if I could figure out what had really happened then it might help."

Draco's face stretched and he nodded. "Numb! That's it! Numb, that's exactly how I feel."

"We need to know what happened," Hermione said. "Maybe we've missed something important?" There was something about Draco's eyes that made her catch her breath and she stared at him.

"Why were you mad at me - when I got here?" Draco asked.

"You were rude."

"I'm always rude."

"I'm always mad at you."

"Even when you're kissing me?" Draco inserted this into their teasing conversation and Hermione had to take a gulp of air.

"That was the connection," she said.

"I agree about going back to the archive. We need to know exactly what happened and why," Draco nodded. "Have you sent the owl yet?"

"No - I had an awkward customer who insisted on my attention," Hermione said. It was surprising her how quickly they had slipped back into their gentle teasing of each other. "Does this mean, you'll be coming back to Hogwarts with me?"

"Yes, of course," Draco confirmed. "There can be no groping in the archive though - we'll be there to work." Hermione hardly heard him because a thought had jumped into her head. She stared at a point over his shoulder and frowned. "Hermione?" Draco said and she turned to him.

"I've just thought of something," she said. She cleared her throat to give herself time to phrase her next words carefully. "Everyone thinks the connection was broken before we went to the party."

"Yes, why?"

"When you touched my arm at the party, I can't remember feeling anything."

"That's right."

Hermione leant forward. "But Draco, what about outside, in the corridor?"

Draco's eyes narrowed for a second and then she saw him catch onto her train of thought. "When I kissed you?"

"Yes - unless I'm sorely mistaken, the connection was there then. It certainly felt like it was," Hermione forced herself to say this calmly, despite the delicate subject matter.

"Touch my hand," Draco instructed and without waiting for her reply he reached over and took her hand in his. Hermione had no idea what she had been expecting, but feeling nothing hadn't been it. There were no fireworks, no tingling, no heat - just a pleasant sort of warmth.

Hermione withdrew her hand and shook her head. "See? It's gone but in the corridor that night it was still there." Draco was staring at her in a strange way and she blinked at him. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Maybe it was a connection, just not a magical one."

"I know you have a reputation to uphold but not even someone as supposedly sexually proficient as you could make someone see fireworks just by kissing them!" Hermione shook her head.

"I bet I could!" Draco grinned at her.

"Look, whatever went on, whenever the connection was broken we need to know. That way, maybe we can both finally put all this to bed."

Draco raised his eyebrows at her phrasing and she rolled her eyes.

**Sorry for the delay - normal life intrudes again! I like to mix with real people sometimes as well! Anyway, this was quite a long chapter so I hope it made up for it. I know things are a bit confusing - I am deliberately witholding information, sorry! All will become clear, I promise. By the way, thanks to everyone who pointed out my mistake about the school years - for the sake of this story I'm going to ignore it this time. Keep reading and please review...x**


	29. Torn

"You took my advice then?" Neville said as he greeted Hermione and Draco. They were in Draco's office at The Ministry. It was large, expensive looking and plush. Exactly what Hermione had expected Draco's office to look like.

"You were right. I needed to know what happened and it turned out Draco needed to know as well," Hermione explained.

Neville nodded and withdrew the large, flat book they had started to examine in the archive. "This is a copy of the original, which obviously couldn't be removed from the archives. It is identical in every way so it should allow you to find what you need. It cannot be removed from this office. If you try and leave with it, it will destroy itself."

"We won't be going anywhere," Draco said.

"I know - it's just a precaution. Anyway, each copy has a life of up to 8 hours after which time it will disintegrate and another copy will have to be called for. I will send Draco the password for this every morning," Neville handed the volume to Hermione.

"Thank you, Neville."

"You're welcome and I hope you find your answers." Neville stood up and Hermione followed him.

"Stay here with the book and I'll see Neville out," she said but Draco shook his head.

"No, you can't. I'll need to sign him out," Draco stood up and walked over to the door. Hermione sighed and gave Neville a hug. As he left the room she was surprised to hear Draco say thank you to him.

Once they were gone, she began examining the duplicate book. It took a while to find a place that she hadn't already seen but when she did she buried her head in it and began examining it minutely. She was lost in her thoughts and she jumped a little when Draco walked back into the room. Without a word, he walked round his desk and pulled up a chair close to hers before leaning over the book as well.

Suddenly, Hermione's concentration was gone and all she could think about was Draco's proximity. His leg was up against her own, his wonderful smell filling her nostrils and out of the corner of her eye she could see his perfect profile as he examined the book. His hair just touched the collar of his shirt, today a light grey colour. She couldn't explain it but there was something about him wearing a suit that made her feel slightly light headed. He was just so incredibly good looking and the formal wear enhanced it even further.

"Am I the only one actually looking for anything?" Draco asked and Hermione realised she'd been staring at him, rather than the book.

"I'm looking," she protested, weakly.

Draco leant closer and traced some words with his fingers. "There are those words again, _twofold_..."

"It means two of us, I presume," Hermione suggested, sounding unconvinced.

"We're getting bogged down in the details here," Draco said. "Can I flick forward a few pages?"

"Okay."

He did as he had said and flicked over several pages. He traced some words again with his finger, mumbling them under his breath and Hermione let him. There was no point them both trying to look at the same thing and he was perfectly capable of spotting anything important.

Hermione let her eyes wander over the opposite page, not really taking the words in but then suddenly, something jumped out at her and she leant forward -**_the act must be repeated._** She leant closer and read from the top.

**_In order to initiate the spell, the two must strike the stones in accord. The act must be repeated to double._**

Hermione frowned, struggling with the old English. She put her hand on Draco's arm and pointed at the words. "Look at this - it's written terribly but it seems that the spell is activated by striking the stones...twice?" Hermione hesitated over her definition.

"Yes - _**the act must be repeated double**_," Draco read aloud. "It also says the two must strike the stones. I wonder why two?"

"Because the spell must create the connection!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco frowned. "I thought what happened to us was an error - a mistake? Why would a spell have been created that meant wizards sharing magic?"

"I don't know but why else would it insist on there being two people striking the stones?"

Draco sat back and looked over at her. "Hermione, have you ever hit the stones before?"

"No."

"Me neither."

Hermione sighed. "It doesn't make sense!"

"This reads that we would have not only had to strike The Stones together once, but twice to activate the spell," Draco said. "It says, in accord - at the same time."

"We definitely haven't done that," Hermione said. "I feel as if we're still missing something really important."

Draco read from the book again. "_**The correlation be firm. It be never terminated..**_." He stopped mid sentence and turned to look at Hermione who was frowning.

"Never terminated?" she said. "I don't like the sound of that!"

Draco read again. "_**It be never terminated until achievement of intent is attained. Of this, no mortal will settle - The Stones be the only pronouncer**_." Hermione heard him pause and then his tone changed as he read the next part. "_**Upon pronouncement, the two may become one. This union it is eternal."**_

Hermione wasn't exactly sure what all this meant, but she had got the general implication. There were a lot of words she didn't like the sound of, a lot that sounded very permanent, including eternal.

"Draco, what does it mean?" she asked, her voice sounding worried.

Just as worried as Draco sounded when he replied, "I don't know."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hermione!" Ginny said, forcefully.

"I don't care how many times you mention it, I won't change my mind."

"But Hermione, what if those words in the book are true? Permanent, eternal..."

"Be quiet, Ginny."

Ginny reached over and snatched the invitation she had just handed over to Hermione out of her hand. "Fine - I'll approach this a different way."

Hermione snatched her invitation back. "A different way? You can't take back my invitation."

"You just said you didn't want it!"

"I don't but that doesn't mean you can take it back!"

"Girls!" Harry intervened. "Are you really going to fall out about an invitation to a Quidditch team ball?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

The girls answered at the same time and Harry sighed loudly and shook his head but he didn't say anymore.

"What is the problem?" Ginny insisted. "Have you forgotten how to enjoy yourself?"

"No! I just don't see why me enjoying myself has to involve Draco Malfoy!" Hermione snapped.

"She does have a point," Harry broke his silence and received a warning glare from Ginny.

"As I was trying to explain, there is obviously still something going on with this connection and that book contains all those words we can't quite understand but definitely mentions permanent and eternal..."

"I wish I hadn't told you now!"

"But Hermione, you know how you've been feeling without Draco!" Ginny, who was never one to give in quietly, pushed her friend again. "I really think the two of you should try and get used to being together - just in case you don't have a choice about it! Plus, you need to get out and do something other than work!"

Hermione sighed and put down her quill. "You're repeating yourself."

"No? Is she really, I hadn't noticed," Harry commented and Hermione couldn't help but grin at his sarcasm.

Hermione jumped on what she thought was Harry's solidarity. "Anyway, Harry will not want to spend the evening with Draco."

"Oh, I don't know - he's a lot better than he used to be..."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his lack of support and turned fully to Ginny. "Why are you so keen on this?"

"I just told you why - I'm worried about you."

"There's nothing to worry about. I can't believe the spell is permanent because Draco and I have our magic back, so you're fretting about nothing."

"Nevertheless, I think it would..." Ginny was stopped mid sentence by Hermione who had stood up, walked over and put her hand across her friends mouth.

"I know what you think," she said. "I'll come, okay?" Ginny nodded enthusiastically and Hermione removed her hand. "But, not with Draco."

"That's not a deal," Ginny said.

"I'll ask Neville."

"No - you can't ask Neville."

"Why not?"

Ginny pulled a face. "He's been seeing Padma."

"Oh," Hermione said. "How do you know this and I don't?"

"He told Harry - he was probably been quite nervous about telling you, after he showed you how keen he was," Ginny explained. "Sorry, Hermione."

"Oh - I have absolutely no right to be upset," Hermione said, feeling just a tad upset anyway. "I had every chance to take up his offers..." She straightened her shoulders. "So, I'll ask someone else or come on my own."

Ginny looked at her friend and stepped closer again. "No - Harry can't turn up with two women, that's what it'll look like." She snatched the invite from Hermione and opened it, grabbing a quill.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked. Ginny scribbled out Hermione's name scruffily. She then looked up at her.

"I told you, if you won't accept my invitation on my terms then I'll just approach it from a different angle." She carefully wrote another name above Hermione's scribbled out one. "There! Now the invitation is his and he can ask whoever he wants - which will be you, of course."

The invite now read; To : Mr D Malfoy and Guest. Hermione would have admired Ginny's clever way of twisting things if she didn't hate what she had done so much. There again, she didn't believe that Draco would want to attend the Quidditch ball, let alone take her as his guest, so maybe she was safe.

"You're evil, Ginny Weasley," she said.

"Through and through," Ginny agreed.

"Well, go ahead - he won't want to go and he won't ask me, so you've wasted your time."

"We'll see."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When Hermione arrived at The Ministry the following evening, he met her in the entrance hall, which was very quiet this time of day and then he practically dragged her to his office. He slammed the door behind them as soon as they were inside and leant against it.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, wondering what he was up to. His next words, didn't really help her decide.

"Hermione, you need to hit me."

She shook her head, bewildered. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I'll lean against the door, you walk over and punch me," Draco repeated. "Straight in the face."

Hermione put her head to one side, her eyes showing her surprise. "As tempting as your offer is, I need to know why before I take you up on it."

"If I tell you why, then you'll think about it too much. I need to test a theory," Draco explained, impatiently. "Just come over and punch me."

Hermione pushed her hair out of her eyes. "I'm not comfortable doing that, whatever the reason."

"Really? Have you forgotten how annoying I am?" Draco said, with a grin. "This is a one-time offer, never to be repeated."

"But why?"

"I can't tell you why - not until straight afterwards." Draco indicated his handsome face. "Come on - hit me."

Hermione sighed and feeling ridiculous she stepped closer, frowning. She got as far as raising her hand but then stopped. "I can't hit you!" she said again and Draco sighed. He grabbed her hand and held it up to his face.

"Pretend then, move your hand as if you're going to punch me and then follow through," he instructed, moving her hand towards his face. "Do you think your hand would touch the door?"

Still bewildered, Hermione did as he asked, pretending to hit him and letting her hand continue past his cheek. It hit the door. She did it again, trying to decide if the same thing would happen if she hit him with force and at speed. She decided it would.

"I think my hand would hit the door," she said. "It's the natural progression after hitting your cheek. Now will you tell me what this is about?"

Draco nodded and pulled her around his desk so that they both sat behind it, looking at the large, flat book.

"So, as far as I can decipher, the spell works when two people hit the stones at the same time but they had to strike the stones twice, which we didn't think we had."

Hermione was staring at him as some of the jigsaw pieces fell into place. "The day I punched you..." she said and she was rewarded with a grin from Draco, please she had caught on so quickly.

"Exactly! But did your hand hit the stones that day? My head certainly did," he rubbed the back of his skull as if it still hurt, "but did your hand?"

Hermione nodded. "It did."

"You're sure?"

"Positive - it cut one of my knuckles."

"That's it then! We hit the stones together, twice, entirely by accident!"

"Bloody hell!"

"Yep - bloody hell!" Draco agreed. "That'll teach you for punching me!"

Hermione bent over the book. "But what is the spell meant to do? Why does it have to involve two people? Is it supposed to teach enemies to be friends because they have to work together to use magic?" As she finished her sentence, Hermione's eyes widened as the genius of what she had just said hit her. All along they hadn't been able to work out why a spell would be created that removed wizard's magic but this could offer an explanation. If you could only use magic together then you had no choice but to work together. She and Draco were living, breathing examples of this.

Seeing the expression on Draco's face, she knew he thought she'd hit on something as well. "Hermione - you're a genius!" He pulled the book over to his side and flicked the pages until he found what he wanted.

"_**The correlation be firm. It be never terminated until achievement of intent is attained**_," he read out loud.

"Once enemies become friends they can never return to being enemies again," Hermione translated and looked to Draco for approval.

"Yes - that's how I'd read it as well." Draco read the next sentence. "_**Of this, no mortal will settle - The Stones be the only pronouncer**_."

"Only The Stones can decide that the enemies have become friends and they will announce it?"

"Something along those lines." Draco read again. "_**Upon pronouncement, the two may become one. This union it is eternal**_."

"Mmm - these seem to have the same meaning as the first lines but they don't sit right with enemies becoming friends," Hermione said. "It sounds more like a marriage or something."

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Draco said. "Marriage to Hermione Granger?"

"It wasn't a proposal," Hermione said. "But nevertheless, those words sound like that to me."

"Yeh - they do."

They looked at each other for a moment, knowing they'd made a breakthrough, albeit that there were still hundreds of questions remaining.

"So...are we permanently...connected?" Hermione asked the question that she knew they were both thinking. "No-where does it say about the end of the spell, does it?"

"Not yet," Draco answered.

"This is scaring me," Hermione admitted.

Draco looked at her kindly. "I know."

"Sorry."

"Don't be," Draco said. Their gazes met and Hermione saw a softness in Draco's eyes that surprised her. He was surprisingly so in tune with her over this and she was very grateful. His eyes changed suddenly, to a mischievous twinkle. "However, maybe you should be apologizing about this!" He held up a folded piece of parchment that Hermione recognized instantly. The invitation!

"Merlin! I'm gonna kill Ginny," Hermione said with a groan.

"So, shall I rip it up?" Draco asked. He didn't seem bothered either way.

"She's obsessed about this connection of ours and thinks we should be trying to get along in case we're stuck together for all eternity."

"So, shall I rip it up?" Draco repeated.

"And face the wrath of Ginny Weasely?" Hermione asked.

"She doesn't scare me," Draco grinned and started to make a ripping motion with the invite.

"Did she also make you promise to ask me?"

"She made it very clear that was what she wanted me to do," Draco confirmed with a grin.

"If it wasn't for this crazy spell we would never, ever, chose to spend time together - let alone go to a Quidditch ball with Harry and Ginny! It's ridiculous!" Hermione looked up to find Draco staring at her, smirking. He lifted the invite and tore it in half before placing it on Hermione's desk.

"There you go, problem solved."

"Great."

"Yeh - great."

**Not a very forward moving chapter but every story has to have one of these every now and again. Hope it was okay. x**


	30. The 4th Connection

Hermione was working on Draco's broomstick. His requirements had been quite specific, a lot about handling and speed. Hermione had no problem with charming the broomstick to do these things - it just involved a tweak to some of the propelling charms she had used before.

Draco had told her that he tended to lean to the right a lot so she set a counterbalance spell on to the broomstick to help with this. She could have added more but she had to be careful to make sure the broomstick was still legal and wouldn't be classed as a cheating aid in a match.

Draco played Seeker for his team - they weren't top league or anything - despite his Quidditch skills, he had a full time job as an Auror so he could never go above a certain level. However, Hermione was aware of the things that would help a Seeker - especially as her business partner just happened to be one of the best Seeker's around! Their broomstick needed to handle perfectly, minutely tuned to the rider so that they could respond at the last moment when they saw the Snitch. It also had to be fast, extremely fast, because the Snitch would never stay in one place for long. Most broomsticks struggled with combining the two requirements because the faster you flew, the less sensitive the handling was.

Hermione had honed their Seeker's brooms to perfection and she knew they were the best. Maybe their other broomsticks were sometimes beaten by their competitors but not the Seeker brooms. She had been working on a charm that would add to this and she was going to see if Draco would like it added to his broom. He would be the first one to have the new charm applied to his broom so she wanted to make sure he was happy with it.

"I think it's ready," Harry's voice came to her from behind the door and then the door opened and he stepped into the back room, followed by Draco. "Draco's here for his broom."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Yeh -it's all ready." She went over to the large rack of shelving and reached his broomstick down carefully before handing it over to him. "I think you'll find it does what you asked for - I've tweaked it to within an inch of its life but if you find anything that you're not happy with I can do more."

Draco held the broom and examined it silently. He turned it over, felt the stick, fiddled with the broom ends and gave it a thorough examination. "It feels great," he said, eventually. "But I'll need to try it out."

"Of course - just let me know if you need anything changing when you've had a chance to try it."

"Oh, you'll know because you're going to be there."

Hermione looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. "I don't think so."

"I might want a large order of these. I need you on hand when I try it out, so I can tell you very precisely what needs changing."

Hermione smiled sweetly at him. "Well, that broom is very specific to you and to the Seeker position. A large order of brooms would need to be changed slightly to reflect the different playing positions." She looked at him challengingly, knowing full well he was just trying to encourage her onto a broom.

"Exactly - that's why I'll need you there."

"No, Draco."

"Yes, Hermione."

"No, Draco."

"Don't you mean, Mr Malfoy? Valued customer about to place a large order, if he's given the right customer service."

"You're getting great customer service - I've spent longer on this broom than ever! You really don't need me there when you try it out," Hermione insisted. "In fact, your broom is the first one with a brand new charm I've been working on added to it. I need your opinion of it. If it's not right, I can remove it, of course."

"Well, that makes your presence at the inaugural flight a definite requirement, " Draco said. He flashed her his devastating grin. "How about this evening?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay - I'll come but I won't need to fly. I can do everything you need from the ground."

Draco walked over to the broom rack and grabbed a small broom from near the bottom. "You can ride this - it looks sleek and light."

"I already have my own broom, thanks," Hermione answered, putting the broom back on the shelf. "Stop trying to force me into flying."

"You can't give into it," Draco said. "They'll only be the two of us there - it'll just be a gentle practise for you."

"If I need to ride then I can! I don't need to keep practising."

"But if you do it less, it becomes more of a hurdle," Draco said. Hermione wanted to slap his pretty face because part of her knew he was right. It would always be useful for her to try the brooms she charmed but she always managed to get out of doing it if she could. Draco sensed her wavering and nodded. "Great - tonight 8pm then."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The stadium was empty and it looked huge. Hermione approached it, feeling the familiar butterflies in her stomach at the thought of her feet leaving solid ground. She tried to focus on the purpose of her being here to take her mind off it but positive thoughts were more difficult than usual. The dreary, depressing feeling was becoming stronger again.

"Hermione!" Draco called and she saw him above her, flying in a large circle. He made it look effortless and she envied him for it. He flew down, landing right by her. He nodded at the broomstick in her hand. "Glad you listened to me."

"How is the broom?"

"Great but I've only flown around once."

"Come on then, let's get this over with," Hermione said, unenthusiastically. "Let me explain the new charm - you might need to practise it while you hover a few feet off the ground." She walked over to Draco and placed her hands in position. "Instead of leaning or moving the front of the broom to turn, you can just give the stick a twist." She demonstrated, turning the stick in her hands in a quick motion. It was a small, swift movement and it actually appeared to do nothing whilst no-one was on the broom.

Draco watched her unimpressed. "Not exciting me yet, Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Get on and give it a try and don't be too heavy handed, it's sensitive."

Draco got on his broom and rose a few feet in the air. He aimed the broom towards the far end of the stadium and flew, fairly sedately towards it. Hermione saw his wrist twist and she knew immediately he'd done it too forcefully. She was right, the broom took a sudden lurch to the left and Draco was thrown off it, landing with a thud on the floor a few feet below. Hermione did feel a pang of concern for him but her amusement at Draco Malfoy, usually so elegant and poised, been thrown to the floor was hilarious and she found herself approaching him but unable to ask him if he was alright through her laughter.

Draco got up off the floor and rubbed himself down. "Very funny."

"I told you it was sensitive!" Hermione rubbed her eyes and tried to control her laughter.

Draco got back on his broomstick and rose into the air again, this time higher and Hermione wanted to tell him to come down a bit. She knew he was doing it to prove how proficient he was but she didn't want him to fall from the height he was at now.

She needn't have worried because Draco had learnt quickly from his mistake and he was soon making sharp turns and twists across the stadium. Hermione was impressed, not only with his flying skills but with her own charms. They appeared to be working brilliantly. After a few minutes, Draco landed easily in front of her with a big grin on his face.

"You've surpassed yourself - this is bloody brilliant!" he exclaimed. "Just the smallest twist and it moves so smoothly."

"I'm glad you approve."

"Definitely, it's amazing."

"So you don't need me then? There are no adjustments required?"

Draco stepped closer and grabbed Hermione's arm. Immediately, Hermione felt a rush of warmth, a sort of glow and she stepped away abruptly, staring at him.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"I don't know..."

"It felt similar to before - when we were connected."

"I don't like this, just when I thought things were going back to normal," Hermione said.

Draco's handsome face looked paler than normal and he sighed. "Can you take the day off tomorrow? We could spend all day looking through the book. I think we need to find the answers to all this sooner rather than later."

Hermione nodded. "I agree. I could get to your office about 11am? I have an order first thing."

Draco nodded. "Okay - let's get my large order sorted now we will need several changes. Come on, hop on your broom and I'll show you."

"Why don't you just show me from about this height?" Hermione indicated a point just above her head.

"Because that's not flying - get on your broom."

Hermione reluctantly did as he asked her and he kicked off into the air. She followed him cautiously, at her own pace. He flew high above the stadium and so she didn't look down. As long as she took it slowly she only felt mild fear rather than utter terror, even at this height. What had just happened between them was playing on her mind and she had to tell herself to concentrate.

Draco did a few twist and turns, shouting across to her what he wanted changed on the various Quidditch positions broomsticks. She could quite easily have done all this from the ground but at least this might stop him nagging her to ride a broom.

That was when it happened. She watched Draco do a sharp right turn and then suddenly he seemed to stop mid-air, paused for a second. Then she saw his broom drop from under him and she screamed as he flailed in the air wildly before following his broomstick downwards. Seconds later she felt her broom drop from under her and she was plummeting towards the ground as well.

The day of Craig's death flashed in front of Hermione's eyes and she couldn't believe what was happening to her again. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion and yet at the same time the ground was coming up to meet her at an alarming speed. She couldn't and wouldn't let the same thing happen to her again - she couldn't watch someone else plummet to their death and worse still, this time she was also falling.

"Grab my hand!" she yelled at the top of her voice to Draco, withdrawing her wand.

Draco, who was just within touching distance didn't even question her and he reached out until their fingertips touched. The warm rush of heat hit Hermione again but she had to ignore it because any second they would hit the ground. She swished her wand and yelled a spell.

"Spongify!"

She hit the ground a split second later but the pain she had braced herself for never came because her softening spell had worked. Instead she bounced several times on the soft ground. Once stable she lifted her head to see Draco, just a few feet away. He was rubbing his head but he seemed fine apart from that.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, crawling over to her.

Hermione was shaking, her breath juddering. Falling to the ground from a great height was enough to scare anyone but all she could see was Craig. All she could feel was the sickening, ice cold feeling that she'd felt that day and for months afterwards. She felt herself shaking but she couldn't stop and she realised the sobbing she could hear was her own. Draco was staring at her, concern etched on his face and she took a deep breath, trying to control herself. "Craig..." she managed as an explanation and she saw Draco's eyes soften.

"It's okay, Hermione - we're both okay," he said.

She nodded mutely because she already knew that. It didn't change the fact that she'd just watched someone else she'd begun to care about plummet from his broom towards the ground. Draco moved closer and then she felt his arms slide around her, pulling her against him. It was like warm water washing over her as the heat she'd felt when they had been properly connected hit her and unable to stop herself, she sank into him gratefully.

Gradually, she felt the shaking stop as Draco's warmth made her breath more easily, her thoughts slowing. She leant heavily against him, afraid to move in case the pain resurfaced and she felt Draco's arms tighten slightly around her. The heat was building now and Hermione willingly gave into it. Just for now, she didn't bother to analyse why this feeling was back, she just let herself melt into it, sinking into Draco.

After a few minutes, she became conscious of how they were sitting and, feeling slightly foolish she pulled away and gave him a weak smile.

"Sorry - it just brought it all back to me," she said.

"You don't need to apologise," Draco said. "But Hermione, we just fell from the sky? Has it gone again?"

She didn't need to ask what he meant - because it obvious what he meant - had they lost their magic? Hermione grabbed her wand, which had fallen beside her and aimed it into the air.

"Aguamenti."

Nothing. Hermione looked over at Draco then tried another spell.

"Accio Broomstick."

Her broomstick remained still on the ground. Hermione looked over at Draco who tried to summon his broom. When it didn't work, he fell backwards onto the ground, stretched out on his back.

"It's gone again! Why has it gone again?" he asked, mournefully.

Hermione crawled over to him and grabbed his arm. "Try again," she prompted him.

Still lying on his back Draco raised his wand unenthusiastically.

"Accio Broomstick!"

His broom flew to him instantly and Hermione had to catch it to prevent it hitting her full in the face. She flung it down on the floor and stood up.

"Why? What the hell is going on! Why are we connected again?" she fired questions at Draco, not expecting an answer.

Draco still didn't sit up but he answered her anyway. "It did say permanent, never to cease and all that."

"But it went! Why is it back?"

Draco now sat up and stared at her. "I have no idea, Hermione but I bloody well intend to find out!"

**Ha! I like to keep you all on your toes - and I kinda wanted the connection back - it serves my purpose. Thanks for all the reviews so far. x**


	31. Big news

Draco and Hermione spent all of the next day in Draco's office reading and re-reading the spell book. They had planned to do this, but now they were connected again, neither could do their daily job without the other one, so this was now the priority.

They worked hard, meticulously dissecting each word in the book but just after lunch Hermione stood up, slammed the book shut and stamped her feet like a child.

"There's nothing in there! It's all riddles and incomprehensible clap trap!"

Draco sat back in his chair and shook his head. "Try not to lose it, it won't help."

Hermione glared at him, right now despising him for his ability to remain so calm. "Don't tell me not to lose it! Right now, I can't do any magic unless you're bloody well in my face!"

"Ditto."

"There must be something - there has to be!" Hermione insisted. She saw a look cross Draco's face and it deflated her frustration and anger. "Sorry - I know it's not your fault."

"Don't worry about it," Draco said, with no trace of being upset by her outburst. "Maybe we should give this a rest for today and..." He was stopped by a loud knock on the door. He frowned and called for the visitor to come in.

"Mr Malfoy, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have someone who insists he must see you immediately." Draco's assistant smiled tentatively at them both.

"Not today, I'm officially not here," Draco said.

"I know but he's insisting that you need to see him."

"Who is it?" Hermione interrupted, having an instinctive feeling that this might be important.

"Mr Longbottom from Hogwarts."

Hermione looked over at Draco who nodded. "Right...well in that case he can come up." When his assistant had gone, he looked over at Hermione. "I wonder what Longbottom wants?"

Hermione passed nervously around, her mind racing. She tried not to pin any hopes on Neville's impromptu visit but it was difficult. The door opened a few minutes later and Neville stepped in, carrying several large books.

"Neville!" Hermione rushed over to him and unable to give him her usual hug because of the books, she squeezed his arm. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes...and no..."

"What do you mean? Yes and no?"

"Bloody hell, Hermione. Give him a chance to get in the door!" Draco instructed. He walked over and took the books from Neville, putting them on his desk. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, I'm fine thanks," Neville answered. They all took a seat and Hermione stared at Neville with anticipation.

"You'd better get on with it before Hermione explodes!" Draco said. Hermione glared at him indignantly but she saw Neville grin widely.

"I've found something - completely by accident, " Neville began his explanation and Hermione forced herself to remain silent, not interrupting him with the hundred of questions she had in her brain. "Since you left, I've been looking through all the books you found in the archive. It's not exactly inspiring stuff to be honest and half of it needs translating into English so I was begin to think it was a waste of time..."

"Go on," Hermione said.

"So, I sort of went off at a tangent and I thought I'd look through the index that we found that day in my office - the one that told us what the books kept in the archive were titled," Neville looked at Hermione who nodded her understanding. "Anyway, right at the back, stuck onto the back cover was an inserted sheet of paper." Neville took the book from the top of the pile and turned straight to the back. He showed Hermione, who was on the same side of the desk and quickly held it up for Draco. "It's been hand written and stuck in the back. It's a much later addition, written in someone's own handwriting, like notes. Thankfully it's in modern English. I think someone else has tried to work out this spell and this was what they found out."

"Really?" Draco asked. "I wonder who?"

"I don't know," Neville answered. "But as soon as I read it, I knew it gave us most of our answers. I can't believe that neither Hermione or I noticed it before!"

"I think we were just so relieved to find the names of the documents in the archives. I never even bothered looking any further into the index."

Neville nodded. "I know - anyway, I'll read it out." He cleared his throat and held the book quite close because the writing was fairly small.

_**"The spell is only activated when the Stones are hit forcefully, simultaneously and most importantly, twice over. This is a feature that prevents accidental commencement of the spell..."**_

"Yeh, right!" Draco commented, his voice conveying his feelings on this matter.

Neville gave a little smile and then continued. "_**The spell should always be one of choice, not chance. The Merlin Stones were erected as a symbol of unity between the school houses and also to signify the respect that Wizards should show Muggles. The spell was created to aid with this aim, two people having to work together to use magic.**_

_**It can be used in several ways. To unite enemies, making them re-evaluate each other. To improve friendships, highlighting the skills of each one to see how alliance can be elevated. However, it would seem that the primary use would be for amorous partnerships..."**_

"Amorous partnerships?" Draco repeated the words, obviously finding the phrasing ridiculous.

"Romantic relationships," Neville said.

"I know what it means - I just find the phrasing strange."

"So, errr..." Neville found his place again. _**"...for amorous partnerships where the couple wish to commit to a permanent relationship. The spell allows them to work as a team, escalating their feelings for each other and therefore allowing them to commit fully. The aim of Merlin and Slytherin was to have a way to enforce, promote and encourage all types of relationships and unions and the reward for this spell being used correctly, by the right people, is an incredible connection that allows for elevated magical powers, understanding between the partners along with increased romantic emotions."**_

"Bloody hell!" Draco commented.

Neville ignored him and continued reading._** "Having scoured the documents relating to the stones and their spell, it has been a very great difficulty to find how the spell can be severed or ended. It would seem that Merlin and Slytherin did not want the spell to used lightly or in a casual, throw away manner. Therefore the secret of ending the spell is very well hidden, hardly documented at all. My conclusions are by no means cast in stone (if you can excuse the pun!) but my findings are that the connection of magic will end once the intention is concluded...," **_Neville looked up, "you'll be pleased to know he or she elaborates," he explained._**"the intention is concluded...in other words the spell ceases when the enemies become friends, the friendship is cemented or the relationship is fully committed to. The exact criteria is not specified but in the case we have been studying (Victoria and Damascus), the spell ended when the couple's feelings for each other were spoken or obviously shown."**_

"Bloody hell!" Draco said again and Hermione glared at him.

"There is a way to end it then?" she prompted Neville although, if she was understanding Neville correctly, she didn't like the sound of the way to make it end.

Neville looked up. "Yes and no."

"You need to stop saying that, Neville!" Hermione said.

"Sorry - let me read the last bit, then you'll understand," Neville explained. He lifted the book again and read out loud. "_**It would seem that there is an anomaly. Again, in the case of Victoria and Damascus, although the magical connection was terminated once the romantic connection was fully established; any separation (not necessarily physical - more emotional) can lead to the connection being activated again. This continues until the romantic connection overtakes the magical one again. Therefore, the use of the words permanent and eternal are suitable. The implications of this spell are serious and life-long. This spell should be used with the utmost caution and not without plenty of consideration. However, used properly, I understand that it is a most amazing and emotional entity that elevates any relationship to a different level."**_

Neville paused and looked up to be greeted by two stunned faces. Hermione seemed to recover first, her logical brain kicking into action.

"Draco and I were enemies? So we just need to be friends and our magic will return?" she asked.

Neville shuffled uncomfortably. "That's a possibility."

"Neville?"

"Hermione - correct me if I'm mistaken, but right now; right at this moment, aren't you and Draco friends?" Neville asked her.

Hermione frowned and blinked rapidly. "I suppose so."

"Your enthusiasm is overwhelming," Draco's voice came to them across the desk.

"So you and Draco are friends - do you have your magic?" Neville asked Hermione who didn't bother to answer, his implication entirely clear.

Draco leant forward and looked directly at Neville. "I'm going to pretend this isn't awkward, Longbottom but you're implying that if our connection was the 'enemy becoming friends' one, then we'd have our magic back."

Neville nodded. "Yeh." All three of them stared at each other for a moment, then Neville cleared his throat. "It's probably best if you discuss this when I've left but as far as I can tell the connection is decided by your emotions when you hit the stones."

"I was as angry as hell!" Hermione said, quickly. "And I hated his guts!"

"That was the first time," Draco pointed out to her, as if she was stupid. "And thanks for the vivid description, by the way."

Neville gave a little grin. "Malfoy's right, Hermione. It will be the emotions you were feeling when the spell was activated, when you hit the stones for the second time."

"I don't think I can even remember..." Hermione said, looking over at Draco who didn't meet her eyes.

"I can," he said and something about the tone in his voice made both Hermione and Neville stare at him.

"Maybe I should go..." Neville offered but Draco waved him back into his seat.

"I was teasing you about calling you by your name," Draco reminded Hermione and she had a sudden flash back to the day. She felt her stomach lurch as the emotions she'd been feeling that day. It definitely hadn't been hate - Draco had been driving her crazy by saying her name in his deep, smooth voice and it had made her feel...well she wasn't sure. So when they had hit the stones and activated the spell...? She kept her eyes on the floor, not wanting to admit anything in front of Neville and Draco.

There was another knock at the door and Draco's assistant appeared again. "I know I'm not supposed to disturb you but there has been a disturbance and Jeremiah wondered if you could just pop out for a moment?" she asked.

Draco nodded his head and left the room. Hermione was glad because it gave her a few moments to get her head around everything.

"How are you feeling about all of this?" Neville asked.

"I really don't know, Neville. This spell is so serious - this might change everything." Hermione gave him a smile and she saw his expression change.

"Listen, Hermione - I know this probably isn't a good time but I wanted to speak to you about something."

Hermione sat back in her chair. "It's okay, Neville. I know about Padma."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't plan it or anything but she asked me to the ball. I really wasn't interested but...well she's really nice..."

"Neville! It was me who couldn't commit to anything, it's fine, honestly."

The door burst open and Draco stormed back in.

"This is ridiculous!" he said.

"What's ridiculous?"

"This!" Draco waved his hand between Hermione and himself.

"Well, do you need me to do something with you?" Hermione offered.

"You mean, hold my bloody hand!"

Hermione turned away from him, trying not to get annoyed by his attitude. She knew it was just frustration and she also knew the feeling.

"I need to get going," Neville said. "I'm sorry my news wasn't great," he pause for a moment, "but you two can't afford to be arguing."

"Thanks for the advice Longbottom!" Draco snapped.

"For Merlin's sake! Stop taking your frustration out on everyone else!" Hermione reprimanded him.

Draco sighed. "Come on, Longbottom - I'll show you out."

"Don't bother - I'm going as well. I'll walk out with him," Hermione grabbed her bag and then Neville's arm and without a backward glance they left Draco's office.

**Next chapter up soon and after all this seriousness they are going to have a bit of fun...**


	32. One thing at a time

Hermione was sitting quietly in her house. She hadn't seen or heard from Draco in days and it had been terrible. The news they'd received from Neville was upsetting, it had thrown Hermione into turmoil and she kept telling herself that was why she hadn't heard from Draco. It didn't stop her feeling awful though and she kept debating if she should go and see him.

It was awkward and difficult though, because the whole question of exactly how the spell was working for them was hovering between them, like a shield. If they'd hated each other when they hit the stones, as everyone would probably have expected, then all they would have to do was become friends and the problem would have been solved. They were already friends (in a strange sort of way) so obviously this wasn't the case.

So, that lead to the next stage. Had they hit the stones as friends? Hermione didn't think so because the main basis of their tentative friendship was the spell itself.

The third possibility sent waves of terror through Hermione and yet she knew that this scenario was the most likely. She also knew that she was most likely her fault. She had no idea how Draco had been feeling just before they hit the stones - he had been his usual, teasing, arrogant self but the fact was, him saying her name in that incredible, smooth, honey toned voice of his, had made her feel something other than friendship. She had been enthralled by the sound of it, her body reacting and the attraction to Draco that had been hovering around had seemed to suddenly come to life.

And now, that little moment of weakness (the first of quite a few), had come back to bite her because it was a real possibility that the spell could only be stopped by she and Draco making some sort of life long-term, romantic commitment to each other. Even just thinking these words, made Hermione splutter into the drink she was sipping. Bloody hell!

There was a knock at the door and Hermione sighed, frantically rubbing at the stains that were now all down her clothes from her spilt drink. It had to be Ginny, who had insisted on treating her like a convalescing pensioner since she'd told her the latest news so she got up, unenthusiastically and flung open the door.

"You look bloody terrible," Draco said.

Hermione looked down at herself. "Thanks a bunch! I just spilled my drink."

He ignored her and without waiting for her to reply , he squeezed past her. She shook her head, bewildered before slamming the door and following him.

"What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?" she asked, glancing around the room and glad that she kept it so tidy. She then remembered what she was wearing and cringed. These were her - I'm feeling sorry for myself and not leaving the house- clothes. They were not fit for public eyes and definitely not Draco Malfoy's particularly critical ones.

"It wasn't difficult, I just asked Potter," Draco said. He cast his gaze over the room. "This is nice."

"Oh...thanks...," Hermione stuttered, unable to comprehend that Draco was actually standing in her house. "What's happened?"

Draco shrugged. "Nothing's happened, why?"

"I mean, why are you here?"

"You've been ignoring me," Draco said in a matter of fact tone.

"I actually think you've been ignoring me!" Hermione said.

"I've been busy."

"So have I."

Draco raised his eyebrows, sceptically. "Doing what exactly? I know you haven't been charming any brooms."

Hermione felt angry at his know it all attitude. She'd missed him such a lot and yet within two minutes of being in his company again, he was really annoying her. "Have you told me why you're here yet?" she asked again, harshly.

Draco put his head to one side and sighed. "Well, seeing how devastatingly attractive you look...," he pulled a face that indicated that he thought the opposite was true, "...I'm glad I decided to take matters into my own hands."

"I think I've had enough riddles to last me a lifetime. How about telling me what you're talking about in plain English?"

Draco turned around and walked out of the room and Hermione watched him, bewildered. Where was he going now? She heard the door open and shut and then he reappeared carrying a large bag on a hanger. "In plain English - I thought you might like to wear this." He unzipped the bag and withdrew a long, dress. It was a pale ivory, with thin shoulder straps and a simple style bodice that shimmered slightly from the hundreds of minute beads that were embroidered into it. The skirt flowed from the waist in one swathe of material. It had some shape but it was basically very simple. What took it to another level was the shocking accent of bright, fuchsia pink that was a trim around the high waist line and the same bright dots of colour picked out on the skirt, less towards the top with more gathered together towards the hemline. They were like amazing little jewels against the pale material. It was exquisitely beautiful and Hermione gaped at it.

"It's beautiful!" she said. "Gorgeous, really gorgeous."

Draco smiled, smugly. "Of course it is."

"But what's it for?"

"The Quidditch team ball."

Hermione looked up at him and frowned. "I thought we'd agreed to give that a miss - you tore the invitation up, remember?"

"That was before we knew what we know now," Draco said. He hung the dress on the back of the door and reached into the clothes bag, this time retrieving some sandals in the same bright pink as the accent on the dress. In his usual, off the wall manner, he actually threw one at Hermione who fumbled catching it. He then threw the other, which she struggled to catch as well, leaving her standing awkwardly, both sandals grasped to her chest. "Oh, and this..." Draco now threw a small, pink bag at her which she dropped on the floor.

"Stop throwing things at me!" she said. "Why does the new information make any difference to whether we go to the ball or not?"

Draco flung himself on the sofa and she shook her head at his mannerisms. He was utterly rude and arrogant but somehow he managed to pull it off with a casual charm. "We're stuck with this spell until we start getting along - so I thought the ball was a good way for us to try and get along."

Hermione's shoulders slumped and she put the shoes and bag down on the table before sitting opposite him. She needed to be honest, it didn't matter how difficult it was to tell him. She said the first thing that came into her head before she lost her courage. "The problem is that I don't think just getting along is going to be enough to stop the spell."

Draco's eyes held hers and she felt a familiar little tug in her stomach. "You don't think so?" he asked, quietly.

"Well, do you?" Hermione asked. "Did you hate me as we hit the stones and activated the spell? Or was it just dislike?" She heard the accusing, bitter tone in her voice and felt annoyed at herself. He hadn't been feeling like she had, she already knew that. Somehow, she had to find a way to tell him that because of her, they were going to have to spend eternity together or never be able to use magic on their own again.

"You know it was neither of those things," Draco answered her, quietly. "Although, I do wish it was because that would make this so much more simple."

"This is awful," Hermione groaned.

Draco surprised her by sliding off his chair and shuffling over to her on his knees. "You're right, this is awful but we need to just deal with it."

"Deal with having to spend eternity...?"

Draco interrupted her. "That's the problem, if you think that far ahead then we'll both go crazy." Surprising her even more by taking her hand and making the warm feeling wash over her, Draco gave her a grin. "Let's start with a bloody Quidditch ball and take it from there."

Hermione took a deep, shuddering breath and bit her lip. She couldn't see how this could end to anyone's satisfaction but Draco was right. She glanced over at the dress, still hanging off the door. "Why did you buy me a dress?"

"I suppose it's a peace offering," Draco answered and he shrugged. "I was being gentlemanly - I didn't think you'd have anything suitable..."

"Some peace offering that is when it involves you insulting my wardrobe!" Hermione pointed out but she did give him a smile. "Shall I try it on? To make sure it fits?"

"We're going to the ball then?" Draco asked with a cheeky smile that Hermione returned.

"Looks like we are," she answered, cheekily. She stood up and walked over to the door, grabbing the dress and going to try it on.

"I need to see it," Draco shouted after her.

Hermione shut the door to her bedroom and slipped out of her clothes. She then removed the dress from the hanger carefully, almost afraid to touch the beautiful item. It was heavy, the beading and material making it hang beautifully. She slipped it over her head and then struggled with the zip at the side. Finally, after much wriggling she stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. Her hair was a mess, she had no makeup on and the dress was a few inches too long without shoes but the she stared at herself open mouthed. The bodice fitted perfectly, enhancing her small bust and showing off her slim and toned shoulders and arms. The skirt fell like a waterfall around her, seeming to move of its own accord, the soft sheen of the material like molten metal. The bright pink contrast seemed to lift Hermione's own skin colouring and the small beads at the hemline kept the dress hanging perfectly. It was gorgeous - it made her look gorgeous.

Now feeling just slightly embarrassed, she made her way back downstairs to show Draco. She couldn't really refuse to show him as he was the one who had bought it but she felt foolish parading around her house in it. She stepped into the room and lifted her eyebrows at Draco.

"It's amazing!" Hermione said. "It looks amazing."

Draco lifted his own eyebrows back at her. "Why do you sound surprised? I have impeccable taste."

"You didn't pick it yourself," Hermione said, scathingly. She could see some pretty shop assistant suggesting it to him in her mind's eye.

Draco actually looked offended. "Of course I did!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Really!" Draco answered, indignantly.

"Sorry - I just thought that you would have got one of the girls in the shop to chose...I mean, it is a dress, after all."

"How can they pick when they've never seen you?"

"How did you get the right size?"

Draco pulled a face at her. " I'm an expert when it comes to women's bodies." He gave a little chuckle at his own joke and Hermione rolled her eyes, still grinning.

"Of course you are! I didn't imagine you'd studied me particularly closely, though." As soon as she said the words, Hermione instantly regretted them. It sounded wrong.

"You'd be surprised how closely I've studied you," Draco answered and to her own mortification, Hermione blushed, which only served to widen Draco's grin. He leant forward a little. "Have you done any studying of your own?" He waved his hands down himself and Hermione couldn't hold in a giggle.

"Very funny," she said. "Thank you for the dress, it's perfect."

**Hope you liked this, bit shorter chapter but I had to break it at this point - more next...**


	33. Touch

The venue for the Quidditch ball was a large marquee pitched in the English team's own stadium. Hermione was impressed as she had expected something far more rough and ready. This was silly really, because these were the top Quidditch players who represented their country. They were hardly going to throw a second rate party, where they?

She felt incredible in her wonderful dress, Ginny's eyes had almost popped out of her head when she'd seen her in it. Even Harry had managed a one word compliment of 'wow!'. He and Draco had gone to fetch drinks and Hermione was seated with Ginny at their table.

"I hope they can manage to be civil to each other," Hermione commented, glancing over at the boys nervously.

"So far, so good," Ginny said. Hermione looked back at her friend and realised she was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"The dress..." Ginny began and Hermione sighed, half guessing where this conversation was going.

"What about it?"

"It's bloody amazing! I mean, absolutely, totally stunning - you look totally stunning..."

"Thank you, Ginny. That's a lovely thing to say."

Ginny waved her hand dismissively. "Yes, but the fact that Draco actually bought it for you and chose it himself..."

"He would hardly want to come with me if I didn't meet his meticulous high standard, would he?" Hermione interrupted her friend. "He chooses the dress and he can then relax, safe in the knowledge that I won't show him up!"

"Hermione Granger! You know very well that that isn't true!"

Hermione sighed. "I know - I was joking. Well, a bit anyway. But don't read too much into this, Ginny. We've been put in an awful situation and we're just both trying to deal with it."

"But Hermione, I can tell he likes you."

"What you mean is you want everyone to be as loved up as you and Harry."

"No - that isn't what I mean! You like him and he likes you!"

"Yes."

"And yet, you still don't have your magic so that means..."

"I know what it means! That's the problem! Just a moment of being taken in by 'Merlin's very own gift to womankind' and bam! Suddenly, I'm faced with the threat of being tied to him for all eternity in one way or another." Hermione's voice conveyed her feelings on this but Ginny took no notice.

"But was it just a moment?" Ginny asked. "I know you'll want to say it was but the two of you had been flirting around each other from the minute we got back to Hogwarts."

"Well, whatever it was, I'm now paying for it," Hermione said. "Stuck with Draco bloody Malfoy until we either walk off romantically into the sunset together or kill each other, whichever happens first. I have a pretty good idea which one it'll be."

"Me too," a voice said behind her and Hermione spun round. "Try and be nice, Granger or I might have to ask for my gift back." He pinged one of the straps on her shoulder in a way that he knew would annoy her - as if she was his property. Hermione kept her dignity and managed to retaliate without raising her voice.

"You heard that out of context," she said. "I wasn't complaining or anything."

"You're not complaining? There's a first time for everything, I suppose," Draco said, placing a drink in front of her and taking his seat. Hermione heard Harry chuckle from across the table so she rolled her eyes at him.

After a few speeches, they were served their food, which was delicious and Hermione ate hungrily. There were four other people on their table, whom Ginny knew, of course. They seemed nice and the atmosphere at the table was good. Hermione felt herself relax and she was glad she had come. With all the pressure of everything she needed this. After the meal, there was a live band and people began to mingle. Ginny was like a butterfly, flitting from one table to the next and obviously enjoying every minute of it.

"Are your dancing skills any better than your flying skills?I can't remember," Draco asked, rudely and Hermione shook her head.

"Not much."

"Never mind, the dress will disguise it," Draco grabbed her hand and practically pulled her to the dance floor. Hermione let herself be guided there unwillingly but it wasn't because she wasn't the greatest dancer in the world, it was more because the feelings that touching Draco caused were not something she particularly wanted to experience in the middle of a crowded room. The longer they touched the more intense the feeling became.

Draco guided her around the floor and she kept up with him. The glowing warmth was spreading from his hand on her back and she concentrated on moving her feet and watching everyone else in the room. She was managing fairly well, until Draco leant closer, pulling her towards him. There were tingles accompanying the warmth now and Hermione was losing her battle to ignore them.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance," Draco's lips were close to her ear, speaking directly into it.

"I suppose I'm a bit better than I thought."

"Why haven't you asked me?" Draco said and she pulled her head back slightly to look at him.

"Asked you what?"

"Most women would have been in a terrible mood by now," Draco said, mysteriously and Hermione frowned at him.

"You're doing it again - explain what you mean!"

Draco flashed her a grin. "You haven't asked me what I think of your dress. I don't think I've ever got away with not complimenting a woman for this long before."

"Well, if you don't like how I look, you only have yourself to blame!" Hermione said, bluntly and Draco laughed out loud.

"You're right!" he said. He flashed her a grin and then spun her around quickly and she grabbed his arms tightly, trying not to step on her dress. Draco twirled her under his arm and then back before dipping her backwards and back up again.

Despite herself, Hermione giggled. "Stop it! People are staring!"

"They're staring anyway," Draco answered and he repeated his moves.

Hermione sighed, once she was upright again. "Of course, silly me! Every woman in the room is already staring at Draco Malfoy - of course they are!"

Draco pulled her closer again and as everyone clapped the band, he kept them dancing, now more slowly until the next song started. Hermione should have been protesting that he was making them look foolish but the feeling of utter happiness was taking affect and she couldn't quite manage it.

Draco changed their tempo so they were now in time with the song that the band was playing. "That isn't what I meant, although it's probably true," he said. He looked over Hermione's shoulder. "See, that tall man, over by the large table, he's staring but it isn't at me." He whipped Hermione around so that she was now facing the direction he had been. "Look, can you see him?"

"What? No - he's not staring."

"Well, the one with the pony tail is," Draco said and he spun them again until she had a stocky man, with a small pony tail in her line of vision. He was, as Draco had pointed out, staring at them.

"He's watching us dancing," Hermione said.

"No - he's watching _**you**_ dancing," Draco corrected her. As if the ponytailed man was about to walk over and extract her from his arms, he gathered her closer. Hermione pulled back her head to look at him.

"Why does it sound like you're trying to fix me up with someone?" she asked with a grin. "If you're sick of me, you just have to say."

Draco's gaze was still fixed on a point over her shoulder. He didn't seem to have heard her when he responded. "The dark one over there is looking as well - but he looks a bit rough." He now looked down at her, meeting her gaze. Only now did he answer her. "Of course I'm sick of you! You've been in my bloody face for weeks now!" He was a good actor, and it sounded as if he meant it but Hermione had grown used to him and she knew he didn't.

"That's not going to change anytime soon," Hermione said. "So you'd better get used to it."

"Or I could just start living as a Muggle."

Hermione laughed at this and Draco grinned at her. "You! A Muggle! You wouldn't know how to switch a light on!"

"You press that little switchy thing up and down," Draco said as if knowing the answer was his proudest moment. Hermione laughed again at his description but nodded her head.

They danced in silence for the rest of the song and Hermione began to lose herself, as she had done the last time she had been this close to him. Suddenly, a night similar to this one, popped into Hermione's head. The night of they had kissed, the night they had lost their connection. That kiss still puzzled her because logically, it made no sense that they still had their connection at that point. At the same time, she couldn't believe that they hadn't had the connection at that precise moment because kissing someone could not feel like that without it. He'd said such lovely things about her that night but because of the utter chaos that had followed, she had never asked him about his speech.

"Did you mean it?" she blurted out and Draco frowned at her puzzled.

"Did I mean what?"

"Sorry - I was thinking about your speech at the ball. Did you mean what you said about me punching you changing everything?"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Wow! How to spring a question on someone!"

"It doesn't matter, it's just we've never talked about it."

The song ended and everyone stopped and clapped, this time Draco and Hermione joined them.

"There are lots of things we've never talked about," Draco said, quietly and Hermione turned her gaze to him. The next song started but Draco didn't move and instead he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Come on - let's go," he said.

"What do you mean? Go where?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"It doesn't matter where," Draco answered and Hermione found herself being led from the dance floor , out of the marquee and across the stadium.

"Draco! We can't just walk out - I need to tell Ginny..." Hermione protested, trying to pull him to a halt.

"She'll work it out."

"No!" Hermione finally managed to stop him. "Why are we going?"

"You just said it yourself. We need to talk." Draco gave her a direct answer and she stared at him for a moment. They did need to talk but she hadn't been expecting it tonight.

"I know we do, but right now?" she asked but her tone had dropped, her voice quiet.

"I think so," Draco answered, his tone matching her own

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that conversation yet," Hermione said.

"I know," Draco nodded. "But I can't ignore it."

"I know we can't ignore it..."

"I didn't say _**we**_; I said**_ I_**," Draco corrected her and she stopped, half way through her answer. Draco ran his hand through his hair looking slightly agitated. "When I touch you..." his voice trailed off and Hermione wasn't sure how to react, totally taken aback by his words so when he stepped forward and pulled her against him, she gave no protest and then she felt the tugging, squeezing sensation of apparating.

**Woo hoo! It's about time someone said _something_ isn't it? Hope you're still enjoying this. x**


	34. Real

When she opened her eyes (she always closed her eyes when she apparated because she hated the sensation), she didn't recognize where she was. Draco stepped away from her and her eyes followed him as he went over to the large desk in the corner. The room was tastefully decorated, the furniture heavy, the curtains full length and hung perfectly and the wooden floor gleamed. Wherever she was, Hermione was sure that Draco had had something to do with how this room looked.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked her. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, of course. I was just admiring this room. Where are we?"

"This is my study."

"In your house?" Hermione asked, her tone giving away her slightly shocked reaction to this.

Draco gave her a sideways grin. "Yes - of course in my house! Why the disbelief?"

Hermione shuffled a little. "Oh, it just feels weird that I'm in your house. Where is it?"

"You don't know? I would have thought you'd have heard about this!"

Hermione frowned at him. "Heard about it?"

"It's just that when I built it, there was a lot of interest."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Well, I hope you're not upset when I tell you this, but when I saw any story about you, I stopped reading."

"Charming."

Hermione shrugged. "I didn't want to know about you...or your love life so that was the easiest way."

"You really did hate me, didn't you?" Draco asked, his beautiful eyes were on her face now but Hermione shook her head.

"No - I didn't hate you."

"See I think you did because I read every single story about you."

Hermione felt her face stretch, her eyes wide at this little piece of information. Why would he read every story about her? "Why would you do that?" she asked.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know." He looked around the room. "You're standing where Malfoy Manor was. I knocked it down and built this place."

"Oh - I really didn't know!"

"Would you like me to show you around?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Ginny would never forgive me if I didn't answer yes to that!"

"Come on then."

Hermione followed him through the door, stepping into a wide hallway with large windows. To the right, the hallway seemed to open out and Draco walked this way, Hermione following behind him. She had been right about it opening out because this part of the hall was two stories high with a wide, sweeping staircase and glass windows right at the top.

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed and she received a grin from Draco.

"You like it?"

"Of course I like it! How could anyone not like it!" Hermione answered. "It's beautiful."

"Better than the Manor then?"

Hermione grinned back at him. "Just a bit!"

Draco now walked across the hall and into another, smaller room that lead off it. It was circular with doors off it. He opened the first one and Hermione stepped into a huge room, with a wooden floor and chandeliers.

"This is a ballroom?" she half asked and he nodded. "You have a ballroom in your house?"

Draco grinned. "Yes - totally extravagant, I know."

The tour continued and Hermione enjoyed every single minute of it. There was a beautiful room with full length windows that lead out into the gardens, a large kitchen and several rooms to relax in. She absolutely loved it - it was large, some of the rooms had huge proportions, but at the same time there were cosy corners and rooms that felt intimate. The house was big but it didn't feel too big and there was nothing ostentatious about it.

"Do you want to see the bedrooms?" Draco asked, with a cheeky grin. He had stopped at the bottom of the large staircase.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his implication. "I want to see everything..." she said in an equally suggestive voice. Draco laughed and grabbed her hand.

"That might take a while!"

They were both still chuckling as they climbed the stairs. At the top was a long landing and Draco showed Hermione several bedrooms that lead off it. A couple of them had balconies and they were all dressed elegantly. At the end of the corridor was another, smaller staircase and Hermione followed him as he ascended it.

There was now another smaller landing with a large skylight and Draco pushed open a door and indicated that Hermione should step inside. The room she entered wasn't particularly large but it was long and had full length windows running the entirety of one wall. It was dark but Hermione could tell that the view was lovely, over the gardens. The sofa's that filled the room looked so inviting that Hermione flung herself on one.

"This is incredible!" she said.

Draco grinned and sat down next to her. "Make yourself at home," he said, teasingly.

She leant forward. "Your house is amazing, Draco," she said. "It's beautiful, really beautiful. I absolutely love it."

Draco smiled such a lovely smile at her that she had to look away. "Thanks - I told you I had impeccable taste."

"I mean, it's huge and everything is so elegant but it still feels homely. I love all the different shaped rooms and the hallways and corridors..."

"I'm glad you like it," Draco smiled at her again.

"I'm gushing aren't I?" Hermione asked, sheepishly.

"Just a bit."

"Does it feel strange living here alone?" Hermione put her hand across her mouth, realising this was such a personal question. She watched the expressions pass across Draco's face and when he didn't answer her she spoke again. "I'm sorry - I shouldn't have asked that."

"This house is better with people in it," Draco answered her.

"You need to throw some parties!" Hermione tried to lighten the mood and Draco looked up at her and gave her a smile.

"Yeh - I do," Draco paused. "You know what? It's really late - why don't you stay here?"

Hermione was on her feet in a second. "Oh no! No - I'll go home, thanks anyway."

"If you go home, then we won't talk," Draco looked up at her. He seemed as if he wasn't bothered either way but Hermione knew that this was a big step for him. Not only was he inviting her to stay, he wasn't forgetting about them needing to talk.

"We will - we have to, but I think it's best if I go now."

"I have clothes you can borrow - or we can apparate and fetch some of yours."

Hermione stared down at him, not quite sure what to make of his offer and insistence that she stayed. He wasn't begging her or desperate (she could never imagine him being like that with anyone) but there was no doubt that he didn't want her to leave. She didn't know how to respond because, if she was honest, the thought of staying in this amazing house with Draco was tempting beyond belief, plus she knew Draco was right. They needed to talk and if she went home it would be a lot more difficult to do that. Tonight it was as if they had hit the pause button and she knew they would have a more honest conversation. Yet, staying here also terrified her because it was definitely stepping over a line and Hermione had a feeling that once she stepped over it, there would be no going back. She realised she'd been standing there, silent for a long time and she should say something.

"I don't know."

"Don't worry - if it makes you so uncomfortable maybe you should go home," Draco answered her, his words a little dismissive but his tone held no recrimination.

"I don't think I want to..." Hermione bit her lip and then sat down heavily on the sofa.

"You don't want to stay or you don't want to go?" Draco's faced showed a little amusement now and she knew he was finding her indecision funny.

"I don't know!" Hermione answered and then the pensive look on her face changed because Draco was grinning widely at her. The next moment she was giggling at herself and this whole situation. Draco joined in and soon they were actually laughing, at nothing at all, but it felt like a relief - a release of tension and uncertainty. After a few moments, Hermione composed herself and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry! That was completely pathetic!"

"Yep!" Draco didn't bother to contradict her and she hit his arm. "My bed's a kingsize so you'll have plenty of room." Draco sounded perfectly innocent. Hermione grinned at him and he looked up at her, raising his eyebrows. "What's the matter?" he asked, knowing full well what was the matter.

"I was just thinking how nice it was for you to offer to give up your bed for me," Hermione answered him, cleverly turning his words around so they meant something entirely different. "But I'll be absolutely fine in a guest room."

"Clever, Granger - very clever," Draco answered her. "You know very well that I don't give up my bed for women - I only share it with them." His eyes were intense on her face, as if he was testing her reaction - seeing if she could deal with the teasing. She met his eyes unwaveringly.

"What I know, is that a lot of what comes out of here," she pointed at his mouth, "is bravado. If I believed it all, as I did when we were at school, then I'd still hate you." She now did something unthinkingly, on instinct and she reached forward and placed the palm of her hand on his chest. She wasn't thinking about what she was saying and it wasn't until the words left her lips that she realised that they were laced with meaning. "Luckily for you, I know that it's what's in here that's the real Draco."

She'd forgotten the affect them touching had on her, and she immediately felt a warm glow starting, the tingles following swiftly behind. Draco's expression was deep, his eyes dark behind his lashes, his lips parted. Hermione felt her heart rate rise as their connection kicked in and it wasn't just the magical one because they'd never looked at each other like this - as if they could see behind each other's eyes. She knew Draco was unsure about how this whole thing as she was because it was like being on a knife edge. They were making it work but it could easily all fall apart.

When Draco reached up and covered her hand with his own, pressing it to his chest she suddenly became aware of the flesh beneath the shirt he was wearing, the muscles moving underneath her hand. The tingles were intense now and Hermione was having trouble concentrating - what had they been talking about?

They may have kissed, it may have been the most incredible kiss Hermione had ever experienced, but this feeling now was surpassing it. A feeling created by nothing more than a gentle touch, a stare and some simple words. A feeling that she couldn't pin point but at the same time it seemed so familiar.

She wasn't quite sure how their situation had graduated from a simple invitation to a ball to this. Somehow, things between herself and Draco seemed to stagnate or move at a million miles per hour. The million miles an hour made her head spin. She had somehow ended up the instigator of this change of mood but she didn't regret it because right now she needed something other than the confusing bickering that seemed to be a constant factor between them. Draco's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I didn't know you knew me so well, but I'm glad you know that I don't mean half of what I say, because I wouldn't like you to hate me."

She didn't think she'd be able to speak, her mouth was so dry that she felt like her tongue wouldn't work, so she nodded, her eyes never leaving his. Draco had paused and his awkwardness told her that this was an important conversation. Draco was rarely embarrassed or awkward. "After Longbottom told us about the spell I suppose it freaked me out. I mean eternity isn't really my thing."

"It's funny, but I'd noticed that already," Hermione joked, glad she could still manage to do so in light of this conversation and the weird, charged atmosphere. She was glad to see Draco smile warmly back at her. "And it doesn't matter - it freaked me out as well."

Draco moved closer, just the tiniest of movements but it made Hermione feel weak as her arm bent, his hand pushing hers to his toned chest, their position more intimate. "When we touch, it feels incredible," Draco said and Hermione gulped. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting tonight but it hadn't been this.

She felt his free hand slip around her waist and pull her almost up against him. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as she dealt with a fresh wave of sensation. This almost embrace felt more intimate than any full on embrace ever had. His beautiful, clean, refreshing smell filled her senses and she knew that she wasn't going home tonight. She didn't want to leave this house or it's equally astounding owner.

"I'll fetch my own clothes," she said, her voice a whisper close to his ear. "If that's okay?"

Draco pulled back a little and nodded, his eyes sparkling.

**Things are warming up - more next. x**


	35. Never say never

Hermione awoke the next morning and looked around the room. It took a few moments for it to register where she was. The room she had slept in was exquisite, just like the rest of the house, with white furniture, pale green walls and matching crisp, white bed linen. It was one of the rooms with a balcony and Hermione could see sunlight through the small gaps in the curtains. She slipped out of bed and went over, opening the drapes and French doors to step outside.

She was on the second floor, overlooking the gardens and she shielded her sleepy eyes from the sun to take in the view. Going on the rest of the house, Hermione wasn't surprised that the gardens were perfectly manicured with pristine, green lawns, topiary and flower beds. The sight of it made her sigh because this whole place was so agreeable, charming and welcoming.

She sat on her balcony for a few minutes, trying not to let her mind race away and allowing herself a few moments of peace and tranquility. The events of the previous evening kept leaping into her mind and she felt a little twist of nerves in her stomach about seeing Draco this morning. She knew that they really needed to talk everything through and be totally honest with each other but that didn't make it an easy thing to do. Especially as she hadn't yet quite got her own thoughts straight.

Eventually, she went back inside to get dressed and then left her room, tentatively finding her way along the corridors and down the stairs to the kitchen. She entered the large room to find a rather stout woman standing at the sink. She turned when she saw Hermione and gave her a wide smile.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning," Hermione answered.

The woman approached her, wiping her hands on the tea towel she was holding. "I'm Kathy – I'm Draco's housekeeper."

"Oh – pleased to meet you," Hermione let the woman shake her hand enthusiastically. "I'm Hermione."

Kathy's smile widened. "Yes, my dear. I know who you are." Hermione bit her lip, not sure how to take this and Kathy gave a hearty chuckle. "The girl who defeated you know who! Everyone knows who you are."

"That was a long time ago," Hermione answered , modestly.

"Draco told me you were here," Kathy said. "Are you hungry?"

"Errr….yes…I am," Hermione nodded. She didn't want to say that actually she was starving. It registered in the back of Hermione's mind that Kathy called Draco by his first name. There was no formality here then? This surprised Hermione who had imagined that Draco would have expected his employees to address him formally.

"Right – as it's such a lovely day Draco asked for breakfast to be laid out in the Summerhouse," Kathy walked towards the French doors at the back of the kitchen. "He's already there so I'll show you where it is." She indicated for Hermione to follow her and walked past the doors and around the corner of the kitchen units. Hermione followed and found herself in another large, square hallway which had a less tidy look than the rest of the house with shoes, coats and several mops and other kitchen equipment hung and stored in various corners.

"Did you sleep well?" Kathy asked as they made their way across the room.

"Oh, yes – my room was lovely," Hermione answered. "In fact, this whole house is beautiful."

Kathy nodded enthusiastically as she opened a door to one side. "Oh, it is. I love the place – I'm very lucky to work here."

Hermione was surprised to hear her say this and she realized that she still had a hundred preconceptions about Draco. She had expected him to by a tyrannical employer who's employees feared him. This lovely woman quite obviously didn't feel like this at all and her next words confirmed this.

"It's lovely that you're here, my dear," Kathy led Hermione down the narrow corridor that was off the hallway.

"Thank you."

Hermione followed her along the corridor that had several doors one side and windows running the entire length of the other wall. These windows looked out onto a courtyard with benches and a pond. It felt like a different house – like a country cottage but Hermione liked it equally as much.

"You'll be lovely for Draco," Kathy nodded her head enthusiastically at Hermione who tried not to show her embarrassment at Kathy's phrasing.

"Oh, well we're just friends really," Hermione protested but Kathy waved her hand dismissively.

"Of course – that's fine for now. That's how it should be. Mr Summerbridge is my best friend in the word even after 30 years of marriage. When Draco told me you might be here I was very pleased and you're just like I thought you'd be." Kathy surprised Hermione by giving her hand a squeeze. "Such a refreshing change from some we've had here…" Kathy said this in a conspiratory tone and Hermione bit her lip, not quite sure how to reply to this but Kathy wasn't waiting for a reply and she continued. "That sort aren't right for him – I mean they look right with him and obviously he would be any girls dream catch but he needs more than that. Right up themselves as well – speaking to me like I'm dirt….." Kathy paused. "I shouldn't be saying this…"

Hermione smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry – I won't say a word."

"See! That's what I mean! Your pretty as a picture, my dear but you have manners." Kathy stopped walking as they had reached a door at the end of the corridor. Kathy opened it and indicated for Hermione to go through. "You don't need me intruding, dear, so it's straight through the apex and it's at the far end." Hermione looked uncertain and Kathy nodded again. "Go on, my dear. I'll see you in a while to make sure you have everything you need."

"Thank you," Hermione said again and Kathy gave her a wink.

The apex was a walkway, made entirely of glass. The roof and walls were almost seamless with just a few edges and Hermione could see that she was now out in the gardens that she'd seen from her balcony. As she walked just a few steps it opened out into a large, round, conservatory type room, again made entirely of glass with plants and outdoor type tables and chairs. Hermione shook her head in wonder at the beauty of it. This was the Summerhouse? Her idea of a summerhouse was a shed type building at the bottom of the garden!

It took her a moment to see Draco, who was seated at a dining table at the far end of the room. She approached him slowly and he looked up from pouring a cup of tea and smiled.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Hermione took a seat at the table which was laden with fruit, cereals, cakes, croissants and pots of tea and coffee. "Merlin! How much food?" she asked.

"Kathy likes to feed me well," Draco said. "Help yourself."

"Okay – thank you." Hermione wanted to remain dignified but she was also hungry and it all looked delicious, so she took a plate.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes! My room was lovely," Hermione answered. She stopped eating for a moment and leant forward. "I know it's all I've done since I arrived here and I'm probably repeating myself but your house is incredible. I mean – look at this! And the apex leading to it and the little courtyard…." She stopped speaking because Draco was smiling at her, his eyes dancing. She put her head to one side. "Sorry – I know I'm probably boring you to tears but I can't get over how amazing it all is. You've done an impressive job because I didn't think I could ever get quite so enraptured by a building!"

Draco was still grinning at her and he gave a little laugh. "Thank you. I'm glad you like it so much."

"If someone asked me what my dream house would be like, then this would be it," Hermione flung her arms wide, indicating the room.

"So next time I invite you, you'll be a bit more enthusiastic about coming?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Yeh – sorry about that. I didn't want to intrude, it isn't like going to your office is it? This is your personal space."

Draco wiped his fingers on a napkin. "Given the situation we're dealing with, I think there may have to be quite a bit of intrusion, don't you?"

"I suppose so," Hermione said, quietly and then she gave a little chuckle. "You've got chocolate on your nose."

Draco wiped his nose with his napkin and grinned. "Well, there's my chance to prove how smooth and sophisticated I am gone in a flash!"

"Don't worry – I already know how smooth and sophisticated you are," Hermione answered. She then felt slightly awkward at her admission and cleared her throat. "So, shall we start with arranging a schedule for our work? When would be best for me to come and help you?"

"That's one of the problems. I don't have a schedule – things just happen. One moment I'm in the office and then the next I'm out at a raid or something."

"I know it's not ideal and you might have to miss things but at least if I'm there some of the time…"

"I know – that's how it'll have to be," Draco answered. "Don't look guilty, this isn't your fault."

Hermione sighed and dropped the fruit she was holding back onto her plate. She had to tell him because it would just play on her mind until she did. She really wanted to just leave the whole subject alone but she knew she had to force herself to be completely honest or this whole situation was going to a disaster.

"See – I think it is my fault."

Draco frowned at her. "How?"

Hermione cleared her throat again, which suddenly seemed to have gone very dry. "The day at the stones, when the spell was activated. You were saying my name – proving that you could make women fall for you by just calling them by their name."

"So, isn't it my fault then?"

"No. You were just being your usual arrogant self," Hermione answered and Draco rolled his eyes. "I let you affect me – I know I insisted that you couldn't affect me by just saying my name but the fact is; you did. So when we hit the stones I suppose I was feeling something….different….." She stopped speaking and looked down at her plate. This was mortifying. When Draco didn't speak, she glanced up at him to find his expression had changed. His eyes were doing that incredible deep stare again. His one word answer made her stare almost as deeply back.

"Ditto."

Hermione grasped her hands together, unconsciously twisting her fingers. "You weren't hating me then?"

"I liked you from the minute you walked into our wing at Hogwarts."

Hermione bit her lip, nervously, not believing her ears. "But you were awful to me! The day after I got there you said you couldn't see what all the fuss was about!"

"You remember using that bravado word, last night?"

Hermione stared at him, breakfast totally forgotten. "Are you telling me you didn't mean it?"

"Of course I didn't mean it! I just didn't know how to talk to you," Draco answered, easily and Hermione marveled at his comfort when telling her this.

"YOU didn't know how to talk to ME?" she emphasized the 'you' and 'me' and raised her eyebrows.

Draco shrugged. "You're Hermione Granger!"

"But you're Draco Malfoy – you're supposed to be able to handle any situation that's thrown at you."

"Except the one where I have to start a conversation with a girl who didn't want to give me the time of day," he shook his head. "I know this will make me sound like a jerk but woman don't play hard to get with me, Hermione."

"Yes – that made you sound like a jerk."

"What I mean, is I don't have to work at making girls like me." He shrugged. "They just do and I don't have to do very much to keep them happy."

"Yep – a real jerk!"

Draco sighed loudly. "I'm trying to be honest with you."

"Sorry – go on."

"I had no idea how to talk to you. It was totally foreign to me that I would have to persuade you or convince you that I had changed. So I reverted to winding you up and teasing you."

Hermione looked across the table at him, knowing just how much of a step down this confession must have been for him. "You really meant it about being honest, didn't you?"

"I don't see that we have a choice – not if we are to stand a chance of making this situation bearable."

"Neville asked me what was going on with you just a few days after we'd gone back," Hermione said. "I told him I didn't know what he was on about."

"Well, he's more perceptive than I gave him credit for," Draco answered.

Hermione shook her head. "But why would you like me? We have nothing in common and all those years at school…"

"You're right! I have no idea why I like you, but I do." Draco flashed her a wide smirk and she couldn't help but smile back at him. Had he really just told her he liked her? She felt a little flutter in her stomach at even thinking the words. He had really meant it about them having a chat! This was ground breaking!

"Did you mean what you said in your speech? About when I punched you?"

"Of course I meant it! Do you think I would have said all that to a room full of people if it wasn't true?" Draco asked, impatiently.

Hermione shook her head. "No – I'm just finding all this a bit hard to take in." She looked down at the table and then back up at him. He was folding his napkin over and over, slightly slumped in his chair and she could tell he was unhappy with her. She spoke quietly, keeping her eyes on his face. "In that case, I'm really glad I punched you. Maybe I should have taken you up on your offer to do it again. It could have made you an even better person."

She watched as he lifted his eyes to hers and his lips twisted. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for his response and gave him the smallest of smiles to tell him she was joking and after just a moment he sat up slightly and shook his head at her. "This is about as good as I'm going to get. You can punch me twenty times but I'll never turn into Longbottom."

"You need to drop the whole Neville thing," Hermione said.

"You still like him, don't you?"

"Yes – he's lovely."

"You know what I mean," Draco said. "If it wasn't for all this, you'd be with him."

"Despite him being far too boring for me?" Hermione reminded Draco of his previous advice.

"He is too boring for you."

"How do you know? I might like the quiet life."

"So you agree that he's boring then?" Draco gave a little smirk.

"I didn't say that." Hermione looked over at him and gave a nod. "But there is nothing going on with Neville and there never will be."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You should never say never."

Hermione shuffled her chair closer to the table and leant forward. "My decision isn't about Neville. The big decision is the one we have to make." She saw Draco take a breath before speaking and she knew he understood what she meant which gave her the courage to carry on speaking. "I mean, we can come up with some kind of rota to let us still do our jobs and only call on each other if we need magic for something important."

"I don't think either of us could live like that, magic is too important to both of us," Draco said. His face looked pale and Hermione suddenly felt sorry for him: as sorry as she felt for herself. He looked over at her anxiously. "Unless that's what you want?"

"You know it's not what I want," Hermione answered him. She took a moment, trying to compose herself because this was like being dragged through an emotional whirlwind. "So, another option is we help each other at work and then try and continue our friendship in the hope that eventually it will be enough to stop the spell…."

"It won't." Draco's reply was so blunt that it made Hermione catch her breath. He looked over at her anxiously. "Sorry – I was just being truthful. You know being friends isn't going to be enough." His eyes looked pained and Hermione had to take a gulp of air as she felt tears forming. She needed to say it and she needed to be as blunt as Draco had just been.

"You can't make someone love you – not just because you need them to."

For a moment it was as if everything had come to a stop because Hermione had finally spoken the words that they had both been thinking. To hear them out loud was shocking; they seemed to hang in the room like actual objects. Draco moved first, lowering his head into his hands. He spoke into his hands, half mumbling but his words made Hermione want to sob.

"I could never make you love me."

Hermione had never felt so sorry for anyone in her entire life. It was totally terrifying to see Draco like this, to hear him say something that hundreds of people could say and mean, but not someone like him. He'd just said himself that he could have any women he wanted so to hear him say that he couldn't make her feel anything for him was heart breaking. It was also untrue – she knew in that moment that she already felt something for him because his obvious anguish horrified her. She had no idea that he could ever have felt like this, his outward demeanor was the polar opposite to this and it was like watching stone crumble.

She had no idea if his words meant he wanted her to love him or if he just wanted the spell to end, it the fact that he might even consider that he couldn't have an effect on her, that their years of hatred could never be erased that touched her. He'd already erased them and she needed to tell him.

Hermione slid off her chair and moved over to him, bending down in front of him. "You just told me that I should never say never and there you go saying it two minutes later," she reminded him, her voice low. "Do you think I'm just here because of the spell? Don't you think that I already care about you?"

He lifted his eyes now and she was glad to see the usual, mischievous glint in them. "I knew you'd only be able to resist for so long."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "For Merlin's sake! You're unbelievable! Only Draco Malfoy could go from anguish to arrogance in 30 seconds flat!" She'd hated seeing him like that, even for the few moments it had lasted and despite her reaction to his sudden change back to his usual self, she was elated that he was okay.

Draco leant even closer to her, his face just inches from hers. "Actually, only Hermione Granger telling me she cares about me could make me go from anguish to arrogance in 30 seconds flat," he answered her and she blinked rapidly, her heart doing a little somersault.

"I didn't know I did, until a few seconds ago," Hermione confessed.

Draco reached out and took her hand and she immediately felt the warmth of their connection. This time she went with it, letting it spread around her, welcoming it. Something had happened when she'd seen Draco let his guard down. Just that few seconds of total honesty, total vulnerability had made something change in Hermione. Suddenly, she had hope that they just might be able to make this work. She could live with his over confidence, his arrogance, his constant teasing if she also had his trust. If he could let her in like he just had, then she knew she could too.

**Okay - so there are several things I want to say. **

**Firstly - I know that Draco seems totally OOC at the end of this. What I wanted to do was make him his normal, arrogant (and charming) self until finally he cracks and gives into it. I hope the fact that he quickly slips back to normal helped and that it didn't seem too off.**

**I also know that Hermione suddenly says a lot - having said nothing at all so far but again, this situation, staying at his house and him putting so much effort into trying to get along finally got through to her.**

**Please let me know what you thought - I'm open to critisism if you think it wasn't right. Hopefully, you liked it and thought it was about time!**

**So - they've both confessed - I think the door is now open for them to keep building on this. The story isn't really over because the spell is still in force but what I don't want to do is drag it on and on.**

**I debated with jumping now to an epilogue and cutting out all the part where they really fall in love and end the spell but finally decided that the story needs just a bit more completion before that.**

**So - maybe a couple more chapters? Hope that's okay. x**


	36. Changes

Hermione had retreated to her room to pack the few items she had fetched last night. She felt a little thrill as she thought about what had happened in the summerhouse. Draco liked her - he had said he liked her and now she knew she liked him too. Really liked him. Her stomach did another little flutter and she took a deep breath. Wow!

She finished and went downstairs to the kitchen. Kathy was in there, preparing vegetables.

"Hi, breakfast was delicious, thank you," Hermione said.

"You're welcome, of course."

"Do you know where Draco is?"

"I don't, but he can't be far away," Kathy said. "I'm preparing dinner - chicken, leek and asparagus lattice pie - it's my speciality so I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Oh I'm sure I would - I love asparagus but I won't be here for dinner. I have to go to work, sorry," Hermione said.

Kathy stopped and turned to Hermione. "Oh no - Draco definitely said you'd be here all day."

Hermione didn't want to sound rude so she just smiled. Draco could sort this out when he came back. Hermione felt awkward standing watching whilst Kathy worked.

"I'll go and wait in my room - if you could tell Draco where I am when you see him." She turned around to find Draco standing right behind her, grinning.

"I'm right here - you can tell me yourself."

"I'm packed so I'm going to go now," Hermione said. She didn't like to leave without arranging to meet again but it was difficult to know what to say.

"Well just go and unpack because you're not going anywhere," Draco instructed and he grabbed her arm. "I have something else to show you."

"No, Draco! I have to go to work!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do - Harry needs me to complete a large order this morning."

"No he doesn't."

Hermione extracted her arm from his grasp and he turned to look at her. "What have you done?" she asked.

"I've sorted it - you have the day off."

"Draco!"

"What?"

"You can't just get me the day off."

"Actually I can - just a quick word to Potter. Oh and just to get the facts straight, I've got_** us **_the day off because you weren't completing any large order without me," Draco grinned and grabbed her hand again, knowing full well the affect this would have on her.

"But..."

"Of course, you're free to do exactly as you please." He waved his arms around the kitchen. "You can spend the day in this amazingly, wonderful, beautiful house with it's amazing, wonderful, handsome owner or you can go home...or go to work with Potter. It's up to you." Draco folded his arm across his chest and smirked at her.

Hermione knew she had just lost the fight because what she really wanted to do, more than anything else was to stay here with Draco.

"How do you like your asparagus?" Kathy called from across the kitchen and Hermione turned to look at her, having forgotten she was there. Her question said - _of course you're staying girl, how can you say no to him?_ Kathy grinned at her and Hermione couldn't help but grin back.

"I'm sure it will be fine however you cook it," Hermione answered and received a nod of approval that she had agreed to stay.

"Lovely," Kathy said, almost to herself and when Hermione turned back to Draco, she found him gazing across the room to his housekeeper with affection.

He turned and looked down at her. "So now will you relax?" He squeezed her hand and Hermione nodded. His little show of affection hadn't gone unnoticed and it was doing strange things to her. What was happening here?

"What is it you have to show me?" Hermione asked but Draco shook his head.

"Later."

Hermione put her head to one side. "Ooh! A mystery."

"But there is a part of the house you haven't seen yet," Draco said and he turned around and started walking off.

Hermione walked after him. "Another part of the house?"

"Yes - interested?"

Hermione pulled a face at him. "You know I am."

Draco stepped forward, grabbed her around the waist and before she could protest she felt herself apparating. When she could focus again she gasped. She had the same view as out of her balcony, but higher.

"We're on the roof?"

"Yep."

Hermione looked around. Half the roof was open to the elements with chairs, tables and plant pots. The other half had a porch and was enclosed on three sides. Hermione walked to the edge of the roof and looked around. From this height you could see past the end of the gardens to the woods that lay beyond. When she realised Draco was still under the porch, she went back to him. He was at the far end by a wooden, shed type building.

"I'm not going to tell you it's great up here," she said.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing - it's great. I just don't want to tell you it is."

Draco turned around and looked at her smiling. "I think you've finally lost it, Granger!"

"I think my continual compliments are a probably a bit nauseating for you and degrading for me!"

Draco grinned. "I wouldn't worry about that - I'm about to compliment you in a round about way, whilst degrading myself big time." He pointed at the wooden shed.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Really? What's in there?"

Draco reached over and grabbed her arm before raising his wand.

"Alohamora."

The door opened and Hermione followed Draco in. There were brackets lining the walls that Hermione recognized instantly because they were the ones that they used to store broomsticks at the shop. Every bracket held a broom, the walls lined with them - there were even a couple hanging from the ceiling.

"Wow!" Hermione said. "These are all yours?"

"Yes - I know broomsticks aren't really your thing, but I thought you'd like to see them. Especially as all the ones on the far wall are Lightning brooms."

"What? You own all these Lightning brooms?" Hermione walked over and began examining the broomsticks. "This is one I only made five of - how did you get it?"

"From a friend - it's great, I've won loads of matches on it."

"What about all the other brooms? Where are they from?" Hermione examined another wall of brooms. "These look old."

"Yes - some of them I won't ever ride. They're just part of my collection," Draco lifted one off a high bracket. "This belonged to Joseph Barmthorpe...do you know who he is?"

"Yes - he played for the Hogwarts school team who stayed as a team when they left and won heaps of tournaments."

"Bravo, Granger!"

"Get stuffed, Malfoy!"

Draco replaced the broom and took another one down. "This one belonged to Ambrose Swott."

"Hogwarts' headmaster? He played Quidditch?" Hermione asked, her extensive knowledge of anything historical to do with Hogwarts, kicking in.

"No, not Quidditch - in fact, he kept it a secret that he even rode a broom because he wasn't very good at it."

Hermione gaped at Draco. "You really do know your stuff, don't you?"

Draco shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed. "That's what I meant about degrading myself - this is verging on nerdy, isn't it?"

"No - it's not verging on nerdy. It is nerdy!" Hermione gave Draco a smirk that he would have been proud of.

"I just have a fascination for them. Aren't you flattered I have so many Lightning brooms?" Draco asked.

"I'm glad you like them - you're a great flyer so I know Harry and I are doing something right as you've chosen to own so many of our brooms." Hermione grinned again. "Harry would absolutely love this place!"

"Don't you dare tell him about this!" Draco said, with a glare.

"Why not?"

"This is my guilty pleasure, Hermione," Draco said, looking suitably embarrassed. "Why do you think I keep it on the roof in a shed?"

"I was only joking about it being nerdy. It's nice to have an interest like this," Hermione said.

"Yeh - well, I'd prefer it to stay a secret." Hermione watched him for a moment as he took a small broom down and showed it to her. "This is the broom I had my first lesson at Hogwarts on."

"The one you used to take Neville's Remembrall?" Hermione reminded him and she saw Draco straighten his shoulders, his expression changing.

"Yes - thanks for reminding me." His tone was sulky and Hermione sighed. What did she say that for?

"Draco..."

He ignored her and put the small broom back on its bracket.

"Draco..."

"I'll stop boring you with brooms now," he said, turning round but not meeting her eyes.

She grabbed his arm. "Stop being ridiculous - you're not boring me!" she said. "I'm flattered that you showed this to me." She gave him a grin. "Unless, I'm one of a long line of girls whom you've shown this to as part of your seduction technique? In which case I'm insulted!"

She saw him waiver as her gentle teasing got to him. He gave a shrug. "It isn't that long a line...less than fifty..."

"Euggh!" Hermione made a disgusted sound and she was pleased to see him give a chuckle.

"Do you think this is part of my seduction technique and I'm using it on you?" Draco asked, turning the tables on Hermione in an expert manner.

"No."

"I can make it part of a seduction technique if you want me to."

"No!"

Draco chuckled at her reaction. "See! Yet another reaction I'm not used to getting from a woman. You're not exactly giving me ego a boost here."

"Your ego most certainly does not need a boost!"

They made their way to the door and Draco shut it behind them. Hermione went across the roof to the front of the house and took in the view. There was a long sweeping drive with large trees either side and countryside in the distance. She couldn't believe she was standing where that monstrosity of a manor had stood. That building had made her skin crawl. This one made her feel free, relaxed and completely content. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy's own creation could possibly make her feel like that?

She felt hands on her shoulders and the sensation of being pushed over the edge and she screamed. Draco was behind her, laughing again and she turned around and hit him on the arm.

"That wasn't funny! What if I had really fallen?"

"Stop being over dramatic."

"You just threw a tantrum that a two year old would have been proud of when I dared to mention something that happened at school so don't tell me I'm being dramatic," Hermione pointed out to him.

Draco sighed. "I'm trying to show you how much I've changed - that the obnoxious, little twerp at Hogwarts has well and truly gone."

"You still tease me about how I was at school," Hermione came back at him. "I'd say we're even."

"Maybe."

"And I know the obnoxious, little twerp has gone," she said. She then lifted the corner of her mouth, cheekily. "He's been replaced by a obnoxious, big twerp!" She giggled at her own joke and somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered when it had become okay to tease Draco like this. She had instant reaffirmation that it was acceptable when she saw him trying not to laugh at her. He rubbed his forehead and shook his head, grinning.

"I can still push you over the edge if I want," he threatened and Hermione stepped backwards quickly, feigning fear which made him laugh again. He stepped towards her, hands outstretched and she dodged to one side. He was too quick, of course and in one large stride he managed to grab her by the shoulders. "Which view would you like on your way down, Granger? Gardens or driveway?"

Hermione was giggling now and she just shook her head mutely at him. He made a show of waltzing her over to the edge of the roof but suddenly Hermione was aware of the feelings his hands on her were creating, showering her with a warm glow. Draco must have felt it too because he stopped and let his hands slip down her arms until they took hold of both of hers. They stared at each other, their connection taking hold of them.

Hermione felt like the ball had been weeks ago, rather than just yesterday. Things between Draco and herself seemed to be moving so fast that she couldn't keep up. Not only had he invited her to his home, he seemed to really want her to be here. He was being welcoming and considerate. His attitude and the atmosphere of the whole place was getting to her. Not as much as his one arm sliding around her waist got to her, like he was doing right now. She hated that this connection they had made her a dithering wreck whenever he was near her but at the same time it was difficult to not love such an amazing feeling.

Her senses were beginning to react to him and she felt her heartbeat racing. Draco was still holding one hand, his other arm pulling her closer and Hermione closed her eyes as a wave of sensation washed over her. Only this wasn't the same, not just the usual feeling of warm contentment. Not just the tingles - this was different. Without even considering what she was doing, she suddenly lifted her arms around Draco's neck, pulling him into a hug. And that was when she knew what was different because this had nothing to do with their connection, nothing to do with her growing attraction to him. This was a wave of affection and genuine caring for someone who was trying so hard to make this work. For someone who was opening up to her, someone who had admitted himself that he didn't let anyone in.

Draco was returning her hug, his arms tightening around her and she leant into him. They stood like this, totally content to be so close to each other for a long time. Hermione felt so happy that she thought she might actually like to stay like this forever. They'd been through so much and Hermione knew that Draco was the only one who really understood how she was feeling. As if to prove this, Draco wasn't trying to move either, he was just keeping her pulled up against him, his arms around her, his head bent low.

"Thank you," Hermione said, her voice close to Draco and he pulled back to look at her.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"This," she waved her arms around them. "Inviting me to your house, making me feel so welcome...showing me your nerdy collection," she said the last part with a smile.

Draco put his finger on his lips as if he was really concentrating on something. "I think you might have been number 53...or maybe 54..."

Hermione laughed. "Great - thanks for telling me!"

"Actually you're number 1," Draco corrected himself. "You're the first person I've shown that to - no-one else knows it exists."

The amusement was wiped from Hermione's face in an instant. She stared at this crazy, contradictory, annoying but incredible man in front of her and she knew that when she left his house she would be different to when she had arrived.

**More at the house next - thanks for all the reviews - keep 'em coming! x**


	37. Ironing out the creases

**So, Chapter 35 I said there would be a couple more chapters. However, this story has got a life of it's own and I'm enjoying really exploring their growing relationship. All this is happening in a day or so, so it's in depth. I really hope it is still flowing and I do have a plot line to complete the story but it will mean a few more chapters to do it properly. Hope that's okay with everyone. x**

Draco had apologised and said that he had to do something for work. Thrusting a book into her hand he had insisted that she go to the attic room, with its large windows and huge sofa's and relax while he was busy for an hour or so. She hadn't taken much persuading and she was now stretched out on one of the sofas, book in hand, occasionally glancing out the windows at the gardens.

If she was entirely honest, it felt like utter, total bliss to be allowed this respite from the madness that her life had descended into. The warm, contented feeling she felt from touching Draco seemed to pervade this wonderful house and she felt the most relaxed she had for weeks. She closed her eyes and sighed happily. This was like a dream and she still felt that she might wake up tomorrow to find that none of this had really happened. The ball felt as if it had happened weeks ago both in time and emotionally. She wasn't sure how or why but her relationship with Draco had changed so much in this one weekend.

Hermione felt emotional just thinking about their hug on the roof this morning. It had meant more just because it was just a hug - nothing more. Draco Malfoy certainly didn't come across as the most affectionate person and yet he was showing her plenty.

She stretched a bit on the sofa, wondering if she should move. Eventually, feeling thirsty, she closed her book and slid of the sofa, giving another stretch, before heading downstairs to the kitchen. She felt strangely comfortable walking along the plush carpeted hallways. Kathy was in the kitchen, this time sitting at the large, wooden table with a large mug of tea and flicking through a magazine. As soon as she saw Hermione she indicated that she should sit down and within a few moments, Hermione had her own cup of steaming tea, accompanied by a large slice of fruit cake.

"Are you always here, from breakfast until dinner?" Hermione asked, thinking it was long hours.

"Oh no - I usually come late afternoon and do some housework and then dinner for Draco," Kathy said. "He sorts his own breakfast and lunch if he's here. He asked me to come early today as we have a guest."

Hermione absorbed this little piece of information, interested to hear any tiny detail of Draco's life. The truth was she knew absolutely nothing about him. "I'm sorry you've had to work over for me. Is there anything I can do to help with dinner?"

"Certainly not!" Kathy said. "Would you let someone charm the brooms for you?"

Hermione noticed that Kathy knew what she did for a living but she didn't comment except to say. "Err...no."

"So - I will prepare dinner and I will enjoy doing it," Kathy gave Hermione a wide smile that softened her words. "I hope I have to come in early to prepare a lot more breakfasts." She winked at Hermione who felt herself blush.

"I think this is a one off," she said.

"Haven't you enjoyed staying here?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh - of course I have. I've loved it. I just meant that this was a spur of the moment thing and that Draco and I are just trying to work through this." She glanced at Kathy, wondering if she knew about the spell but Kathy nodded.

"I know - it's a terrible thing!" Kathy answered. "But if this had to happen with anyone then thank Merlin it was with you." Hermione wasn't quite sure how to reply to this so just shrugged a little. Kathy seemed to want to say something else but after a moment she stood up and walked over to the sink. "I should get on if that's okay?"

"Of course - I'll take a walk, thank you for the cake."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco found her out in the gardens. It had been a lovely, warm day that was now fading into a beautiful sunset, the sky lit up in shades of yellow, orange and red. Hermione had sat on some steps by a gorgeous flower bed, her mind running over the past 24 hours.

"Sorry I've been so long," Draco said, as he sat down beside her on the steps. "There's something going on and they wanted my authority for a few things."

"Do you need to go in, because it's not a problem, I can come with you?" Hermione volunteered.

"No, hopefully they'll be alright without me but I'll have to leave early tomorrow. Especially as I can't apparate!"

"I can come with you and then you can apparate."

"No - I can't have you coming in with me every day. If I need you, I will ask," Draco said.

"Okay."

"So will you be alright in the morning - I might be gone first thing?"

"Oh yes - I'll go home straight after dinner," Hermione nodded.

"No - I didn't mean that. You can stay and have breakfast here," Draco said.

"It would just make more sense if I went after dinner - less fuss for everyone," Hermione said.

"Kathy staying over tonight so you won't be alone in the morning," Draco hadn't raised his voice but his insistence that she stay was clear.

"Well, she won't need to if I go home tonight and anyway I need to go into work early as well," Hermione answered.

"Bloody hell - you don't take a hint, do you?" Draco said, shaking his head.

Hermione stared at him for a moment and then she spoke quietly. "You want me to stay?"

"Hurray! Finally she gets it!" Draco said to the garden in general and Hermione gave a little laugh.

"It's not that I want to go...," she said.

"Well don't then," Draco's eyes did a little journey around her face and she felt a little shy.

"Okay."

"Good."

"Do I need to fetch something to change into?" Hermione looked down at her jeans and top. "I don't think I can do Kathy's gourmet pie justice dressed like this."

"No - you don't need to fetch anything."

Hermione looked at him. "But Draco I literally have this or my ball dress which is obviously not suitable either."

"I agree but you don't need to fetch anything," Draco repeated. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him as his hint got through to her.

"What have you done?"

"I didn't want us to have to leave her again so I got you something."

"Draco!"

"What?"

"I don't need you to buy me clothes!"

"I know you don't!"

"I know most women would be grateful and flattered..." Hermione began.

"Yes, most women would," Draco interrupted, his tone ironic.

"No offence but it doesn't feel right you buying me clothes," Hermione insisted.

Draco shrugged. "Wear your jeans then - I doesn't bother me."

Hermione looked at him sheepishly, knowing she was acting churlishly. She just found it really difficult to make this sudden leap from them barely able to be civil to each other to Draco buying her clothes. "You're mad at me aren't you?" she asked.

"No - I just don't know how to deal with you."

"Deal with me? What do you mean?"

"I don't have experience of independent, stubborn, intelligent women," Draco complimented her and then, in his typical fashion, he spoiled it, "or ones that throw a fit when I dare to buy them a present."

Hermione pulled a face. "I'm not throwing a fit!"

"Looks like one to me," Draco answered, his voice surly.

Hermione stood up. "Maybe I should just leave now - before we fall out because we really can't afford to do that." She walked a few steps then stopped and turned back to Draco who hadn't moved from the steps. "I really didn't mean to offend you. I am grateful that you thought to buy me something and go to the trouble to get it."

She walked a few more steps, feeling upset. She had acted badly and she could understand Draco being upset - she really hadn't meant to offend him.

"You can't go home - Kathy will kill me," Draco's voice came to her across the small distance she had put between them. Hermione stopped, knowing this wasn't about Kathy. She knew Draco would never back down but this was his way of stopping the argument. She felt a rush of emotion again because she knew if she left here now she was going to have a miserable evening. She didn't want to go, so why was she going? She didn't want them to fall out but leaving was as bad, if not worse.

She turned to look at Draco over her shoulder and he met her eyes, his startling grey ones gentle with no trace of recrimination or accusation. This was enough to make her never want to leave here...or him. This thought made her breath catch in her throat and she knew her own expression was giving away her feelings because she couldn't keep the emotion out of her eyes.

After just one more moment of hesitation, she retraced her steps and went to sit next to him again on the steps.

"Sorry," she said.

"That's okay."

"No -really, I overreacted."

"Just a bit."

Hermione returned his little, teasing smirk that he now wore. "So, am I still allowed to wear the clothes you've bought me?"

"If you can stand the degrading insult to your self-sufficiency," Draco said, his words so typically sarcastic but his smile warm, his eyes dancing.

"I'll try and bear it," Hermione answered, smiling as well.

Draco gave a little shrug. "It's nothing special anyway. I mean, it's the same outfit I buy all the time."

"All the time?"

"Yeh -I've probably brought half my ex-girlfriends the very same one. That doesn't bother you, does it?" He answered her nonchalantly, as if this would be perfectly acceptable, but she could see his cheeky grin.

"You're hilarious, Malfoy," Hermione answered him.

Draco grinned widely at her. "I don't mean it, of course," he paused, "it's probably only a quarter of them."

Hermione hit him on the arm with a laugh and he joined in with her. She saw him look at a point over her shoulder.

"Kathy's waving at me so I'm guessing we should go and get ready for dinner."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When Hermione got to her room, the outfit was hanging on the wardrobe door. She hadn't believed Draco's teasing about him buying the same outfit for all his girlfriends, but the moment she saw it, she knew it definitely wasn't true. It absolutely screamed her style and she knew he had chosen it very specifically for her. He had such amazing taste and a really astute eye to see what looked good and what would suit. She gave a little chuckle at the thought of Harry buying women's clothes. Heaven help Ginny if ever he did!

The outfit was a simple, shift type dress, perfectly plain with little cap sleeves. Almost boring - **_almost_**, because it was saved from this fate by being a perfect, bright, eye-popping red. Totally gorgeous - uncomplicated, unfussy and effortlessly stunning. Hermione knew that if she'd walked into a shop and seen this dress it would have been the one she wanted. How did he do it?

She took a shower and spent a few minutes longer making sure her hair fell in waves and not unruly curls. She then slipped the dress over her head and took in her reflection in the mirror. Hermione did a little twist so she could see the side and back and then grinned. She looked lovely - it suited her perfectly.

She headed for the kitchen, not knowing where else to go but knowing that Kathy probably wouldn't want her there. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, she heard her name being called and turned to see Draco, looking out from a room behind her.

"Hermione! In here," he said.

She changed direction and entered the room he was in, looking round. It was a sitting room but smaller than the others she'd seen. It had a large window, overlooking the garden, now in a deep, dusk light. There were chairs and low tables and a large bookcase. When she turned her head, she saw that a door to the side of the bookcase was open and through it was a much larger room, with a formal table and chairs.

Draco looked her up and down. "You managed to put it on without losing brain cells, then? Looks like you can accept a gift from a man without turning into a mindless bimbo." Draco's words were harsh but he was smiling at her so warmly that she had no choice but to smile back.

"I think I may have lost a few I.Q. points," she said. "But it's worth it because it's gorgeous - thank you."

Draco grinned at her and handed her a wine glass. "You look pretty good in it. Not quite as good as Claudio or Elise but not bad."

"Stop teasing me or expect this wine poured over your head," Hermione retaliated, threateningly and Draco laughed out loud.

Kathy appeared at the doorway and called them through. "It's ready - let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you, Kathy," Draco said and he gave a sniff of appreciation. "It smells delicious."

"Thank you - enjoy!" She left them alone and Hermione followed Draco into the dining room. He pulled out a chair for her at the top of the long side of the table and then took the one at the head of the table, next to it. Their dinner was already plated and it did, indeed, look and smell delicious.

"It smells amazing!" Hermione said. "I hope you don't mind women who have a healthy appetite because I won't be leaving any."

Draco laughed again at her. "Fantastic! I hate fork pushers."

"Fork pushers?"

"You know, girls who won't eat for fear of putting on an ounce of fat so they spend the entire meal pushing the food around their plate without eating more than a mouthful."

"You've been dating the wrong women," Hermione said, taking a mouthful of pie and chewing enthusiastically.

Draco watched her chewing with a smirk on his face. "I really have," he said and Hermione had to concentrate on swallowing because his tone made her throat go dry. She finished chewing and looked up at him.

"So, is it too soon for me to start asking nosey questions?" she asked, raising one eyebrow and almost laughing out loud at the surprised look on Draco's face.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, cautiously.

"What subjects are out of bounds?"

He grinned at her again. "You're unbelievable!"

"So - what will cause a big row if I ask anything about it?" Hermione took another mouthful and waved her fork at him.

"You can ask me anything..."

"Anything?"

"Pretty much - I haven't got anything to hide and the things I do have, you probably already know anyway."

"So what did you think when they asked us back to Hogwarts? Did you know Harry and I would be there?"

"Yes and I wasn't looking forward to it," Draco answered her. "What about you? Did you and Potter throw a party when you knew I was coming?"

"It made for some interesting conversations."

"Probably best I don't know what was said."

"Probably."

"Is that it then? You're only probing question is about Potter and Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"No," Hermione wiped her mouth with her napkin. "What do you do in your spare time? Who are your friends?"

"Well, you already know about my guilty pleasure," Draco said with a grin. "I also play Quidditch when I can fit it in. I throw dinner parties - sometimes I enjoy them, sometimes I don't. I still see Blaise and Theo and some of the Quidditch players."

Hermione could tell her wasn't going to give her any details and she didn't want to push her luck so she nodded. She debated for a moment before asking the next question - it was none of her business and Draco could interpret her interest entirely wrongly, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Kathy greeted me with open arms when I arrived," she said, careful with every word. "She wasn't exactly complimentary about some of your previous house guests."

To her relief, Draco grinned widely at her. "I can imagine."

"She said that the women you've brought back here before weren't right for you and they treated her badly."

"She's over protective of me."

"And you said that you're not used to women who aren't eternally grateful to be in your company and don't expect a permanent flow of compliments..." Hermione bit her lip but continued. "or have an opinion of their own."

"Why don't you get to the point?" Draco asked but he was still grinning.

Hermione put her fork down and sighed. "Do you want me to be honest?"

Draco mirrored her actions and nodded. "I can't wait for you to be honest."

His phrasing threw her just slightly and she did a double glance at him before continuing. "Well, it sounds like the type you get involved with are beautiful, empty headed, bimbos who's ambition in life is to marry a rich, handsome, charming man who will buy them pretty things and cater to their every whim." She shrugged. "It's none of my business but after spending time here and getting to know you better I'm definitely siding with Kathy."

"It's definitely none of your business..."

"I know! But you're too good for girls like that - are they the type you really like? I mean, really?" Hermione picked up her fork and put the last mouthful from her plate into her mouth. Draco's eyes watched her closely before he spoke.

"Why the interest?"

Hermione took a deep breath, knowing this was an obvious question. "I just can't believe you'd chose to spend time with girls like that - I want to understand. I need to know you better."

"It's called being rich and shallow," Draco answered. His expression didn't give away what he was thinking and Hermione watched him nervously, hoping she hadn't upset the delicate balance. "I'm rich so they want me - they're generally beautiful, with well to do families and they're easy company." He shook his head. "Only for a short time though - once they think they've got you then you see the real side of them. Bitchy and conniving and frankly only after one thing," he grinned, "or maybe two things, actually."

"Oh please - spare me the details!"

"You brought the subject up!"

"I still don't get it - why would you want to spend even the shortest amount of time with someone like that?" Hermione took a sip of wine, glad that he didn't seem upset by her probing questions but knowing that she was probably over stepping the line. She waved her hand at him. "Actually, you don't have to answer that - now I really am being too nosey."

"You told me about your boyfriends terrible death," Draco said. "You can be as nosey as you like."

Without a single moment's hesitation, Hermione acted on instinct and reached out, taking Draco's hand and resting her own on top of it on the table. He leant a little closer and she saw his eyes darken. "Nevertheless, it really is none of my business," she said but Draco shook his head.

"Everything is your business at the moment," he said. "You're right - we need to know each other properly." He put his head to one side. "So, to answer your very personal and supremely nosey question; I spend time with them because it doesn't involve any real emotion, does it? It's an easy fix without any real input on my behalf," Draco sighed. "Merlin! Even I don't like how that makes me sound!"

"Has there ever been anyone? Someone who meant more than that to you?"

Something in his expression made a million, little butterflies start to flutter in her stomach. Draco licked his lips and focused on her intently before he answered, very quietly.

"Not until now."

**Ha ha! Sorry to end it there - more dinner chat and another surprise next. x P.S. Anyone else fancy a weekend at Draco's?**


	38. Only one way to go now

Hermione couldn't drag her eyes from his, her dinner entirely forgotten. Draco was breathing rapidly, his gorgeous eyes locked to hers, now a deep shade of sparkling grey. Hermione didn't know how to answer him so she simply reached over and took his hand. Just as she did so, Kathy appeared and Hermione took her hand back quickly.

"Oh good - have you finished? I'll just clear the plates and then I can bring dessert," Kathy said, cheerfully. She took the plates away and reappeared to put a small plate, containing a delicious looking brûlée in front of each of them. "There you go - hope you like it." Hermione thanked her and she left the room again but not before she'd patted Draco affectionately on the shoulder.

Hermione started eating her dessert but despite it being delicious, she had lost her appetite. What Draco had just said was too big a thing for her to feel like eating. She put her spoon down and looked over at him. He stopped with a spoonful half way to his mouth.

"Don't you like it?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked down at her dessert. "Oh, yes - it's delicious," she said. "But what you just told me is sort of distracting me from eating," she added quickly, "I'm not complaining. I just can't concentrate on anything else."

"I would have waited until we'd finished eating but someone was interrogating me!" Draco explained.

Hermione bit her lip. "How can this be happening, Draco? We need to like each other..." she stopped speaking, knowing this wasn't an accurate description. "We need to more than like each other and now you're telling me that I'm the first girl who's ever meant anything to you? And what about this weekend? I mean, I've been here 24 hours and I feel like everything between us has changed."

"Now are you complaining?" Draco asked with a grin that Hermione couldn't help but return.

"No - that's what I mean! Why aren't I complaining?" she took a breath, her voice lowering. "I'm not complaining because it feels right. How can this feel right?"

Draco reached out and placed his hand on her cheek and Hermione felt a thrill run from where he touched her. At the same time, it was so gentle and tender that she felt tears behind her eyes. This was too convenient, that she should be feeling this now but something about being here with him, his change of attitude, these tender little moments...it was all affecting her.

"Do you think Kathy will forgive me for not eating my dessert if I explain that you were affecting me like this?" Hermione asked, her voice a little breathy.

Draco's answer was to lean closer and move his hand down her cheek to her jaw. "How exactly am I affecting you?" His voice sounded breathless as well and it made the butterflies in Hermione's stomach flutter like crazy. Merlin, this felt amazing. She was on the edge of completely giving into this - she needed to hold him but they were sitting at a dining table.

She stood up quickly as an idea came to her, pulling Draco onto his feet as well. "Come with me," Hermione said and, leading him by his hand, she went back through the adjoining room, back out into the large hallway and along, past the staircase.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked and a moment later he had his answer when Hermione stopped by the large double doors that led to the ballroom. "Why are we at the ballroom?"

"How many times has it been used?" Hermione asked.

"A few."

"Less than ten?"

"Yes, less than ten."

Hermione flung open the doors. "So, let's make some use of it then."

"You want to dance in my ballroom? Right now?" Draco grinned as she pulled him into the huge room.

"This will do very nicely but I don't care where. I just want to dance with **_you_**," Hermione said and she took the initiative, pulling Draco close, ignoring his surprised expression at her easy admission about what she wanted. He willingly let her pull him into an embrace, his arms meeting around her waist, his head lowering into her shoulder.

There was no music but they didn't need it because their movements were easy, fluid and intimate. Hermione's arms moved around Draco's neck before they'd taken a few steps and Draco's arms tightened around her, pulling her against him.

She could feel him moving against her, his toned muscles pressing against her, the warmth of their connection growing with each moment, until the tingles began. They spread into every part of Hermione's body until her brain stopped thinking about what was happening and her body just responded automatically to Draco's.

And now the dance wasn't enough, she needed more. She wanted his lips on her own. She lifted her head so that she could see his face but before she could work up the courage to move her lips onto his, a voice intruded into their bubble.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt," Kathy was at the large, double doors. "But The Ministry have called you in - there has been a fatal incident."

Draco let go of Hermione and was over by Kathy in a flash. "Who?"

"Well, you know they wouldn't tell me that but it's a member of your department," Kathy put her hand on his arm. "Go straight away, I've prepared some floo powder - you'll need Hermione to use it, of course."

Draco turned quickly back to Hermione who had walked over to them. "I'm sorry - I have to go."

"Of course - it's absolutely fine," Hermione reassured him. She followed him to the large fireplace at the end of the room.

"Just let go once I've thrown the floo powder," Draco instructed her and Hermione nodded. He stepped into the fireplace and within in a second he was gone, leaving Hermione and Kathy staring after him. "Will he be okay?" Hermione asked, anxiously.

"Oh yes - he will now," Kathy nodded, gently taking Hermione's arm. Hermione stared at her, a little puzzled by her response.

"What do you mean - he will now?"

Kathy spoke easily. "Well, last time he lost someone, he took it very badly, being Head of Department he felt it had been his responsibility." Kathy looked over at Hermione. "He quite worried me for a while but now it will be okay."

"I don't understand..."

"Would you like to stay in the same room next time you come?" Kathy asked her, with a smile. Hermione frowned at the sudden change of subject until she noticed Kathy's expression and slowly her meaning became clear. What Kathy meant was that Draco would be able to deal with the tragedy because he had her to help him and there wasn't a question about her being invited here again, it was stated as a fact that she would come again. This woman was too perceptive for her own good.

Hermione met the older woman's eyes. "Yes please, I'd like the same one," she answered quietly. Both women knew they were not having a conversation about bedrooms but it was easier this way.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She went straight to work from Draco's and as she and Harry had needed to swap roles, she spent a busy day in the shop serving customers. This situation was in not way ideal. She wasn't a particularly good saleswomen especially as her knowledge of brooms was limited, albeit improving. Also, although Harry was a perfectly competent wizard, in fact more than competent; charms and intricate spells weren't what he liked doing and if he spent too long out the back she could see him getting grumpy. He didn't like doing the little tweaks either and they were sometimes the most important part. It was no use worrying about it though because there was nothing they could do about it.

Hermione had to finish charming five special brooms tomorrow for a businessman who had ordered them for himself and his four sons. They had very specific requirements for each broom and Hermione had asked Draco to come and help her so that she could do the charms herself.

As she locked up for the evening, she still hadn't heard from him, so she had to presume he would still be able to come. She felt it difficult to return to her own house (although she loved her house). The weekend at Draco's now seemed like a dream and she did wonder if she had exaggerated some of the things she'd felt. She was fumbling with the key and she felt Harry lean over her and twist it before removing it from the door and handing it to her.

"Go home, get changed and then straight back to mine," he said and Hermione looked at him surprised.

"I didn't know I was meant to come to yours tonght?"

"No - this is me asking you over," Harry said.

"Oh - thanks. Any particular reason?"

"Ginny's coming and she wants to see you, for obvious reasons," Harry grinned and Hermione shook her head.

"I thought I was nosey but she beats me hands down!"

"I'm quite nosey about this particular subject myself!" Harry admitted. "And anyway, I think you need some company."

Hermione frowned. "Why do you think that?"

"Because you've been distracted and just slightly miserable all day." Harry nudged her shoulder affectionately and she felt a little rush of affection for him. He didn't show it often, but she knew he really cared about her.

"Sorry."

"So 7pm?"

"That sounds lovely, thanks Harry." She stopped and put her hand on his arm. "You're not going to cook are you?" Her voice held fear and she gave him a smirk.

"Actually, I am!" Harry answered her. "Don't worry, Ginny is going to supervise so I won't poison you."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Once she was sat on Harry's sofa, she felt better again. Her house had felt welcoming and she'd enjoyed ten minutes to herself. Also she'd had a note from Draco - it had been short but it made her feel better to know he was okay and that he'd thought to let her know.

Nevertheless, she was glad Harry had invited her because the terrible low feeling was with her again. She wasn't sure how much of this was her connection and how much was just her missing Draco. Because she was missing him, more than she thought she would. She was glad she had an excuse to see him tomorrow or she may have had to make one up.

"Mmm...dreamy expression, thoughts off somewhere else, silly little smile playing around the lips," Ginny's voice intruded into her thoughts and she looked up at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You! You have all the signs," Ginny said, taking a seat next to Hermione. "Harry's stressing over the food so we have ten minutes for a girlie chat."

"Oh no!"

"How rude!" Ginny said with a smirk. "I'm here to lend you my ear and give you support and I get it thrown back in my face."

"You just want all the juicy details," Hermione pointed out.

"Yeh - that as well," Ginny answered, unabashedly. "So what was it like then? What's the new manor like? Did you kiss?"

"Ginny - you're going to be the death of me!" Hermione said. "I'm in emotional turmoil here and all you want to know about is if we kissed!"

"But how did you end up going to his house? One minute you're at the ball and the next, you've snuck off."

"Draco suggested we leave so we could talk everything through."

"I bet he did!"

"Ginny - you have a one track mind!"

"Go on - so he takes you back to his house. What's it like?"

Hermione sat forward, eager to tell someone about this. "Merlin, Ginny - it's the most beautiful place I've ever seen. It's big but it feels homely and the rooms! You wouldn't believe some of the rooms..." Hermione told Ginny about the attic room, the summerhouse, the ballroom and her bedroom. Ginny made oohs and aahs in all the right places and Hermione enjoyed telling her.

"It sounds incredible and I want an invite!" Ginny said.

"Well, I haven't got another one myself yet so you'll have to be patient."

"So, how did the 'talk' go?" Ginny asked.

"It's all a bit awkward," Hermione answered. "Not between me and Draco, just the situation." She leant closer to her friend. "I mean, imagine being told you have to fall in love with someone. It's impossible and it makes everything difficult."

"You can't make yourself fall in love - even if you need to," Ginny said and Hermione laughed.

"That's almost exactly what I said to Draco!"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Bloody hell! You really were talking properly! You actually said that to him?"

Hermione nodded. "We needed to be totally honest with each other."

"So you've told him you're in love with him already then?" Ginny asked, bluntly.

"I'm not in love with him already."

"Aren't you?" Ginny asked, her green eyes directly on Hermione's face. Hermione paused, trying to actually answer this herself before she answered Ginny.

" I can't be because we're still connected. So there's your answer."

"I think the spell requires a long term commitment, so no pressure," Ginny teased her friend who grimaced.

"This whole connection thing makes it difficult to decide what's real," Hermione explained. "When he touches me, it feels incredible but is that only the connection?"

"And what has he said to you? Has he given anything or is he playing it Malfoy cool?" Ginny asked.

Hermione wondered just how much it was okay to tell Ginny about but the truth was she needed to get it off her chest. "He's been amazing," she said and she watched as Ginny's face showed her surprise.

"Amazing? Please continue before I die of curiosity."

"He was so understanding and he made me so welcome in his home. He really, really made an effort," Hermione answered.

"Yeh, yeh - what about how he was with you?"

"He told me that he usually just uses women because it means he doesn't have to get emotionally involved."

"No surprise there."

"So I asked him if anyone had ever meant anything more to him than that," Hermione said. "He said - not until now." She finished the sentence and watched Ginny's reaction. Ginny's eyes stretched wide and she sat forward, grabbing Hermione's hands.

"Oh my god! He said that?"

"Yes - we really hit it off, Ginny. It's freaking me out because we really need to get along and suddenly we are!" Hermione shook her head.

"Maybe it was the kick up the butt you both needed?" Ginny said and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeh - because I was meant to be with Draco Malfoy forever, wasn't I? It was just so obvious," she said, sarcastically and Ginny laughed.

"Totally obvious all through school. That's what all that name calling and hatred was about. Pent up sexual tension," Ginny agreed.

Hermione spluttered on her drink and both girls laughed again.

**So, it's moving along. Draco helps Hermione charm the brooms next and then something else happens...x Oh - great reviews thanks so much.**


	39. Charming

Hermione had gone into work early. She didn't know why, because she couldn't do anything until Draco arrived but going early made her feel like he would arrive quicker. When Harry got to work, she got him to charm the brooms so they were all suspended in the middle of the room, ready for the finishing spells.

Mid morning, she heard someone talking to Harry outside and looked up. A moment later the door opened and Draco stepped in, followed by Harry. She didn't know why she did it but as soon as she saw him, she jumped up and ran over, throwing her arms around him. Draco didn't seem in the least bit bothered and he hugged her back. Harry cleared his throat and Hermione stepped away, looking down at the floor.

"I'll leave you two it then," Harry said. "Try to do at least some charming of the brooms won't you?"

"Very funny, Harry," Hermione retaliated.

"Oh and Malfoy - you should take her out for lunch. She needs cheering up."

"Harry!"

Harry gave a chuckle and left them alone. Draco watched Hermione as she shuffled things around on her desk unnecessarily.

"Lunch sounds good to me," he said and she looked over at him with a small smile.

"Okay - it sounds good to me too."

"Are you okay? Have you been fed up?" Draco asked, following on from Harry's comment.

"Yes...no...I'm fine. Just the usual feeling when we're not together. What about you? Was it really awful?" Hermione asked, trying to turn the conversation away from her grumpiness.

"Terrible," Draco said. He pushed his hand through his hair in a gesture that Hermione had come to recognize as him being upset or agitated. "They were just on surveillance and the wizard they were watching turned on them out of the blue. The Auror who died - his wife has just had twin boys - I had to go and tell her."

"Oh, Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, horrified. She covered her lips with her hand.

"Yeh - pretty awful and such a waste."

"I'm so sorry."

"Me too."

"Are you okay to do this with me?" Hermione asked, indicating the brooms.

"Of course I am," Draco sighed. "Life has to go on."

Hermione nodded, not really knowing what else she could say. She fetched the charm sheet for the first broom and handed it to Draco.

"These are the spells for the first broom - it's the one with a blue handle. I'll do them but you'll just need to..."

"Hold you," Draco finished her sentence with a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"Touch me," she corrected him.

"Either one sounds fine to me," Draco replied with a grin and Hermione gave a little shy smile, flattered by his blatant flirting.

"Are you ready then?" she asked, lifting her wand and Draco came up to stand behind her. She glanced around at him, having expected him to stand next to her and touch her hand or arm. She then felt his hands touch her shoulders before sliding down her back and onto her waist. Hermione dropped her wand on the floor.

"I'm ready," Draco said, close to her ear. "But it doesn't seem that you are."

Hermione wriggled free, glared at him and then bent over to retrieve her wand. As soon as she was upright again, Draco stepped close again, pushing himself against her, his hands slipping back onto her waist and then down to her hips. This time Hermione didn't move but she didn't try the spell either. "I'm not sure I can concentrate," she said.

"Really? Why not?" Draco asked, his lips close to her ear.

"Draco - I really have to charm these brooms."

"Mmm...I'm not sure that's going to happen," Draco answered, his voice now just a breath in her ear. "I'm a bit distracted myself now."

Hermione wriggled free again but now she was giggling. She waved her wand at him. "Stop it."

"Or else?"

"Or I'll kiss you senseless in the middle of your offices!" Hermione said as a threat but Draco just grinned smugly.

"Deal," Draco said and went to step towards her again before he stopped. "Okay, Granger - let's charm some brooms. I promise I'll behave."

Hermione eyed him cautiously but let him approach her. He kept at arms distance and very pointedly placed the very tip of his finger onto her wrist. She looked over at him and he raised his eyebrows questioningly. She refrained from commenting and set about charming the first broom, trying her best to concentrate.

Draco was good as his word and he didn't move or disturb her until all the broomsticks were finished. When she'd finished, he stepped away and watched her silently as she tidied the brooms away and wrote out paperwork for each one.

"This is hard work," Draco said. "How do you cope with a big order like mine?"

"I work hard," Hermione said, sarcastically. "Even though I'm just charming sticks." She repeated his own words and he pulled a face.

"I was just winding you up."

"It worked and now I'm winding you up," Hermione said.

"So, we're done here right? When were you planning the senseless kissing?" Draco asked, her face perfectly serious.

"That was aimed at being a degrading show of affection in front of you staff."

"I don't care - I'm still looking forward to it."

Hermione gave a little chuckle at his teasing and then she folded her arms across her chest and put her head to one side.

"You promised me lunch."

"I did - come on then."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They apparated to a little cafe and took a table by the window. They ordered a light lunch and some drinks and Hermione watched the people going past for a minute or so. She then turned to Draco who was also looking out the window.

"Thanks for helping me this morning," Hermione said. "I might have even enjoyed it - just a little bit."

"No problem."

Hermione fixed her eyes to Draco's face, determined to say something to him about how she'd been feeling. "I missed you."

She saw Draco's expression change and he reached out and took her hand across the table. "Thank Merlin for that," he said. "Because I missed you too."

"I really enjoyed the weekend."

"Are you trying to wheedle another invite?" Draco answered, still teasing her.

"I'm trying to talk to you properly for once instead of getting all tongue tied and embarrassed." Hermione shook her head at his constant banter but she wasn't bothered really. It was light hearted, fun and done with affection. "And anyway, Kathy's already asked me what room I would like next time I stay."

Draco's face broke into a grin. "You have to stop feeding me lines."

"Feeding you lines?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You say - Kathy's asked me what room I would like next time. I say - you won't need a room because you'll be in mine."

Hermione's eyes widened but Draco just grinned cheekily at her, his eyes dancing with merriment. Hermione raised her eyebrows. "And I say - don't count your chickens until they've hatched."

"What?"

"It's a Muggle saying - it means you shouldn't presume anything."

"You haven't even seen my bedroom, have you?"

"Yes actually. I sneaked in and had a roll around on your bed whilst you were working," Hermione answered him sarcastically and he chuckled at her answer.

"Hopefully that won't be the last time you roll around on my bed," he replied and Hermione shook her head.

"What's with the sudden flirting?" she asked.

"Is this a complaint?"

"No - I just wondered why the sudden change."

"I told you how it's different with you than anyone else, didn't I?" Draco asked, his face just slightly more serious for a moment. He reached over and took her other hand so that they had both of them joined across the table. Hermione had seen other couples sit like this. Never in a million years had she imagined she might sit like it with Draco Malfoy and more to point - enjoy it!

"Yes."

"You told me you care about me?"

"Yes."

"If we want our magic back we have to..." Draco stopped speaking and it was the first time she'd ever seen him have difficulty articulating something. Without thinking, she finished his sentence for him.

"Fall in love."

"Exactly," Draco answered her quietly after just a moment where he seemed a little taken aback by her blunt words. "I'm just trying to help the process."

"Because it has to happen?" Hermione asked, as always afraid that the spell was the only reason behind anything.

"Yes, because it has to happen but also because I want it to," Draco answered her without hesitation and Hermione, without a single thought of where they were, leant over the table and kissed him firmly but quickly on the lips. When she leant back again, his gaze was intense. "You kissed me," he stated the obvious. He jumped to his feet and pulled Hermione to hers, before dragging her past a bewildered waitress who was approaching their table with their drinks. "We'll be back in a minute," Draco said to her.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as he pulled her out of the cafe and around the corner. "Draco!"

They were now in a small, side street and Draco pulled her towards him before back stepping her until she was against the wall. He then leant into her and kissed her forcefully on her mouth. Hermione, who had no idea this was coming, felt a tremble of pure, utter joy from the touch of his lips on hers.

Draco's lips were hot against her own and he was moving them against hers, firmly opening her lips to deepen the kiss, pressing into her with his toned body. Hermione was giving no protest, having been unconsciously longing for this. She let Draco's tongue explore her own, she encouraged the eager pressing of his body to hers by pulling him closer, her hands on his shoulders. This was a different kiss to the others, their mouths opening and closing in unison, their hands pulling at each other. There was a desperation about it, a passion and it was making Hermione feel weak.

Draco's hands moved across her flat stomach, now just under her top, his flesh touching hers. Hermione let her own hands slide from his shoulders, one tracing the hard, toned muscles of his chest and stomach through his shirt, the other hand slipping into the open buttons at the top of his shirt so that her palms could feel his hot, taught skin.

It was if all the emotion they'd been feeling over the past few days had finally found an outlet and Draco's lips kept their pressure on hers making her shiver. His hands moved around her waist and onto her lower back, pulling her hips right up against him and arching her back. Hermione willingly let their embrace become more intimate, her own arms sliding up Draco's arms until they were entwined around his neck. Hermione didn't care that they were in a public place, all she cared about was Draco's amazing kisses, his perfect body pushing into her own and the incredible, mind blowing feelings that were running through her.

She wasn't sure who broke their kiss but they were suddenly standing staring at each other, breathing heavily.

"You dragged me out into an alleyway to kiss me?" Hermione asked, incredulously. Actually, if he was going to kiss her like that, she really didn't care where he did it but she had to at least put up some protest.

"I didn't hear you complaining," Draco said. He flashed her a grin, telling her that he knew she wasn't really upset. "I thought you'd be more upset if I grabbed you across the table and the waitress might have spilled the drinks."

**Apologies that this was a bit shorter than usual - I needed to break it there. So there was a kiss but it wasn't THE kiss if you know what I mean - more soon...**


	40. The final connection

**This is a very short chapter but I wanted this moment to have a chapter of its own - nearly finished now for definite. x**

When they arrived back at Lightning brooms, Ginny was there. She greeted them with a knowing smirk that Hermione wanted to slap off her face.

"Hey, how are you two? How was lunch?"

"Fine," Hermione answered her rudely.

"Was it romantic?"

"Ginny!"

Draco laughed at Ginny who tried to look innocent. "Are you going to tell her just how romantic it was?" he asked Hermione, who turned to glare at him.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, her eyes moving from one to the other.

"Nothing happened - we ate pasta - that was it!" Hermione insisted.

"Oh and kissed passionately in an alleyway," Draco said and Hermione shut her eyes and looked at the floor, wanting to kill him on the spot.

Ginny's face broke into a large grin. "Ooh - Hermione let you kiss her in an alleyway?"

"No - I mean...I did but well, I didn't..."

Both Ginny and Draco laughed out loud and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Get lost, you two. I'm going back to work."

She walked back to her room, secretly a little amused by their teasing. Two seconds later Draco followed her in, still chuckling.

"That was funny," he said.

"Hilarious," Hermione said, sarcastically.

"Ah - come on! It kills her not knowing what we're up to."

"You made it sound dirty!"

Draco laughed out loud at this and Hermione shook her head at him.

"I have to go" Draco said. "But is there anything else you need to do before I go? I probably can't come here again this week."

"I think that's all but thanks again for helping me," Hermione said, trying not to show that she didn't like the thought of not seeing him, even if it was for just a couple of days.

"You're welcome," Draco answered, his tone dropping as he stepped closer. "As we're not going to see each other for two whole days, we should say goodbye properly."

Hermione looked at him cautiously and then noticed he was holding his hand out. She stared at him bewildered as he took her hand and shook it. He smirked at her and then used his other hand to pull her closer again, obviously having no intention to say goodbye with just a handshake.

"Do you realise how much you've man handled me today?" Hermione asked but her tone was in no way a complaining one.

"We didn't finish our dance, " Draco said, quietly and he started to move, pulling Hermione with him. She let him move them around the room, swaying together, stepping on each other's toes and giggling. It was a dance with no music, surrounded by paperwork and brooms and it started off comical and light hearted.

After just a few minutes their dancing became smoother and slower. Hermione leant closer to Draco, enjoying and savouring this interlude. It didn't matter where they were dancing badly or that the room was wrong because now, all that Hermione could see was Draco. His eyes were glued to hers and she was drowning in them. It was so clumsy and so ridiculous, dancing around an office and workshop and yet it felt totally romantic.

Since the moment he had arrived Draco had been at his most flirty, his most attentive, funny, sweet, kind...Hermione couldn't really blame herself for being affected by him, no women could not be affected by him when he was like this. He was attractive with a sneer on his face, totally gorgeous without trying to be but when he switched on the charm, especially when that charm was aimed directly at you, then he was irresistible.

Hermione had never locked eyes with someone for this long, they were drinking each other in and nothing else existed. The mere thought of doing this with someone could have made Hermione cringe - it was ridiculous, like something out of a bad movie. But now it seemed right, perfect to be totally focused on Draco alone. His eyes were stunning, sparkling grey, intense and soft. Hermione didn't move any closer because it would mean breaking their gaze and right now, she never wanted to break this gaze.

Draco's eyes left hers but only to travel down to her lips and then back again. They'd kissed less than an hour ago but this quick glance made Hermione melt, her stomach leaping because there was a different feeling now. Earlier, it had been about needing to be close to each other, fulfilling a longing that had eaten away at them. Now was about a connection, not just a spell, but another connection that had been growing slowly.

Hermione was the queen of denial but even she could no longer deny that she was falling for him and if the past few moments were anything to go by, she was falling for him heavily. Draco's eyes were on her lips again and she knew he was going to kiss her. It was as if the kiss, an hour ago, hadn't happened because this moment was on another level, about something else entirely. Hermione's anticipation was sky rocketing, her breathing accelerating. Draco's hand slid up her back, into the nape of her neck underneath her hair and then slowly - so slowly it was almost painful - he leant forward until his lips touched hers.

It was a feather light touch, repeated slowly, with a small withdrawal between each tiny kiss. Hermione actually felt light headed with the expectation of what might be to come and the awe-inspiring delicacy of Draco's lips. She had moved her hand to his shoulder, clinging to him whilst a hundred tiny rivulets of pure exhilaration ran down her arm and spread through the rest of her body.

Draco's mini kisses slowly turned into one continual kiss, still delicate, his touch tantalizing and exciting. Hermione kissed him back, her own lips returning his touch with the same gentleness. She breathed in, inhaling his scent, feeling like he was entering her bloodstream and making her glow.

She wasn't aware of how much time passed before Draco's free hand slid around her, pulling her closer and his lips explored hers with more urgency. She wasn't aware of anything, time was lost to her, she was overtaken by her feelings and nothing else mattered. It was Hermione who opened her lips to deepen the kiss further because the gentle, tenderness was not enough now. Draco willingly let her lead, his own lips applying pressure yet still unbelievably tender.

Hermione was melting against him, her blood pounding through her veins, her body and mind completely his. She was grasping his shoulders as he leant her backwards, suddenly not able to get close enough to each other. There was a bright light behind Hermione's eyes now, little sparks of glitter behind her eyelids that were becoming a constant white heat. The anticipation had turned to the slow burning excitement which in turn, had changed to a desperate longing. Now it was like a volcano, bubbling, the heat about to explode. She was about to explode.

"Oh my god!" Draco said as they broke their kiss. His voice was a husky growl which made Hermione feel weak at the knees. She fell back into his arms and he embraced her, leaning his chin on the top of her head. She wanted to tell him how much he had affected her, how utterly amazing he made her feel, how her heart felt as if someone was squeezing it to make it pump faster. She wanted to tell him that she loved him.

She stepped backwards, suddenly realising what had just happened. "Merlin!" she exclaimed and Draco watched her, frowning. She stepped away from him and grabbed her wand from her desk.

"What is it?" Draco asked, urgently but she ignored him, walking to the other side of the room.

She raised her wand and aimed it at a book that was on her desk, but she didn't cast a spell. Instead she looked over at Draco who's expression told her that he now understood what she was doing.

"Has a kiss ever felt like that to you?" Hermione asked, urgently.

"Of course it hasn't - I've never felt anything like that," Draco's voice was low.

"To break the spell, what do we have to do?" Hermione asked him and Draco frowned. He stared at her, without speaking so she repeated her question. "What has to happen to break it?"

Draco blinked rapidly before he spoke. "We have to love each other."

Hermione turned away from him and aimed her wand at her desk again.

"Accio order book," she called out and a second later she was holding the book in her hand. She turned to look at Draco to find him already lowering his tall frame into a seat.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled, holding his head. "Bloody hell."

**Short and sweet I hope?**


	41. Connected

**Here we go...last chapter...**

Hermione went over to Draco and knelt down in front of him. He didn't look up at her and she wasn't sure what to do. Was he upset about this? His kiss had told her a different story.

"Draco?" she used his name as a question. His only answer was to reach out and take her hand, still keeping his head bent. She took this as a positive sign but his reaction was still disconcerting. Hermione squeezed his hand and spoke quietly again. "Draco - is this okay - it's what we wanted, isn't it?" Draco still didn't speak, he didn't look up and he just nodded his head. Hermione felt a bit emotional at this strange reaction. "What is it then? What's the matter?" she asked, her voice breaking a little.

Now Draco looked up and to Hermione's utter astonishment his eyes were moist, his face pale. He spoke very quietly, not quite meeting her gaze. "I've switched them off - it's a bit of a shock feeling like this."

"Switched them off?"

"I told you - I keep it easy, no real emotions involved," Draco answered. "It's never been like this." He looked down again and Hermione stared at him in shock. He'd told her she was the only one he'd felt anything real for but it hadn't really registered with Hermione that this meant Draco had never had a proper relationship. He'd never been in love! She had trouble comprehending this because of his confident, positive and self-possessed approach to women. So, he was good at the undemanding things, he could charm and seduce any woman with skilled excellence. This was different, this was a different entity and here he was inexperienced and raw and by the look of him it was completely perplexing him.

She didn't know how to help him and for a moment she just knelt in front of him, unsure what to do. She then acted on instinct and leant closer, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and pulling him into her. She felt his arms slide around her and he buried his head in her shoulder. He felt tense, she could feel his muscles clenched but after just a few moments in her arms she knew he was relaxing. She felt him loosening against her until he was leaning into her. They didn't have their connection but it didn't matter because this felt as good as when they had. Draco still hadn't spoken but as their embrace lengthened, Hermione knew it would be okay.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione apparated to Draco's house, arriving in the large entrance hall exactly at the arranged time. At first she thought the hall was empty and then she noticed him, sitting on the bottom of the sweeping staircase in his familiar, casual but stylish manner. Like a catalogue model! Hermione could have spent an hour trying to look so impressively styled but she wouldn't have managed it.

"Hey, you," Draco said, affectionately and she gave him a grin.

"Hey, you," she replied. She looked down at herself and waved her hands. "I had to choose a dress myself tonight!" she said, sounding outraged and Draco laughed.

"You did a good job," he jumped up and walked over, looking up and down. "Not quite up to my standard but not bad."

"Wow - thanks!" Hermione said, sarcastically.

Draco smirked at her. "You look beautiful," he said in just the right tone of voice and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Too late to back track now, Malfoy."

Draco grinned, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen. Kathy was at the sink and she turned as they came in the room, smiling widely at them.

"Well, here you are!" she said. She then came over and gathered Hermione into a huge hug. "I knew you'd be back."

"You're working so hard for us again," Hermione said, glancing over Kathy's shoulder.

"It's my pleasure," Kathy nodded. "Really it is."

"I'm just going to check on a few things," Draco said. "I'll be back in a minute." He indicated for Hermione to sit down at the large table and she willingly did so, feeling at home in this lovely room.

"It all smells delicious again," Hermione complimented Kathy.

"Thank you." Kathy wiped her hands and took a seat opposite Hermione. "He's prepared something for you so getting the meal down to you will be interesting."

"Down to us?" Hermione asked, curiously. "Down where?"

Kathy smiled and tapped the side of her nose. "You'll know soon enough." She grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it. "So, I should be seeing a lot more of you, shouldn't I?" she asked and Hermione bit her lip, feeling a little awkward.

"I hope so," she said.

"Oh, I know so," Kathy nodded again, enthusiastically. "Draco hasn't stopped talking about you." Hermione's eyes widened and she gave a small smile. She was happy to hear Kathy say this and she sincerely hoped it was true because she had been worried about Draco's reaction. She knew he loved her, she had proof of it with the spell broken, but he was still Draco Malfoy. People didn't change beyond recognition overnight and it scared Hermione that Draco might not be able to handle the intensity of their feelings. Kathy's eyes were on her face and Hermione was beginning to wonder if this woman could do Legilimency she was so good at knowing what Hermione and seemingly Draco were thinking. "You needn't worry- I know him and he has never been like this." Kathy stood up and gave Hermione's shoulder a squeeze. Her next words made Hermione's heart pound in her chest. "You're definitely the one and I am as pleased as punch about it."

Draco returned at that precise moment and Hermione couldn't question Kathy any further. "Is everything okay?" he asked Kathy who nodded.

"Fine - you go now and dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

Draco took Hermione's hand and she let him lead her through to the summerhouse. She looked around, drinking in the wonderful, glass room.

"Is this where we are eating?" she asked.

"No." Draco smirked at her, purposely not giving her a more elaborate answer. He lead her to the far side of the summerhouse and to a door that Hermione hadn't even noticed was there. He opened the door and lead her through it, out into the gardens. They followed a small path through some ornate bushes and then out into the proper gardens. It was dusk now, darkness drawing in but the sky still showing hews of colour and light. "Are you warm enough?" Draco asked and Hermione grinned.

"So we're eating in the garden?" she asked but he didn't answer her.

He reached a point half way down the garden and then stepped around a large bush into a slightly less manicured part of the garden. They then walked along the edge of the bush and finally reached the end of the garden which was marked very easily by a small stream. There were several very tall trees here and Hermione looked skyward, somehow sensing that they had something to do with Draco's surprise.

He took his wand out and Hermione watched him curiously. "I thought I owed you a treat and an apology," Draco said.

"What for?"

"How I was - when we broke the spell."

"It was a shock, I know."

"You didn't fall apart though did you?" Draco asked. "It was me collapsing on a chair and not able to answer you."

"You did scare me a little," Hermione confessed. "You can't change your mind!"

Draco's eyes softened and he took her other hand, pulling her closer. "I won't be changing my mind, Hermione, I promise." He let go again and lifted one hand containing his wand. "It wasn't very romantic was it? So I thought I'd make up for it." He waved his wand and Hermione gasped as hundreds of tiny, sparkling, white lights lit up in front of them, showing a path up into the trees. There were smaller wooden planks leading upwards to several platforms, growing larger as they rose higher into the trees. It was beautiful and Hermione felt emotional just looking at it.

"It's gorgeous," she said. "Are we going up there?"

Draco nodded and took her hand again, leading her up the narrow walkway, up to the first small platform. As they ascended again, Hermione felt like she was surrounded by a million tiny, sparkling lights. They reached another platform and Hermione looked down, realising how high they were and they weren't at the top yet.

"Wow - this is amazing!" she said. Draco lead her up again and she held on a bit tighter because now there were really high. The view was wonderful, over the fields to one side and Draco's wonderful house the other. Draco stopped and Hermione stepped onto the top platform. It was big, resting almost on the top branches of the trees. It contained a small, round table and two chairs. The table was laid with a white tablecloth, plates and napkins.

Draco flung his arm outwards. "Madam's table awaits," he said, in an exaggerated, waiter type fashion and Hermione walked past him, giggling. He pulled out her chair for her and then sat opposite before pouring them a glass of wine each. He took a sip of her drink and then looked over at her. "How am I doing on the romantic scale?"

"I think you're doing wonderfully," Hermione said. "What an incredible place to eat dinner!" She received a devastating smile in return and then suddenly, out of the blue, and just like had happened at Hogwarts each dinner time, their plates filled with food. Hermione stared in astonishment. "How did Kathy learn to do that?" she asked.

"She's been practising ever since we planned this," Draco confessed. "I've had my dinner turning up unexpectedly for days."

Hermione chuckled and, as always eat enthusiastically. She was never going to let Draco call her a fork pusher! They talked quietly while they ate but eventually Hermione had to give up because she really was very full. "Kathy is a wonderful cook but I can't let her keep feeding me or I won't fit in my clothes!"

"You did remember to bring something to change into - you are staying over?" Draco asked.

"Yes - although I do feel like I'm completely abusing your hospitality."

Draco dabbed his mouth with his napkin and then waved his wand, clearing the table with a pop. He then leant across the table, taking Hermione's hand again. "This isn't hospitality," he said and then he stopped and looked down at the table. Immediately, he had Hermione's full attention because the moment he started acting nervous she knew he was going to say something important.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Draco looked up again. "I have a few things I need to say."

"Oh." Hermione tried not to sound as she was feeling, which was terrified. Despite his reassurance that he wasn't going to change his mind she still felt scared.

"I acted terribly when we broke the spell..."

"You've already apologised for that."

"You have to let me say all this without interrupting," Draco said. "I acted terribly because I haven't felt like this before and it scared me to death."

"I know..."

"That was an interruption," Draco pointed out and Hermione felt mildly amused by his insistence for her to keep quiet. "I've never felt like this," he paused and looked down at the table again. "So when I left the shop I felt terrible and then I felt pressurized..."

"Oh, Draco!"

"Wait!" Draco said. "Don't have a meltdown - let me finish."

"But I knew you weren't comfortable with this..."

"Hermione - I'm half way through my tale..."

Hermione stood up, all her worries and anxiety making her act irrationally. "I want this more than anything but not if you're feeling under pressure." She was silenced by Draco taking one of his long strides around the small table, grabbing her by the shoulders and pressing his lips to hers. He kissed her forcefully but tenderly and Hermione felt that lovely, tingling warmth run through her. Draco pulled away, still grasping her shoulders.

"Now will you sit down and listen to me?" he asked and Hermione nodded before doing as he had asked. He took his own seat.

"Do you know what else I felt?" he asked and he didn't wait for her to answer him. "I felt happy, as if gap I didn't know I had was filled." Hermione's anxious, worried expression left her face a little and he smiled at her. "And then the next day and the one after that I just found myself thinking about you - all the time." He looked slightly awkward admitting this but his words were making Hermione melt. "So I came up with this." He waved his arms around them.

"You didn't need to but it's wonderful," Hermione reassured him. "I don't expect anything, Draco - we just need to work at this together."

"I know, that's why I want to ask you," he paused and she wanted to shake him until he continued. "Why don't you stay here...for a while...? This place suits us..."

Hermione blinked rapidly, her breath catching in her throat. She liked his term of phrase - this place suits us. "Are you suggesting I move in?" she asked, quietly.

"Yes, I am."

"That's a big step."

Draco nodded. "I know - that's why I understand if you don't want to."

"I meant a big step for you," Hermione said. "This is your home and having someone here all the time isn't like a visitor."

"I told you this house needs people and right now it needs you," Draco said, his eyes twinkling at her. "I've got so used to being with you - I feel strange without you."

Hermione felt a tear on her cheek and wiped it away. His confession was so touching that she couldn't help herself. "You know I'd love to stay here - I love your house," she paused, knowing she should add three other important words but not wanting to scare him to death. He already knew how she felt but hearing it spoken out loud was different.

"My house loves you," Draco said, his amazing eyes were almost black and Hermione could feel the charged atmosphere between them. He had stopped speaking but Hermione knew he hadn't finished. She was unconsciously holding her breath, not daring to believe he might say it. She saw his lips part then close again and she couldn't tear her eyes from his face, her breathing shallow. "I love you," he said it and Hermione put her hand across her mouth, tears on her cheek again. She stood up and walked to him, bending down in front of him.

"I'm so glad I punched you," she said with a little smile that he returned. "I'm so glad Lee fell over and I don't care what happens now. I don't care if we have to share magic again as long as we're together but I can't see us ever having to do that again," she leant forward and kissed him, quickly on the lips. "Because right now I can't imagine ever losing it."

Draco cupped her chin. "We're not going to lose it."

"I love you Draco Malfoy," Hermione felt astonished to hear the words leaving her lips and she giggled. Luckily, Draco seemed amused as well.

"I thought it was me who wasn't being romantic!" he said.

"I'm sorry - it just didn't sound like anything I could ever imagine myself saying." Hermione grabbed his arms. "But I mean it - I really love you...how ridiculous!"

Draco's lips twisted. He loved their teasing and it didn't suit them to be ridiculously romantic, so her silly answer made him feel happy. Nothing was changing here, they would be fine together.

Perfect together.

Connected forever.

**So, it's over - hope you liked it. It had a life of its own and I wasn't planning the ending when I started so it all went very smoothly. Thank you for all the reviews - I love them and they keep me going.**

**I'm debating with an epilogue. I don't like them (even the best ones make me cringe). Even JK's at the end of the most well written, clever and astounding books ever didn't do it for me. So, I've only written one once and I wasn't entirely happy with it. This story is sort of crying out for one so I'll continue with my debate and if I can get it right I might post one.**

**I have already started the next story - the idea just came to me so I started it before I forgot it. So, I'll be posting that soon, maybe before the epilogue to this to get the new story going so please put me on author alert and check it out - I need you all! x**


End file.
